I'm a Girl with Perks
by bexie25
Summary: The Cullens aren't the only ones who are supernatural! After spending the day and night with Edward having gone to the Meadow Bella goes to the Cullens house to meet them. But now she needs to tell them what she is... what will happen when she does?
1. Chapter 1: Edward's House

**Hey Guys!**

**This is bexie25! I just wanted to let u know a few things... this is my first FF ever and I am really nervous and excited... I want to know what u guys think and whether the story is good and should be continued or stupid and not to be continued!**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p>So, today's the day. After spending roughly 24 hours with Edward yesterday and last night (all, as of yet, unknown to Charlie) I am going to meet his family…<p>

I gulped as I got dressed; it wasn't because I was scared that I'd be with vampires; absolutely not. I got enough trouble in my job.

My job. Well, I was what some would call an Agent, and some would call a Spy. Well, I'm not sure they're the right words, though neither is: army officer, Sergeant, Commander or any of that shit. I work for an organization called the AMPS (Army, Military and People's Service). It's basically the FBI except that we have the most authority in America.

Like, take a police officer, no wait.. a Sergeant or something. Well, either one really. In our organization, there are Bosses (abbreviated as B) and there are Big Bosses (abbreviated as BB).. The top boss is the Big Big Big Big Big Big Boss (BBx6). Behind the Big Bosses there are the Bosses.. They have less authority and there are around 20 of them. Well, I am currently one behind the Big Big Big Big Big Big Boss (BBx6), making me the Big Big Big Big Big Boss (BBx5).

Weird thing about that is that, because we are based in Phoenix, which is main quarters of the organization, the second in charge of that building (yep, that's me) is the one who is in charge of the whole organization. Weird, right? Exactly.

So, being this mega-awesome Spy woman thing has it's perks.. I know how to handle a gun; hell, I can have perfect aim in a three-hundred metre radius… I'm an expert in Martial Arts.. I got to the top of the whole thing.. along with knife work and all that shit and horse riding… amongst other need-to-know things that are mandatory.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward; he seemed nervous _and _excited _and _amused.. all at the same time.

I opened the door and sure enough, my Adonis was standing in the doorway, looking right at me with that heart-frenzying crooked smile on his face. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to my face and gently swept his fingers over my now-violently blushing cheek and down my jaw, cupping my neck, just where my pulse was; and I felt nothing but two things. One of them was that frenzied electricity that always seems to pass through me - and hopefully him too – when we came into physical contact with each other. The other being my currently erratic pulse that only calmed when I was distracted from Edward and the beautiful electricity and feelings that always coursed through me in moments like this.

"Good, it's time to go." He stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb. My heart rate only increased; he smirked and it seemed like he noticed. _Of course he did, _I told myself, _he's a _vampire. _It's what he does._ I blushed again as my heart slowed to a slightly more normal pace.

"Don't be nervous, love," he said as he led me down the stairs. He turned on me then, already off the steps as I was on the last one. He stopped me from going any further, and carefully – having sucked in a quick breath – pulled me into his arms. "They'll love you," he whispered and then kissed my ear.

"I love _you_," I said.

"I love you too," he said right back to me. "Now, we have to go."

We walked through the door and whilst I locked the dead-bolt, Edward waited beside my truck, on the driver's side. Of course, since I didn't know where he lived, he was driving. At least, in my truck, he'd have to drive slowly. I very nearly chuckled; that was going to piss him off.

We took off; Edward took my hand in his as he drove towards his house at a – for once – acceptable speed… for Forks. I mean, don't get me wrong, I usually drove at half the speed he drove at if not faster… in Phoenix. But seriously? Here, in Forks?

Yeah, so inconspicuous guys.

I guess I really should have been paying attention to the route Edward took to his house so that I could come without the hassle of being picked up. But this, also, seemed like nothing to Edward. That thought made me feel oddly… content? I didn't really know. With so many new, unknown emotions running through me, who really knew what I felt and when I felt it anymore?

Oh, right, Jasper OR "the blonde one who looks like he's in pain" as Jess called him.

Jessica Stanley was another problem; she seemed to think that she was good at fooling people. And, for most, she was; but I was not like most people. I have seen _right _through her since day one. I know quite a lot about her too… her personality, her feelings toward me... and more importantly – her feelings toward _Edward_. She was undecidedly hateful and jealous toward me whenever Edward had my attention, or he was staring at _me_, or I was staring at _him_… pretty much all the time.

I sighed and rested my head against the back of my seat. This aroused Edward's attention. "You've been awfully quiet... no questions… what are you thinking about?"

I laughed softly and rolled my head in his direction. "I was thinking about.." I started and then chickened out again, "anything to keep my mind of your driving."

Edward clearly wasn't having that. "Really, Bella? You think I believe that?"

Another complication; why was it that I was good had hiding everything... being able to lie about my feelings, my wants, motives etc. to everyone _but _Edward. I sighed again, aggravated that I didn't have an answer. "Alright, alright, I was thinking about Jess Stanley."

Edward's forehead creased. Great, he was worried about me again. So overprotective; I sighed… content with the feeling of being cared and loved again after all these months. I knew Dad loved me but Abigail was my best friend; I needed her and she was gone. "What about Jessica Stanley?"

"I just…" I took a deep breath and started again. "You think that I can't see through her, but Edward," I turned towards him still in the car. I could tell we were close now. "I have seen through her right since that first moment with her in school. Everyone thinks she's my friend and it's ridiculous; she isn't my friend. I am simply sitting there, with her and the others, because I really like Angela and Ben. They're so sweet and they _genuinely _like me."

"You astound me, love. How you know everything, _see_ everything... it amazes me."

I laughed at his words. "I don't know why; I'm pretty ordinary compared to you." Bullshit. I was hardly ordinary, wasn't even a full human. But Edward didn't know that for now, and well... in the way we were talking, I was ordinary.

"You aren't ordinary to _me_," he said as he stopped the car and hoped out. I took the mere second that I had to wait for him to round the car and open my door to look up and inspect the house.

It was beautiful; quite modern, obviously renovated, but clearly originally from the Victorian era.

Edward opened my door. I already had my seatbelt off as he took my hand and helped me out of the car. As I looked down at what I was wearing; my classic jeans and a somewhat dressy shirt, I smoothed over all the crap that was on it. The bobbles were annoying but I couldn't get them all off without exposing myself. I reached up and smoothed my hair, nervously. I vaguely heard the fast, jolted yet graceful movements of the vampires that we all waiting to meet me in that house.

"Don't be nervous," he took my hand and wrapped a stony arm around my waist, lovingly. "They're going to love you, Bella; just like I do."

That gave me strength. "Let's do this."

He laughed and I knew it was because, to him, my reasoning for being so nervous was way of the radar. "Don't laugh, lead the way."

He stopped immediately and nodded. "You'll be fine." He leaned in, hesitating slightly, and pressed his lips softly to mine. I had to remind myself to not go all spider-monkey on him; this would not be appreciated by him, and certainly not by the rest of his family.

"Feel better now love?" He asked smugly, probably listening to my heart as it slowed from the previous mile-an-hour rate.

I, of course, blushed. "Yeah," was all I could say; Edward chuckled in response.

He led us up the few wide steps to the mahogany door, and I was surprised that you could see through the house on all levels on this side of the house. Though they had mahogany shields up, fully painted as a sort of disguise, it didn't really work on me; I could see the underlying pattern on the shields.

As we opened the door, we got an intense wiff of some Italian food, and some talking and kitchen sounds that I could only presume came from the kitchen. From the flavours I could smell, I'd say they were cooking spaghetti. Since vampires don't eat human food, they must have been cooking it for me. I felt a wave of guilt; I'd already eaten and wouldn't be hungry for hours.

From upstairs, unknown to Edward, I could hear the current conversation. It appeared to be about me.

"Is she even Italian?" It was a woman's voice; saturated with hate and bitingly sarcastic. My guess - Rosalie.

"Her name is _Bella_!" A male voice; goofy and calm, yet there was something under the surface. Fear? Well, they didn't know my secret, so why should they fear me? Ah, I knew why; I knew their secret and they were afraid I'd rat on them. From what Edward's told me of his family and what I've witnessed myself, the funny one is Emmett.

"Oh, they're here," a motherly tone said. Had to be Esme, the only one I hadn't met.

I heard all the intakes on breath as one as I smelt my scent. No one commented.

We started to ascend up the stairs; the voices that I had heard from the kitchen now waiting in silence for our arrival. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but spot a large collection of college graduation hats.

I pointed them out and Edward let out a loud laugh. "We matriculate a lot."

"I can tell," I smiled as I saw Edward let go of all his caution. I was happy to see that he trusted me enough to talk about these sorts of things with me. For all he knew, I was human. He smiled at me with that faint-inducing crooked smile and I couldn't help my heart as it stopped, spluttered and then picked up triple-time. His smile turned into a smirk; of course he could hear the reactions he was forcing out of me.

As we walked into the kitchen I saw five familiar figures and one that was new to me. Esme, the new figure, was slightly bigger in bodily proportions, but it suited her beautiful heart-shaped perfectly, her warm, butterscotch eyes and button nose and full lips only seemed to add to the motherly way that she held herself and spoke with.. It was in her every gesture and glance. A mothers love, compassion and protection.

They appraised me as we stood in the doorway. I saw Edward swiftly nod at Alice, but as he looked at Rosalie, his jaw clenched and I saw his lips vibrate violently as he spoke to her with his vampire speed. I looked at Rosalie and saw her eyes narrow, her once butterscotch eyes now a sharp onyx. I heard her growl as she looked from Edward to me and back a few times, before she disappeared upstairs. I saw a resigned Emmett sigh and follow up the stairs.

"What did you say to her, Edward?" He looked at me, surprised before he cracked a smile.

"You noticed that, did you?"

"Yes," I nodded and looked into his eyes, surprised that they didn't affect me the way they usually did. "She must have been thinking something violent, because you were angry and then she got angry when you said whatever you said-" he looked even more intrigued as I told him this "- and then she ran upstairs with Emmett behind her."

"You _are _observant, aren't you?" I saw his eyes spark with interest and excitement. "I should have known you'd find out what we were sooner or later; you notice _everything_."

I shrugged in response with a somewhat sheepish smile. "What was she thinking that was so bad as to set you off so violently?"

His eyes darkened momentarily, an angry glint shining through them. "That really isn't anything you should be concerned with."

I looked right back at him, pleading with my eyes. "I won't be concerned..." I decided to add a little please, he couldn't refuse them. "Please, Edward, tell me?"

He sighed, looking down. "She was angry that I had thought to bring you here, to our home, without much concern of what the family would say." He looked up then, staring intently into my eyes. From what he could see, I had kept up my promise; I was indifferent. "Bella; what are you thinking?"

It was my turn to crack a smile. "I guess it would have been appropriate for you to ask the others… I don't want anyone to be put out with my presence."

He sighed and his forehead creased. His expression was that of a wavering man. "Always so selfless; how can you react that way when she was so rude?"

I laughed and his eyes grew dark again… with a little anger and perhaps concentration. That was when I felt it; the sharp stab of pain to my head. "Edward, please stop trying to read my mind. That hurts," I rubbed my head as his eyes grew remorse.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realise it hurt; you never told me." He leaned in and kissed my head. I sighed in relief as the pain wavered then disappeared.

"It hurts; sometimes the pain is worse than others." I didn't want to make him feel bad but I felt this _every time_ he tried to invade my mind.

"Alright," he turned back to his family who were all grinning slightly. "Well Bella, this is my mother Esme, and my father, Carlisle."

Esme stepped forward and grasped my hand gently. "It is nice to finally meet you; thank you." I was baffled as to what she meant by that last part and almost spoke my thoughts when she stepped back and Dr. Cullen stepped forward.

I decided I would start this time. "Hi Doctor Cullen," I smiled at him.

"Hello Bella, please call me Carlisle." He smiled back at me and stepped back, putting an arm around Esme's waist.

"Carlisle," I said shyly. This was really awkward.

Suddenly I felt completely calm. Strange... Jasper! I then remembered his gift and looked toward the honey blonde man standing next to Alice the Pixie. He smiled at me as he felt my gratitude.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said or rather screamed and then whizzed over to me, hugging me. "We're going to be such great friends!"

"I'm sure we will Alice," I laughed.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"No," I said breathlessly due to all the laughing. "It's fine. She's fine, I don't mind." I hugged her back some more, hoping to stop her bouncing.

"Uh, Alice, darlin'" Jasper, it seemed, was a southerner; that was interesting. "I think you should get off her now."

"Ok!" Alice squealed; so full of life! She was bouncing like there was no tomorrow. She fell back into the rough line that had been formed when we first walked into the room.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said, staying where he was. That was strange; it also seemed like he wasn't breathing. "I am Jasper. You just met my wife and mate Alice." At this Alice waved… again.

I laughed at her eagerness, still intrigued about everything to do with the Cullen's. Their background stories, their talents... I had so many questions.

Jasper sensed my enthusiasm and curiosity. "What are you curious about Bella?"

"Oh, just everything really; I'd really like to get to know you all. Edward has only told me a little about you all." I smiled shyly but sweetly at them all.

Edward, of course, laughed at this, "she's the curious type; it never ends," he joked and we all laughed.

"What's wrong with that, Mister?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled his special smile. "Nothing at all, love."

"Well," Esme said, looking at us with such love in her eyes. I really liked Esme; she was good at heart and had a nice character. "Why don't we go and get acquainted in the living room?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded, smiling. "Excellent idea," I said smiling at the five of them.

"Well, it's right this way." Carlisle said and we all walked to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whataya think?<strong>

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

**I'm back! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all their reviews - I am soooo excited! And as a thank you, here is the next chapter!**

**bexie25**

* * *

><p>As we sat down in the living room, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful ornaments and furniture. It was very ornate, but still had a simple, happy vibe.<p>

"So, Bella," Esme said as she leaned into Carlisle's side; it was very sweet to see how the Cullen men and women we around their… significant others. I looked back at her and smiled. "Tell us about yourself."

Shy Bella kicked in. "Well, what is there to tell? I was born here in Forks; my mum was nineteen. It seemed that my birth brought trouble to my mother and father's relationship, because they separated around six months later. Mum brought me down to Phoenix and we've lived there ever since. My mother met Phil, her now-husband when I was twelve and the got married last September. My mother Renée had gotten pregnant when I was twelve, but it was before she met Phil. So, my little brother's name is Tommy, or Tomcat for short. I moved up here because Phil is a minor-league baseball player and mum used to halve her time with Phil and myself when he was playing away from home. Then I met Edward and here I am."

The Cullen's all smiled at me warmly. But it was Carlisle who asked the next question. "Did you see your father a lot?"

I shook my head. "Not a lot; not really as much as I would have liked to, looking back on it. I used to spend two weeks up here every summer, but after I was eight I only really spent a few days here and there at the most. Because of Charlie's job, he couldn't really come down so…" I trailed off, not really sure how to word the rest.

Esme looked at me with a sad expression that left me confused. "Oh, you poor thing!"

I shook my head, "it's really not that bad. I mean, I do like the cold and wet but… my mother doesn't. I found that I really needed her when I was younger, so it's probably for the best that I was in Phoenix most of the time."

Edward hadn't said a word, he only held my hand, and if he felt I needed comforting, he would squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Anyway," I said, looking at all of them and smiling at their genuine smiles; at least most of Edward's family seemed to like me. "Enough about me… please tell me about yourselves."

It was Alice's turn to speak. "Well, as Edward has told you I am psychic, and Jasper, my mate, feels and controls emotions."

I was confused by the word she used to describe Jasper… _mate_… it sounded like it meant something more than just _partner _or _significant other_… was it a vampire thing? "Uh, what do you mean by the word _mate_?"

Edward tensed; he always tensed when he didn't want to tell me something or he was angry or worried… he was a really tenser, basically. I decided that he didn't want me to know what it was, so it obviously _was _a vampire thing.

Jasper answered this time. "Well, for every vampire there is a _soulmate_ I suppose.. when a vampire meets that vampire they're reasoning for existence changes.. they immediately fall in love with the other and they'd do anything for them…" this was really intense stuff, so it seemed. I listened totally engrossed in what Jasper was saying.

"What happens if a vampire's mate dies?" Edward tensed again, but this time he wasn't the only one. All of the Cullen's became totally still, statues of pain and I instantly felt remorse; this was obviously a sore spot for

Edward was the one who explained this, his voice a broken whisper. "They cease to exist because their very reason of staying on this earth is gone. Some try to kill themselves… many, in fact, try to do this." Edward's voice cracked on the word _gone_.

Because of the reaction of my previous question, my voice, too, was a whisper. "How do you kill a vampire?"

We stared at each other, both begging, but for different things; me for answers, Edward for me to stop asking. But I wasn't backing down; this was one thing that I needed to know. He knew that, I knew that.

He sighed, looking away, "rip them to shreds and burn the pieces."

I felt the uncomfortable subject close and was relieved when I suddenly felt calm. "Thank you, Jasper, and I am sorry for making you all uncomfortable. Please know that that wasn't my intention."

They smiled at me, accepting my apology, but I knew they felt it wasn't needed.

I then felt a buzzing sensation and jolted at the strange feeling. I stood up and grabbed my phone, ripping it from my back pocket. It was mum.

"Hello? Mum, why are you calling me? Is everything ok? What's going on?" Mum preferred to email.. she hardly had her phone on, let alone used it to call someone.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What are you using your phone for, Mum? I thought you lost it." I looked apologetically at Edward and he smiled. That told me that I should speak to my mother and not rush anything.

"Oh, well, as much as I repel technology, I just wanted to tell you that you should be expecting your period around about now. Do you have it yet, sweetheart?" I was abruptly horrified; I knew that the Cullen's could hear everything that my mother said and this was really embarrassing.

I blushed and heard Edward's low chuckle… because of my blush or the words my mother had said, I didn't know. Probably both. "Uh, no, I don't have it… yet."

"Whoops," she said, sensing why I was tense. "I called at a bad time, didn't I honey?"

I turned around, back in the direction of the Cullen's. They were all smiling, looking away from me.. but I could tell that they were probably listening. I felt another blush wash over me. "You could say that."

"Oh dear," mum said, hearing the anger and absolute embarrassment in my voice.

"Mum, is that all you were calling for?" I asked impatiently. I really wanted to just get rid of this whole conversation… to banish it from my mind. But I couldn't, and it was frustrating.

"Yes, darling, that's it," mum said half-heartedly, warily.

"Well, then, I'm really sorry but I've gotta go." I said, rushing through the words. This was humiliating; here I was, in a room full of the undead, and my mother was asking about my monthly cycles.

"Ok sweets," she said cheerily. "Bye honey; call me later."

"Bye mum, I will."

She hung up and I was relieved to be released from such a conversation.

It was then that I felt the sudden stomach ache. Seconds later, I felt my period start; great. "Where is the bathroom?"

I had to get out of here and I knew they could all smell everything going on and that only made me even more embarrassed. I felt a third blush rush through me.

"It's up the stairs, first door to the right."

"Thanks," I threw back at Esme, grabbed my bag and then practically flew up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Periods were brutal things.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys still with me? xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**Hello All**

**I'd like to say sorry... I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer up! So here it is... I will try to remember it from now on but I really can't promise that I will. **

**It's going to be a cliffy... though rest assured that the next chapter will go up tomorrow... I am thinking daily... but it may be every COUPLE of days... it all depends, really... Holidays start soon so I'll be writing once a day ... hopefully ... during that period.**

**If there are any questions then please just PM or review them to me; I guarantee an answer will go ur way!**

**Here it is:**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the toilet, in a bathroom of a house full of vampires that can most likely hear everything that is going on, is a discerning and very confronting scenario. Just the thought that they would know my every move, be able to hear my every sound, had me blushing a fierce red that wouldn't die down.<p>

I could feel everything and Edward and his family would be able to hear everything… that was extremely embarrassing. But, as embarrassment started to fade, I wondered… would Edward be alright around me whilst I had my period? I mean, he's a vampire, and even when I am _not _bleeding he has trouble. Does that mean he'll have to avoid me the next couple of days until this ghastly thing ends?

Periods are not enjoyable by any standard; they hurt. But my periods were especially painful. So painful, in fact, that the doctor back in Phoenix – thank GOD she was a woman – gave me Naproxen to take every two day of my period (starting the first day ASAP)… it left me relatively painless but not completely.

I checked my bag, hoping that I'd had the thought to bring my pills, just in case. No pills. Great. So today is going to be horrible.

I cleaned myself up and flushed the toilet. Would they smell it every time they came in here?

"Fucking periods," I mumbled as I walked over to the basin and mirror. I looked up and what I saw startled me… and aggravated me to no end.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Buggar. Fuckety, fuckety fuck fuck FUCK! SHIT!

Eyes; my eyes. They were glowing. Dammit!

I washed my hands quickly and half raced over to my bag, digging my way through, hoping to find anything to cover it up… no eye contacts? Great. Better order some new ones.

I did, however, find a stray pair of sunglasses. I knew they'd arouse more suspicion than the contacts would, but since I didn't really have any alternative.

"_I can think of a few, sweetie," _Mum said to me. It was like she was in the room; her thoughts filled my mind.

"_Mum! What the hell are you doing in my head?" _I shouted back at her; mentally of course. _"I swear I obliviated you from my mind a month ago!"_

"_Yes, darling, you did," _Mother told me. _"But you only put a monthly hex on it, not the _two _month hex. You really need to calm down, darling."_

I started to tear up; I hadn't been planning on telling Edward what I was exactly at this moment. I was in pain, having supernatural things happen and I didn't know how to tell them or how they'd react. _"Oh, mum! What am I going to do?"_

Mum knew I was about to go into hysterics. But we were interrupted before she could say anything more. Someone knocked on the door.

It was Edward; Jasper must have seen that I was going to hysterics. "Bella, love, is everything alright?" He was worried again.

"_Tell him you'll be out shortly," _my mother told me.

"I'll be out soon, Edward. Just give me a minute, please. I'm fine, really." My voice and hands were shaking. He wasn't going to buy it.

"Love, are you sure?" He takes another unnecessary step towards the door. "You don't sound fine."

I didn't have time for this. "Edward, sweetheart, please, I am fine, ok?"

"_Careful, darling; don't arouse suspicion." _Mum warned me. I couldn't help it; I was nervous about what he'd think when I came out of here in _sunglasses_. Sure, I could say that my eyes were hurting, or sensitive. But it may not have worked.. He would have just put the blinds down and asked and told me it was ok to take them off now.

"_Mum, I'm going to go now. I will obliviate you, but if I need help or I'm getting more nervous… can I take the hex off and get you to help me?"_

"_Of course, honey; I am your mother, I have to help you in any way that I can."_

"_Thanks. Bye.." _I clicked my fingers and mentally chanted "oblivia" and then I was alone; in my head, at least.

I could tell Edward was still waiting outside; his nervous pacing was seemingly all I could hear. God, I was so fucking _nervous_.

I opened the door just as Edward stopped pacing. He looked at me for a moment and then slowly walked over to me. He stopped just a step away from where I was standing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Uh, Bella, why the sunglasses?" He reached up to take them off, causing me to step back, my back banging into the door.

"Oof," I huffed as I fell back, on the floor, as the door was left slightly open. It was so fast, that even the phased Edward couldn't stop me from falling right on my ass. I resisted the urge to stroke the floor. We had become fast friends since that Clumsy hex. _How ya goin? I think I'll call you Bathy! We are going to get to know each other rather well." _I told the cool bathroom tiles.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I whizzed my head back around to look at an amused Edward. "You right love?"

I got up, ignoring the hand that was outstretched to help me. "I'm fine; don't worry. Um… Edward?"

He looked at me now. "Yes?" I could see his lips twitch at my obvious embarrassment.

"Does my… womanly stuff… you know.. Bother you?"

He snickered and I heard a booming laugh that was soon followed by a loud thwack coming from upstairs.

"Rose! What was that for?" Emmett must have been the one who laughed and then Rosalie hit him over the head.

"For the record, Bella, it doesn't because vaginal blood smells different to the blood in the rest of your body." I flushed, of course as the word "vaginal" left his mouth.

"Ok," I said and I walked past him.. Or at least I really _tried_ to. He grabbed the back of my shirt and wouldn't let me walk any further.

"What the- Edward!" I let myself go and literally fell back into his arms. I hadn't realised he'd been pulling… Shit! Another slip, we're as strong as the vampires.

"You didn't answer my second question," he said nonchalantly. He turned me around and made me look at him. He tried – and failed – to take the sunglasses off. He mustn't have been able to seen through them; good. "What are the sunglasses for, Bella?"

I sighed. "My eyes are sensitive right now. The light is really bright and I can't see properly without it hurting. It's my type of migraine; doesn't sound like it, but it is. Please don't worry, Edward," if he were worried, I'd know and then I'd feel guilty; and with Jasper's extra-curricular talents, I really couldn't afford to be.

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to look at them?" He brushed his thumbs over my cheeks, just where the sunglasses finished.

"I-I'm positive; I promise, if it gets any worse, I'll ask him to."

Edward deliberated for a few seconds. Finally, after three seconds, he sighed. "Alright; but tell me if it gets worse or you feel light-headed. I don't want you fainting on me again."

"Then I'll be sure to faint on Alice instead," I said, trying to lighten his mood and get him to stop worrying. It worked, of course; he laughed as I had hoped.

"You know what I mean, love; please." He did that weird smouldering liquid eyes thing and I couldn't refuse.

"Ok," I took his hand and dragged him downstairs. We were met by Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, and surprising Emmett and Rosalie. Of course, Rosalie had a scowl on her face, and Emmett and Jasper were both uncomfortable from the unmistakable tensions that seemed to fill the air.

"Sorry about that," I said, trying to defuse the tension.

Of course Alice was unaffected by it all. She was still bouncing as she said, "that's ok Bella! We know that must have been embarrassing for you."

I blushed then blanched at that comment. "Uh, yeah; you could say that."

"Why don't we sit down?" Esme said, sensing my embarrassment; _a mother's intuition_, I thought.

"Good idea," I said quickly and just as quickly I sat down, Edward sitting next to me and grabbing my hand as soon as he was comfortable. I couldn't imagine what everyone was thinking, but it must have been annoying or something, because Edward leaned into me, wrapped his arms around me and took a deep, quick breath in through his slightly open mouth. His arms tightened instinctively as he fought with the desire of my blood, but he relaxed quickly and took another.. Then several.

This strangely calmed me down as well… I couldn't tell if it was him holding me or his breathing on me… his scent rolling off him and nearly consuming me. I didn't really care.

Jasper looked slightly better, he must have been calming down as the others did. He looked at me and smiled; as he did that I suddenly felt really, really calm. Happy even. I saw everyone visibly relax; Rosalie was now in neutral, calm, but not happy or angry. Emmett wrapped an arm around her and she settled into his side.

"Bella," Alice said, immediately grabbing my attention. "Why do you have sunglasses on?"

All eyes were suddenly on me. I sighed; surely they'd heard my conversation with Edward upstairs when I'd come out of the bathroom.

With half of my body already hurting, you could imagine how I reacted as I felt the sudden jab at my head. It felt like someone was poking, prodding and then trying to punch their way through my head. I ripped myself away from Edward's embrace and stood up, infuriated; _damn period mood swings! _

"Edward; _stop _trying to read my mind! Half of my body is _already _in pain and I really do NOT need another significant part of my anatomy added to the equation! Please STOP!" Edward was shocked.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, looking at me in earnest. "I swear I didn't mean to; I wasn't even trying to read your mind."

That threw me. I usually felt that type of pain when someone was trying to invade my mind. I gasped, "MOTHER!"

"What? Bella, love, what do you mean 'mother'?"

I gasped again. Shit! Major slip. There was no hiding it now.. I'm screwed.

"I haven't been totally honest with you." I said, looking down. This was going to be horrible; would he laugh in my face, or look at me with disgust?

"We're listening, honey," Esme said, clearly concerned, as were Edward and Alice.

"Have you ever heard of the Catavina contivalé?"

They looked at me confused.

"What?" Edward asked.

I sighed. Meeting a boyfriend's family never got more complicated than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Whataya think she is? <strong>

**Hint: look at the words: Catavina contivale.. if u figure it out, don't laugh... Bella and her powers etc. are awesome!**

**bexie25**

**cya tomorrow..**


	4. Chapter 4: Anguishing Memories

**Hello! **

**So... this chapter is more about Bella's personal feelings toward herself and something that happened in her life - the loss of her best friend - that has made her nothing. **

**If you listen to songs whilst reading, than for this one I suggest: Fix You by Coldplay...**

**bexie25**

**P.S DISCLAIMER: Anything that is recognizable is PROPERTY AND COPYRIGHT of Stephenie Meyer... the plot and other shit is MINE.**

* * *

><p>"A catavina contivalé…" I said to the family of confused vampires. I was looking out the window or down at my shoes or at the ceiling; anywhere to avoid their faces. "Is a cat; a very special type of cat. You've all heard of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet, right?"<p>

"Yes," they all whispered at the same time. I took a deep breath and pushed forward.

"Well, she is their Goddess; they worship her and are her warriors… her disciples in this modern world. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

I chanced a look at them now. Most of the Cullen's were expressionless or intrigued. But those faces did not matter. Only Edward's did. I was about to look at him, praying that what I looked at wouldn't break my heart. But for whatever reason, I stopped myself. It might have been the jabbing at my head as my mother frantically tried to get a hold of me... _or_ it could have been the possibility of rejection that flooded through me like a tidal wave. The last time anyone had accepted me and loved me in full was Abigail... Abs; but now she's gone.

I heard gasps and whispers of my name as I let my invisibility shield fall over me, first taking my hair and face and rapidly moving down my body until my body was no longer on display. I let my physical and mental shields wrap around my insecure body and as I jumped out the window and into the tall, awaiting trees, I heard Edward scream out for me, begging for me to return. I wanted to listen to his voice, to go back to him, but I couldn't make myself. The fear of rejection… of being alone… was too great in that moment as I fled from my one true home.

The only thing that told me that I was crying was the fact that, on a perfectly sunny day, it had started to rain. As my vision became more and more blurred with every passing second, I fought to control the sobs that were threatening to rattle through me.

I eventually gave up on running and threw myself from the high branch. I landed with a soft thud on the ground and quickly streaked over to the huge rock that was becoming damper and darker with every drop of rain that fell upon it.

I was only vaguely aware of the PMS and violent throbbing in my head. More than anything, I was aware of the heartbreak that was threatening to take over me... to suck me into a world of nothingness. I didn't want to feel that again. It had been too long since I was truly happy, and right now I was right back where I was before I met Edward. For seven months I had endured a life of nothingness and pain. I hated it, but had nothing to save me. Why save a dead girl? Why save a murderer?

Of course, I hadn't meant to kill her… when two people you love are in trouble, what can you do? Do you go to your own flesh and blood or your one true friend?

I thought back to that fateful day.

_It was an ordinary day at work, but more boring than it had ever been before. The Boss had me doing sketches for the new assignment that one of the other agents had gotten. Of course I didn't mind, I was drawing and I loved it. But… fuck, would you rather draw what you wanted, letting anything catch your inspiration or be forced to draw fucking Criminal Masterminds that were going to be caught and apprehended, hell probably even _killed_?_

_Abs came up to me, her red, curly hair pulled back in a less-than-tidy bun and her ice-blue eyes studying my bored, martyred face and then the drawings. Her smile turned smug as she read my face again. "How's the sketching going?"_

"_Fucking hell," I groaned, putting the pencil and stuff down on my desk before getting up and stretching. "Wipe that fucking smug-ass grin of your face Abs!"_

"_Aw, diddum's, little BB…" I wacked her arm playfully and we laughed. "Where's Tomcat?"_

_I looked around, my strained, tired eyes searching without much enthusiasm. "He's around here… somewhere. Jesus, I dunno. Why?"_

_She lifted her hand and showed me a chicken and salad sandwich, "got him lunch. You were otherwise occupied, and I felt like being nice, so… yeah."_

"_That indeed is quite nice of you," I said smiling at her. _

_Suddenly, I felt something warm press into my leg. Tommy. "Tommy, whatcha doing?"_

"_Hiding from Jack-Jack" He said; Jack-Jack was our close family friend and mentor in all things defensive. He was mine and Abigail's teacher and trainer. _

"_Well, it's time for lunch now, kiddo," I said and turned around to pick him up. He complied and started eating his lunch after I set him down on my desk._

_He was just about finished when we heard the all-too-familiar alarm go off. This meant business; we were being attacked. This wasn't good, especially when Tommy was here, if anything happened to him I'd never forgive myself. _

_Suddenly the place was in mayhem. People were running here and there, grabbing guns and taking cover; getting prepared. Abby looked at me and I nodded. We knew what to do in these situations. Christ, we all did. We didn't need to say anything. _

_I got a silent Tommy off my desk, sad enough as it was, he was used to this kinda thing. _

"_Tommy," I whispered as I put him down under my desk. "I need you to be absolutely silent, ok? I'm going to give you earphones, because there will be a lot of shouting and gun shots. Whatever you do, do NOT remove yourself from this spot until I tell you to, ok?"_

_He nodded as I handed him the headphones. I kissed his forehead, "love ya kiddo."_

"_Love you too, Belly," he said and he put the headphones on and squeezed his eyes shut._

_I looked up to a familiar scene. It was going to be brutal... _They _were carrying good Machine guns... Shit._

_We heard the shots and saw the people on the opposing side start falling rapidly. Sure, they had machine guns, but so did we. We were gonna make it, probably without a hitch._

"_You are my cover," I shouted at Abs and fell into place behind me. I was the better, more confident shooter out of the two of us. I had better aim._

_We crouched down in between a crack that separated two desks. We loaded our guns and I stood up, Abby staying down and we started shooting, firing at them with everything we had. We would win this and then go back to the way everything was before. We'd be ok… we'd survive. We always did._

_I suddenly heard a familiar scream and crouched back down, jutting my head out from where I had taken cover and saw a violently struggling Tommy in the arms of a bulky soldier; one of the enemy. I narrowed my eyes in pure hatred as I saw the black metal sticking to Tommy's head like it had been glued there. _

_The asshole was holding a gun against my baby brother, my tiny, defenceless Tomcat's head._

_I saw red. _

_I shot out from my place, running toward the evil, monstrous son of a bitch who would die a painful death simply for threatening Tommy's life. _

_My arms – holding a machine gun – shot up and forward, poking the asshole in the chest, hopefully painfully. From the look in his eyes, it had been decidedly painful. My wicked smile widened. "Put my fucking brother down!"_

_The monster grinned, finding my anger amusing. "Wouldn't dream of it, bitch," he said, trying to sound scary; I would not be putting up with this bullshit for much longer._

_I fired, aiming at his nether regions and laughed manically as he fell to the ground, effectively letting Tommy go. Tommy crawled under a different desk this time and I stretched my physical and invisible shields out onto him, making him disappear from anyone's but my view._

_I pulled the gun up, aiming for the shithead's head. I fired._

_Just like that, one life was ended in cold, revengeful blood_

_I turned and resumed my previous position. But Abby wasn't there anymore._

_Everyone on the other side was dead now, or seriously injured and dying. _

_I ran all over the floor, but still couldn't find Abby. Then I heard a car pulling out ridiculously recklessly, the tires squealing against the road and I looked out the nearest window in the direction that I'd heard it from._

_I saw Abby in the back of the car, being driven away. Why would they take her? I thought._

_I looked away thinking of what to do. I heard a loud bang and whipped my head back out the window. The car that held Abby was now in an upside down fountain of flames._

_What had I done?_

I shuddered, yelped and screamed out as I let the memories overtake me. I threw things, I hit things and I broke things. But it did nothing.

I needed my mother. I need her touch, her hold, her kind words… Her comfort.

I needed to feel loved and worthy of love.

But I couldn't go to Edward, the only one who could _really _comfort me and make me feel somewhat worthy of _something_.

I lifted the hex off and no sooner than that had happened was my mother standing in front of me, having teleported herself her from Phoenix.

She took in my dishevelled, rained, teary, red face and knelt in front of my, grabbing me and pulling me into her arms.

Part of me was grateful, but the larger, more selfish part craved for Edward stony, cold arms around me.

She mumbled words of soothing and comfort into my ear as I cried in her arms. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was bad.

I calmed after an hour or so and was surprised that she hadn't said anything. That wasn't like mum.

"What happened, baby?" She asked me softly.

"I told them what I was… what we all are…" I trailed off, not trusting my voice. It was still a little shaky.

She regarded me softly and when she spoke, the sound was comforting. "How did they react?"

"I dunno; most of them were intrigued or whatever... but I just couldn't look at Edward." I shuddered remembering the possibilities that had gone around in my head.

Mum sighed and sat for a while, thinking. This left me some time to let my mind wander back to Edward. Before I knew it, I was in my mother's arms again as she comforted me, wiping away the tears that had fallen of their own accord. "Sweetie, I think you should go back to talk to him..."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, I can't do this to him. I'm no good for him," mum tried to interrupt but I kept talking, unable to stop the free flow of words that left my mouth. I got up, kicking and throwing things as I let it all out. "The only other person who has ever accepted me was Abigail and she's fucking _dead_ because of me!"

Mum looked at me with pure anguish in her eyes. Abby and I had been inseparable. When mum and I left here, Abs and her family left too. Abby really was like a second daughter to my Mum. I wept again, realising that I was not the only one in this family who was broken because of Abby's death. "Sweetheart," she said, pulling me into her arms again, not caring about my worthless fighting. I settled in her arms, in a sort of cocooning position. "Abby's death was not your fault, and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise. Now, you have to realise that if this boy, Edward, loves you the way I personally think he does, then being away from you right now is not at all a good thing. As much as I don't like seriousness this young, I can't help the feeling I have that this may be exactly what you need, darling. Please, listen to your mother on this subject if nothing else. Yu need to learn to open up and trust people again and I think this Edward and his family may be the only people in the world you can truly make a difference to you and your life." She kissed the top of my head and then leaned down to whisper in my ears, having wiped the last of the tears from my face. "If he loves you, he'll accept you. Go back and don't give up on a relationship that has barely started and has already started to fix you. Everyone has doubts and obstacles to face in life; give him a chance, honey. I am sure you won't regret it."

She could see the effect her words had on me and she was proud of herself. In all good truth, she was probably – _hopefully_ – right; if he wanted me, then he'd accept me. At least I could see it now, see me going back and facing the Cullen's. I owed them that, didn't I? After my uncanny departure, I needed to explain myself. I would tell them everything about me as they had done to me. That was if they weren't disgusted by me.

"Ok," I mumbled into her neck. I tightened my hold on her as she tried to pull back and she sighed again. There was something that I needed from her, and I asked warily. "Can I get you to help me if I need it?"

I could feel rather than see her smile. "Of course, beautiful; do you want to put the hex back on immediately or leave it off?"

I deliberated this for a while. "I think I'll put it on… I need to do this part alone. I rather think that I'll need to get help for the explanation of everything."

"Alright, kiddo, I'll see ya later," she kissed my forehead and teleported herself back to Phoenix. I smiled as I put the hex back on again. I may have a childish mother at the best of times, but that didn't necessarily mean that when she did help me the only way a mother can, that she wasn't fantastic at it.

I let the invisibility shield fall over me again. I hadn't lifted the physical or mental shield, so they wouldn't hear my approach and Alice and Jasper wouldn't be able to use their powers to try and find me or seek my presence.

I scaled the nearest tree and made my way home again. Determined, more than ever, to set this right and to go by my heart; the one thing I should have done since the start of all this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be during this time in EDWARD POV so u understand how he is feeling and how the family reacted to what Bella is. Naturally for Edward, it is all his fault *in his opinion*...<strong>

**IF you read this chapter carefully, then u could pick out 4 of Bella's powers... reader who gets them all right will get a sneak peak of next chapter in EPOV**

**That's all, Folks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unsettling Disappearances

**EPOV**

This is all completely my fault. If I had only tried to stop her from running instead of being so absolutely caught up in my thoughts and the thoughts of my family concerning Bella, then she would be here right now, talking to my family and myself about her kind and her supernatural talents.

When she had first told us what she was, most of the thoughts were intrigued or calculating. Only one mind – and I am sure that it is easy enough to guess who's – was even remotely venomous in their thoughts. If anyone else had said that they were supernatural, then they would surely be laughed at or committed… but, being vampires, we uncannily believe that anything is possible.

This situation just proves that hypothesis.

As soon as Bella was gone, all hell broke loose; for me, personally.

There wasn't that much screaming, apart from Rosalie, as she screeched her feelings and thoughts toward Bella out for all to hear. Rosalie's screeching was usually enough to define the term hell for anybody. I really _could not_ understand how Emmett put up with her, sometimes.

But, this was not the hell I am talking about. Not even close to the personal hell that I was experiencing. This hell was the worst that I had ever felt. This type of hell was an unsettling, unknown purgatory that burned like vampire venom in human's veins as it threatened to overshadow me.

All it took were five little words for this burning purgatory to ignite its flames.

They came from Alice's mouth and they were most unsettling indeed. "I can't see Bella anymore." Alice gasped and tried harder to find my love.

I was suddenly very scared – even more so than I had even been for Bella – that she was plotting to do something to herself; something harmful. I was about to voice my thoughts when a furious Rosalie stopped dead in her track of insults and looked at me.

"Good riddance I say," she sneered viciously. I growled ferociously in response. "Pathetic human," she muttered, rolling her eyes at my reaction.

My anger grew to a paramount as I turned to her, "Rosalie, you are not helping! _You_ may not like her but _I_ love her!"

She hissed at me and I snapped my jaw together just as horrendously.

She marched her way over to me, in her usual, shallow-minded way. I vaguely heard Jasper's panicked thoughts as he tried to defuse the situation at hand. "Do you see what you have _done_? The type of _trouble_ you have caused?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "You're such a selfish jackass!

"Rosalie, don't speak to your brother that way." Esme scolded her; I felt like smiling or doing something brash to show my affection in that moment. I knew from the moment Bella walked in and met the others that she would fit in well with the family. They all seemed to love her… well, except for one person.

"Rosalie, Esme is right," Carlisle said. My mother and father hated seeing the family fight. But their input would do little to prevent this blow-up.

Esme's scolding and Carlisle's discomfort didn't stop me, though, as I continued our fight, much to the disapproving thoughts that came from my loving, adoptive parents. "I'm selfish? Dear Lord, Rosalie, it is not I who is selfish but in fact you. I am finally happy; I have a reason for living in this purgatory and all you are worried about is what Bella's supernatural characteristics and gifts could possibly mean to _you_! I admit that it is my fault that all this – her running away, her reaction – happened, and there are things that I regret… but I do NOT regret being with Bella and loving her. She is my _mate_, my _life_!"

She stood there, as did all but Alice and Jasper, speechless from my declaration; they knew not of the all-consuming feelings that I had for my Bella. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who weren't the least bit surprised. Alice, because, she loved Bella too and had foreseen that I would be this enthralled and Jasper because he had felt it whenever Bella and I were in his presence.

"You-" She was cut off by her own speechlessness. How could my sister be so blind, when she felt the exact same for _her _mate, Emmett? Was it because she was human? I growled at just the thought. I would not have _anyone _insult my love with the thought of her being worthless and nothing for just being human. She truly was my everything. "Love her that much?" Rosalie asked; shell-shocked and for the first time since I had met my Bella, was not speaking back bitterly to me.

I sighed, longing for Bella and worried out of my mind about her at the same time. I needed her. I hated myself for it, but need her I did. "Yes, I do. With everything that I am." As another surge of guilt ran through me, I darted over to the table, grabbing the keys that I had placed there when Bella had been in the bathroom.

I got my jacket back on and flew back into the living room to find my family, still silent, watching my every move. I heard Esme's happiness, Carlisle's proudness, Alice and Jasper's worry and Emmett joking and Rosalie's shock at my admission and the way that argument had ended in my family's thoughts.

"I must find her; it is my fault that she is like this and I need to set it right." I turned to leave but Alice's voice stopped me.

"Edward," she said and I turned to see what she wanted. I saw my favourite sister look at me with big, sad and pleading eyes. "Don't leave yet; wait just a few hours.. She should return in that time."

One word had registered above all the others. _Hours_. "Hours? Alice, she'll be out there alone for _hours_?"

This time, Alice mentally called to me. _Yes, Edward, hours; I am sorry, that's all I see. It changes a little, but her return is getting sooner and sooner. Please. Just wait for her here, for a few hours. If she does not return, then we'll help you look._

I sighed and dragged my body to the nearest chair. Great, I had to wait with chaotic thoughts for God knows how long for my love to return to me. I only hoped that she would return soon.

The others didn't say anything more, for which I was grateful. I needed time to think.

Why didn't Bella tell me?

Does part of what she is have anything to do with not being able to access her mind?

What had she meant when she called out Mother after accusing me of trying to read her mind?

I dwelled over these questions and more and I sat there, waiting for time to pass. It felt like hours, when it had only been minutes.

When it had been exactly one hour and twenty-seven minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I groaned and got up, getting my keys out of pocket.

"Edward, where are you going, dear?" Esme's concerned and loving voice whispered at me.

"I love her Esme. I can't take this; knowing that she is out there, somewhere, doing God knows what. I need to find her. I have to find her. She is my love and I know that, somewhere, she is hurting. I must go to her and stop her from feeling this pain. I love her."

"Edward?" A small voice said. I spun around, expecting to see my Bella but only found empty air. "Edward did you mean all of that?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, content for the first time in what felt like hours. "Yes, I did. I still do."

I suddenly felt pressure against my lips, a hot pressure and hot arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked into Bella's eyes.

I was shocked to see that her eyes were seemingly glowing.

We would talk about her kind and move on. We would get through this.

Because we loved each other, irrevocably.


	6. Chapter 6: Informing the Cullens

**Hello**

**So, I know it's been a while since I posted... and I really am sorry for that. To tell ya the truth, this chapter was freaking hard to write... I had no idea how to start... so I kinda waited for the inspiration and this is the outcome. I personally think that you will agree with me in saying that this is THE BEST CHAPTER YET!**

**It's a bit longer, I wanted to get all the explaining and shit out of the road in one chapter.**

**You should hopefully be happy that the chapter is this long.**

**I hope.**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

><p>As I ran through the trees, toward Edward and his family, I couldn't contain the happiness and excitement I felt at the prospect of seeing Edward again. My heart, having been slow and near silent because of the pain that I'd been feeling, was beating loud enough that I was sure that Edward and his family would hear me from miles away.<p>

_Or would have, _I thought sarcastically, _if I didn't have the fucking Invisibility shield on. _

To be true, I could have just teleported my way back, but to continue my honest streak, I needed the extra time to come up with what I'd say to them all.

As I neared the house, I heard the slow, laboured footsteps and a sudden jingling of keys.

I stopped a few trees away from the house and listened.

Esme spoke first, so I heard. "Edward, where are you going, dear?" Her obvious motherly concern was evidently pure. It was really sweet and it made me even happier to hear how absolutely _loved _Edward was by his family.

Edward answered her question and when he spoke, the pain in his whispers made me instantly remorseful for how I left the few hours before and the length of time that it took for me to realize I was being a total fucking idiot. "I love her Esme. I can't take this; knowing that she is out there, somewhere, doing God knows what. I need to find her. I have to find her. She is my love and I know that, somewhere, she is hurting. I must go to her and stop her from feeling this pain. I love her."

His speech was beautiful, bringing tears to my eyes, and I couldn't help but run through the last of the trees and jump through the window without a second thought.

To see my Edward there, broken, was heartbreaking. I lowered my shields, still staying invisible, but at least he could hear my voice and Alice would get at least a few glimpses. Better than nothing, I thought. He was facing away from me when I called his name.

"Edward?" He spun around; obviously confused that he couldn't see me but relieved that he could hear me. "Edward, did you mean all of that?"

He smiled his beautiful smile and closed his eyes, oddly content with just the sound of my voice. I was happy that I seemed to be doing that just by speaking to him. "Yes, I did. I still do."

With those words, those heartfelt, reassuring words, my breath hitched and I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I waited a few seconds then pulled away the invisibility shield, kissing him softly on the lips as I did so, letting them linger for him to feel them. The shield's retreat started at me head, washing down my body. I was barely aware of the shocked intake of breath that came from the Cullens as the saw first my head then down to my toes, in a second.

I looked into his eyes as he opened them, seeing them widen as he noticed my eyes, which were strangely bare... I couldn't remember taking off the sunglasses, though I probably crushed them during my little "hissy-fit".

I saw everything, in that moment. The undying love and devotion, the determination and willingness and I knew; I knew that we would get through this. That _he _at least accepted me.

I just had to hope that nothing would happen to him because of that.

Because of_ me_.

For that would surely kill me.

One way or another.

Part of me had already died along with Abigail.

I couldn't go through that again. Not with Edward.

Not if I planned on living for very long.

Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "I love you, my little Tiger-Kitten."

I smiled at the nickname; I liked it… that we could be so open about something that felt just as much of a burden as it does a blessing.

"As I love you, my Mountain Lion," I said back and it was Edward's turn to smile.

We hugged for a few more seconds before I pulled reluctantly away. It was time that we talked with his family about my kind. I was both dreading this and excited about it. My only wish: acceptance.

"I suppose you want to know more about me.. my kind, yes?" I said to his family. It was comical… the shocked look on their faces and I couldn't help but tease them. "What? You're shocked at another mythical creature? That's a bit rich!"

It worked… they all laughed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on the little curve of my neck and shoulder.

"Yes, we would like that very much, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at me. "We would really like to know everything; it would surely be fascinating."

It was my turn to laugh. This was my everyday life… it was hardly remotely_ interesting_ to me… let alone _fascinating_.

"Why don't we sit?" I asked.

We all sat back down, getting comfortable; I knew for a fact that the Cullens didn't need to… but it sure as hell made _me_ feel more comfortable when talking about the different things in my life.

Everyone was silent as I organized my thoughts. I silently held up a finger, hearing Edward whisper – as not to distract me from my train of thought – to the rest of the family that this meant I was simply organizing my thoughts and for them to please be patient.

It took me several minutes, but finally, I spoke.

"Well… the most obvious to get out of the way would be my powers."

I looked up to see them all nod. I started, "well… unlike vampires, every single one of us-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Bella," Carlisle said. I smiled at him, silently telling him to proceed. "But how many of your kind are there?"

I smiled at the question. "Only my family; the gene spreads through both the men _and _the women… but only women are actually 'cats'." I frowned, immediately disagreeing with that sentence. So I amended. "Well, apart from my brother. He's just as affected as the rest of us women in the family. It's… discerning. We've never had a male 'cat'; we're all interested in how he'll turn out when he's older. But, to get the question out of the way, we originate from Ancient Egypt." I shook, trying to distract myself from the thoughts of my brother when he's older.

"Anyway.. As I was saying before - every _person_ of our kind – our _family_ that is – has at least one power. The more powers you have, the less human – and therefore _more_ Catavina contivale – you are. I have five powers, the limit of our kind."

"And what are those powers?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands together under his chin; totally engrossed – as were all the Cullens – in what I was saying.

I sat back, self-conscious, into Edward's comforting arms. He rubbed soothing circles on my arms.

"Um.. some… I'm sure, you have already noticed.." Carlisle and the others all nodded. "But I will just say them all; force fields, invisibility shield, physical shield, mental shield.. weather control…"

"Weather control?" Emmett boomed; I nodded. "AWESOME!"

I blushed… "I also have this weird sort of _sensor _if you will. One touch of anywhere on your skin – as long as that area has been somehow harmed – and I can see how and where you were hurt."

The Cullens looked at me in awe.

"How do these powers work?"

I sighed. "It's probably easier for me to show you." I got up and walked over to Jasper, warily stopping a few feet in front of where he sat. "Jasper, would you please make me angry?"

He was startled by my request, to say the least. This obviously wasn't an everyday occurrence. I glanced at the others, stepping back and to turning ninety degrees so they could all clearly see my facial expressions. "Please focus your attention on the weather outside.. _seeing_ the weather changes whilst making sure that you know my emotions. It will be fairly easy to know what I'm feeling, even if you aren't Jasper."

They all smiled at me, Edward's smiling the most reassuring of them all, then they turned their heads to the full-length glass side of their house.

Jasper kept looking at me, focusing completely on me, rather than the view outside. It was a nice, sunny day.. very good for my demonstration. I took a deep breath then looked and nodded to Jasper.

Abruptly I was furious. Hissing, crouching, growling… it was all coming from me. My face, a usually rosy colour, became red from the hairline down and I felt like breaking something.

I heard the shock coming from the other members of Edward's family as they appraised the weather. The once blue, clear sky had rather abruptly filled with near-black clouds.. it was storming, a big, major lightening bolt stretched out in front of them in the distance, accompanied by the ever present crackling of thunder. It started to rain, hammering on the Cullen roof.

I gritted my teeth, "Jasper," I hissed, "make me happy again."

I practically spit the words at him. He was undeterred. I was normal instantly.

It was silent for half a minute. Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Wow, Bella; that was so cool."

"Yes, it truly was. Extraordinary. Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at me.

"Anytime," my voice was bitingly sarcastic, though I didn't really mean for it to be.

"Well… um, the next would be the shields. I'll show you the physical shield… just the basics of what it can do. It pretty much just protects me from a physical attack. I can put it around others without a struggle, as I can will the mental and invisible shields."

I stretched my physical shield out. It was easy to see, it was a white haze, transparent for the most part but you could clearly see the outline. Though a humans senses are a lot weaker than a cats or a vampire's, they probably couldn't see it.. that theory had never been tested before, though, so it had never been confirmed.

I knew they could see it, that much was obvious from the looks on their faces.

"One of you throw something in my direction," I caught the look of alarm on Edward's face. "Edward, physical shield… see?" I gestured largely around me.

"Bella.." Edward said angrily.

I knew he wouldn't waver on the subject, so I refined my plans. It would still work. "Edward.. if it makes you feel better, why don't you just simply try to walk up to me and kiss me or something.."

He smiled instantly and got up, dashing forward to meet me. He got to the barrier of my shield, trying to push through it. It poked me and I threw my arms out, grunting softly as I pushed gently back. I then suddenly dropped the shield and he immediately had me in an embrace, his lips at my ear.

"You _will _pay for that, Miss. Swan," he whispered and I felt him smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Cullen," I whispered back to him, also smiling.

"Anyway, I suppose I don't really have to explain the mental shield anymore.. it does the same, only it's for mental attacks only. Though the colouring is different; whilst this one is a hazy, transparent _white_, the mental shield is a hazy transparent _blue_. That's really the easiest way to differentiate."

I looked back at all of them as I said this, and they all nodded, immediately understanding those powers.

"And you've already seen the invisibility shield, firsthand. If I touch someone else and do the same thing, that person will also become completely invisible."

"This is truly extraordinary, Bella," Carlisle said, appraising me unexpectedly proudly. "You are truly an interesting creature."

I flushed, was I ever going to get used to complements?

I doubted it.

"Bella, would you be able to show your other power, please?" Jasper asked softly.

I looked at him, then the rest of the Cullens and then – finally – Edward… I sighed.

"Of course," I looked around at them, thinking about how I was going to do this.

Sub-consciously, my teeth fell softly to rest on my lips; a reflex.

I decided that I would most certainly be more comfortable using Edward as an example for this one. I knew they all knew everything about him, and they knew hardly anything about me, so it would be easier.

I turned around to face Edward, guiding him to the couch we were at before and sitting him down, then sitting down next to him. I took in deep breaths, looking down at Edward's hands, relaxing myself completely, but also trying to build my strength up. This usual took a bit of it away, and I couldn't let it take to much strength away. It would be embarrassing to fall asleep here, on the Cullens couch, on my first visit.

I looked up at Edward, scanning his body for any obvious injuries or scars. My eyes zeroed in on Edward's jugular.

There was a bite mark there on his jugular. It was presumably the one that changed him.

It was, at least, the most prominent mark that I could see on him.

I wondered how I didn't see it before this moment.

Then again, I didn't really pay that much attention to his _neck_ before now.

I looked back at Edward, "may I?" I asked him nervously, my arm halfway outstretched.

He swallowed and nodded, never taking his eyes of my face.

I put my fingers on his scar, softly caressing it without moving my hand.

I closed my eyes, blocking everything and everyone _else_ out.

_Flashback_

_1918._

_Edward opened his eyes. _

_It was dark. People were dying. _

_He was lonely._

_And all alone._

_There was a horrible smell that lingered in the infected air._

_He heard a noise in the silent halls of a Chicago Hospital._

_A doctor, one that he recognized, came to him. _

_Carlisle Cullen stopped right beside him and bent down._

"_Don't be alarmed, my son," he whispered in his ear. "All will be fine."_

_Without another word, he pulled the light sheet over his head._

_Edward lay perfectly still, trying to stifle his coughing._

_He felt himself start to move._

_Strangely, he was not alarmed._

_He felt perfectly safe in Carlisle's presence._

_He always had._

_Before long, the sheet was pulled away from his head._

_It was a small room._

_It had strange vaults of some sort in it._

_Everywhere he looked._

_The morgue?_

_Before Edward could say anything, Carlisle bent down to his ear once more._

"_Be reborn… my son," he whispered, and with that, he bent over to his jugular and bit down hard._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes again, looking at Edward. He was concerned.

I wondered what I had said whilst I was 'watching' what I had just witnessed.

I hadn't flinched away; the images hadn't become weak enough or even _slightly_ shiver for that to be a possibility.

"I'm fine," I said to him.

I turned to Carlisle. "Be reborn… my son?"

Shock crossed the Cullens faces. Carlisle understood immediately what I had seen, but everyone else… they didn't know, it seemed.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Bella… what was that? What did you see?"

I looked at Carlisle. "In 1918, you came to him and told him 'don't be alarmed, my son… all will be fine'. You then put the sheet over Edward's head. Edward wasn't frightened or scared…he _never was _in your presence. You took him to the morgue. Before Edward could say anything, you bent down again to say 'be reborn… my son,' and then you bit down, creating the scar that I had been touching."

Edward pulled my face back towards him, forcing me to look at him. "You saw my transformation?"

I nodded. "Or at least the moments before, it ended when Carlisle bit down." I told him.

"Does it always work like that?" Carlisle asked, intrigued past the thought of considering his questions before asking them.

Not that I minded.

"Um… no," I said, breaking free of Edward's tight embrace. He looked at me, questioningly, so I held one of his hands tightly in both of mine. "Because that was a 'flesh wound', I only saw what happened outside of his body… but say, if it were a broken bone, I would see both outside of his body – the circumstances –and what happened to said bone in the moment of impact. I would see, firsthand, how the body parts reacted to the impact. It's somewhat like an X-Ray, but _far more _informative. I would be able to tell you exactly what needed to be done for the best recovery and exactly what state the bone was in… whether it was a clean break… etc."

They all looked at me incredulously.

Alice, however, was looking at me, without – I felt – really _seeing _me. She seemed cautious but intrigued.

"Bella," she started, looking down.

"Yes, Alice," I said, smiling at her as she looked back up at me.

"Would you be able to use that gift on me… please?"

I knew instantly that she mustn't have remembered her human life.. and therefore her transformation.

I was instantly curious.

"Of course," I said, getting up and sitting down next to her in a spot that she created as soon as she saw me get up. I heard Jasper stop breathing and looked at him, immediately feeling apologetic. He caught my eye and smiled, reassuring me that there was no need for an apology.

I turned my attention back to his wife, who was shifting nervously; I knew for a fact that she was nervous about the prospect of me uncovering her secrets, rather than being 'thirsty'.

"It's alright Alice," I said, smiling at her reassuringly. She smiled back in response. "Now, do you know where you were bitten? It would take me a little longer if I tried to find it and I know how eager you are for this knowledge."

Jasper answered for his nervous wife, "her jugular."

I nodded at him once.

I quickly found her transformation mark and closed my eyes.

Minutes later, I opened them, startled at all that I had seen.

Quite peculiarly, I saw pretty much _all_ of her human life, rather than just the moments before her transformation.

"Oh," I exhaled.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around Alice's petit form.

"Extraordinary," I said. "Would you be able to give me a sec? Just so I can organize my thoughts."

Alice nodded, eying me intently.

I began shortly afterwards. "Your name was Mary Alice Brandon, and you were born in 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi."

I paused to let her absorb the information.

"Please," Alice said eagerly. "Please, continue and do not stop on my account."

I nodded.

"You had beautiful dark brown eyes… as a human; truly beautiful." I stared at her face for a few seconds more, before continuing. "Anyway, uh, your father was a jeweller and pearl trader and your mother tended to you and your sister – Cynthia Brandon – whilst your father was travelling. Your gift of premonition has been with you since you were a child. On two occasions, you tried to warn a friend and a cousin of visions you had. But they refused to listen. They blamed you… saying you cursed them and they called you 'witch' and 'changeling'. The townsfolk called you these names as well."

I stopped then, not sure if I should continue telling her the rest. This was going to hurt her, and Bella already didn't want her to feel pain.

"Please," Alice whispered, "whatever it is, no matter how much it may hurt.. please… tell me?"

I sighed and nodded, continuing cautiously. "You… you had a vision of a man murdering your mother; she believed you, but your father didn't. After months of nothing happening – though the premonitions of your mothers murder continued – your mother put her guard down. She was eventually killed, and though you tried to tell people, to convince them of the truth, it was deemed accidental and your father wouldn't let you speak any more of it. Within six months of your mother's death, your father remarried… to a blonde Yankee from Illinois, whose father was a very good customer of your fathers. Your step-mother was.. to put it in plain words.. a cold-hearted bitch who idolized your sister rather than you. You suspected that their marriage and your mother's death were linked and planned, carried out by your father who was angered by your 'suggesting of ill' towards his new wife."

I waited, despite her wants.. I could see she needed a moment. She and Jasper nodded a few minutes later, and I took that as a green light to keep going. My voice was a light whisper in the room. "You then had a vision of your mother's killer – helped by your father – planning to kill you." Jasper and every other member of the family, who were already beyond furious, growled at this. I saw Jasper hug Alice tighter to his body. "You tried to hide from them, but your father was already expecting this… he declared that you had gone mad and threw you in a mental asylum, two counties away in 1920.

"You were treated disgustingly there. While in the asylum, your hair was shaved off, in fright of a breakout of typhoid. You were also made to endure electric-shock therapy. This, unfortunately, wiped your memory; it's the reason why you can't remember any of this. But, it also brought back the exuberant person that is before us today."

Alice smiled weakly at this, still leaning into Jasper for support. "There was a vampire who worked at the asylum. He befriended you and protected you from any of the other treatments that they could have made you endure. Later on, you had a vision of a vampire.. James… he was going to come after you. The vampire that befriended you then turned you – you were nineteen at the time - and when James found you, your blood had changed, the transformation nearing completion, and he decided to leave you to a bloodthirsty existence, positive that you'd become a monster." Everyone growled again at this. I continued as if I hadn't heard it. "He killed the other vampire, who had taken you away and went out to distract James. He sacrificed himself for your life."

I stopped then, having completed her story. I got up and walked back over to Edward, you took me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"You are extraordinary," he whispered and I smiled weakly.

After a few minutes, Alice looked at me. She stared at me for a minute then stood up and rushed over to me, hugging me to her and whispering, "thank you. You have given me the one thing that was missing from my life. You really are my best friend Bella… already."

I pulled back and smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgment of what she said. I then sat back down in Edward's lap.

"Bella, would you be able to tell us more about you, please?" Carlisle asked again.

"Of course," I smiled at him. "Characteristics, I suppose are next."

This time, I didn't wait for their confirmation. "Well, there are the eyes; when we are in our 'cattish moods' I suppose, our eyes glow. They stay the person's original colour, but they glow. Our senses are heightened around as much as yours are. We can all remember – with perfect clarity – from the moment we were born to the moment we die. Um… we have the reflexes and physical strength etc. of a cat, though they are magnified because of our size. We share all characteristics of a cat, whilst keeping the characteristics of a human. There is.. one other thing."

I looked at each of them, seeing their curious faces and reassuring smiles. Well, except for Rosalie.. but you couldn't really see the hateful glares that usually sat on her beautiful face whenever I was in the room.

"We can take on the form of a cat," I said looking down. That didn't stop me from hearing the shocked intakes of breath. "The colour of our hair matches our fur and the colour of our eyes is the same for our 'cat' eyes."

I waited for someone to say anything.

"Would you show us, Bella?" Edward asked gently, whilst rubbing circles on my forearm.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. The last 'outsider' that had seen me in this form or even know this information was Abby.

I shuddered.

But Edward was different.

He loved me; not that Abby didn't love me, but still.

He wasn't going to disappear and he already showed that he loved me more than anything.

He would accept me.

I knew that.

"Ok," I said and I got up.

I went back to the same area that I had been in when Jasper was manipulating my emotions.

I closed my eyes and crouched down, in the stance of a sitting cat… sort of.

I thought one word.

_Catavina._

I felt my form change into a cat and when I opened my eyes… everything was the same. Bar the fact that I was now _a lot _shorter.

I launched myself onto Edward's lap, purring all the same as he lifted his hand and started stroking me, from my head to the tip of my tail. He did this for a while before I decided that I had better change back to my human form.

I sat down in the same position as I had before and thought a different word.

_Contivale._

I opened my eyes and stood up. I stretched and looked around at the comical faces of the Cullens.

I laughed and walked back over to the couch, sitting down.

"Any questions?"

"There is one more thing that I should tell you before we move onto my other abilities. This is more medical, so this is important for you to know, Carlisle. I think it would be best if you were my doctor.. if you wouldn't mind?"

Carlisle smiled with somewhat fatherly pride. "I would be honoured, Bella. I already think of you as my daughter and so does my wife and mate Esme. There would, of course, be some legal documentation."

"I don't mind," I smiled. "Well… all Catavina contivale's are… allergic to Lithium. I'm not only talking about the depression drug. I'm talking about the mineral and element. _Anything _that contains lithium – in any way, shape _or _form - is deadly to us."

"How deadly?" Edward murmured and I knew the rest of his family had heard the question.

"We will die in a matter of minutes," I said… this was true, for the most part. "However, it takes hours for me."

They all looked at me questioningly.

"There is something else – something major – that I need to tell you and it is the reason why it takes so much longer. I don't know how you'll take it, but I have decided that since you have been completely honest with me… eventually… then I will be the same with all of you." I took a deep breath. Even though they had believed everything else I had said, this was certainly the most unbelievable.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "it's ok, sweetheart. You can trust us; I promise I won't laugh. I _will_ believe you."

"We all will," Esme said, with the loving gaze of a mother and I looked back at her appreciatively.

The others nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath, held it and then let go.

"I am… the chosen one," I said, looking down. I didn't want to see the hint of humour that must have been in all of their eyes by now.

As if hearing what I was thinking, like he wanted to, Edward put his arms around my waist and wordlessly pulled me onto his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder, kissing it every now and then.

I had to admit, it was soothing.

"My grandmother and I don't really have the best relationship; the fact that I am the chosen one is why. As the chosen one, it is my job to protect our kind from my grandmother. She is dangerous. She is cunning. She doesn't take no for an answer. Her powers are harmful, whilst mine are defensive. I protect with my powers. She harms others with hers. We are identical. She looks exactly like me… but older. _Exactly _the same. But _personality wise_, we are _opposites_. She is a _true _monster. She is the very _definition_ of the word. There is a prophecy. I am to kill my grandmother on the 13th of July, next year. If you ask me, it's ridiculous, but we've had our fair share of life threatening fights. I am always the winner, but I refrain from killing her, because it isn't supposed to happen yet. But it is hard to stop; that may sound horrible, but I really don't care. It's what I am on this earth for. What I have trained for - the only reason that I live through all the _shit _that has happened in my life without trying to 'do something rash' as my mother would most likely call it."

I paused, reliving all the times we have fought.. all the things she has said and done… to me, to my mother… to my brother.

I laughed bitterly at one particular memory, feeling the need to voice it. "When I was thirteen, my mother was six months pregnant with my brother. It was at the age of twelve that I had started being the more responsible caretaker. However it was at this time that I really became the caretaker. I had to and it was my grandmother's faul-"

"What's her name?" Jasper asked, seemingly uncomfortable. That must have been because of the rotten things I was feeling.

"Marie," I said, spitting the name as a curse.

Edward's stopped playing with my hair. "Marie? That's your middle name."

I half turned and smiled at him. "Yes, it is; see what I mean? We're basically _the same_ person."

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't believe for _even a second _that you are the same person. You're too good… your opposites Bella, regardless of physical attributes."

I snorted. Edward held too much faith in me. The person he saw in me was the exact opposite of what I truly was.

"Anyway," I said, turning back to the rest of the Cullens, who were now smiling lovingly in our direction… I blushed, of course and they all chuckled. "My grandmother, _Marie_, hadn't really been in our lives. Her and my mother, Renée, have always disagreed and so they hadn't been talking for the past year at that time. So, of course, she had no _idea _that mum was six _fucking _months pregnant when she came over. I'm sorry for my language, but that is the kind of environment that I have been raised in. Anyway, Marie came over, saw mum's '_condition_' and chased her around our fucking house with a _knife_! To cut a long story short, the trauma got to mum, and she had to spend her _entire_ third trimester bedridden. So, since then, I have been her carer.. and Tommy's carer. She never _completely _got over it."

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth together. It wasn't enough to stop the hiss that broken through my lips.

"It's alright Love," Edward murmured as he kissed the curve of my neck.

"I hate her," I growled, leaping from his lap as I started pacing. I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. Even Jasper, who I knew was doing everything in his power to calm me down, couldn't help me.

I felt something poke me from within. Right in the head. I knew it was mum immediately, so I mentally took off the spell.

_Incontaire._

"What do you want, mother?" I said aloud.

"_Would you like me to make an appearance, darling?" _

"Ugh, I don't fucking know! I HATE HER!" I growled, furiously picking up my pace as I paced up and down the room.

"_I know that honey and quite frankly I could do without her too."_

"Do without her? No, mother, I. Want. Her. _Fucking_. Dead. Right. _Fucking_. Now." The growling was still there, and if anything I was getting _angrier_.

I took my phone out at this point and crushed it in my bare fingers.

It did very little to calm me.

"_Well I don't think that's a good idea."_

"I really don't care what you think."

"_That's it, Isabella, I am coming there right now!"_

Silence.

I bashed into something as I paced.

"What the fuck?" I opened my eyes to see mum sprawled across the floor. "What the fuck are you doing here, mother?" I shouted at her.

She stood up, practically jumping. With a raised eyebrow completing her sarcastic expression she said, "I'm glad to see you too, dear."

I sighed, hard. "Sorry."

"Mm-hmm" she said, her eyebrow somehow rising higher.

I sighed again.. hard. "I really am now."

She smiled, then laughed as she pulled me into her arms.

"How's 'the big reveal' going?" She whispered into my ears. Of course, she didn't know that all the Cullens could hear her.

"Oh, splendid."

The sarcasm was obvious in my voice.

My mother let go of me and turned to the awaiting Cullen clan.

"I'm Renée, Bella's mother. Nice to meet you all; don't worry telling me your names… I know them all and I can put faces to names."

"Uh, Mum, what are you doing here… exactly?" I asked. It was the third time I asked her and I wanted an answer.

"Well, dear, you said you'd ask if you needed help with this," she said.

I frowned. "I didn't ask though."

She sighed, "sweetheart your _anger_ reached as far as Phoenix. You know you have to be careful. It was forecast to be a perfectly sunny day… and the next thing the Phoenix community saw was a dangerously bad thunderstorm… winds picked up to _over _two hundred kilometres an hour. So, of course, I tried to contact you and found you in the state you were just now. It's a miracle that all the houses are in good condition."

I felt guilty immediately. I hadn't realized that I was _that_ angry. Dammit.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention." I said to them all.

"That's ok, Bella," Jasper said with a smile. "Everyone slips sometimes."

Was I imagining the tiny hard edge to his tone?

Didn't think so.

"I'm alright now, Mum. You can go; you really need to get back to Tommy, I imagine." I cracked a smile at the mention of my brother.

"Alright, dear," she said, kissing my cheek. "_Call _me when you're done, ok? As soon as you get to Charlie's."

She turned to the Cullens, "it was nice meeting you all. I'm sure I will see you soon."

And she was gone.

I fixed the spell back in place.

_Contivaire_

I lifted my hand and unclenched my fingers. The remnants of my cell phone slips through my fingers, clattering on the floor.

I turned around to the Cullens and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Sorry about that. I have a fetish for destroying phones when I'm angry."

The all chuckled at that.

We sat down again.

"So.. you and your family can teleport large distances?" Alice asked this time.

I laughed. "Yes… everyone can. What can I say? I'm a cat with perks… we all are."

They all laughed and I joined in.

I was glad they seemed to forgive me for my behaviour.

Carlisle continued on… "it seems that your extra abilities.. The ones that all your family can do… are a lot similar to a Witch or warlocks."

I grimaced and hissed at that. It was a fucking insult. Warlowitchas – witches or warlocks – were our natural enemies.

Carlisle backtracked immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No," I said, relaxing. It wasn't his fault. "You're right. It's just that witches and warlocks… or what we call '_warlowitchas_' are our natural enemies. So, hearing someone say that what we do is similar to them… well, it comes across as a sort of… insult. We are a lot stronger than them. We can perform incantations and witchcraft.. but they are malicious and weird and… it's really hard to explain. But.. if you ever meet one… you'll _definitely _notice the difference." The disgust was clear in my voice.

"I've noticed you twitch your nose before," Edward said looking at my face curiously. "Is that how you… you know… _perform _incantations.. etc.?"

I frowned… I couldn't remember doing that in front of him. "Uh.. yes. I didn't know that I did that in front of you."

Something then came to mind.

"But I _have _done it at home… Edward.. have you been watching me _that_ closely?"

He looked sheepishly at me and then nodded.

Emmett exploded with laughter at the same time.

"So…" he said to me once he'd calmed down. "Make me something…"

An idea – a purely brilliant one at that – came to mind.

"Oh," Alice said, grinning at me, having obviously seen what I was going to 'make' Emmett. "Excellent… you should _definitely _make him that, Bella."

"Alrighty then," I said with an undeniable smirk on my face. "Close your eyes and hold your hand out."

He did as I instructed.

I looked at his hand and mentally called for an item that I was sure he'd like.

I twitched my nose.

In Emmett's hand appeared a Playstation 3 console. By the T.V. in the living room, was the rest of the Playstation 3 and a couple of games.

When Emmett opened his eyes, his face literally lit up like a freaking Christmas tree.

It was strangely funny.

And childish.

And ridiculously cute.

So I laughed… along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Thanks little Sis!" He said and he ran up and wrapped me up in a freakishly tight bear hug.

It was alright for a few seconds.

Then a few minutes.

That's when it got a little difficult to.. you know… _breathe_.

"Emmett," I half gasped. "Can't… breathe…. Let…. The fuck… go… of me..!"

He let go of me immediately… with an unmistakable laugh.

"Sorry lil' Sis," he said with a big childish smile on his face.

The sister shit really struck home.

"You're awesome, Bella!"

"I really do have to agree with him, my love." Edward.

Need I say more?

Suddenly, mum was in my ear again.

"_Bella, we've got a problem."_

I didn't really care to talk aloud this time.

No need, really.

I frowned.

"_What's wrong, mother?"_

"_You're grandmother."_

I gasped.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice rang in my ear as he came over to me and gave me a once-over with his eyes. "Love… what's the matter?"

"Marie. She's coming here."

"Shit," Emmett breathed.

The Cullens all seemed to understand that this was a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. that was a lot to take in.<strong>

**Took me about two hours to edit... rewrite bits... etc. **

**I think you can see why.**

**Can't ya?**

**Alice info: .com/wiki/Alice_Cullen**

**No... that wasn't made up... **

**Cya next time**

**Bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7: Mayabelle and Marieh

**Hello All**

**Bexie25 here!**

**So... I know this is probably NOT what u wanted or expected, but it's just to give u a slight _taste _of what is yet to come!**

**Pay attention, because there is something in there that is _really _important: the 'alert beeper'.**

**It ain't explained in this one, but it will be in the next one, I promise.**

**There is also mention of: The Book.**

**That will be explained even more next chapter too...**

**Along with other stuff that will happen. This chapter is kinda small... the chapters to come will be quite packed... Soooooooo: without further shit:**

**ENJOY - note below.**

**P.S: Anyone figure out what Catavina contivale means? Look back to when Bella transformed into cat form... what she thought.. then back to human form... and what she thought there, too!**

**Possible teaser for anyone who gets it!**

* * *

><p>Silence rocked through the Cullen mansion.<p>

It was strange.

Kinda awkward, too, cause they were all looking at me.

I sensed a reunion.

It was a horrid fucking thought.

Reunion. Ugh.

Why oh _why d_id my grandmother have to pick_ this_ day to stage our next '_meeting'_? We hadn't seen each other since my seventeenth birthday..

Why. Fucking. _Now_?

I was vaguely aware of the arms that wrapped around me, pulling me into them.

It was safe. _I_ was safe.

"Edward," I sighed, pulling back from the steel trap. "Please… give me some space. I need to contact my mother. Immediately. But I also need to do a few other things; things that are difficult to explain."

He let go of all of me but a hand, tugging me towards the couch.

I closed my eyes, wiping my mind clean of everything.

A hard thing to do, given the situation.

But I trained for this, and it was now second nature.

_Obliviate._

And there it was.

The silence.

The… comfort?

That was true; it _was_ comforting that I wouldn't have to hear anything from my family..

Though it would bring the 'poking' back… _that _was a downer.

I then twitched my nose, picturing the exact phone that I had broken just before.

The phone appeared in my hand, and I quickly called mum. I needed to talk to her but I didn't want there to be even the slightest chance that the three amigos – my Grandmother: Marie, my Aunt: Victoria and my _other _Aunt: Monteria (weird name, I know.. just don't ask) – would overhear. That wouldn't do at all.

"Alice," I asked, getting the pixie's attention. "Are you getting anything?"

She wordlessly lifted her hand, putting up a finger and closing her eyes.

Seconds later, she opened them. She smiled apologetically and was about to say something.

But, knowing me, I intercepted.

"It's ok… I get it. You didn't see anything because of the block that I just put up. Thanks for trying though." I smiled at her. "Now, everyone else, it is important that you _try _to _not_ panic. There is no reason to. She won't do anything to any of you… her only focus is me. I will protect you completely with my shields. Nothing to worry about for any of you, so _please _don't worry."

I turned to Edward. He wasn't going to like the encounter with my Grandmother… not one bit.

You see, my Grandmother has the tendency to be an absolute bitch and call people names and degrade them.

_I _am her favourite subject for this activity.

"Edward, you're not going to like this, but I need you to at least _try _to remain calm in my Grandmother's presence, ok? Try to keep the growling, protectiveness and all else that goes with having a mate in danger and being degraded. My Grandmother likes to play games.. Mean, deceitful, degrading games with people and her favourite person to do this to is me. She'll come here with my two Aunts who just happen to be on her side… they're names are Victoria and Monteria.. Don't ask about the names, but those two are pretty much identical. Unfortunately."

Edward was still as a statue, and I knew this was because he was trying to control his temper. I knew that, sooner or later, he would _have _to say something. When he did, what he said was definitely expected. The absolute _anger_ that I felt coming off of him made him struggle with his words; they came out strangled. "Bella… are you… _honestly_… telling me… that-that your Grandmother…your _own _Grandmother… will be completely… and that I won't be able to do ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

He kinda _shouted _the last couple of words.

I just nodded minutely.

Because that's what you do when your _vampire _boyfriend who usually looks relatively _human _actually looks like the species he is.

"And your Aunts… Bella… what.. I.. but.." Edward spluttered; I put a finger to his lips to silence him. He looked at me, pleading with me.. for what, I had no idea.

"What?" I whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

I caressed his face.. this seemed to relax him a little.

"Please," he begged, the heartbroken expression reappearing.

"Anything," I said and took him into my arms.

I hated seeing Edward so weak. It wasn't like him.

He was my rock.

Now I had to be his.

"Don't get yourself hurt for me…" he whispered, clutching me to him. I was afraid he wouldn't let go. "Or for my family; we can take care of ourselves. Don't do anything rash."

I smiled weakly at these words. My mother's words.

Words that were so similar, it warmed my heart that Edward would say them.

"I have to, sweetheart. You are my everything… and your family is my family." I looked to his family.. Alice and Jasper smiling at me… Emmett's boyish grin standing out amongst the rest of the Cullens… Esme sobbing lightly into Carlisle's chest.. Carlisle's fatherly pride as he watched his first son and his love… Rosalie's… acceptance? "That is if you want me?"

Suddenly, I was snatched out of Edward's arms and gathered up in Esme's.. You couldn't really tell apart from the dry sobbing. I couldn't really see anything, since I was crying as well.

"You have been part of the family the second Edward laid eyes on you," Esme whispered into my ear before pulling away. My heart sang at the words.

"Thank you," I said to her, hugging her again before pulling away to nod at all the Cullens. "All of you."

It was their turn to nod their heads.

"Right, well I have to call my mum."

I flipped the cell phone lid and hit speed dial.

Speed dial's awesome, is it not?

Mum answered on the second ring.

"Hello you," my mother said cheerily. "I'm not going to wait for you to say hello. Time is of the essence, as they say. But the Three Amigos should be at the Cullen house pretty bloody soon. I think we're looking at around fifteen minutes… twenty tops. It would be a good idea if I was there, too. You _know _how perceptive your Grandmother is. Plus, see knows you have a boyfriend and she is _not _happy. I'm sorry about that honey; I _swear _I didn't tell her. I didn't even know until last night at least, right?"

Ah, forgetful mum. She fit in right when mum was being helpful and informative.

"Yes, mum, that's right. So, we're looking at twenty minutes tops until the Threesome arrive and her knowing about Edward over the fact that she's pissed at me from my freaking seventeen _birthday _party is hardly anything to cheer about. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No sweets," my mother sang into the phone. "Though you need to call Amun Cheney… apparently he and Marksy.. something about you 'alert' beeper going off and you not responding.." the playful tone my mother used had a curious under layer of seriousness in it.

Basic translation: Call your fucking trainer Bella 'cause your probably in danger.

I sighed. Edward and his family – _our family _– were bound to have heard it and I was sure they were going to ask questions.

Their faces confirmed that fact.

"Alright, alright," I said to pacify them all. "I will call Cheney as soon as I've dealt with Marie. To be honest, I couldn't give two shits about the freaking 'alert beeper'."

"Bella," mums exasperated tone came out to mingle. "One way or another, _you _are the most sought after Agent in the whole organization. You _have _to give two shits about that."

"Yes, mother; I get it. Try to not worry about me; I'll be fine. Always am."

"Exactly like your father, same stupid terms and everything." My mother muttered, probably thinking I couldn't hear it.

I laughed, "I heard that."

Mum grunted, annoyed and left it at that. "Goodbye, darling girl."

I rolled my eyes. Darling girl? Seriously? "Goodbye darling _mother_."

The line cut dead.

I stuffed the phone in my pocket, sighing and turned around to face my other family.

"So.." I said with a sheepish grin.

"What is the 'alert beeper' Bella? Is that the thing that I've constantly heard going off?" Edward was furious. Nostrils flared and his eyes a midnight black and his jaw clenched… locked in place every time he stopped talking.

"Uh… well… are we talking about the one that goes off at school?" I asked hesitantly. Edward wasn't taking that.

"Yes. We are talking about the one that _constantly goes off_! Every minute of the day.. and _every time _you hear it you get the same _worried _look!"

Edward's petulance only fuelled my anger.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry Edward!" I shouted back at him. I didn't care to observe the expression on his face. I was too angry and I was going to fucking win this time. "I never even _thought _to fucking tell _you_! You know, that might have been because I was to _bloody PREOCCUPIED _with the fact that _you weren't talking to me_! How was _I_ supposed to know that that meant that you _loved _me? Ugh… fucking _men_!"

Edward waited for me to finish silently but furiously. Though, of course, he did calm down when he realized that he really had no right to be pissed if I didn't tell him because he wasn't talking to me.

I paced for another five minutes or so. Any minute, and Marie and he disciples would arrive.

It was time to get ready.

"Right," I said turning to the rest of them. "I need you all to stay behind me at all times. I don't care what Marie might say to provoke you… _any _of you… but I can't let you react, ok?"

They all looked as if they were doubtful that they'd hold themselves back if a wrong thing was said.

I felt the poking.

It was time.

I walked back to the space I was at before.

They fell behind me, Edward halfway behind me with Emmett and Jasper flanking him. Behind them were their mates and Esme and Carlisle.

You'd be able to see them all from the front-on view.

I stretched my shields around them, leaving me bare; the physical shield wrapped around them loosely, housing the mental shield inside it.

They all knew, but didn't say a word.

They trusted me enough not to second guess my actions or my reasons.

Suddenly before me, Marie – flanked by my Aunts – looked decked out for a fight. The image of my older self… some say my other half.

It disgusted me.

I heard Edward's gasp.

"Well, well, well," Marie smirked. "What do we have here?" She gestured to the Cullens, who were all focused on me.

"My boyfriend and his family," I said looking over her face. "But you already knew that."

"Hm," Marie said curtly.

"Is this the supposed him-him," Monteria cackled, gesturing to a stiff Edward. "He really is a looker, eh?"

I snarled.

"Ooh, touchy.." Victoria purred. "What's your name hon?"

Edward didn't respond.

Good.

"What, did BB tell you not to talk?" Monteria said, also purring.

I stiffened at the nickname.

The one that only Abby and the 'home' office used with me… Bicycle Bella… or BB for short.. It was associated with the English band _Queen_, a shared favourite of mine and Abby.

"Back off," I purred back to them.

"Oh Mayabelle," my Grandmother cooed. How dare she say my name in Ancient Egyptian… our species language? She was shaking her head, a look of forced sadness and disappointment coming over her. "Maya, Maya, Maya… didn't Renée tell you to respect your dear old Granny?" She screeched the last words, forcing out a wave of her cruellest torture with the force of a wrecking ball.

A force field rippled out from my core as it crashed to meet her power halfway. The force of my field seemed to throw her torture back at the two sidekicks. I threw my arms out, keeping the force field there, holding strong.

"Mayabelle Marieh Swanardok," Marie said my full name in Ancient Egyptian. "You disappoint me so.. you know it would be that much easier for me to _kill_ you _if you just let up_!"

I growled at her, equally ready for another blow. "You know I like an even fight!"

"Even, I'm sure! That's why your boyfriend and his family are all Vampires!"

I gasped, but quickly recovered.

There was no point in denying.

In screaming and fighting and growling.

Not this time.

So, I let up.

Well.. not really.

I just reigned in my anger.

"You're correct," I said, though there was no need to really _confirm _anything. She already knew. It was all over her face. And I knew how she did. "I take it you stole The Book, dear Grandmother? Don't try to deny it. It's written all over your face!"

The gruesome twosome stayed silent, planning the escape.

There was no need.

I knew my Grandmother's style.

Confirm and Go. Confirm and Go.

Marie barely nodded and then all three were gone in a flash.

But this encounter was different to all our previous ones.

She gave up.

Without a fight.

She fucking gave up.

Why?

I knew the answer to that.

My Grandmother was insecure.. under all the shit, the pretence… so fucking insecure but she wouldn't let anyone see it.

She _thought _no one noticed.

And no one _did _notice.

Except for me.

It was _probably _part of the reason why she hated me.

Just another to add to the long, long list.

Marie Isabella Dwyer was _checking up on me_.

But checking what?

I was sure I'd get the answer to _that _question soon.

It was then that I remembered that I needed to talk to the Cullens.

Fuck.

There secret was exposed.

Damn The Book!

Stupid book telling all my family every little thing that happens in my fucked up fucking life, regardless of whether it actually concerns them or not!

Why me?

Why the fuck did Warlowitchas have to be able to see my whole life down to finest fucking detail?

Why the fuck would they write a _book _about it? About me?

Lowly, pitiful, worthless, fuck up, stupid, _broken me_?

"Bella," Edward said, touching my shoulder.

I flinched.

I was sure this was going to be bad.

My Grandmother knew their secret… Would they think I told her? That I would betray them like that?

Tears welled up and spilled over the edge before I could think another thing.

I turned into Edward's arms.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured again and again.

He hushed me but it didn't work.

I felt so _guilty_.

They trusted me and I betrayed that trust.

Because of _who _and _what _I am.

Fucking perfect.

"I didn't tell anyone," I said to Edward. Though it came out muffled, I knew he'd understand.

He always fucking did.

"I know," Edward said, pausing before whispering.. "we all do. We aren't angry. But we need to know what _The Book _is?"

I sighed. Shoulda just told them from the beginning.

"It's a book that documents my _whole _life… or something… and it was written by Warlowitchas a few centuries ago. It is very graphic.. telling every single thing down to the finest point. Usually, I don't let my family near it, but Marie must had found where I hid it. It is only supposed to be for me, mum and Tommy. The others – and not much of them – who are on Grandmother's side want to get their hands on it. I guess they did."

I sighed. Oh well. I will just have to hex it over to me.

No one said anything regarding the fact that my Grandmother knew the Cullen secret… there was no need to.

"One sec.." I said, closing my eyes. "I need to get that book."

_Book of mine, thee book of me_

_Wherever you are, I need thee._

_Come from far and wide, for Lovers seek,_

_The Book thy need goes by:_

_Mayabelle: Catavina Contivale._

In my hands was the book I had called for. I put it down on the table and turned to the Cullens.

"Wanna take a look?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do u think of that little incantation above? I like it... my first go at anything like that... soo...<strong>

**Anyways... Next chapter should be up by... hmm.. tomorrow evening/Thursday morning... or something... I am workin on it now!**

**Bexie25, signing out for today!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8: Grandfather and Tommy

**Hello everyone**

**I'm back with another chapter.**

**Now, this doesn't have much about the book at all.. mostly because we know all there is to know for now. I hope you don't mind that this is a little... short? **

**Anyhoo.. here it is.**

**Oh and Twilight is owned by SM.. not me.**

**Obviously.**

* * *

><p>The Cullens all nodded and we all crowded around the book.<p>

I needed my personal space, even if I _did _like that everyone was so eager to really _know _me.

In all good truth, I was fucking nervous.

This book would reveal a lot… a lot that I didn't want them to know. So… if I kept the book in my hands, only reading things I wanted them to hear it should be fine.

But… then again, Edward knows me; very well. He'd know instantly if I was keeping something from him.

_And _they'd all wanna see and hold the book.

Especially Emmett and Carlisle... for different reasons. Emmett because of the big kid that he holds inside who just _loves _to play with things and was always finding ways to show himself. Carlisle because it was something unknown… something to be studied…

I cringed. Inwardly.

The desire to know the unknown…

Or was it a Guy thing?

I didn't know or really give a-

"Bella, love," Edward called, knocking my back into reality… away from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes, having not realized that I'd even closed them.

"Hm?" I looked up to his beautiful face.

There was concern deep in his eyes.. and I knew that he was trying to hide it from me. I decided to play with that.

"You know I can still see the concern in your eyes?" I smirked at him and crossed my arms across my diaphragm.

I cocked an eyebrow when he looked at me… reading my face.

The smirk grew more pronounced as I made my face – _just the face _– invisible.

It would have been an amusing sight… I imagined.

Edward groaned. "That really helps, Bella."

I brought my face back. "What? You don't need to read my face to be able to answer my question. My face seemed to be distracting you from my question.. and we couldn't have _that_."

He snorted. "Actually, sweetheart, I was trying to read it. But – for once – it was unreadable. It was strange.. so I thought I'd wait for that to slip. Sorry."

He didn't look sorry at all. I told him this and he laughed.

"No, I suppose I'm not… I am probably more.. _intrigued _than _sorry_."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Whatever." I looked at everyone else; they were all smiling at Edward and I. "Well… why don't we all sit down and we can look at the book all _together_?"

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed as the rest of them merely nodded and went to sit down.

I laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm.

They all sat around on one couch; well, at least, I was sitting with Edward, Carlisle and Emmett (the only way I was able to fit was because I was on Edward's lap) and the rest of them we leaning on the back of the couch or sitting on the arm rests.

"Alrighty," I said, grinning as I opened the book.

The first page held a complete portrait of all of my family.. on my mother's side, of course.

"You'll probably meet all of them," I said to the Cullens, not bothering to look away from the page. "So there's no reason for me to point out anyone."

None of them said anything.

I went through the rest of the book – skipping over stuff I wanted to keep private for now, instead focusing on pictures and such – until we got to the barrier that held the future.

The Cullens questioned why we couldn't go further than that.

"It's because the following pages hold my future, and you can only go past it if you know the incantation…. And besides; I wanna keep the future secret for myself, unless I really need advice on something."

I closed the book, looking at the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella, this was extraordinary," Carlisle said, beaming at me, "extremely interesting; thank you for showing us this."

"That's fine," I said smiling as I looked at Edward.

I gasped as we gazed at each other.

The love, pure adoration, need and… pain?.. in his eyes was too much.

"I love you," we said in unison, smiling as we realized it.

Ah, that bloody _poking _was back.

Wordlessly I shut my eyes and took the barrier down.

I opened my eyes and mum was standing close to the piano.

"Mum?" I called, my forehead creased. "What is it? Something wrong?"

She smiled at me patiently. "Oh no, darling… I was just making sure you were alright."

She was hiding something; that much was clear. "What are you hiding, mother?"

She cleared her throat, but otherwise said nothing.

I got off Edward's lap and walked over to her.

I stopped close enough and asked again, "mum, seriously, you can't lie to me."

She sighed heavily. I could see she was going to say something and run.

"Someone is coming to see you," she said and I charged up to where she was standing.

"Mother," I said just as she disappeared. "Don't-"

She disappeared just as someone else appeared in the opposing corner of the room.

"Don't take it personally, my Maya," my Grandfather said and I turned to see a bright smile on his face. "You _know _she does it all the time."

I beamed at him and leaped for his arms.

He caught me. Naturally.

"Grandfather!" I said as he kissed my nose.

"Hello, little one," Grandfather said. When he beamed he looked _exactly _like mum… He could have been her brother when he looked like this. Twenty years younger.

"What are you doing here?"

He frowned lightly, seemingly a little surprised. "Have you not heard?" I shook my head, now frowning along with him. "We sorted it all out; I'm in the all clear."

I smiled at him and his distress lessened instantly. "That's wonderful."

I suddenly remembered where we were.

"Grandfather, I'd like you to meet some people. They are very important to me, so please be nice." I gave him my best firm, warning face.

"I'll try my best," he said laughing as his arm wound around my waist when I turned back to the Cullens who were all waiting carefully.

"Grandfather, this is my boyfriend Edward," I gestured to Edward who came up to shake my Grandfather's hand. Only I could see how nervous he was.

"Hello, sir," Edward said pleasantly, smiling.

"Hello, Edward," my Grandfather said, equally pleasant. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into with Bella. She's downright feisty."

They laughed as I playfully hit Grandfather.

The sky got dark suddenly, as I struggled with my anger. "Anyway," I said curtly. "These are his parents, Carlisle and Esme," they too came up and said hello.

There were no jokes passed along this time.

Grandfather was chicken.

I introduced everyone to him and he seemed to like them all. I was really happy that he was finally happy.

The last couple of months had been hard on him.

But he was free, now. Finally.

"Grandfather," I said as we all sat back down. I sat in Edward's lap because it made me feel most at ease. The electricity that was always charging between us calmed both of us. It was always there. "How'd you get here? Didn't Marie banish the powers she gave you when you married because of those allegations?"

I frowned. I hated not knowing something or being confused.

Grandfather sighed. "Yes, she did; your mother gave me a, uh, 'lift' if you will."

"Oh," was all I said. I was perplexed as I remembered something he'd said when he first arrived. "But… if you've been cleared.. wouldn't Marie take you back? Or would that _still _be tainting the family line or whatever?"

He was smiling proudly at me for no apparent reason. I took no notice.

"Well, I suppose it would be _tainting _everything." He said, a sad look coming over his face.

"Oh, Grandpa," I said, taking his hand into both of mine. "Would you mind if I told the Cullens what happened? They already know nearly everything else."

He nodded.

I turned to the Cullens, twisting my torso under Edward's hands.

"It was my seventeenth birthday. Everything was really, _really _perfect. I was so happy because the whole family was there, seemingly just having a good time. They were laid back, for once. A couple of hours into the party, and Grandpa gets this letter… from a Warlock." I growled, my lips curling back off my teeth. Edward wrapped his arms more securely around my waist and the anger dissipated. The sky cleared back to the clear blue with white clouds that it had been before. "Marie got a hold on the letter as soon as Grandpa opened it and they start spewing all this crap at each other about Grandpa lying and keeping his _true identity _from Marie. She was furious and filed for a divorce that day.

"Grandpa came up to Mum and I to talk to us privately. I was _so _fucking pissed; my party had been ruined because of Marie's sharp temper. We went into my room and Grandfather explained that the letter stated that his parents – who had died before he really knew them – had been Warlowitchas and so he was… essentially… our enemy.

"The investigation went on for months and it seems that Grandfather was given the 'all-clear' a few weeks after I left for Forks."

Grandfather smiled at me. "That's it pretty much. Now, if you don't mind, I must be off. Your mother only gave me so much time to visit you, my Dear."

I smiled at him sadly, getting up to hug him.

"Bye, Grandpa," I said to him. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, little one," he said, kissing my forehead. "Very soon indeed."

With that, he was outta here.

"Belw, Belw," I heard from behind me. I gasped as I raced to the small look-alike figure at the far end of the room. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

I hugged him and picked him up to spin him around.

He laughed and the sound gave me a feeling of ease.

"Mama said that you would wats me wen she went out."

I put my hands on my hips after I put her back on the floor. "Did she now?"

He nodded his head like a bobble toy.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you wanna come meet some people, Tomcat? They've heard _lots _about you!"

He smiled and giggled racing to the table in the centre of the couches where the Cullens were all waiting. I raced after him.

He walked up to Edward, "Tomcat, who are you?"

I laughed along with the rest of them. Edward looked a little surprised.

"Edward," he said, smiling brightly.

Tommy's face contorted when he heard that. "Edward? What kind of Gwanpa name is dat?"

We laughed along with Edward. Tommy was seemingly unaffected by all the laughing.

He turned to me. "Is _that _the him-him? Cos he don't look like no him-him."

I sighed, exasperated. "Where'd you get that from, Tom-Tom? He isn't the him-him; leave him alone."

He smiled angelically at me. "Alwight, alwright."

He introduced himself to the rest of them in a similar manner.

"Oh and one more fing," Tommy said, turning to me. "EJ's comin later. Something about meeting his bwother."

Ugh.

"Just because he shares the same first name does not mean he's my boyfriend's brother…" something occurred to me. "OHMYGOD! _Tell me _I'm not going to end up breaking his hand because of his tendency to touch males in an inappropriate way."

Tommy looked sheepish.

Shit.

"Oh Bella!" EJ called, "I'm here, dear cousin."

Fuck My Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha.. <strong>

**Next chapter won't get us far.. just a bit of short, sweet fun with Edward and EJ (Yes.. Eddie Jacob)**

**It should be up later tonight or something.**

**CYA**

**BEXIE25**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Habits Die Hard

**Hi again,**

**So.. this chapter is a little funny and really just a filler, I suppose.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**COPYRIGHT: This part is pretty much ALL MINE.**

* * *

><p>I turned around. "EJ.. what you doin here?"<p>

He smiled knowingly and I growled.

"I think you know what I'm doing here," he said whilst eying Edward.

I noticed Edward's jaw lock as he heard EJ's thoughts.

"Who do we have here," EJ said looking down at Edward in a way that made me crouch and growl louder.

"Don't you fucking dare, Edward Jacob Dwyer."

He gave me a cheeky smile, "oh call me Eddie J.. please."

Fucking sleazebag.

Edward got up then coming over to me to calm me down.

"Bella, my love," Edward said curtly. I knew he wasn't mad at _me_, so I didn't address the tone at all. I disregarded it. "Who is he?"

I straightened out of my crouch and smirked at Edward. "My dick of a cousin…_ pun_ intended."

He smirked back at me, winding his arms around my waist from behind.

"Oh, don't say that May!" EJ whined. "You know it ain't true!"

I laughed at the whiny tone and expression that he used.

I saw Edward fighting a laugh too as well as the rest of his siblings.

EJ looked over to Edward then back at me. "So, May," he leaned against the antique table as if it was nothing. I saw Esme start and then stop herself from protesting, so I did it for her.

"Get off the bloody table, EJ." I said seriously and Esme threw me a grateful glance. I looked it over once more. "It's an antique for Christ's sake."

The jerk laughed. "We don't believe in _Christ_, May, but are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?"

He looked back at Edward, licking his lips suggestively. Edward stiffened and I growled.

"Ass," I whispered as an aside. Edward heard that and grinned so hard it would hurt a human.

EJ came up to Edward, disregarding the fact that I was right next to him.

"EJ, this is Edward. Edward, this is EJ," I said curtly, wanting to get this over with.

I didn't like the close proximity.

"Edward," EJ said, shaking his hand.

I growled again.

EJ laughed. "Territorial much?"

I just hissed at him and let my lip curl back.

My eyes were glued to EJ's face, but from the corner of my eye I saw his hand twitch then start to move to Edward's-

My hand flashed out to catch EJ's before I even finished the thought.

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled with enthusiasm. "Come on, Bewl, Bewl! Do it! DO IT!"

"EJ," I growled, shaking with anger; Tommy cackled. Just then a crack of lighting and thunder came at the same time. "Don't you even think of it; do you really want _another_ broken hand?"

He shivered slightly at the memory.

I smirked at his discomfort, "thought not."

"Aw," Tommy whined loudly, his shoulders sagging.

They talked uncomfortably for a couple of minutes and I looked away to the other Cullens who were all watching me and EJ like hawks.

From the absolute corner of my eye, I saw EJ's hand twitch and move towards Edward's nether regions again.

I didn't give any warning this time.

Keeping my face the same, I continued looking at the Cullens as my hand shot out to grab EJ's fingers. With a slight jolt of my hand, I roughly bent EJ's fingers back and we all heard the crack that confirmed the break.

I smirked as EJ hissed in pain.

Tommy started giggling and I nearly started to myself.

"Old habits die hard, EJ, what can I say?" I battered my eyelashes innocently at him, then I growled too low for Tommy to hear, "and don't say I didn't warn you, fuckhead."

EJ whimpered as his other hand came up to the broken one.

"He's mine," I snarled.

Tommy came up to me and slammed his tiny hand to mine.

EJ got out of here pretty quick after that.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go...<strong>

**Anyone have got a fav. line?**

**BEXIE25**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

**Hello Everyone**

**U have been pretty quiet lately.. and i love reviews.. so please try to review a bit more like before.**

**This chapter is interesting... it will give u more info on the "electricity that flows between" them and stuff... so yeah**

**I hope u like it.**

**SM owns everything publicly recognizable... well duh.**

* * *

><p>As soon as he left the Cullens totally lost it.<p>

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were howling with laughter, doubled over, holding their stomachs. It actually looked _painful_. Esme and Carlisle were chuckling, looking at each other and Rosalie and Alice were giggling as they watched Tommy, who was currently cheering.

I looked at them all, smiling widely… I could only hold the building laughter for so long before it erupted. Iwas actually laughing at _them_… The whole scenario was only funny to the outsider – the exception of Tommy, a four year old – because they didn't have to deal with the whole 'touching marathon' every fucking day.

"Did you… see… his… his face!" Rosalie called between her cackles.

"Funniest… fuck-ing.. thing.. I've _ever _seen!" Emmett howled before he lost it again.

By this time Carlisle, Esme and I had already calmed down enough to scold him for the language, but we didn't. Too fucking funny.

Edward came over to me and kissed me with fervour. When he pulled away, we were both breathing harder than usual.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he leaned his forehead to mine.

"I love you.. too," I half panted.

I flushed, embarrassed by my body's reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed," Edward said and I raised an eyebrow. "I told you; it's getting clearer, love."

I chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "I didn't realize just _how _clear."

Edward chuckled along with me. "Today is helping."

I smiled and the tips of my fingers ghosted over his lips.

"EW! Bewie dat's gwoss!" Tommy ran up to me, tugging on my jeans.

Edward and I pulled back and looked down at Tom.

I smiled and he laughed.

"Tommy!" I said reaching down and throwing him in the air. I caught him and tickled his sides and he giggled, squirming.

I put him down because I was worried that he'd have an accident – if you know what I mean – if I continued.

He calmed himself down and when he was able to speak, he asked "Bewwie, wen can I see Charwie?"

I sighed then laughed softly; Tommy loved my father more than he loved Phil – and _that _was saying something.

Then something occurred to me. "Oh sh-" I broke off, forgetting that I had made myself not say those words in front of Charlie "_shoot_, what's the time?"

I looked around for my phone, but before I could even find it, Edward answered me, "four o'clock.. do you need to go?"

I nodded, "Charlie will be home soon enough and I need to get dinner ready."

Alice was the first to get up, followed closely by the rest of the family.

They all hugged me – except for Rosalie and Jasper, though I didn't mind – and said their separate goodbyes.

"Edward," I said, having grabbed my things and now half racing after Tommy. "Can you grab Tommy and drive us back? You don't have to stay long, promise."

He smiled his crooked smile just for me and nodded. Since Tommy knows what Edward is, it was kind of cute to see him try and hide from Edward before he could get to him.

Us cats are _quite _fast when we use full speed.

But he was no match for Edward.

Edward grabbed him and turned back to me. I offered to take Tommy, but, to my surprise, Edward refused to let go of him.

"Oh and Bella," he said, grabbing my attention from Tommy. "Would I be able to meet your father tonight?"

I tensed.

Fuck.

"Um," I stammered then blushed. "Maybe… maybe another night?" _Any other night _I added mentally.

Edward looked confused.

I immediately realized that I needed to elaborate. "It's just that, when dad comes home from the police station he kind of just… _um_.. He has to put his gun away and.. _Well _if he sees a guy with _me_, his only daughter.. Let's just say he might forget to put his gun away and !" The end kind of jumbled together, but I knew he understood.

His family and Tommy laughed.

Edward just smiled his reassuring smile.

I was still dazzled by him.

It just wasn't as bad as his crooked one- uh, smile.

"Love, I'm bulletproof… I'm sure we covered that, before, yes?"

He smirked when I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

I _vaguely _heard the chuckles from some of his family.

I knocked myself out of it.

"Right, so we going now?" I didn't wait for an answer.. I just.. well, left.

I heard and felt Edward behind me as I broke into his car, climbed in and slammed the door behind me.

Edward opened my door up and gave me Tommy before he dashed to the other side and climbed in after me.

He smirked at me and started the car immediately, already racing down the road just seconds later.

He kept his eyes on me, his face thoughtful.

Though I only saw that out of the corner of my eyes, determined not to look at him until we got back to Charlie's.

He tried to break through my concentration, too, more than once, but I used Tommy to keep me occupied.

I wasn't paying enough attention to realize that we'd stopped in front of the house until Edward had opened my door. I was concentrating too hard on _not _paying attention. I started, looking up and blushing when I did become aware of my surroundings again.

It was dark outside already. Edward mustn't have gone at full speed, because of Tommy.

Tommy just looked at me then giggled when I tickled him senseless.

Edward waited for us at the front door. I chuckled at his old antics.

We got out and the headlights flashed as Edward locked the door when we made our way up.

I opened the door with Tommy resting on my left hip comfortably.

I walked into the Lounge room and put Tommy down so he could run around the room. Uncharacteristically, he just went to the T.V and sat down, turning it on as he went.

Edward was waiting in the kitchen, sitting in the same chair that he'd occupied this morning.

It was hard to think that it had only been hours before that they all didn't know. Anything. The fact that - as a result - we had actually gotten _closer _now more than ever was a thought that sent my spirits up; I walked into my kitchen, feeling a new sense of confidence wash over me. Edward smiled at me crookedly as I came in and I walked up to him, deciding to be bold.

I kissed him with fervour, letting him experience my full strength. I wasn't sure whether it was anything like his, but I thought I should at least give it a go.

He kissed me back, just as hungrily, and when I started to feel lightheaded, he pulled away only to caress first my left cheek and then my right before simply holding me.

"That was… interesting… to say the least," Edward said and I snorted.

"Interesting probably isn't the right word.. it was.. electrifying."

Edward smiled, looking down at me, "are you sure that that doesn't have anything to do with the actual electricity that we feel?"

I thought about that for a few seconds. "About that.. have you asked Carlisle about it? I was wondering what it meant."

He smiled ruefully. "I have, but he only has a few theories." His fingers lightly brushed my cheek. "One of them sounds probable though.."

His face lit up.

"What is it, love?" I smiled at his happiness. This was a different Edward to the one I had known forty-eight hours ago.

"He thinks we may have a purely physical connection. He says that Marcus of the Volturi felt something similar with his mate, Didyme, but it was never as strong as our connection."

"Do you think it's because I'm human?" I asked, biting my lip. "That it's stronger, I mean."

His face looked speculative as he thought about that for a second. "I don't think so, actually. There has to be something else…" He looked me over and I looked down self-consciously. He didn't like that. "Don't be self-conscious love; you're beautiful. I was just thinking about you. I didn't mean to make you feel like that on purpose."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I know. Now, on to other things… like cooking dinner. I think I should make Charlie's favourite, tonight." _Tonight of all nights_, I amended silently.

He smiled crookedly, understanding my motivations immediately. "If you really think that's necessary…"

He trailed off, raising an eyebrow. I challenged him with my own and he laughed. I just smiled sweetly as I turned back over to the fridge to get out the Fish that Harry Clearwater had fried. I thought that I'd just warm it up with some vegetables.

"Edward?" I asked, suddenly curious. I still had my back to him, but I knew he could hear me and would be paying attention anyway. "What does fish smell like to you?"

Edward snorted. "Quite disgusting, actually love. They're so small and their diet is not exactly like a humans so-" he cut of suddenly and I just had to look at him. He met my questioning gaze with a sigh and looking down, he explained. "That was rude of me… very rude. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

I smiled at him; he could be adorable sometimes. "Don't worry, love, I really don't mind; this is how you think, and by now I am _sure _that you realize that I would understand what you meant. I do, you know."

He looked at my face for a moment, studying me with his skilful eyes and then continued, "well.. what I meant was… the more the animal smells like a human, the more… _appealing _it is. That means, a carnivore is more appetising, I suppose, because it eats the same sort of diet as a human. Therefore, a fish isn't as appetising because it doesn't really eat _meat_, love."

I nodded in understanding, deciding not to say anything and to just get on with the food.

Edward went to go sit with Tommy in the lounge room and it was obvious that they both really liked each other. Edward was already like the big brother Tommy never had and Tommy was the little brother.

All I really did was re-fry the fish carefully. It didn't need that much attention and by now I knew exactly how to do it to make it how it would originally taste. I would fry the fish later, when the vegetables were nearly ready.

I chopped the vegetables – potatoes and pumpkin – and put them in the oven to bake crisply. I decided that I might as well go into the lounge room whilst the dinner was cooking.

I walked in on a scene that made me smile. Edward was hugging little Tommy has he slept in a cat's favourite position on Edward's lap.

I sat down next to Edward and stroked Tommy's hair.

"Do all of you sleep like this sometimes?" Edward whispered.

I nodded, "mostly if we are in full cat mode, but the younger you are the more often and likely it is. I still do it a bit, but not as much as Tommy would at all."

He nodded absentmindedly, thinking and I didn't mind the silence. It was a lot like the comfortable silence that I had always enjoyed when in the company of Charlie. I leaned my head on his shoulder without even really thinking about what I was doing, and he buried his head in my hair. I sighed in absolute content.

"How did you think the day went?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I think it went well, actually," he whispered back to me and he kissed my hair. "Despite the _shocks_, I feel like I know you so much more."

He bent down slightly to kiss me when my head turned to answer him. When he pulled away, he voiced _my _thoughts though they were hidden from him. "And what an extraordinary thing that is."

I nodded slightly before putting my head back in its normal position.

Tommy started stirring around fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, Tomcat," I said softly as he stretched like a cat and rubbed his eyes adorably. "How was your sleep?"

"Ok," he said, his voice a little husky from sleep. "Wen dinna ready?"

I smiled; such a boy was my Tomcat, "soon, little one, real soon."

With that the timer went off.

As I got up, I suddenly felt my senses diminish then build up as they all travelled to the place that I had called home for many years up until a few months ago.

Sight, smell, touch, hearing and even _taste _had all been transported to Phoenix to where my mother was currently waiting to cross the street close to a local beach that I instantly recognized.

My mother was a very impatient woman and often her impatience outweighed her safety and reason. She was flighty, and this was the _very reason _why I had made Phil promise to keep her safe.

It seemed that he was about to fail in that.

I didn't see him anywhere and it worried me.

As the cars began to stop because the traffic lights had become red, my mother started walking out onto the road.

This was a dreadful mistake.

Because one car, a red SUV that I studied carefully, regarding the licence plate very carefully, sped up to try to beat the lights. What he hadn't accounted for, was my mother.

It was already too late. I felt it in every bone of my body and it killed me.

I felt like I was burning.

"NO!" I screamed; falling to the floor as the pain intensified to mind-blowing heights.

My mother was oblivious as continued across the street, as if in slow motion. She finally passed the halfway mark when the red SUV made contact with her body.

I felt, saw and heard _everything_.

"MUM!" I gritted out through clenched teeth as Renée was slammed to the ground. The pain that racked her body was searing.

Too much.

I was gasping for air as my shields flew out to protect me, but it wasn't me who needed it. It was mum.

"Mum," I echoed in a sob.

My senses came back to me, but it was too late.

I had seen everything.

But I wasn't going to let my mother _die_.

I was suddenly very aware of my current surroundings. I looked around to see Edward was against the wall, my physical shield having thrown his back. Tommy was crying, also on the floor near the couch, just about a metre and a half away from me.

Suddenly, the worst imaginings came flying through to me.

Mum. Dead. On the ground. Covered in blood.

Pain tormented my body again. Abby was gone. Now mum?

No. No. No. No. No. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't. I couldn't lose mum so soon after losing Abigail. I couldn't. I'd surely die.

Wouldn't I?

I hadn't realized I'd been speaking most of my thoughts out loud until I spotted the rest of the Cullens circled around the border of my shields, trying to coax me to lower them.

I hadn't noticed them come in.

Edward's lips were vibrating anxiously and I knew he was talking to the rest of the family, telling them what he had seen, though he couldn't have had any idea of what was actually happening.

I also saw the mist of Jasper's gift covering the part of my shield that was in line with his body.

"Bella," a velvet, musical voice whispered worriedly. "Love, please… lower your shields. You are perfectly safe. Tommy told me what happened, sweetheart, he saw it too."

Carlisle continued for him, "he told us about Abigail, Bella. He told us everything. Everything will be alright, do not worry, please."

My hands shook as I lifted them, trying to get my shield to contract back to me.

It had the opposite effect.

A beautiful vase to my left shattered in its place suddenly and I flinched at the sound of the breaking glass clinking against the table and floor.

"It hurts," I whimpered and I looked to Edward for comfort.

His face was screwed up in a tortured expression. I should have known.

I hurt, he hurt.

It only made sense that it went reciprocated.

"I know, my love, _believe me _I know. But _please_ try again, for me." His eyes pleaded.

I knew I had to do something and fast. But I was too weak and pained to have the amount of control over my powers.

I tried again, but this time they did nothing. Tears welled up, slipping over the edge.

"Edward," my voice broke on his name. "I don't… have control over anything… The shields... any of my powers… incantations… _nothing_… it's all _gone_… I'm sick because of.. Mums condition… and it's doing all _this_."

I walked up so that I was right in front of him. I stopped and reached my hand out toward him, hoping this would work.

Edward's touch always gave me strength.

I vaguely wondered why that was.

My hand broke through and surged on for his.

I grasped his hand and tugged lightly enough that he probably wouldn't have moved if he didn't help me out. But he did, of course, and his body broke through the shields before the hole melted away.

"Extraordinary," Carlisle whispered in awe.

But I wasn't paying attention to him.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso.

The electricity between Edward and I was stronger than ever.

And I was right; it _did _give me strength.

Enough strength that when I tried one more time to lower the shields, it finally worked.

I let go of Edward just as my knees gave out and I would have fallen if Edward didn't pick me up and lay me on the couch. The palm of his icy hand went immediately to my forehead then to my cheek as he checked my temperature.

He knelt down next to me, after putting up a warning hand when the others started to edge closer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, clearly concerned.

I sighed, "I'm not going to lie… I feel horrible. The accident… it brought back memories of Abby's death and then the _worst _possibilities came to mind and I just… lost it." I whispered the last words, already shaking with tears.

I felt them fall and Edward caught them and tried to stop anymore from leaking.

"It's ok… I know." Edward half-smiled, he was trying to comfort me.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know love," he said, caressing my cheek. "But I would do anything for you, all you need to do is ask. What do _you _want to do?"

"There are many things I need to do," I said, grabbing his hand and revelling in the electricity that flowed between us. "But first I need to see Tommy; he's sure to be a mess."

Edward nodded and waved Tommy to me.

Tommy was silently crying when he jumped into my lap.

I comforted him, throwing in all the right things.

"I want mummy!" He screeched. "I need to go _see _her! I have to _help_!"

"No Tommy!" I panicked then continued, whispering. "You can't; think of the exposure, Tommy, you'd expose all of us. You cannot just _teleport _half across the country!"

He met my eyes angrily, "watsh me!"

He leaped off me just as I leaped for him.

_Oblivia ont trio govav_

Instantly, Tommy was on lock down. No matter what, he was unable to use his powers or even teleport.

I wouldn't give them back until we got to mum.

Tommy wouldn't understand, but he didn't really _have _to.

I wrapped Tommy up in an embrace and he just melted into me. "Please," I whispered desperately, both of crying. I heard the rain outside pouring torrentially. "Please, please, _please_, don't try anything. Do it for mum, for me, if _not_ for _yourself_. We'll see her soon, I promise. We _will _get to her, Tommy."

Tommy merely nodded and let go, dragging himself to the couch.

He looked pale and I realized that I probably did too.

"I am curious, Bella," Carlisle said, cocking his head to the side as he looked between me and Tommy. "What did you mean when you said you were sick because of your mother's condition and it was affecting your powers? How is that so?"

I smiled softly at him. "Well, it means that, because of the connection between us all, as cats, linked by blood, DNA, by _Bastet_ that we are all one. If one of our direct line is hurt, then those closest to that _ca-con _– a nickname for catavina contivale – are all affected. They are, in effect, dying and can only get better when they… reconnect.. I suppose with the ca-con who was injured in the first place. It affects everything; the incantations and powers are out of whack and quite often they can reverse and become unable to control amongst other things and the ca-con becomes weak and frail. They start vomiting etc… it's really horrible, but you will no doubt see it in Tommy and I."

Carlisle nodded, his eyes doing that weird thing they do when he's totally interested in the subject. "What about the fact that your senses go to the scene and you witness it like that.. is that _normal_?"

I nodded, suddenly too weak again.

"Edward," I mumbled and I was instantly wrapped in an embrace.

My strength was coming back to me as soon as we touched.

"Which brings forth another question, Bella," Carlisle said, quickly having my attention again, though not all of it. Edward had at _least _half. "This _connection _between you.. it seems to be making you stronger.. it allow Edward to breaks through your shield and it calms you down… the both of you. It is quite interesting. Does your family have any experience with it?"

I shook my head, then leaned in against Edward's chest. He kissed the middle of my head and then bent around to my temple, pressing his lips to that too.

Suddenly, I saw mum being transferred to a hospital bed and as was she shifted, I felt her pain.

I screamed until I was back in Forks.

I felt overwhelmed and my breath hitched.

I started crying.

Edward pulled me around to face him, nothing but concern showing on his beautiful face.

"Bella, love?" He stroked my face, clearing it of all the stray hair. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need you, mums in so much _pain_. I need you," I whispered.

His gaze softened a little, though the concern was still there, full-blown.

"You have me.. please love, tell me what you need. Only ask and I'll give it to you, whatever it is."

Tears welled up _again _at his heartfelt words. "I need you to tell me you love me..." my voice broke on the last word. "And that you won't leave me. I need you."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, then and I felt his arms pull me tighter to him.

"I'm here, love, I won't leave, I can't; you're everything to me. I will never leave you," he chanted, modifying here and there sometimes, but keeping it relatively the same.

I believed him, I really did.

Just his comfort, his touch and his words relaxed me. Hell, his very _presence _did, too.

I relaxed half an hour later and was ready to make other plans.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I got my phone out and dialled a travel agency.

At the same time, my phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number.

I answered, "Isabella Swan, speaking."

"Miss. Swan, this is a message from your Grandmother, Marie, she wanted you to take her jet plane that has already landed at Forks to take you and the Cullens to Phoenix."

"Um.. ok. We will be there in three hours, please be ready to leave be then. Thank you," I said, hanging up.

"Well, that's my _plans _taken care of. Now we just need to pack, talk to Charlie and go."

I got up heading upstairs to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>SO...<strong>

**What did we all think?**

**Big drama up ahead... cue another duh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**bexie25**


	11. Chapter 11: Phoenix

**Hi All**

**This chapter is pretty... good? I dunno. Funny. Weird. Angry. All that.**

**Hope u like. Pay attention to the bolded, in brackets message. That is semi-important.**

* * *

><p>As I packed, I couldn't help but wonder about when Dad got home. How was I going to tell him that I needed to go to Phoenix? How the hell was he going to take the fact that Mum had been hurt? It had been obvious when I'd first come here to live permanently with him that he had never fully gotten over Mum and that he blamed himself for our leaving.<p>

I was overtaken by those memories of that day.

I hadn't wanted to leave, and it hurt to see Dad lose everything he'd ever _really _needed. I wanted to stay, but needed my mother; someone who was a freak, like me... Who would understand me and how I was feeling... What I was going through.

I had screamed for my 'daddy' the whole way to Phoenix and didn't sleep well for weeks… months even.

I shuddered, but I was snatched from my thoughts when the phone rang.

I jumped at the shrill, demanding tone, but quickly recovered and raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella," dad said; shit.

"Hi Dad," I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously and swallowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I heard about your Mum, Bella. Obviously you're going, but I don't want you going alone."

The worry in his tone was forefront. "It's ok Dad, actually, um… the Cullens are coming with me… and Tommy came by today."

There was a moment of silence before "the Cullens?"

I gulped; my father could be very scary when he wanted to be. I forced my training out on me and regained my nonchalance before I said "yes; that's right. I am dating Edward Cullen and I met his family today and Carlisle is a doctor and well… they want to come with me for moral support and I want Carlisle as my doctor and he wants to help my mum."

To my extreme surprise, Dad didn't argue. _He must really like the Cullens_, I thought with a smile. "Alright, if you trust them Bella…"

"I do," I answered, hoping he could hear it in my voice if not my words.

He grunted a little, "wait for me to come home before you leave, please Bella."

That was to be expected. "Alright, I don't mind."

He sighed; it sounded like a sigh of relief. "Goodbye Bells, I'll see you soon. I'm leaving now."

"See ya soon, Dad," I said and the cut dead.

"Dad's leaving work now, guys," I breathed out.

I knew they heard.

I went back upstairs to see Edward packing my back.

I smiled at his helpfulness. "Thanks, sweetheart; you didn't have to do that, you know."

Edward smiled too. "I know."

"I love you," I said and went over to help him with my bag.

"I love you too," he said and pecked me on the lips when I looked at him distractedly.

I suddenly realized something. "Shouldn't you all be at yours… packing too?"

He smiled at me, "Alice went already; she buys for us and doesn't really trust the men enough to let them pack their own bags."

I nodded, thinking, "where are the others?"

"They are downstairs with Tommy; he's like a magnet. They want to make sure that he is alright." He looked back at me, stopping our packing.

I frowned, "our condition is probably going to get worse; we'll get weaker and may eventually be sick."

Edward frowned too, not liking that. "Thank you for warning me.. I don't think I would like to only figure that out whilst witnessing it."

I ran the tips of my fingers over his forehead, getting rid of the frown instantly. "I know, but you are still not going to like it; I know _that _much."

"Hm," Edward said curtly, obviously thinking about what might happen rather than being mad at me.

The door opened and shut then and I took Edward down the stairs to meet Dad.

"Bells?" Dad said as I came into view. I went to him and he grabbed me in a tight, comforting hug. "How are you going?"

I merely nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I closed my eyes and squeezed Dad tighter.

"Bella.. too.. tight," Dad wheezed out and I let go of him instantly.

"Shit," I cussed under my breath before apologizing louder.

Dad smiled his eye-crinkling smile, "that's alright Bells. You're just too strong, is all."

I smiled at him too before remembering the rest of the Cullens were in the room too. "Dad, the Cullens are here. You wanna meet them or something?"

He nodded, walking into the living room. He paused when he saw the broken vase.

"My powers are out of control because of Mums condition… you know what I mean."

Dad nodded too, "no need to explain, I saw it happen to your mother once."

I nodded stiffly. "Anyway, uh… these are the Cullens." I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who had already come to stand in front of Dad. "Carlisle and Esme.. this is my Dad, Charlie. Dad this is Carlisle and Esme."

They shook hands and retreated.

The 'kids' stayed where they were. I decided to go across the room, _ending _with Edward. I pointed vaguely at the people as I said their names, "Rosalie and Emmett," they smiled. "Alice and Jasper," Alice bounced excitedly, waving at a startled Charlie until Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's waist. She calmed immediately and I nearly laughed. I turned to Edward who also almost laughed. "This is Edward, Dad."

Edward was the only one who came forward, but he did so with a confidence that mad my qualms wash away.

"Hello, sir," Edward held his hand out and Charlie shook it, assessing Edward.

I groaned, "Dad, stop assessing Edward. _Please_."

They all chuckled but Dad and Edward otherwise ignored my outburst.

"Edward, you're my daughter's boyfriend… call me Charlie," my father said with a laugh. Edward joined him.

I checked the time. We had around two hours to kill… "Dad, your dinner-" I broke off, suddenly remembering that I'd never gotten it out. "Shit! I never got it out."

I was about to race to the kitchen, when suddenly I grew weak again. "Oh," I gasped out, falling to my knees.

"Bella," Edward gasped at the same time and came to me, lifting me in his arms with ease.

"Edward," I murmured. "Too.. weak.."

My head lolled to the side; I had no energy.

My eyes closed as I felt myself be put down on something comfy.

**20 minutes later…**

I heard the voices around me faintly. They grew steadily louder.

I heard Edward's pacing, Charlie's concern and Carlisle and Esme's comfort. Alice's silent reassurances to Edward, Jasper's panicking at the frenzy of the situation. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere, I heard.

I opened my eyes. No one really noticed. I thought about clearing my throat, but realized that I still had very little energy.

"Edward," I whispered and was joined a few seconds later.

Edward stared intently into my eyes. "Are you alright? You had me so worried. You've been out twenty minutes."

Fucking he-.. Twenty minutes?

I sighed softly and tried to raise my hand to caress Edward's still-concerned face.

I frowned and mumbled a cuss.

Edward's concern only deepened as he asked, "what, love?"

He bent down to hear me, though I knew it was only a show. "Can't lift my arms.. no fudging energy."

I couldn't even _cuss _right.

Edward chuckled at my terminology. He looked at our parents. "Carlisle, sorry to interrupt, but Bella's awake and she's having trouble moving; she says she has no energy."

Carlisle came into view then as did Charlie and Esme.

"Alright," Carlisle said, frowning in concentration. "Is this a normal reaction, Bella?"

"Yeah.." I whispered; Carlisle nodded.

"I'd say that this was what Bella had warned us about, son," Carlisle looked at Edward, communicating silently with his adopted son.

I saw Edward nod then turn back to me, taking my hand. I felt myself get stronger with the touch, subtle as it was. "Bella, did you know it would be this serious?"

I shook my head, really slowly.

Bad fucking idea; I was instantly hit with a sickening nausea.

Tommy came into view with a bucket. He didn't look so good either.

"Tommy.." I whispered. He handed me the bucket. "You don't look too good y'self. Y'need to rest.."

Tommy nodded and climbed onto the couch, huddling into me. I smiled weakly in response.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Tommy is obviously handling this better than you. Does it have to do with you being the chosen one?"

I shrugged my shoulders, faintly.

"Do you think you will be able to communicate with Tommy in your mind or are you too weak?"

I shook my head. "Tommy's… on… lockdown."

They looked to Tommy for answers this time and I closed my eyes, leaning into Edward's body numbly.

"Means I can't use my powers… that wat Bewa did wen she stop me fwom going to mum earlia."

I heard grunts of understanding.

"Bella," Edward whispered, too low for the others to hear. I kept my eyes closed, but let my lips twitch, telling him I had heard him. "We need to know how to get you better; is there anything _we _can do?"

I frowned slightly, a small change in my mouth, telling him there wasn't.

"How do you do it?" He whispered, but this time it was louder so Tommy could hear as well. "How do you stop all this?"

"Connection ceremony," Tommy said, his reply muffled as he burrowed into my shirt. I could tell that he was starting to get affected by the whole ordeal.

I rubbed Tommy's back as Edward contemplated this, still holding my hand comfortingly.

"We need to be reunited with them and go through the connection ceremony. But no one really knows off by heart what you have to do," I whispered then sighed deeply, calming down again.

Edward looked up and asked for Carlisle to come here.

He did and Edward told him, "Carlisle, the only way to end this is to get the two of them together and for them to perform the 'connection ceremony'."

Carlisle thought this over. "Well, what does such a ceremony entail?"

Edward shook his head, "that's just the thing; none of their kind actually remember it."

Carlisle frowned, concentrating. "How would we find information about it?"

Everyone thought for a moment. Edward answered "it may be in _The Book_."

"Probs," I said and they laughed at my slang. I just shrugged it off, too weak to do anything else. "Time?"

Tommy answered immediately, "half an hour to go before we need to leave."

I nodded weakly. "Tommy, go to sleep."

Tommy was usually stubborn, but even he knew that that was for the best. He curled up the way he had before and was asleep not thirty seconds later.

I stroked his hair and closed my eyes…. Drifting…

**A little while later...**

I woke up in a car, rested against a cold chest. My mouth seemed… wet?

I opened my eyes, lifting my arms to rub my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Shh," Edward cooed. I smiled; Edward could be so sweet. "We're nearly at the port. We are running on time, so don't worry." He paused and I felt movement; he was looking at my face. He examined it and when I was about to ask a question, he continued, "Tommy is in the other car with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. Your father stayed at home… it was our idea. He knew that you wouldn't exactly feel like saying a proper goodbye when you had just woken up."

I smiled and tilted my head to kiss his jaw in a way of thanks.

I tried to turn my head to the head of the car, but it wouldn't turn. I whimpered; anyone who truly knew me knew that I _hated _feeling vulnerable and out of control of _anything_.

Edward's fingers brushed up and down my arm "it's ok, love. Tommy is reacting the same way… though, not as badly it seems." I whimpered again and he quickly backtracked. "Pretty badly though and he's taking it worse than you are… Please don't worry love. Everything will be ok soon. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

"Mm-hmm," I whimpered; it was all I could do really, besides speak, and I didn't really want to at that moment. "Who's in the car with us?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off me, "Carlisle, Alice and Jasper."

I smiled again. These were all people that I felt most comfortable with. Actually, I felt comfortable with all except Rosalie.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice broke through the silence with a calm, soft but yet louder voice than Edward's. "We're just arriving in front of the jet. Will you be able to walk or do you need Edward to carry you?"

My eyes flashed to my legs and I tried to move them. They were heavy, but they did move. Edward caught the movement and whispered "I'll carry you, love; you're too weak. Please, let me take care of you."

My eyes were wet; whether it was necessarily because of his caring words – which were foreign to me – or the whole bloody situation, I had no idea. I tilted my head to kiss his jaw again.

Edward kissed my forehead just as the car stopped. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle got out and in a few seconds Alice was at the other side, opening the door for us.

She took me gently into her arms and I closed my eyes, deciding it was better than anything else I could do. In a few _more _seconds, I was back in Edward's arms as heading off to the pilot of the jet.

I opened my eyes when we stopped and saw a sweet-looking man. He was of average height and build. His hair, a jet black was full of product and his eyebrows overly tinted. You could see the hint of the face moisturiser just at his forehead. Then there was the clearly visible underwear from a very decisive brand.

"Gay," I muttered under my breath. I felt Edward shake with laughter and the rest of the Cullens merely chuckle under their breath.

Edward nodded once and that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Miss. Swan?" The nervous pilot called softly, swallowing back saliva.

"Yes," I said as loudly as I could. "I am she."

He swallowed; it was so cute when someone was nervous around their superior. "Ma'am, we are ready for take-off. Your Grandmother, Ms. Dwyer, said that I answer to you."

I smiled warmly at him, "yeah, I guess you do. Don't worry, though, I'm pretty fair when I want to be."

He smiled hesitantly at me and with that went up the stairs and disappeared into the plane.

"Edward," I said and he looked down at me. "The interior is a lot nicer than most private jets. When we get in there, can you please just put me on the couch and lie down with me? Hold me?"

He nodded and wordlessly led me into the plane, the Cullens following suit wordlessly.

**4 hrs and counting later...**

The plane ride was annoying at best, though as we crept slowly to my mother, I got steadily better. Not enough to make me what I was earlier today, but I most definitely was able to move my body parts without the heaviness and everything that went on. I was also able to stay awake the whole time, which - considering how weak I had been before – was a big improvement. Tommy and I hadn't 'seen' anything more when it came to our mother, which was a huge relief; the pain that came along with those 'visions' really was too much to bear at best.

So here I sat, anxiously waiting for the moment when I could get out of this god forsaken private jet and into the black Mercedes that would be waiting at the end of the line. Being a spy, this is what you get. The fucking attention; I suppressed a shudder.

I got up from my seat, Edward coming with me, our electric connection absolutely thriving between us.

"Love, who's picking us up when we land?" His voice was a soothing background noise. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we looked out the slightly-larger-than-normal window. It had taken over four hours to get to Phoenix and we were going to arrive at ten at night (Phoenix time zone).

"Amun Cheney… He's my trainer and a close family friend. He trained Abby as well…" I bit my lip; this was going to be an interesting reunion. My beeper had gone of a lot of times, my whole workplace knew this, but I didn't really care at the time.

He was going to fucking take my head when he found out.

"What has you worried?" Edward asked softly, nuzzling his face in my hair.

I sighed; Edward would freak when I told him. "I'll tell you later; it isn't important."

_Not important, my ass, _I thought snidely.

Edward just nodded, breathing in as I hummed with contentment.

We got back in our seats shortly after that. Despite my telling him that I was as stronger and unbreakable than he thought me to be, Edward was _convinced _that I needed to sit down during the landing.

Overprotective, overreacting vampire.

As soon as we had landed, I got out of the seat. I loved standing when we landed, but since that wasn't allowed… Well, I made sure I stood for this part; the long, droning drive in.

We stopped and the Gay pilot came out to bid us farewell; he really was quite a cute marshmallow. I smiled warmly, cordially saying goodbye and stepped out of the plane.

I hesitated… Breathing in Phoenix; my former home. I hadn't really missed this place, just the people and memories that came along with it. The heat and sun I could have done without easily.

I spotted the Midnight Mercedes and the Asian man leaning against it, facing us.

I smiled to myself. Amun Cheney looked exactly the same as he did the day I left.

Cheney wasn't really the emotional type. He knew how to keep the personal shit personal and business… Well, business. He was my mentor and whilst I stayed in this hellhole of a climate, he was my father. I hardly saw my real one, so he was everything that a biological father was to their child.

I walked down the steps slowly, taking everything in. Remembering…

I walked up to the man I had missed since the day I left, both of us sharing smiles, grim as they were to the situation.

"BB," he said, wrapping me up in an embrace. "How was the plane ride?"

"Fine; the pilot was gay." I stated, pulling back to an arm's length, facing his head on.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

I snorted "oh please. The underwear, remnants of moisturising cream on his forehead, the black eyebrows overly tinted… oh, and there _is _the product in his hair. A foul load of it, too."

He laughed sardonically, "I put product in my hair."

I snorted again, sarcastically. "No, you _wash _your hair; there's a _difference_."

Amun shook his head, before looking over my head to the Cullens. I turned around to introduce them.

"Guys, this Amun Cheney.. my mentor and a really close family friend." Amun smiled at them. "Amun, these are the Cullens. That's Edward my boyfriend, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper."

Tommy was running up to us by then, having left Rosalie's arms. "And you of course know Tommy…"

Tommy jumped into Amun's arms and he caught him, hugging the toddler to him. "Hello, my little rascal."

"Hello Mun-Mun."

We all laughed; Tommy was just too _cute _sometimes.

"What's the situation?" I asked, looking at Amun seriously. His whole expression changed. Business man Amun.

"You mean your mother or work?" He asked and I flinched at his words and tone. Boy, was he angry. "I'm not impressed Bella. We gave you that beeper so that – when you were in danger – _you_ could be prepared and _we _could be prepared. Don't think we don't know when it goes off. It goes to our system, and since you moved away from the base and you're second in charge, we keep tabs on you very carefully. When you get _paged_ or _beeped _you fucking well notify us regardless of the fact that it ends up in our system. Have you been hit yet?"

"No," I said. "I was prepared for it, but most of the time I was in _school_. I-"

He cut me off, blaringly. "_Tell me _you have your gun with you."

"I do. I was just about to fucking _telling _you that." We were really getting pissed now. Nice fucking reunion, eh? "I prepared myself, I _waited _and nothing fucking happened! So, I let it go and got on with school work and social affairs."

Amun sighed; he saw that I was right and decided to leave it. Good. "Alright, alright. We need to get going, _unfortunately _some people are waiting for you when we arrive that the hospital."

I didn't need to hear anymore. "The _Paps_? Are you fucking _kidding _me?"

"I'm sorry Bella. But given the fight between you and your Grandmother… and the fact that you're back in town… because your mother is in hospital.. what did you expect?"

I snorted. "Well, I was kinda hoping for some piece and fucking _quiet_." I thundered in the middle of the abandoned airport. "I was _certainly not _thinking that the fucking _paparazzi _might be waiting for me." I paused, thinking. "Hold up; how did they hear about this anyway? Are they following my family again?"

If they thought their _job _was dangerous. Well, I'd give them something to _really _fear. I smiled evilly in spite of myself.

"Bella," Edward said and I turned to see the Cullens examining me… Trying to see my worth; or at least that's what it felt like to me. "Paparazzi follow you because of your job?"

I nodded, "my job and the fact that one of my greatest enemies – both in work and outside of work – is my own Grandmother. That's not exactly something you see every day."

They all nodded. Edward came up to me and whispered "you never cease to amaze me, love."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips before turning back to Amun. "Well," I said gruffly, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Let's get going then."

I was uptight; I wanted to see my mother, but I also needed to get through the paparazzi.

Amun appraised me, carefully. "Don't you think you should change?"

I had been one point away from snapping. His words made me lose it.

"No," I practically shouted at him. "I am _sorry _if what I wear isn't fucking _good_ enough for you, but what you see is what you bloody well get!" He looked at me, not daring to say anything. "What? Do you not like this? Ok… so let's change it to something like _this_." I snapped my fingers, and I was instantly standing in a midnight blue, slightly heart-shaped top cocktail dress. **(ALL DRESSES ON MY PROFILE, EASILY FOUND.. IF LINKS DON'T WORK, PLEASE PM me)** I left it for a few seconds, before shouting again, "too dressy? How about _this_?" I snapped my fingers again. I was now sitting in a dressy black top that cut down the valley of my breasts stopping just at the line of my black bra. It was a little tight and was accompanied by light blue skinny jeans. They stared at me in disbelief of my little outburst. I laughed bitterly at the possibility that they didn't like whatever they were seeing. "No, no, I think that I will, in fact, wear _this_!"

I flashed into what I had originally been wearing, effectively ending my rant with a smirk on my face. I turned to fully face the Cullens.

They stared at me for a few seconds before-

"Just thought I would tell you, Bella," Alice said, clapping her hands bouncing as always next to Jasper, who obviously knew what she was going to say. "You looked amazing in both those outfits. Please tell me you'll be able to find them later."

I just nodded, staring at Edward, eyebrows raised.

He blew out a breath and came over to me, his eyes wild with love and pride. He kissed me hard enough that I had to fight the urge to moan.

"You really did," his breath blew into my face, stunning and dazzling me at the same time.

This guy was mine. Seriously, irrevocably and unconditionally _mine_.

I smiled at the thought and wrapped my arms around him.

Amun cleared his throat, kinda smirking at my loss of control.

What-the-fuck-ever.

"We had better get going now, I believe." He said and we all climbed into the two cars.

* * *

><p><strong>So... the Cullens are officially in Phoenix, eh?<strong>

**Thank GOD it was 10 pm when they got there.**

**Any questions?**

**PLEASE REVIEW... READ AND REVIEW.**

**Don't forget the note, go to my profile page and it is waiting there now.**

**Thanks**

**bexie25**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

**Hi All**

**So, a few things I need to say.. don't worry, it won't take long.**

**1. I have now been limited on my computer times, so my updating will be slightly affected. **

**2. Everyone has been soooo quiet lately and hopefully this chapter will bring a few reviews... I really love them guys... please, please, please REVIEW!**

**3. I can't remember this one, so just review any of your questions and yeah!**

**Here is the new chapter... one of my favourite to read and write... god, I crack _myself_ up.**

* * *

><p>There was a moment or two of absolute awkward silence as we got settled in the two black Mercedes.<p>

Rose, Emmett and Carlisle and Esme were in the second car. The rest of the Cullens, along with Tommy and Amun were in the first one with me.

I was nervous. Worrying about the Cullens; especially Jasper, though I would never admit it. I didn't want to be the reason for his discomfort; it was my fault that he had to endure all the _extra _pain of being in a hospital. Who knew what we'd encounter in one with six blood-lusting vampires? And one that had such poor control?

I just prayed that he _wouldn't_ lose control.

"How are we doing this, Cheney?" I asked. It was most usual that I called him by his last name. We were used to it; it was how we worked and were most confortable like this.

"I'll get out first, Edward; you'll get out with me. He'll open the door for you and you'll get out." He looked at the others for a moment, different ways going through his mind. He wanted this over with, not wanting to make a big show, but wanted it clear that Edward was in fact my boyfriend.

I didn't like it, but I knew I had to ask. With a resigned sigh, I carefully chose my words.

"What about James? He won't react well to this sort of news," I said, my eyes flashing to Edward, sitting at my left and back to him.

Cheney sighed. "No, but... it might get him out of the woodworks, BB. He's already gotta be acting up, knowing you're in town. Sooner or later he is going to make an appearance. Why not try to get that to be as soon as possible?"

"Who is James?" Edward asked guardedly. His voice was calm, but there was an edge that was only obvious to me.

I looked at Edward, debating telling him or not. "James Dom Parker is a murderer and stalker, as far as we know. He likes to play games with me. Ever since the start of my career, he has stalked me. I am an obsession of his. I have met him once or twice, though it was never his _real _face I was seeing. Always a prosthetic mask. He sends me monthly letters and pictures of me and sometimes, of his victims."

Edward was rigid; he didn't like this - that was for sure. He was fighting with himself, wanting to steal me away and protect me but wanting to know more at the same time. "Why will he not react well to me and my family?"

I smiled; of course he saw what I meant immediately. "Because he is 'in love with me' or something; he deludes himself into thinking that we – himself and I – are in a relationship together. _This _will feel like I am cheating on him. He will get angry quickly and if I know him as well as I think I do he will make a scene of some sort. Leave a message for me on his next kill, because _I _am the officer in charge of his case. I know the signs love, I know whether it is him or not who is responsible for this."

Edward was angry; his nostrils flared, his eyes turning a darker black by the second and his chest rumbling with the growl that was building in his chest. I put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Edward, sweetheart, there is no reason for you to be angry. I am not his; I never have been and _I never will be_. I am yours, my love."

He calmed from just my touch but my words affected him even more. His eyes went back to a colour that was similar to the original, but not quite; golden, dark butterscotch. "Mine," he whispered so only I could hear.

"Yours," I said, tracing my index finger on his bottom lip, smiling. "Always."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around me, pulling his anger in the best he could.

"Which reminds me," I said suddenly recalling the letters. "I haven't received a letter this month."

"We got it at the office this time; I'll get it for you after we get to your mother. I'm surprised he doesn't know where you live yet – it's usually one of the first things he _does_ figure out. Do you think you'll be strong enough to teleport me over to the office and back? It would be easier than going back through the paps twice." He paused looking between Edward and me.

I continued for him, knowing immediately what he was getting at "and it would avoid the questions about my relationship with Edward and the circumstances behind recent… _events_."

He nodded; only a slight jerk of his head and looked out of the window as we turned into the street of the hospital.

We could all hear it from here, except for Cheney and my ears twitched, reflexively moving in the direction of the noise. This was the reason why I always hid my ears behind my hair. They moved towards noise like a cat, something that wasn't possible for humans. I tugged the hair from behind my ears, creating a thick curtain over them just as the car was surrounded by paps. Lighting flashed as the cameras went wild.

It was catastrophic and I leaned into Edward for support as he wrapped his other arm protectively around me, sensing my distress.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you," he crooned into my ear softly. I relaxed the rigid pose that had unconsciously swept over my body.

I breathed in Edward's scent slowly, deeply, waiting for the car to stop.

This was fucking outrageous; ciaos, madness and just so fucking _wrong_. I was here to see my mother, who had been the victim of a troubling accident and the fuckin' paps wanted photos of me with my _boyfriend and his family_.

Personally, I liked the word 'mate' a _lot _more than 'boyfriend'… but it wasn't publicly acceptable. Damn it.

The car stopped suddenly and the door opened, Cheney hopping out, followed by Edward. I whimpered silently at the loss of touch, but he heard and made an attempt to get to me as fast as possible on the other side of the car, alongside the hospital.

My door opened and Edward reached in to take my hand. He pulled me out, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively almost instantly. The cameras went wild.

We had to basically _tackle_ our way out of the paps that were jammed up against each other, begging for answers to random questions that I couldn't even hear.

The bubble that Edward and I usually experienced around so many people was suddenly there again and I reveled silently in it.

There was a man, however, that I noticed. He was pale-skinned, standing at the corner of the street. He had blond hair and ice-blue eyes - emotionless; the eyes of a killer. He was clearly dangerous and I recognized him instantly. His blond hair was tied back and he was standing next to a dark skinned male with dark dreadlocks and dark eyes. I only saw them for a second, but Edward noticed them as well and as he zoned in on their thoughts, he stiffened, barely able to control the growl. I looked away from the men, looking to Edward for a moment before my eyes flickered back to where the men were.

Then pale-skinned male gently hit the dark-skinned man in his mid-section and they backed away.

I had the urge to follow them, but there was no way I possibly could.

For one thing, we were completely surrounded.

For another, the vice grip Edward now had on me was _quite_ restricting.

When we actually got _inside _the hospital, we rounded the corner before stopping, both waiting for the rest of the family and deciding to talk out what happened out there now.

"Edward," I said, looking into his tight eyes. He was barely in control of himself, looking more like a vampire than ever before. "I have an idea of who that was, but I need confirmation; was that James?"

He looked at me for a moment and I looked desperately back. A silent moment of communication swept through us. Edward realized that the alert-beeper was mostly for James and I realized that Edward and his family were going to want to protect me, though they wouldn't be allowed to, if I had anything to do with it.

This was my job; no one was going to stop me. Edward may want to protect me and if I got into too much trouble and couldn't get myself out of it, then sure, he could help.

But only fucking _help_.

He sighed once more and nodded.

I nodded too, more to myself than anything else. "Ok then. Where are the others?"

He paused for a few seconds, searching out for the minds of our companions. "Still outside; it's a little rough for them. They aren't used to this and they can't use their full strength, which is actually rather aggravating them. They'll be in the door in thirty seconds, though."

I nodded absentmindedly, for now I could hear Phil on the same floor as us.

He was murmuring to himself. "Her fault… shouldn't have left for Forks… all Bella's fault.."

I was abruptly furious. A snarling sound ripped its way out of me, through my teeth, my top lip curled up off my teeth.

I was just about to lunge when Edward caught me, "Bella; what is it?" He struggled to restrain me as I fought his bounding arms. He searched my face for answers. "What has you so angry?"

I was beyond explaining – positively murderous now. "I'm going to fucking _kill _him! How dare he put this on me! Asshole!" I nearly shouted, but I managed to keep it down to a somewhat reasonable level. I was still fighting against Edward, but suddenly he yanked me back, tugging me so that my back hit his chest.

"_Who_, love?" He looked at me, searching my face.

I growled his name. "Phil."

Edward's eyes turned black with a sudden anger that I didn't understand. "He blames you?"

I growled again, nodding.

Edward growled this time, just as his family came in, having heard the commotion.

"Bella," Cheney reached me first. "What the fuck did he say this time?"

Cheney had known immediately what happened. Let's just say this wasn't the _first _time Phil had decided to pin it all on me.

"He blames me for mum's accident. I swear to_ God_, Cheney, if he-"

Amun Cheney was not usually a very angry person. He was quite good at keeping his emotions in check. That was, until, someone was ganging up on me or my mum and Tommy. That was when he just about hit the fucking roof.

He didn't disappoint this time, screaming a "he what?" he was off to find Phil before any of us had the chance to stop him. He was ranting murderously, "fucking _prick_, where is he? And where the _fuck _is my gun?"

I ran up behind him after that last one, "now you listen to me, Cheney, if _anyone _beats the shit out of Phillip Dywer, it is going to be _me_!"

He stopped, spinning around with a ferocity that had Edward growling, silently to human ears, behind me.

I spun toward him, "Edward! Calm the fuck down!"

He muffled the growling, but I could still see his chest vibrate slightly.

I turned back to Cheney, satisfied with my attempts to calm Edward down.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Cheney started, outwardly seething. I didn't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was, from the way Edward was reacting, it _wasn't _fucking pretty. "No way in _hell_ are you going up against him; in any way! _I _will handle him, ya hear me?"

Now _I _was pissed. My own fucking _mentor _doubtedmy _abilities_? Fuck it! "Are you doubting my abilities? Let's not forget who is able to _bend steel_ and anything weaker than it. Hell, I can fuckingkick _down_ a door made out of thick steel without even breaking a _SWEAT_! Dammit Cheney, _who the _fuck _down you think you are?_" I growled the last sentence and saw the anger on his face slowly cease.

He finally sighed, closing his eyes. "Alright," his eyes suddenly snapped open, his face breaking out with a mischievous little smile. Evil. Pure fuckin' evil is all you could describe it as. "Go beat the shit out of the guy," he said, grinning like a fool as he patted me on the back and walked over to Edward, who was dead calm now.

"Watch this," he muttered in Edward's ear and I heard a low chuckle from somewhere behind me.

I walked silently over to where Phil was standing; stopping just a few paces away, but he didn't notice me.

That was the beauty of being supernatural; you were too fucking quiet and humans lost themselves in their emotions.

I wasn't going to lie; vampires and all supernatural beings do too, but not as much as the humans.

"Her fault… all Bella's fault… oh, God…. Please, come back to me, Renée…. I need you… all Bella's _fucking FAULT_!" He threw his fist in the wall, badly bruising it.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me when he whimpered as he pulled back.

Until I heard the "gonna make her pay" remark and then all hell broke loose.

Edward snarled, growling with a force that made his two brothers _and _Carlisle hold him back.

I couldn't help my _own _growl, although _I_,at least, was able to do something about my frustration.

I threw myself at him, slamming his back into the wall with unnecessary force. Well, it was _so called_ unnecessary; I for one thought it was perfectly necessary, but mum wouldn't have been pleased if she were to witness it.

I grinned at the cringe that came over his face as my _almost_ painfully clenched fist came into contact with his nose.

He collapsed to the floor, clutching at his nose, nearly growling the expletives that were actively leaving his mouth.

I grabbed him by the neck, not caring to stare at the blood that was already streaming from him nostrils. I smirked indulgently; his nose was clearly broken and it didn't look like a _clean_ break either.

I pushed him up against the wall, dragging my fist back and shot forward, punching the wall just inches away from his face. The wall crumbled under my fist and when I pulled it away, it had plaster on it.

"Now you listen to me. If you put down or even fucking _threaten_ me, my mother, _my father_, Edward and his family or _anyone _even _mildly _associated with me then _that _is what your face will become." I hit the wall that was now dented, with a near-whole in it as I said the last words. He looked at the wall and cringed; I smiled evilly in response, "just another fucking dent in the wall." I let go of him and he fell to the floor, clutching his neck and nose, throwing expletives out weakly.

I turned to my cousin, "Ameera, where is my mother?" I asked in Ancient Egyptian.

She wordlessly pointed to the door next to her.

"Cheers," I said and she threw a coy yet _cheeky_ smile my way.

"Oh Maya," she said in Ancient Egyptian. "I heard that you caught up to my absolute fuckwit of a brother. Thanks for sorting him out."

I smiled, equally cheeky. "As I said… _Cheers_."

She laughed and shook her head, turning back to the phone she was stealthily hiding from the hospital staff around her. Ameera was able to distract people by taking their train of thought and planting a new one in their head. Her power wouldn't work if the people she aimed at were under the protection of my shield, but she was pretty fucking powerful otherwise. She could also deflect other telepaths, sometimes using their gifts for her own gain; as I said, _pretty_ fucking powerful.

So she was using her gift to distract the workers; anyone who saw the phone, suddenly decided to do something completely different. It was basic mind control, but of a very specific type.

I turned to other members of my family… and that was what they were. Edward was my boyfriend, my mate, so therefore his family was my family, too.

An eyebrow raised, I asked "are ya coming?"

They nodded; everyone but Edward and Cheney – who were both smiling smugly, arms crossed, pride and amusement clear on their faces – looking at the scene before them in amazement.

"Guys, I know I have shit to clarify, but can I just see my mother first? Please?" They all nodded and came up to me, walking behind me as I walked through the door.

The sight before me made me sick to my core.

"_Fuck_, mum," I whimpered, crashing my head into Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of this one, eh?<strong>

**I really want those reviews.. asking questions or simply telling me if something was good or bad... or something. ANYTHING**

**Yes, I have _officially _turned DESPERATE...**

**OH: SUDDENLY REMEMBERED THE 3RD POINT:**

**SHOULD I MAKE THIS A SERIES/SAGA/WHATEVER THE FUCK U WANNA CALL IT BECAUSE I HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE STORIES _EXACTLY _LIKE THIS IN CONTEXT... hopefully you know what I mean.**

**Cya soon! Bexie25**


	13. Chapter 13: Vampires

**Well then,**

**Here is the next chapter. For me to upload another, I really want some more reviews. Keep that in mind and what u like about this chapter and send me a review about it.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Mum. It was mum. Lying there… Absolutely still. Just lying there with gauze all over her; broken bones, fractured bones, <em>dislocated <em>bones… and in that moment, I understood something.

It was my fault; all of it.

I should have never left Phoenix, but for the life of me…. I couldn't bring myself to regret it; any of it.

If I hadn't of left, I would never have gone to Forks High; if I hadn't gone there then I wouldn't have met the Cullens… Edward… my mate. I wouldn't have found the only place I could ever _truly _call _home_.

"It is my fault, dammit." The words slipped through my clenched teeth before I could stop them. I heard multiple hisses and a few derogatory terms fly out of mouths.

I turned around to Edward, who had murderously closed his eyes, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep calm and his thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose. His chest was vibrating so violently that I shook along with it.

I let go and walked over to mum.

I was in _no state _for a furious audience. I needed solitude with my unconscious mother.

"Out," I whispered, not turning away from my mother. "Everyone out, please. I need to check her."

Everyone else left except for Edward, Cheney and Carlisle. They knew what I meant and were intrigued… If not still a tad worried about me. "I lied; I need some time alone with her but you can all be in here when I check her. Please, just leave me with her." I turned to Edward now, pleading him with my eyes.

He nodded silently, staring at me intently, telling me that he'd be listening in on me. I told him with my eyes that I was actually relieved that he was going to do that.

They all walked out and I sank down into the chair a few inches away from the bed. The chair grated horribly against the floor as I pulled the chair forward with me.

I cried for a little while, murmuring stuff that was along the lines of what Phil said.

More than once I heard the grumbles, growls and snarls of Edward and his family.

An hour into my solitude, something clicked within me.

I suddenly knew _exactly _how to do the connection.

"Edward, if you and anyone else want to see the connection process, you better get in here now."

No sooner than when I had finished that sentence, did the door open and in walked everyone that was there before.

Except for Phil and Ameera; Phil was being checked up by the doctor, or at least he was _waiting _for the doctor since the hospital was so busy. Ameera had gone home soon after we arrived.

I took her hand, placing her fingertips on my forehead, completely ignoring the others.

I got up from the chair and put my fingertips lightly on mum's forehead, mirroring the image.

I murmured slowly in Ancient Egyptian, reciting the connection incantation. It took around five minutes to get it all out and when I did I instantaneously felt so much _better_.

I let go of mum's hand and her forehead.

I giggled, turning to Edward, who must have realized that our connection was stronger; that _I_ was stronger. I giggled mischievously again charging at an unexpected Edward, throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me just as I jumped, wrapping my legs securely around his waist.

"You're feeling better love," he said, gazing at me and grinning radiantly.

"Yeah, I am," I said and squealed when he quickly leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you," we murmured at the same time, laughing weakly and panting slightly.

"Love, are you going to examine her now?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded and walked slowly back over to mum, who looked to be in a _slightly _better condition since the connection ceremony.

"Can you turn the lights off, please?" I asked.

Instantly, we were standing in a charged darkness.

It was charged by my connection with Edward and from the look of it, only we felt it, except for Jasper.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and pressing a finger into both sides of my temple.

Keeping the pressure there and opening my eyes – which would now be positively glowing now - I could now see all the parts of her body that were injured, whether it was internally or externally.

"Shit," I breathed. Mum had a _lot _of internal bleeding and there was sure to be masses of bruising; especially around her midsection, where the car actually had impact.

"What do you see, Bella?" Cheney asked.

"Everything," I said and without turning from them I continued "I need you guys to stand back, ok? And whatever you do, make sure _no one _comes through that door." I pointed at the door and concentrated on mum, my eyebrows furrowing with the effort.

_Lévé_

Slowly but surely, mum rose off the bed, my hand making the journey with her, lifting her up higher and higher until she was just about 5'6", two inches higher than my height. My hand came to the side and gently pushed so that she was fully levitated, over nothing but floor.

I walked cautiously over to her and under her. It was quite easy, doing this.

I sniffed.

The smells coming off mum were mostly of blood, some more potent than the others, indicating whether it was internal or external.

I put my hand on mum's lower back, the main source of bruising and I instantly got flashbacks of the accident, but now it was focusing on what happened to that spot.

I continued this for the rest of my mother's body, small gasps, moans, _groans _and other sounds all coming from me because of the pain I felt seeing this.

When I used the gift, I feel the pain that the _victim _felt when they went through it.

I also felt small jabs at my head, telling me that Edward was trying again, just for the sake of it, to get into my head and read my thoughts.

_Yeah, not fucking happening_.

When I was done, I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, repeating the action I had made earlier that had activated the power.

I levitated mum back to her bed, placing her gently onto the bed and turned around to the others with a poker expression on my face.

My emotions were all over the place, I couldn't help it but I didn't fuckin' like it.

"Right, Carlisle, you're gonna wanna take some notes on what I say." He nodded, pulling out a pad and pen, ready for the shit I was about to give him.

"Mum has some internal bleeding both on her lower back and her belly, it is pretty messy and when you perform the surgery that you are _surely _planning already, it is gonna be easy to see where it is coming from, so I don't really need to go into that too much. Uh, she has some cracks in her skull, here and here," I said, pointing out the areas. "I know what those areas are called, but really I don't think I can mouth it at the moment." He nodded and waited for me to continue, clearly in 'doctor mode' as Tommy would have called it. "Her neck is bruised, badly and she may feel some tingly sensations, but it's nothing to worry about, it'll heal and go away pretty soon after she wakes. She has fractured a part of her thigh bone…"

I explained the rest, taking at least fifteen minutes to do so, mainly pointing out where the areas on the body were broken, etcetera.

At the end of my little speech, I sat down on the bench I created; enjoying the feeling as my back pain slowly went away.

"That was impressive, love," Edward said, coming up to me and I sighed as he caressed my cheek. The cold felt nice and comforting… normal and familiar, like… home. I leaned into his hand and he grinned, "I'm proud of you. You didn't complain about the pain, but took into stride. Most teenagers aren't like that."

"Sweetheart," I said, sighing dramatically. "I am _sure _you have realized by now that I am, in fact, not your average teen."

"True."

I hummed in agreement, settling into Edward's side as he hopped up on the little bench thing. Just as I was drifting, I heard Cheney call my name.

"What is it?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes, though I was instantly alarmed. "Jesus, Cheney, y'know I'm due for another dream, what the fuck do you want?"

"Sorry BB," I heard the sarcastic smirk in his voice. "But I need that _lift _to the office now."

I sat up, opening my eyes, looking around me. "KK, gimme a tick, yeah? I need to wake up and get energy for that shit."

I thought up an _Up & Go_, throwing it down and let its protein settle in me.

"Ok, I'm ready, get over here, thy annoying one." He laughed, walking over to where I was.

I stood hesitantly, Edward standing next to me, a hand on the small of my back, keeping me steady. I was still so fucking tired and I knew what was coming.

I put my physical shield around Cheney, an arm on his shoulder as I envisioned the office.

I suddenly felt nothing under my hand and opened my eyes to stare at nothing. I lowered my shield and pulled Edward back down onto the bench and curled up into his side again.

I drifted off…

_I opened my eyes to a place I knew all too well._

_An awesome contrast, a white figure and a dark figure, stood before me. Though I couldn't see their faces._

_I heard the voice of an angel. My angel._

_My Edward._

"_Bella, get away from them. They're dangerous!"_

_Looking back to the men, I noticed something._

_They were especially pale…_

_Like…_

"Holy shit, they're vampires!" I shouted, jolting up from my place.

Everyone stared at me, questioningly.

And I realized what I had done; everyone present _was _a vampire. "Oh, fuck! Not you guys – I mean, I _know _you are vampires, but it's other _people _that I _know _that are… in fact… vampires… I-Oh jesus!"

I slammed my back down against Edward's chest.

"Love, can you explain?" Edward asked, a little worried, caressing my arm. "Are you alright? You seem a little… out of place."

I whipped my head around, looking at his face. "Yeah; I am fine. Though, there is something I need to tell all of you and it's kinda personal. There is also something I must ask of you."

"Anything," he said, never hesitating.

I looked down at my palms but his index finger caught my chin, dragging it up. "None of that, love. Ask me. I couldn't deny you something that was important to you."

I swallowed, taking a deep breath and then shot forward. "Once a month, the night that I get my period, I always get a dream. It's always a sort of… warning, I suppose. It gives me extra information that I need in order to complete or do something. Since I got my period, well," I looked out the window, seeing pitch dark. It was around two in the morning. "Yesterday, by now, I just had the dream and before you ask; no I didn't have one about any of you."

Carlisle piped up then, unsurprisingly interested. "What happens after the dream?"

"I wake up as soon as it is over, so that I know when that dream ends and my own personal ones stop. I then contact my mother, who is the keeper of dreams because of her power, which is easier shown than explained."

He nodded, muttering to himself.

"What was this one about?" Jasper asked; intrigued by my reaction, having felt the emotions that raced through me during it. "You said you've never had a dream concerning us and yet you have had one about _vampires _just now."

I took a deep breath. "I take it you know about James, yes? And his dark-skinned friend, yes?"

I looked at all of them, waiting for a nod or something; confirmation.

They all nodded and I got off Edward's lap, knowing he would lose it.

He looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head, holding up a hand when he made a move to come over to me. His eyebrow furrowed, but he made no move to join me.

I smiled reassuringly and turned halfway so I faced all of them.

"I don't usually do this without my mother. We usually show the rest of the family at the monthly meeting that I take charge of. But, James and his unnamed friend are both vampires." I held my breath after that, waiting for the reaction.

Hisses came from everywhere and I felt a sudden jolt of electricity, telling me that Edward had wrapped me up in his arms. Tightly.

Edward's chest was terribly _vibrating_ with the growl that was ripping through his body.

"Edward, calm down." I said, taking his hands and loosening them from around my waist, I clutched his forearms and spun around to look at him.

Edward's eyes were a ferocious pitch-black, worse than I had ever seen them. His jaw was clenched so tight that if he were human, it would have popped out, dislocating immediately. His arms were like constricting boas when he wrapped his arms around me. He was swallowing convulsively, trying to control the flow of excess venom that flooded his mouth to the point of insanity.

I lifted a hand off his arm tentatively and raised it to his face, caressing lightly, knowing it was probably the only way to properly calm him. "Calm."

It took many minutes of the same caresses and soft kisses along his jaw for him to succumb to the calm washing over him – with the help of Jasper, I was sure. Edward was in _no_ position to calm _himself _down.

He closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt the waves of content wash through his body. He opened his eyes a few moments later, revealing his deep golden butterscotch eyes, perfectly restored from before. "What do you mean, Bella? How can you know?"

I raised a sardonic eyebrow. "How did I know _you _were a vampire? I observed, Edward. I'm not an idiot. I am the best at observing in my family; another reason for my _dear _Grandmother Marie's hatred. _This _time I got a dream, you warned me they were dangerous and when I turned back to _look _at them, I noticed how similar they were to you. Except for the red eyes, that is."

The Cullens all shuddered at that. Edward growled low again, but managed to become calm again after I elbowed him in the ribs. It seemed the only way to get his attention.

"What do we do now?" Esme asked. "We can't let the poor child alone; she's the obsession of a vampire."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed "another vampire who loves her!" He doubled over with laughter, until Rose hit him. "Shit, babe! Don't hit me, please!"

"Emmett," Esme scolded, looking every bit the mother figure that she was to them. "Language, please."

At that Jasper piped up, "Esme, you _know _it's a lost cause."

Esme just sighed. It was an exasperated sound, much to the amusement of _some_.

"Getting back to the question," Carlisle said, getting up and starting to pace with a contemplative gleam in his eye. "I think it would be best if we left it for now, I believe-"

Edward hissed, baring his teeth. "Carlisle, you can't be _serious_! A _vampire _is obsessed with Bella; one who won't _hesitate_ to kill her if they _ever _meet – which will _not _happen – and you suggest that we just _LEAVE IT_? Absolutely not; I won't allow it."

"Excuse me? Hello?" I waved my arm around, trying to grab the attention of the loving, overprotective family before me. "Remember me? Yeah, 'cause last time _I _checked, this was _my _problem! Who says I can't deal with it? And besides," I whipped around to focus _solely _on Edward, who was seething next to me. "We don't know that he'll necessarily _try_ anything; he's too obsessed to! If he _wanted_ to kill me, I would be _dead_ by now."

Edward hissed at that last remark, but I sensed that he knew that that was true.

"Carlisle," I called, whipping around to face Edward's adoptive father. "Can you actually _have _mentally challenged or whatever-you-call-it vampires? Wouldn't the transformation clear all that up?"

They all looked at me, Edward snarling as he searched my face. I sighed; I hadn't mentioned that I had done some research that actually _was _effective. "Yes, I found information concerning the transformation, but we shall get to that _later_. Please, let's just get through _this _first." I said, waving my arms around suggestively.

Everyone sighed, but Edward sort of huffed.

"Alright, then," Jasper said, nodding. "I suppose this… _beeper-alert_… is mostly concerning James, yes?" I nodded and he continued. "Well then, with all the _other _extra things that he does monthly and daily; the letters, the research, the tab-keeping… surely we can just wait to see what comes around for the next month or so? I don't believe that he will act on it tonight or at _all _while we're here in Phoenix and I am absolutely _certain_ that he knows we are of the same kind… Should we not just wait for his reaction? If that… _beeper-alert _… goes off too often, we can activate the hunt." On that last point, he looked directly at Edward and as they locked eyes, you could clearly tell that there was more that Jasper was telling Edward. It seemed to only have a _calming _effect, though, so I didn't pry.

After all, if it was really all that important, he would have said it right then and there. And Edward hadn't nodded or shaken his head at all… Or given any indication whatsoever.

"Does he have any powers?" I asked, making sure.

Edward nodded, growling a little again. "He's a damned tracker."

They all tensed but I didn't see it as something to worry about. "Nothing to hold concern about; I can just shield myself and anyone else I may need to as well."

Carlisle nodded, a million miles away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod at him as their eyes locked for a mere second.

I sighed, frustrated. "Guys, if you have something to say… _please _say it out _loud_."

They looked at me, incredulous.

Edward perked up. "You saw that?"

I nodded, "it's _kinda _obvious. Or at least for an observant person, it is." I suddenly became _very _interested in my nails.

They kept staring at me. I shrugged, "don't get antsy, get catsy. That's our observing motto. I think you get the meaning, now don't you." I smirked at them, raising an eyebrow.

They shook it off a little and sat down, relaxed.

Edward finally spoke, sighing when he said "alright; we'll go along with that plan. But I swear, if he _tries _anything, I'll-"

"Oh," I gasped, clutching my head as I felt a little prod. It was time to bring Cheney back.

"Love?" Edward asked, sitting straight in his chair, observing me anxiously.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head and then rubbing my forehead. "Cheney's ready."

Edward nodded, settling back into the chair.

I closed my eyes, creating another shield with empty air, exactly where Amun had been standing before I teleported him.

I felt it fight back against me and opened my eyes, dropping the shield.

I smiled, "Cheney, what ya got for me?"

He opens his jacket and gets out the usual thick, white envelope. It was eerie how familiar all this is; the monthly letter, the pictures, the delivery and even the envelope. I find it hard to understand how, in the years where they go through mail; they haven't found this type of mail suspicious yet. Somehow I doubt they ever will.

I turned to Cheney as he quickly told me goodbye and walked out the door. I waited for a few minutes, making sure he was securely out of the building to continue.

I grab the package out of his hands and rip it open. I go over to the table and tip the envelope over, letting the contents fall out and scatter all over the table. I gripped both sides of the table with my hands, leaning over it to just _observe_.

Edward makes a move to grab something but I grab his hand. "Don't touch, Edward. He only wants _me _to touch it. You can _see _it but keep your hands off it; please." He nodded and stepped back.

I picked up the sleeve first, planning to check out the photos so I knew what the psycho was talking about in the letter.

It was the usual; some of him, with a mask and some of me. No one else was allowed to see them yet. I was supposed to read the letter and everything and then study it for a while. Only then would I show the others.

There was one more photo, of him I was sure. It looked exactly like the pale-skinned man I had seen when he first entered the hospital. But what I also realized was that he was identical to the vampire who had known and changed Alice.

"Alice, come here please." I said, knowing and loving this family enough not to delay this. "Do you remember, looking at this photo, _anything _from your past? Anything at all?" I cautiously looked at her blank, comprehending face.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" She asked, her voice a small whisper. She looked me in the eye; and heartbreak glinted in the warm honeycomb haven.

I nodded once firmly, not saying anything. I hesitantly opened my arms, gesturing softly in comfort.

She smiled softly, her eyes glimmering with a new emotion and walked into my arms. She was just a bit shorter than me, so the top of her head rested against the bottom of my cheek, under the cheekbones.

She pulled away shortly after that, thanked me and went back to Jasper's awaiting arms. He looked over her head, at me and smiled a thank you. I shrugged, smiling back.

"This would mean," I said carefully, knowing what would happen after I said this. "That you are at risk too, Alice. He'll know it's you as soon as he sees you. If we are to see him, you are to stand behind me.. please? I'm already going to be protecting you with my shield, but I _want _to make sure. I will not lose any members of my family and you _are _my family."

"No."

"Edward, I-"

"_No_, Bella. Please don't _fight _me on this." He looked pained, but he had to _know_; to _understand_.

"Edward, let. Me. Explain." I gritted out, gripping the table again hardly. I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see him nod stiffly; he was worried about me and angry _at _me but he really was just as worried about Alice as I was but he wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't take the focus onto himself or his sister when it wasn't necessarily wanted. "I am _fucking_ good at my job. I have been the focal point of this _weirdos _life for four years now and he hasn't. Laid. A hand. On me. _IF _he tries, then I will deal with it because, truth be fuckin' told, Iam _nearly_ the only one who can match him. You may _hear _his mind, Edward, but you've heard it too short a time for you to really fucking _know _it. So, don't _you _fight _me _on this, _PLEASE_?"

Edward was silently contemplating what I said and so I looked to the rest of his family, who were mostly amused at our little encounter, but they didn't say anything.

"Listen up," I said, going into my work mode. "Tomorrow I am going into the office, you all can come with me if you want to." I paused for confirmation and everyone nodded so I continued, "I'll be working on finding his location. I also think that, while I am in the area, I should up the anty on my protection, so I'm going to update my carry weaponry. And no; I'm not actually stupid enough to think that it'll work on vampires, I'm getting it for everyone _else _who wants a bite out of me and believe me when I tell you there are a _lot _of _them_."

Of course, there were customary _growls _at that comment.

Good god, I love them.

"Gadgets?" Emmett asked, perking up immediately. "You're getting new _gadgets_?"

He smiled adorably like a little child and a new fire-truck engine toy. We all chuckled at him, but he was undeterred.

"Yes, Emmett," Jasper said, playing with his brother, speaking very slowly. "She _is _getting gadgets. But you can't touch them because they are _real _gadgets. Ok, Emmett?" The others were shaking with the laughter they had been holding in up until this point.

"Ok," Emmett sighed, looking down and starting to sulk. The others couldn't keep it in any longer; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all started laughing at the clown of the family. Emmett looked up, a smile playing with his features. "Shut up, guys," he whined and the smile fell through his careful concentration. We all laughed even harder.

There was a knock at the door then and we all regained composure as Edward went to open the door.

Alice came over to me and whispered, "they're going to tell us that visiting hours and over and that we have to go home. Edward's just going to make sure that they keep the guards on watch. They will."

I nodded and thanked her and she smiled at me. She hugged me and said, "it's alright and thank you for earlier."

I nodded again and she walked back over to Jasper, who was smiling at us.

Edward came away from the door, shutting it. He came over to me, wrapping me up in an embrace again. "Love, where can we stay that is closest to the hospital?"

I thought for a moment. There was only really one place that I wanted to stay at. "Mum and Phil's, I guess. Phil won't be there, but Tommy will. He knows what you are, so you'll be fine. Tommy's my responsibility if anything like this were to happen. It has and so I am taking charge."

They nodded.

"Alright. Well, let's get out of here then." I glanced at mum, biting my lip. "One sec, you guys go on and I'll catch up." They left, Edward kissing my cheek before leaving with the others.

I walked over to my mother, carefully, trying to remember the reflective incantation. I wanted to protect my mother from magic and all the quirks of _our _kind, but still let her be touched by full-humans.

I touched my mother's forehead, which had actually been banged so hard it was a miracle her skull wasn't fractured or anything. Trying to remember, I flipped mentally through the remembered incantation book.

Finally, I found it. I whispered the words that would deliver the silent protection and kissed my mother's cheek, pleased that the protection did not such _me _out.

I walked to the door and opened it, pausing to look back once more. I smiled, turning off the light and closing the door behind me.

"Night, mum." I walked over to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was very interesting. What are we thinking about the revelations?<strong>

**Send me a review. Go on. You _know _you want to.**

**PLEASE? Pretty PLEASE? Review?**

**Bexie25**


	14. Chapter 14: The Past and The Future

**Hey Guys**

**So.. I'm back with another chapter.**

**This one has some SERIOUS ANGST... including suicide and uh... well, stuff that will be uncovered next chapter.**

**Sorry if that offends u, I really don't mean for it to, but it works out in the story... and it sorta NEEDS to be there.**

**Anyways: here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"We good to go?" I asked the others just around the corner from the main entrance.<p>

Edward nodded slowly, "they're still out there, though there aren't as many anymore. Some have become a tad… restless." He said the last sentence throwing a smirk in my direction which I gracefully took with a courteous smile.

I smiled and giggled softly, shaking my head. "Alrighty, then," I said and took Edward's hand, tugging slightly. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

We walked carefully around the corner, awaiting the onslaught that was bound to happen.

And of course, once we were seen, it was like a frenzy all over again. Flashes came from every angle, every side, it was impossible to hide from them and the questions were shouted over and over.

But we ignored them and were in the car a few minutes later. We all huffed out a collective breath as we drove slowly away from the hospital. I was sitting between Edward and Alice in the middle of the first car. Carlisle and Esme were both behind us, much to my protestation. I thought there wasn't enough space in the back, but they seemed comfortable enough. Cheney was in the front with the driver who I had yet to find out the name of.

The rest of the Cullens; Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, along with Tommy, were all in the other car that was just behind us. I gingerly wondered how Rose was feeling about all this… her family's involvement and everything… and I decided to file that away in the back of my _already_ complicated and packed mind for later contemplation. I also decided that I would confront her when Edward was out of the house – in the limited time that that may be – to have it out about her resentment. I really didn't want to be involved with someone who quite frankly hated the sight of my very face.

I leaned into Edward, mulling over everything and waited for the ride to end.

It wasn't until half an hour later – at the latest – that we turned into my old home's street. Well, my former home; but now, I really didn't have a specific _place_ to call home. I had Edward and wherever he was, was home to me.

I sat up, looking at the familiar houses from my childhood. Thank _God_ Abigail didn't live in this street. I wouldn't have been able to handle myself if I saw her house.

The car stopped in front of the house and we all got out. I walked to the door slowly, remembering and no one said anything…. They just absorbed along with me.

When I finally reached the door, I reached for the key that rested under the eave.

I opened the door carefully, inhaling the familiar scents as I walked through the threshold.

I heard the others behind me, hesitating at the door. I motioned for them to come in and they did so silently.

Emmett came up to me, holding a sleeping Tommy securely in his huge arms. I reached for him and Emmett gave him to me only to step back in line with Rosalie once I had a good grip on my brother.

"Thanks," my voice was barely a whisper. I didn't look or even bother to listen for a response as I quietly kicked my shoes off and padded up the stairs and down the hall to Tommy's bedroom which was across from mine.

In the nights, I was usually the one to attend to Tommy if anything scared him or if something was wrong. Renée and Phil took care of themselves or each other most of the time and I didn't mind looking after my brother.

Sometimes at night, whilst in my room at home, in Forks, I would worry about him, knowing that if something happened, he would automatically want _me_. Sometimes, I teleported to make sure everything was alright before I went to bed. Usually it was, but if it wasn't, I would help and Tommy knew not to tell Mum or Phil that I had ever been there.

Because Mum wasn't as much of a cat as Tommy or I, she couldn't usually sense someone close to her unless she was paying close attention. So, of course, she didn't sense me on those rare occasions where I did come back.

Walking into Tommy's room – his light remaining off as I could see perfectly without it on - was surreal. Everything was in place, except for a few toys, so after putting Tommy carefully in his bed and tucking him in, I silently levitated all the toys and put them away without so much as touching them. It was identical to what I did with mum.

I smiled to myself, noting that everything was in order now and went over to kiss the top of Tommy's head.

"Sleep, my angel," I whispered in Ancient Egyptian and Tommy smiled slightly in his sleep. I kissed the top of his head once more before getting up and walking back to his door. I shut the door silently and padded slowly over to my room.

The door was already open and the bedside table lamp on. Edward was sitting on my bed, looking around, taking in my past.

As I walked in, I couldn't help the grimace that spread across my face. _His stench never left the room, did it? _I thought.

"Hey," I said in a whisper, sitting next to Edward on the bed.

"Hello," he said simply, his eyes finally resting on me. He smiled softly, reaching up to caress my cheek. I leaned into his cold touch, revelling in it. "What is that strange, underlying scent?"

An innocent question, just one, but it brought so many terrible memories.

I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth, trying to banish the memories and thoughts from my head. Tears sprang to my eyes before I could stop them.

I opened my mouth, "Edward, there are things that… It's complicated, ok?"

I opened my eyes to see him nod once, his concern for me all over his face. I swallowed, looking away before I got up.

"When I was young," I began; hating that Edward would learn the misfortunate things that happened in my life. "My mother had a boyfriend. His name was Peter and he was younger than my mother. He... _did_… things.. things that I'd rather not admit to. But, I'm quite sure you'll figure it out eventually. You just need to notice my reactions at work tomorrow, because I am quite sure that something will come up tomorrow that will make me go absolutely and madly on a warpath."

I looked back to Edward and wasn't surprised by the confusion and compassion on his face. I was sure he had an idea, but wouldn't dwell on any possibilities until he was given evidence or even confirmation.

"Ok," he whispered, searching my face. Thankfully, he knew not to push at my head to read my thoughts at the moment.

"I love you," I said, walking over to him to settle back in his arms. "Thank you for everything you did… yesterday?"

He chuckled and nodded. "It _is _yesterday by now, love. It's just about… 5am, actually. It's interesting that no one realized at the hospital that we were there when we shouldn't have been and only realized that an hour ago."

I chuckled, "not really, considering Ameera's powers."

He raised his eyebrow in question and I informed him of her powers.

By the end of my explanation, which I knew everyone _else _had heard, too, he was shaking his head.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, getting up to go downstairs. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, where everyone else seemed to be hanging around, Tommy called out for me.

"Bewa! Bewa! Bewa! Bewa!" I sighed and teleported myself up to just in front of his door. I opened it, not so quietly and rushed over to a tormented Tommy. I knelt down in front of him and wordlessly put my hand on his forehead and closed my eyes.

Tommy was an interesting child with a very strange extra sense. Sometimes, Tommy would dream of things that turned out to be true. So did I, but for Tommy it happened out of the blue.

What Tommy had dreamed about was worrying to say the least.

"When, Tommy?" I whispered, taking him in my arms as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Tomowow, I think."

I nodded, kissing his head a few times. "Ok," I said, nodding to myself again, thinking everything over. "Everything will be ok, alright? Don't worry about the girl; she'll be fine... I'll protect her, you know that."

He nodded and I laid him back in his bed, standing up to kneel down at his side again, tucking him in again.

"Go to sleep, little one," I whispered, again in Ancient Egyptian.

As I stood up, I sensed Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper behind me, all standing in the doorway.

I turned and smiled softly at them, coming up to them and they moved out of the way as I closed the door behind us.

We walked down the stairs, all of us listening to Tommy's regular heartbeat, making sure he was asleep through the patterns before sitting down on the couches in the living room.

"What did he dream, Bella?" Carlisle asked; his voice at normal volume.

I smiled; chuckling softly at Carlisle's interested tone of voice. "Something's going to happen tomorrow that he needed to warn me about. It concerns what Edward and I were talking about in my old bedroom earlier... surely, you all heard?" They nodded, looking at me.

Well, all except for Rosalie, of course.

She seemed to be scathingly looking around and I finally just blew out a gasket.

It started silently, and then manifested.

"What is your problem, Rosalie?" I asked, my face furious, my eyes darkening slightly and glowing.

She didn't bother to look my way as she spoke. "You are nothing to me. You come into our life and turn everything upside down and expect us to follow you everywhere like you're the most important thing in the world."

Yeah, you could say I was pissed at her for what she said. "You are so wrong, Rosalie that I could _almost _blame your stupidity for your _hair colour_!" She looked at me now and I got up, dashing over to her at half my fastest speed. "What else do you resent me for?"

She spewed it all out. "You're a semi-human _nothing_ and my brother's stupid infatuation with you could harm us all."

I cackled at her selfish thought. "I'm _so _sorry no one told you this, but perhaps you should look at your relationship with Emmett. Because the things that you feel for him are _EXACTLY_ what Edward and I feel for each other you selfish bitch!"

"There's another thing; you regard yourself as something so important that you don't even think of the implications of your actions!"

"You know what? I don't give a flying _fuck _what you think! Because you know nothing about me! You may think you know my character, but here's something you wouldn't have guessed about me; I tried for _months _after Abigail's death to end my life because I thought that I was a fucking _nothing_, _just_ as you think about me. But do you know what stopped me from trying after a few trips to the hospital? Your brother!" Shock was the only thing that you could see on her face as she absorbed this information. "I felt so _down _on myself, that I stopped living. Your brother," I pointed to him without looking at him, "saved me before he even made a conscious decision to. From the _minute_ I got to Forks, I felt that I had a reason for living. Admittedly, it was only _later _that I realized that that reason was Edward. But he healed me none the less."

Having finished my rant with tears rolling down my face, I walked back over to the couch and sat down on it, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"I used to sing… I'm actually a very musical person… but I haven't sung a note, or played _anything _since that day. Since I met your brother, I have actually felt the sensation to sing and compose again." I smiled to myself, remembering. "My talent is strange, because I can change my voice… much like Edward, actually." I looked up at him now, to see him just staring at me, absorbing everything that flew out of my mouth.

I smiled at him and he smiled gently back, still staring.

"Well," I said, looking at the other shocked faces of the Cullens, "I think I'll be heading off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." I looked at Edward, "are you coming?"

He nodded, walking to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt the need to say something, so I said "goodnight, everyone."

Everyone murmured a goodnight, except for Rosalie who was still staring after me in shock. I ignored her, hoping that I would talk to her later to come clean and start again.

Edward and I walked into my old room and I grimaced again at the scent of _him_; mum's old boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, ok?" I whispered to Edward and he nodded, seemingly gathering his thoughts still.

While in the shower, I swore I heard something outside. But when I looked, there was nothing but the houses that surrounded.

Turning off the shower, my senses still at an all-time high, I looked around outside still standing in my towel. I then quickly snapped my fingers, now standing with dry hair, in my pyjamas.

I walked out of the room and back into mine after hanging my towel up.

"I thought you had a shower, love…" Edward said as I lay down next to him on the double bed. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as he said "your hair is dry."

"Incantation," I whispered, not really feeling the need to say much at this point.

But Edward had other ideas.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?" He stared at my face as I looked back at him, searching his eyes.

I looked back down at my hands, or more importantly, my wrists. "I don't know; I guess I was ashamed."

"What were you ashamed of?" He asked gently, not wanting to pressure me.

"Everything; I hate feeling so vulnerable. It's not in my nature." I didn't look up, but continued anyway. "_I'm _the care taker; _I'm _the one who makes sure _everything _is in order. Fuck, I even bring in the most _money_!"

I stood up, pacing through my angry outburst. Tears started falling as I drowned in those feelings… in the past. I didn't want to be forever kept back by it, but after all this time, it was still consuming me.

"Damn it! I tried to kill myself! For _months_! Why am I still alive? Why am I still here? Causing _hurt _on everyone I meet…. I wouldn't be surprised if I hurt you too!"

My shield flew out, causing everything to fly around and instantly, I was surrounded. All the Cullens, even Rosalie, were in my room.

I never felt more loved; I never felt more horrible.

Why couldn't this end? When would it?

Or was I stuck like this, for my whole life?

Why, why, why, why _WHY_?

"Why? Why can't I kill myself?" I screamed, the tears falling uncontrollably now.

I didn't think about the implications of my actions for once as I whipped a knife out of my imagination, struggling to keep it away from my wrist.

I could always just cut through my scars… reopen them again.

Just as the knife connected with my wrist, barely scrapping the eternal scar of my depression, a voice stopped me.

It was barely a whisper, but it was so commanding that it compelled me to stop and look up.

"Please," Rosalie begged, pleading with me even with everything she had.

I looked at her, blinking. Why was _Rosalie _of all of them, begging me not to end this miserable life?

"You can't do this," she said, edging closer as I edged back. "You don't _want _to do this. Killing yourself is _not _the answer; _believe me_, I know."

I was just standing there, tears silently streaming down my face…

"I'll tell you everything about me…" she said. "But only after you give me that knife."

She pointed to the knife that rested against my skin as I shook my head, gripping the knife tighter.

"Killing yourself will kill my brother too. I know it, you know it. Even _he _knows it."

That remark caused my eyes to flash to Edward.

Big mistake.

Edward was staring at me, agony in his eyes, his expression, his body.

He was about to crumble to the floor, to waste away.

My resolve crumbled to _almost_ nothing as I fought to remember _why _I was doing this.

I looked back at Rosalie, who had taken used my distraction to get closer to me.

"Please," she whispered again, just a foot away from me as my shield retreated to a second skin. "Please, give me the knife…"

She reached out for it just as my shield dissolved.

I lifted my hand hesitantly, loosening my grip on the knife and she carefully took it from my hand.

She stepped closer, and I lost it.

Before I could stop myself, I flung my arms around me, clutching her to me as I cried into her chest.

She comforted me silently, hugging me as I cried myself to weakness.

When standing was too much for me, she lifted me into her arms, carrying me to my bed and laying me down.

I felt everyone leave the room then, apart from Edward, who immediately appeared on the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I chanted in a whisper, over and over, until the darkness consumed me whole.

**oOoOo**

I woke up in the morning, my eyes clumpy from the tears of the previous night, but I felt protected.

Edward had stayed with me the whole night; I knew this for a fact as I felt the electricity and coldness of his skin during the entire duration of my sleep.

Opening my eyes, I was met with a concerned face.

His brow furrowed, Edward never looked more heartbroken… or more beautiful.

We stared at each other for a long time, not really needing words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he pulled me to his chest.

"Don't be," he whispered back to me. "When are we leaving for the office?"

He caressed my arm softly, slowly… calmingly.

"What's the time?" I couldn't even fathom leaving before talking to everyone else.

"ten-thirty," Edward said, not looking for confirmation or anything.

Bloody vampires and their strange sense of time.

_You shouldn't be complaining, _I voice somewhere in my head told me. _It's the same for you and _your _kind_.

_True, _I thought back to no one in particular. _Very true indeed_.

"Then we have time," I said and with that I pulled out of Edward's embrace and stood up.

"What are _we _doing?" Edward asked, and I smiled at the inflection of the 'we'.

"_We _are going to go talk to your family about what happened last night."

With that, I walked out of the room, knowing Edward would follow.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked; his brow furrowed again.

"Yes," I smiled sadly at him. "I am."

"Alright," Edward replied softly, shaking his head with worry.

When we got downstairs, the Cullens were sitting on the couches in the living room. They regarded me with soft, pitiful eyes.

I hated it.

"Morning," I whispered, feeling the tension from the doorway.

They all nodded at Edward and me but they were still… watching me.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night." Some were about to speak, but I silenced them with a hand. "Please let me finish; I promise it won't take long." They nodded again and so I continued, looking at each of them sincerely before doing so. "Firstly, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I know some of you, if not all of you believe that I have nothing to be sorry for, but I sure as hell do think that I do. I surrounded myself in the memories that came with this house… the ones I was focusing on were not so nice. I really didn't think, which leads me to believe that Rosalie was somewhat correct in something she said last night; when I drown myself in these memories, I really _don't _regard anyone and I certainly do not think of the implications of my actions. I may not do it all the time, but, well, I'm only human – or semi-human, in this case – and I do make mistakes. And I am sorry for that and for anything that I said last night. But, most importantly," I turned to Edward now, who was watching me with careful yet thoughtful eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you, all of you. But, Edward, I didn't realize – or maybe I did, I can't really be sure – that my death would in turn kill you. Having realized that with the help of Rosalie," I smiled in her direction, and for once she smiled back. Warmly. "I will do everything in my power to banish thoughts of hurting myself from my mind, because I was _not _lying when I said that you have given me a reason to live again; something that I will be eternally grateful for. I love you, my Edward."

He smiled his crooked smile for me and bent down to brush his lips against mine. Our kiss was passionate yet soft and I felt it already start to heal me.

When our kiss ended, I turned to Rosalie, smiling at her again. She smiled back and came to me.

"I want to apologize as well, Bella." She said, looking between me and Edward with a possibly heartbreaking smile. "I was so consumed in my jealously of you and of the fact that Edward thought you were more beautiful than I was, that it clouded my judgment. You really are my sister and I thank you for everything that you have given my brother. You are his life and he is yours, so therefore… you are family."

We hugged and I finally felt completely relaxed, because I was finally _truly _accepted by everyone in the family.

I felt I finally had a place to belong again.

"And without further ado, I believe it is time to start getting ready. For me, that is. You all look fine the way you are." With that I walked up the stairs, this time alone and into the bathroom. I suddenly remembered something that made me halt my actions and speak out to the Cullens who I could hear moving around. "We won't wake Tommy up; he hates the ride out to the office and he needs his sleep. Also, Esme, would you possibly be so kind as to make me breakfast? I am so sorry, but I am really hungry and I won't have time to eat otherwise."

"Of course, child," Esme said, getting up from one of the couches in the living room and breezing into the kitchen, already preparing things, by the sounds of things.

I showered quickly, changing again as I did last night. This time, I was dressed in skinny black jeans and black heeled boots with a deep purple, dressy shirt as well.

I raced down the stairs and practically flew into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and digging into the breakfast that was already sitting on the table. I was finished within a few minutes and I whizzed upstairs into my room, blocking the scent of _him _with my shield as a second skin, grabbing my bag and some of my slightly out-dated-but-still-loved 'gadgets' and tossing them into my country road bag.

I flitted down the stairs again and sat eagerly on one of the couches, next to Rosalie.

Everyone looked at me as if I'd grown four heads and I just smiled. "That is the fastest we cats are able to go."

Carlisle opened his mouth then closed it again. He opened his mouth a few seconds later and said "that's how fast Edward runs and he's the fastest of us all."

I looked at Edward, who was smiling proudly at me and cocked one of my eyebrows. I giggled, brushing it off.

"Well, it's eleven-thirty and we really need to get going." I got from my seat and looked around. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and I raced up the stairs to Tommy's room. I opened the door to see Tommy still sleeping and I picked him up, changing his clothes with a click of the fingers. I walked back down the stairs carefully trying not to bump him too much.

"Well," I said as I held out my hands for the car keys to fly into them. I caught them and said "let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do we think of that?<strong>

**I hope u thought it was alright... i love u guys... thanks for reading.**

**I had something to say, but I think I covered it, so NEVER MIND.**

**Next chapter up within the week.. or at least 9 days...**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**Bexie25 who is really fudgin' tired but wanted to deliver this to u all.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Office

**Hello.**

**I honestly didn't mean for it to be so long. I've been so busy the last couple of weeks and I'm really sorry this is late.**

**I don't know how good this will be... I've had a little bit of writers block so yeah...**

**Here it goes anyway...**

* * *

><p>I decided that Rose and Emmett could take Tommy again. They both really seemed to like Tommy and I wanted to include Rosalie more now.<p>

We all jumped into the two different cars which had been waiting for us. Personally, I was getting sick on all the fucking chauffeurs. I was going to have to talk to Cheney about it.

My phone rang and I smiled, shaking my head as I looked at the caller.

_Thinking of the devil._

"Cheney," I said, still smiling.

"Swan," He said. All that registered was that something was wrong; Cheney never used my last name.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up from my position at Edward's side to give me some space.

Cheney sighed, oddly reluctant. This couldn't be good. "We've got a situation; how close are you?"

I glanced out the window, concerned. "Uh… about four minutes and thirty-one seconds, why?"

"Just get here as soon as you can," Cheney hedged and I frowned.

"Not till ya tell me, Cheney. What. Is. Going. On?"

Cheney sighed, finally giving in. "A video was sent into us. It's for you; it doesn't look pretty, BB. I think it's from James… probably an angry outburst because of you and Edward."

"Shit," I cussed under my breath. "Listen, there's something you need to know…"

"Are you gonna tell me that your boyfriend and his family are vampires now?"

I gaped at the phone. How the _fuck _did he know?

"BB, anything your family finds out, I find out. You know your mother and you know the rules and agreement we drew up when you first started out."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it extended to this kinda stuff!" I squeaked into the phone, my eyes darting to the Cullens. They smiled reassuringly at me, telling me they were fine with Cheney and the office knowing. It was worrying, but I knew the guys would keep it to themselves.

"Well, I guess you know now..." he laughed.

"Shut up, Cheney," I said gruffly so I could hide my embarrassment. "This is ridiculous," I whined.

Everyone just laughed at me and I huffed.

I hung up wordlessly as we pulled up outside.

As soon as we stopped I opened the door. Fuck the gentlemanly behavior; this was _my _domain.

The Cullens followed, letting me lead the way. The door was opened by the security guard and I smiled at him gratefully.

I walked straight to the elevator and pressed the twenty-eighth floor button as we all flooded in.

We flew up and before we knew it, the doors opened again.

The office had changed, that was for sure.

Although, I hadn't been there since the day Abby died.

It was nice. A very comfortable setting; chic yet sophisticated… It was nice.

Front and centre was the tech domain; whenever there was something to be seen by everyone, we would gather there.

Behind the big screen were the desks of all our tech staff. To the left I could see a corridor that I presumed led to the offices of the Heads of department and the interrogation rooms. I was vaguely wondering where room 22 was.

"BB," Marksy said, somewhat glaring at me.

I sighed, "I know; I'm in trouble, I get it, I'm, so-"

He cut me off with a raised hand. "I wasn't going to touch that right now, but yeah, you're in trouble. But let's get the video over with, yes?"

I nodded, frowning slightly as we moved up to the slight platform behind all the technicians.

There was a bar there and I grasped it securely in my hand.

Somehow, I had a feeling that this video would not be good.

Edward suddenly hissed behind me and my eyes flashed to his face.

He was livid, that much was certain.

"James," he grounded out. "The video is of James; he's raping a nine year old."

I flinched.

Nine year old… I was just a year younger when…. When he started.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Rosalie flinched too and then I became certain.

From the way she so obviously felt about what she was and her reaction just then, I was certain that she had been changed because she'd been raped.

I immediately wanted to kill the bastard. Rosalie was my sister and _no one _hurt my family.

My enemies knew this. The smarter one's used my family to spur me on… stupidly thinking I'd make a mistake in my rage.

Like _fuck_ I would.

"Bella, love?" Edward asked, studying my face.

I looked at him, letting him see through me and figure it out.

He gasped then growled as realization dawned on the features of his gorgeous face. "Your mother's boyfriend… he…"

He trailed off with anger and I nodded, tears welling up. He closed his eyes, silently trying to control himself, but the growl rocked his frame, unable to be contained.

I knew my anger would get the best of me as I watched this video. But I needed to watch it, to study James' character and actions. To deduce things that only I could ascertain.

So I turned to Cheney as he entered rounded the corridor.

He knew I knew instantly, his brow furrowing instantaneously. "22 is ready when you need it."

I nodded appreciatively, leaving it at that and turning back to the front.

"Go," Marksy said and the screen suddenly switched from black to a view of a struggling girl. She was pretty; brown hair and brown eyes... she reminded me of… me.

I hissed against my own will when he stripped down to nothing and grabbed her roughly. I winced when she begged for him to stop as he raped her.

I felt myself slowly begin to lose it. I was shaking, looking around me for danger and just as she screeched in pain on the video, my shield came out. It was a second skin, but it was enough. I released the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I whimpered when the monster slapped his victim like she was nothing. The mark breaking out on her skin was a lot like one I'd had once…

I shudder away from that thought, looking down as I tried to control my erratic breathing.

"You want us to stop BB?" Amun asked with worried eyes.

My head snapped back up, my eyes furious. "No; keep playing it. Don't stop until the tape finishes."

He nods once and our eyes rest back on the screen.

I growl and my grip on the bar tightens to the point where the bar moulds to the shape of my fingers when the beast finishes with her.

I look away as I hear the snap of her neck that follows soon after.

I don't need to look to know that he's draining her body as I hear the suckling noises.

It disgusts me and I suddenly feel I'm going to be sick.

But I refrain.

I don't know how, but I was stronger now.

I would not submit to that feeling again.

Never.

Edward's arms wrap around my vibrating frame. I struggle to keep all the emotions in.

Anger.

Regret.

Sadness.

Revulsion.

Worthlessness.

There were more, but I couldn't name them at that moment.

I turned into Edward's embrace and felt my body cease to shake and become relaxed instead as his scent engulfed me.

I breath in and out through my clenched teeth.

"Do you want 22 ready, Cheney?" Riley Biers, a nice technician who unfortunately had a crush on me asked.

I looked up from the crook of Edward's neck, steadily meeting Amun's worried eyes.

"No, I don't need it." I said, smiling a thin smile to them both. That had an interesting effect on Riley, but I couldn't really care as much as I probably should have in that moment. "I'm fine; I'm calm."

Amun looked me over again then cracked a small smile, turning back to Riley who was staring at Edward.

Edward in turn, was staring at him, his black eyes causing Riley's breathing and heart rate to speed up out of fear.

I stepped slightly to the left, blocking Edward and Riley's heated stare-off. His eyes calmed into a beautiful amber colour as our eyes connected.

I smiled and caressed his face, calming both of us back down again.

He smiled sweetly at me as I continued to study the angles of his face with my hand and eyes.

My eyes flickered to his every now and then, a smile on my face still.

"Rose, baby, are you ok?" I heard Emmett whisper to his still wife. My head turned to her direction and I noticed she was stiff and practically smelling like murder.

I got out of Edward's hold and walked over to stand in front of her.

She met my gaze heatedly. I looked back at her calmly, waiting for her to speak.

"I could kill him…" she said, trailing off into a deep sigh. Her eyes closed as she bent her head slightly.

"You could," I nodded and her eyes flashed back up to mine. "But you won't."

She took a deep breath and then another; again and again until her rigid pose relaxed.

"No," she said begrudgingly, "because we need to figure this all out together as a family."

I smiled a small smile. "Exactly, but if you were to just go out there and hunt him, it would implicate the office too. We need to do it in a way that won't attract notice to those outside this office."

"Alright," she said and a wry smile came across her angelic features. "What are we going to do, sister?"

A thrill shot through me.

Sister.

I swallowed, "sister?"

She smiled again and brought me in close for a hug. "Hell yeah! You're a Cullen now, Swan."

I smiled at her, liking this side of my new sister.

I shook my head and walked over to Marksy.

"Marksy," I said curtly. I knew that I'd get shit for the alert-beeper.

I also knew this would be fuckin' _loud_.

"Isabella," he said. Fuck, this is not good. "Your alert-beeper; is it broken?"

"No."

"Misplaced?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck haven't you been using it?" He slammed his fist on the desk.

Edward growled and stepped forward, but I held up my hand and shook my head at him, indicating that I could handle it.

He looked at me, relaxed and stepped back.

"I didn't see any reason to." I said silently, reining my anger in. "It would beep, but I could not feel his presence. I always carried my gun with me and have yet to use it since I left. Any other dangers were taken care of as quickly as they rose. You are notified anyway, so I didn't see the big deal. End of story."

"End of story? _End_ of fucking _story_?"

"Uh… yeah, that's what I said." Sarcastic, I know, but I found all of this ridiculous.

"Don't get funny with me, Swan."

"Don't get over-protective with _me_, Marksy. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I reasoned with him firmly.

He sighed, looking at me before smiling. "Fucking hell, Swan. Even if there is no danger, call in to confirm, alright? If the alerts get closer together, be more careful. Since the instigator is a vampire, I think we should leave the killing to you and your family." His eyes flickered to Edward and the Cullens for a second, before focusing back on me again. "But be sure to take care of it through us. We don't need to know how he's dead; we just need to know that he has, in fact, been terminated. Ok?"

I nodded and he turned to disappear in the corridor on the way to our offices.

"BB," Amun said from behind me. I whirled around to face him.

"Yeah, Cheney?"

"Alice says there's gonna be some trouble at the hospital and that we should get armed and get over there."

I got into business mode and grabbed my guns.

Cheney did the same.

As we loaded them, Alice came up to us.

"Sniper," she whispered.

"When?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes and forty-nine seconds."

* * *

><p><strong>Well.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Was that good? Did you like it? I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I had to put something up, no matter how small.**

**Reviewing me is loving me.**

**Bexie25**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sniper

**Hello**

**So, this is personally my FAV. chapter... But I guess I'm biased!**

**Please review and tell me what you think... if you have any questions... promise to reply to them!**

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p>We jumped in the cars, preparing the rest of our back up guns.<p>

Amun and I looked at each other, silently planning together in our heads.

It was wordlessly decided that my group and I would be situated in the hospital with my mother whilst Cheney and _his_ group would try to find the culprit from the roof.

"Edward, Alice and Emmett you're with me," I said simply looking at them as they agreed. "Rose, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme you're on the roof with Amun. Mostly because I know that Carlisle and Esme don't appreciate human death that much, no matter the case. Rosalie and Jasper, I think it would be best if you were on the roof because you're both fiercely protective and that will help you with finding the _sniper_."

My lip curled back at the word.

"Any theories on who could have sent the sniper?" Cheney asked me.

My eyebrow rose at his question. "Perhaps," I said as I pursed my lips, thinking and reconsidering all the possibilities that had been running through my head. "I was leaning towards Marie, but I doubt even _she _would stoop that low. Then there's the possibility of the Russians… or even then James. You saw how angry he was in that tape," I growled at the mention of the thing. Fucking monster deserved what he was going to get. "There is the slight possibility that he would use my mother's safety against me. If he was smart, he would."

Edward frowned at this, obviously confused. "Why would that be smart?"

I smiled softly. "Because most people believe that if they go after my family, I will slip up out of anger."

"It hasn't happened once to date, though," Cheney finished for me, a look of smug pride crossing his face.

"If anything, it makes me more efficient." I smiled, remembering the debacle with Tommy a few years ago. "Knowing my families lives depend on me… Yeah, it helps."

Sitting in this car with me were the people in my team, with the exception of Cheney, who would rally his 'troops' when we got inside the hospital.

The cars stopped at the hospital and we stepped out, ignoring the cameras and reporters and making a b-line for the entrance.

The paps didn't like that, but fuck 'em.

We walked inside and rounded the corner, turning into an examination room at the end of the small, open, well-lit hall.

Once the door was shut and locked, I clicked my fingers and more guns of various sizes appeared on the little examination bed.

I quickly re-sorted them, so that there was a pile for Cheney's group and a pile for mine. I turned back to face the others, who were watching me work.

I smiled. "So, roofers, you can take a gun from _that _pile," I pointed to the pile in question. The guns in that pile had a longer range, all being able to shoot farther, like a sniper's gun. The vampires in Amun's group flashed over to the bed, picked up a gun and flitted back to Cheney's side. "My group, take a gun from the other pile." The vampires did just that. "Ok, let's split up. We'll meet up in mum's room if anything goes wrong or when we've got the guy."

Cheney's group left, planning as they went, and headed straight for the elevator. They got in and went up to the roof.

I turned to my group; Edward, Alice and Emmett.

This was all business. No playing.

"Right," I said, speeding right through the words the way they did sometimes. "This is what we're doing. Edward and I will be in mum's room and the room to the right of hers. Alice and Emmett, you guys will be in the two rooms next to that. Split up so that you're in a room each. I'll teleport you into your rooms one by one. All set?"

They nodded and I went over to Emmett. I touched his shoulder and repeated the process I did with Amun last night. I did the same for Alice and Edward and then finally teleported myself into my mother's room.

I positioned myself at side of the window, looking out to the right side.

Low as I could but making sure they could hear me, I murmured, "lock your room doors and stay to the side of the room's window. I'm looking to the right; therefore the person directly next to Edward should be too. The person on the end and Edward, you should be looking to your left. If you see or hear anything, look out to check if there's a person and then shoot. Alice, Emmett, don't worry about your mates; there fine and from what I can hear from upstairs, both Jasper and Rosalie can shoot a gun. I trust you can too?"

"Yes," Alice whispered as Emmett said "hell yeah."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love. I can shoot a gun." I could hear the smirk, but there was a hint of concentrated frustration in his voice. "I wanted to a soldier after all."

I smiled with pride. "Good and you would have made an excellent soldier, my love. Now, cock your guns."

I expect a laugh and was rewarded with a sly chuckle from Emmett. Just as I heard him start to say something, Edward said "do not say that out loud Emmett. If you do, then after this is over, I will do something that won't make your mate very happy."

I barely stifled my own giggle as Alice's started.

"Oi," I said, feigning a serious voice. "Back to work, people."

"Vampires," Emmett said jokingly. "It's _vampires _Bella."

"Shut up, you big oaf and concentrate."

I couldn't contain my giggle at Alice's comment.

"Time, Alice?"

"He's delayed as I'm sure you know by now. He was supposed to shoot a minute ago." Alice paused to look again, but sighed with deep frustration. "It's muddled right now and the time frame keeps slipping between roughly five and ten minutes time."

"That's alright Alice," I reassured her, knowing that it would be better if she wasn't frustrated. Anger usually fucked people up, "calm down; thank you for doing this. You're doing fine. Just tell me when you see something."

Alice murmured an "ok" and we fell silent again.

My phone vibrated and I answered it in a low whisper.

"Bella," Cheney said urgently.

"What?"

"I'm picking up on something. You're two o'clock."

My eyes flashed to the right and I studied the area quickly. It seemed to be an abandoned office and surely enough, just beyond the window, there was a dark figure standing there.

"Shit," I cussed as I recognized the figure instantly.

"What, Bella?" Edward asked and everyone was on alert now.

"Laurent," I said. "It's Laurent, Edward. The dark-skinned vampire that was with James yesterday, remember?"

"Where?" Emmett asked and I heard him flash to the other side of his window.

"The abandoned offices, my two o'clock - Edward, do what Emmett just did; swap window sides." Edward flashed to the other side almost soundlessly.

"Wait," Emmett muttered to us, causing us to stop movement. "If he's one of us then he'd be able to hear us right now."

Edward and Alice stopped to ponder this.

"I'm shielding everyone with my physical shield," I whispered back. "I can split my shields through walls and levels." I paused briefly. "I suppose I should have mentioned that before."

Emmett snorted, "huh, yeah."

"… Shut up."

Silence fell upon us.

Alice gasped three minutes and two seconds later.

"He'll shoot in thirty seconds."

I growled, separating my shield again over my mother like a second skin for her. No need to show him what I could do, though he would probably know because of James.

Fuck him.

"Guns ready," I gritted out.

Twenty seconds.

We lift our guns. Birds chirp outside.

Fifteen seconds.

A phone rings in the lobby. We ignore it.

Ten seconds.

There's a shuffling of feet that wasn't there before. We ignore that too.

Five seconds.

Hold…

_Hold_…

Two.

One.

Laurent shoots.

Glass breaks.

You would think there would be screaming.

But no one hears the commotion that is _all_ I can hear.

The bullet flies through the window only to rebound back out the window…. And back to the building of abandoned offices.

"Bella," Alice gasped, obviously seeing my next move. "What are you doing? You can't do that!"

"I have to," I gritted out, dropping my gun with a loud clang that could only be heard by those under the shields. I kicked out the rest of the glass after looking to make sure no one was directly below the window.

"Bella?" Edward asked, fretting. He wouldn't be able to hear Alice's thoughts because of the separated shields. "Love, what are you planning?"

"I'm going after him Edward," I said in a strangely condescending tone. "I don't have a choice. I need to break James down and this is the way to do just that. I'll be fine."

I climbed up onto the window, holding the sides to steady myself.

Then I let myself go, jumping to the roof in front of me.

I'm flying through the sky, until I land on the opposite building.

I hear my family's shouts, but I ignore them. It's time to end this.

_Or more precisely, end Laurent, _a voice tells me sarcastically.

_Fuck off, _I muttered internally back.

Laurent took off like a vampire to a bat – pun not intended – and I followed him, easily gaining on him.

I threw my shield down on him, trapping him like a mouse.

He fell to the ground quickly and I snagged him up quickly.

I threw him as I took off running again; propelling him in a wire fence, which he noiselessly – due to the shield that was wrapped around him – broke through. He landed on the ground and skidded along the roof of the building that was three blocks away from the hospital. I held him with my shield against the floor, tightening it, slowing pulling him apart. He was screaming, however silent it seemed to the outside world.

I was barely aware of the Cullen's coming behind me, watching me carefully.

I circled him, methodically, watching his every move.

"Tell me," I said, tightening the shield on him as he fought instinctively against it. "Where is your friend, hm? Where's James?"

He hissed at me and Edward mirrored the sound, stepping forward and joining me in circling him. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett join us one after the other.

I tightened the shield, letting it pull his limbs off him body a bit more roughly. "I will ask you _again_. Where is he?" I shouted, crouching in front of him, closing in on him.

The others stayed where they were, also crouched.

I could see what they were doing and I had to admit that it was smart.

They were building a wall around him, making it impossible for him to move from his spot even if he wasn't covered in my shield.

He grunted in pain, trying to sit up. My shield made sure he stayed put, tightening even more.

I wasn't usually a sadistic person, but fuck with my family and I'll fuck with you.

"Tsk, tsk," I shook my index finger theatrically in front of him as I bent down, inches away from him. "Where is he, Laurent?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Phoenix," he grunted, hissing again, hopelessly trying to thrash against my shield.

It did not waver an inch as I laughed at him.

"I know that, dear Laurent," I snickered, standing up then creeping impossibly closer to him. "But I want an _exact location_?"

"I can help you with that," I heard from behind me. I smirked evilly.

"Sarah," I said, turning to face my sweet-faced cousin. "It's been too long."

She smirked as well, "it has, hasn't it." Her eyes flickered behind me to Laurent as she inhaled, sensing the vampire and she hissed at Laurent, crouching immediately. "Vampire, what is your business here?"

Yeah, god I love Sarah. She was good at scaring people.

Her gifts were seriously awesome too.

I turned to the Cullens quickly. "Guys, this Sarah, my cousin; cousin, these are the Cullens. They're the _good _vampires."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder. "Hey," she said smiling but then looking at me and frowning. "I can't do anything."

I smiled and tapped my temple.

"Ah," she nodded slowly. "Care to lift it for a sec."

I nodded, flashing to Laurent's side.

I took the shield off, grabbing him before he could run. He had nothing on my strength.

He snapped his jaw at my face and Edward and I growled, causing him to cower just a bit in fright and a tad in shock, too.

"Thanks cuz," Sarah said. "Now, what did you need to know?"

"I need to know where James is please," I said sweetly, smiling a thanks to her.

"Sure thing," she said, shifting her gaze to James, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Where is this _James_, vampire?"

"Townhouse in Scottsdale," he said without blinking, without moving.

It was almost like he was hypnotised.

I smirked, "thanks mate."

I used my shield to twist him, ripping him apart. I released the shield and levitated his remains to one area.

Sarah threw a fireball, quickly adding a laser at his remains for good measure.

"Cheers," I said, hugging her to my side. "Your awesome, y'know."

She nodded with a smug smile on her face. "I know."

That got her a smack on the arm.

We turned to the Cullens who were looking at the two of us in amazement.

"What?" I asked, a little put off by all the staring.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Emmett bellowed.

Everyone else merely winced, their eyes glued to us.

"Oh," I said quickly. "Sarah can shoot lasers out of her palms and eyes, but the fireballs, iceballs, waterballs and all that shit too comes from _just _her palms. She can also make a person tell the truth… unless their under my mental or physical shield."

"We gathered that," Emmett said, crossing his broad arms against his chest, smiling at me and Sarah.

I shook my head. "Dear _Bastet_, Emmett. Also, Sarah is considered part of our family's _Mind Control _group. Some of the members of our family have very specific categories within Mind Control and together they are unstoppable… well, _almost _unstoppable."

"Let me guess," Emmett said slowly, exaggeratingly so. "Your shield can stop them, right?"

"Right," Sarah said, crossing her arms and mirroring Emmett's pose. "But the _Mind Control _group will never come together because some are on Marie's side and some are, like me, on Bella's side."

I turned to Sarah, "yeah, but that is just in theory. It is possible that they'll come together after I kill my dear Grandmother."

"Oh, I almost forgot… Bella," Sarah said, suddenly switching to our Ancient Egyptian language. "Your Great-Grandmother is going to visit, as will Eddie and-"she looked around in alarm, as if just realizing something. "Where's Tommy?"

I looked around too, suddenly worried. Had I really forgotten about my own little brother?

"Guys," I said in English. "Where's Tommy?"

"We left him at the office, BB," Cheney stated firmly, crossing his arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief, clutching my chest, calming instantly. "Oh, thank god. Sorry to worry everyone, Sarah just pointed it out." I then turned back to her, switching to our language again. "Sorry Sarah, people go on; who else is visiting?"

"Your Grandmother, too," she saw me tense ever so slightly and a small hiss escaped through my lips before I could stop it.

"Alright then," I said to her, hugging her again. "Thanks for coming; how did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I could feel his presence and danger's presence amongst you."

I smiled and laughed a small laugh, "thanks; I appreciate it."

She shrugged her shoulders, "it's alright. Gotta take care of our _Precious One_, eh?"

I grunted in vague agreement.

"I'll come back later today after everyone else have come and gone, ok?" Sarah asked and I nodded, smiling again.

I had missed my favourite cousin.

She disappeared after a short goodbye in Ancient Egyptian to me, and a nod to the others.

"It seems my Grandmother, Eddie and my Great-Grandmother, Anna are going to visit us back at the hospital soon."

All vampires hissed or growled at the mention of Marie.

"How soon, Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking at the rest of his family, barely calm himself. His posture was composed yet his voice was gruff.

"Around half an hour to an hour, why?" I looked at the others as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Just wanted to know," Carlisle said, smiling pleasantly but I could see it was with great effort. "Will you be able to cover that cloud?"

I looked back at it for a sec, thinking. "Yeah, should be able to."

I turned and split my invisibility shield, throwing it over the cloud. It covered it completely and I turned back with a triumphant smile.

"That'll hold until I take it off purposefully," I said walking towards Edward.

I fell into his arms, finally relaxed.

"How did you get here, Cheney?" I asked.

He looked at me slightly embarrassed. "Carlisle gave me a, um… lift," he grunted out the last word so a human wouldn't have understood him.

I chose, for his sake, to not comment.

"Let's get back so we can discuss what's going on with James," I said quickly and we turned around and raced back to the hospital, with Cheney on Carlisle's back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: The Discussion, which I have already started writing, so should be up in the next week... proofreadin' takes time, y'know!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bexie25**


	17. Chapter 17: The Discussion

**Hi**

**This chapter contains some serious discussion about sexual abuse, so if you don't like to read about that - don't worry, it ain't graphic - but either way, if you still don't wanna read it, then only read until the line: _Sometimes Emmett was just too cute. _After that, it's a no-go zone for people who don't wanna read about that stuff. **

**The stuff before that line are somewhat important, so please read at least that.**

**Other than that: continue reading.**

**Oh and disclaimers are important: I don't own Twilight saga, I just have a wild imagination.**

* * *

><p>We got back and settled not ten minutes later.<p>

Sitting down in mum's private hospital room, having unlocked all the doors of the rooms my group were in, we got ready for the coming discussion.

I looked over at the window that had been broken, the same one that we had all gone back through and I sighed deeply.

"Give me one second," I said as I went to stand over at the window.

I traced my hand all the way around the frame and then closed my eyes.

I imagined the exact same setting, but with glass in the window.

I lifted my hands and felt the glass, opening my eyes. It looked exactly the same as before.

I smiled and went back to sit next to Edward, leaning into his side.

He pressed a kiss to my temple, holding me firmly against him.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me, our faces shining with happy, peaceful smiles.

"Bella, Edward," Alice called, breaking us from our little bubble. We sighed softly, looking around at the rest of the family.

"Sorry guys," I said, yawning; I was suddenly very tired, but that may have been due to the fact that my shield had been used pretty extensively and I had only slept for a few hours.

I stretched slightly and then rested my head on Edward's chest. I kept my eyes open, waiting for someone to say something.

Until I realized that they were all waiting for _me_.

"Oh," I said, sitting up slightly. "You're all waiting for me; right, well… where should I start? I've already explained all of what happened before and you have got hearing and sight, so anything I didn't say you would have seen or heard or something."

Carlisle leaned forward, as did all the men except for Edward, who was still holding me to his side. Not that I minded. "Well, I was wondering… your cousin, Sarah; she smelled Laurent and instantly knew he was a vampire. How did that work? You obviously didn't do that with us."

I tilted my head a little, thinking. "It's probably because, since everyone in my family knows about you, they have been trying to research vampires through our old books… and really, come to think of it, you _do _smell a little different to humans. I'm not sure how to explain it, but you just smell… different, more… _rich_… in flavour? As I said, it's difficult to explain." I turned to Edward. "Did you see that in Sarah's thoughts, love?"

Edward, who had been watching me and my every expression like a hawk, smiled at me; "yes, I did hear that in her thoughts… she described it has a more pleasant, sweet smell; however, Laurent smelt like rotten fruit… was it the same for you, Bella?"

I thought for a second, recalling everything. "Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I suppose it was. You all smell heavenly and pleasant and sweet but, Laurent… god, he turned my stomach a little. It was definitely like rotten fruit."

Everyone merely nodded, absorbing the new information.

"So," Cheney said, sighing and burying his face in his hands. "What do we do now?"

We all looked at Alice whose eyes glazed over slightly and a faraway look came upon her face. Edward growled a little and Alice's eyes focused again, a wary, almost tired look coming across her face now.

"James is going to be angry," she said and Edward snorted.

"Angry?" He asked and his voice had a bitingly sarcastic edge to it. "He's going to hit the roof; his confidant is in ashes and he has no one else to use to get close to Bella." His arm snaked around my waist tightly, protectively as he said this.

I stroked his hand softly, trying to soothe him.

"We'll be there to stop him." Edward started to say something in response, but I my hand against his mouth to stop him and continued. "I've caught his scent before, so I'll use it to track him down."

"Like a stake-out," Emmett said, excited and I immediately decided that he'd have to come with me.

"Yes, Emmett," Rosalie replied, sarcastically and mechanically, "a stake-out."

I giggled a little as Rosalie was told off by Esme. It didn't get her to apologize and quite frankly it looked like Emmett actually liked it.

"Great job, Rose," I said, equally sarcastic. She nodded and I stifled a laugh, shaking my head instead. "Anyway, I'll use an incantation to track him down and everything will be fine. Ok?"

I looked back at Edward, waiting for his response.

His brow was furrowed as he contemplated everything I said. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"We're helping, though," Emmett said excitedly. "Right?"

I nodded wordlessly, a smirk on my face.

Sometimes Emmett was just too cute.

"Now," I said, taking control; we really needed to move along in this discussion. I felt like it was going nowhere. "Moving on; you saw the letter and photos from James and we've talked about it, but I don't think I told you how all of this began. I would really like to do that now, if that's alright."

I got up, not really wanting to sit down for this. I knew the memories that it dredged up would be horrible to remember and I wanted space.

"It all started when I was nine, funnily enough. My mum had started going out, leaving me alone at home which in all good honesty I didn't mind at all. I personally love being alone because it gives me space to think and I just _need _it sometimes. I used the time up to just read or do whatever I wanted; sometimes, members of our family would just pop in and we'd have fun playing games or looking up random shit on the computer. At first, I had no idea where she was going and I knew that when she wanted to, she would tell me. It was a couple of weeks later, in fact, that she told me… or rather, showed me.

I would always stay up until she got home; it was just something that was accepted, something I did to make sure she was ok and that she got home safely. If she needed me, she'd just talk to me through our thoughts and I'd come and get her by teleporting and whatever. It was only ever when she'd been drinking a bit and she was too far from home to drive without the possibility of getting caught by the cops. Please don't think my mother as a bad person, because she wasn't, she isn't; she just wanted to have fun, to meet someone and fall in love again."

I snorted, my voice turning bitter as I continued "she really thought she found him in this guy. His name was Peter; he had light brown hair and darkish eyes. He was young, but that didn't make him less experienced in… family 'situations'. She brought him home and introduced him to me; I instantly disliked him and I sure as hell didn't trust him, but mum seemed to really like him so I didn't say anything. My physical shield is sensitive; I seem to draw in and like instantly the good, normal people. Anyone bad and devilish in their intentions was someone I'd instantly _dislike_. Though I had no idea that Peter would turn out to be _that_ evil; but I'm sure nothing could have prepared me for that.

He seemed normal, at first; well as normal as was possible. It wasn't until a few months later, when he started to stay over that he… did things. Touched me in places that he shouldn't have; at first it was just the occasional and accidental _bump_… but as the weeks and then months went by they got more deliberate and less accidental. It was Christmas eve of the same year that he first raped me."

The hisses flew across the room and I blew out a shaky breath. "I'll spare you the details of what happened next, all those times… it got to the point where I was so jumpy that even men who had been in my life since I was a baby would make me jump at a simple, innocent touch. Mum never suspected anything and nor did I tell her anything; I couldn't because I felt that she wouldn't touch me and my mum and I were hardly ever alone. It got worse when he moved in and he made in extra painful on special occasions… my birthday _always _the worst.

The only two people who ever noticed anything were Amun and Abby. Whilst I never actually confessed to Amun until later, I confessed everything to Abigail and she convinced me to go to Amun. He started teaching me self-defence… knife work… all that stuff more regularly at the age of ten and a half; in the past he only did it when I was in the mood to, but we started up official lessons, free of charge."

I smiled through the tears that had started flowing down my face as I got onto the better part. "When mum came home one night alone when I was just newly twelve; she was so excited and when I asked her how her date was with… _him_… she gushed about how amazing he was and how romantic he was. I snorted before I could help myself, just trying to imagine the pretence he had set up for my naïve mother. She ignored me and went on to talk about how he had proposed to her. I flipped out on her and told her everything. I couldn't stop myself. Amun came over after I ran into my room and he just walked into my room, sat down and talked to me.

He calmed me down and told me to be strong. We ended up getting Amun to stay with us that night and he stayed in my room, staying away the _whole night _to make sure I was perfectly safe. Mum ended the relationship, not saying anything about what he had done to me and we went on with our lives."

I turned around, smiling at Amun as I got to the funny part in all this craziness. "It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that we found out mum was pregnant. We loved the baby instantly, even if the baby was going to be the offspring of a monster. That same day, Amun asked me if I wanted to join the organization he worked for - AMPS; Army, Military and People's service. I was hesitant, but eventually he showed me _exactly _why I was perfect for the job.

It was actually just two months after that when we got the first letter from James. I wasn't scared at all; I just went about my business. Amun tried to convince me to tell mum; I basically told him 'no fucking way' and we left it at that."

I sighed, remembering the first body we ever found that James killed. "James started killing not long after that and it's been the same right up until a couple of months ago when it got so bad that the organization decided that I needed a fucking 'beeper-alert thingo'. I didn't want it and told them to stick it a few times, but when my mum found out – purely by mistake – the only way to calm her down was to accept the fucking thing and shut up, quite frankly.

When I moved to Forks, it was partly for what mum and the organization like to call 'protection'. My dad doesn't know about this, but I know I'll have to tell him sooner or later and believe me... he won't be happy. Now, moving on… any questions or whatever?"

"The suicide?" Edward asked, his voice strained; I looked at him only to find him rigid and stiff with anger.

I stayed put as I answered. "Well, after what happened, my self-esteem was as low as ever. I'm pretty sure that's somewhat understandable. I started thinking about death, because the dreams and memories wouldn't go away and I couldn't think of any other way to rid myself of the pain. It started when I was fifteen, it was only cutting to begin with, but as time went on and I kept on being saved, I got pissed and started trying lithium; yes, the very same that is deadly to our kind. The pain was excruciating and mum or Amun or Abby would always find me before it could take the full effect and kill me. After a while, I got better with the help of Abby and Amun. Abby's death didn't really help and I nearly tried again, but I remembered the promise I had made to her."

"And what was that promise?" Esme asked softly, her voice full of emotion.

"To never give up," I said, finally breaking down as I started to sob deeply; I was suddenly in the cold arms of my Edward and he held me as I cried, getting weaker and weaker by the second.

I was mentally and physically drained and I needed sleep. Now.

"That's enough," he murmured and everyone but Amun heard him. "Bella needs her sleep, today's activities would have tired her out; we'll discuss what's left to discuss later. Let her sleep," he kissed my forehead and cheek, still rocking me.

As everyone left us in the room with mum, he started to hum my lullaby as I eventually fell asleep, still crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah. I hope that wasn't too depressing. <strong>

**Don't worry. Next chapter it gets better: I swear!**

**I had been having a brief little thing off writers block for this story. I like to call it: _I'm a Girl with Perks block_ but that seems to have cleared for now.**

**REVIEW!... please?**

**Bexie25**


	18. Chapter 18: Progress

**Hey Guys**

**So, I lied; I'm back with a chapter today (as you can see) and I can't wait for you to read it. There's a cliffy at the end, but the next chapter should be up in the next week sometimes, now that I know where I'm going with this story. **

**Also, there's a bit on an announcement at the bottom, so please read the A/N at the end of this chapter and as always...**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I woke up some time later to the sound of soft talking.<p>

Both voices I recognized; one was my Edward and the other was the gruffer voice of… Sarah.

I opened my eyes, then blinked before rubbing them; there was sleep in them so I worked to get it out.

"Good afternoon, my love," Edward whispered into my ear, softly kissing the shell of my ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks sweetheart," I said as I sat up. I nestled into Edward's side and he wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer.

I looked around and noticed that not only was mum still unconscious, but Sarah was sitting across the room, looking at me.

"Hey Sarah," I said in English.

She smiled and threw a quick wave and a "hey" back.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to mum again. "And where is everyone else, Edward? Where's the rest of your family?"

"_Our_ family is at your mother's house with Tommy. I decided to stay here with you and Sarah came around forty-five minutes ago." I looked back to Sarah, raising an eyebrow; she shrugged in return, lifting her own eyebrows and tapping her forehead inconspicuously and I unlocked my mind carefully.

_I told you I'd come back later,_ her voice called in my mind, the tone of high almighty sarcasm.

I snorted, throwing a mental _what-the-fuck-ever_ and looked at Edward, who was watching our little encounter with a faint smile on his lips.

"So… what was with the melt down, Maya?" Sarah asked, right to the point; that was our Sarah, whenever she was worried, she was blunt as fuck.

I cleared my throat, my heart kicking up again, nearly double time, "y'know, Sarah, panic attacks can still happen nowadays, like… _after _the fact."

"So it's about Abby again?" She said, sitting up and making her phone, which had been in her hands only a second before, disappear. "Did you have a panic attack? Fuck, BB-"

I waved her off, "no, ya big loon; I didn't. It's been a rough day, so far. How long was I asleep, by the way?"

"Only three hours," Edward interjected, looking me over again as if debating if it had been enough.

It had and he smiled.

"What was it about, BB? I _wanna_ fucking know!" Sarah uncharacteristically whined; I chuckled. "She was my friend, too…" she mumbled lowly.

"I know that," I said carefully. "It was about everything that happened when I was… _younger_." I gave her the look and she nodded, humming in understanding.

"Anyways," I said, standing up and stretching. "I think we should go back to the office, I wanna continue on with the plan and start looking for James."

Edward and Sarah got up too. "Ok, that's fine love. I'll call the others now and they can meet us there or they could stay behind, but I know that Carlisle and Jasper will be interested."

I shrugged, silently telling him it was up to them.

I grabbed the ends of my shirt and twitched my nose, smoothing over the shirt.

"Nice," Sarah commented, taking me in.

I snorted, throwing her a "fuck off" as I went to mum's mirror in the small, sanitized bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I frowned and shook my head.

I looked like a drowned kitten.

I heard Sarah laugh as she heard that. "Y'know, you really do, BB."

"As I said earlier, Sarah, fuck off," I said, huffing a laugh. I really wasn't in the mood for any shit, whatsoever.

I fixed my hair up and washed my face quickly with water.

When I was presentable, I walked back into the room to grab my things.

"Bella, Carlisle and Jasper are going to meet us there, Amun is already there having gone back as soon as he left the hospital and everyone else are at home, minding Tommy."

I smiled Edward, thanking him and telling him that we need to go.

Sarah came up to hug me, "as much as I wanna come, I think I'll stay here with Aunty Renée. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Sarah; I owe you one."

Edward and I left the hospital and in no time at all we were at the office.

We walked inside and I immediately led Edward into my office.

I sat down at the desk, with Edward standing behind me.

"Do you wanna sit down, sweetheart?" I asked, looking at him with a frown on my face.

He smiled sweetly, "I'm fine, my love."

"Ok," I said doubtfully but turned back to my computer anyway.

I opened up the database and typed in James' full name. The file came up, with the additional information from earlier today in it.

I printed the new information and Edward went to go get it for me.

"Edward, can you also go over to that filing cabernet and get out the James file. It's under his last name." Edward flashed over to the cabernet and deftly dug out the file, only to flash over to me again.

It was then that I heard a knock.

"Come in Carlisle, Jasper," Edward said, his voice slightly raised.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't hear them coming," he said, perplexed.

I frowned and pursed my lips because I hadn't either. I told him just that as the door finally opened.

"Hello Carlisle," I said and we smiled at each other. "Hello Jasper."

They sat down in the chairs opposite Edward and I, their eyes flashing around the office.

"You have a very nice office, Bella," Jasper said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back. "They remodelled most of the office, but mine is still the same." I looked down at the picture of Abby, smiling softly as I turned it towards Carlisle and Jasper. "That's Abby and me when we were around five years old."

They looked at it before handing it over to Edward, who took it and laughed softly, his eyes glazing over. "You were beautiful even then," he said, swallowing convulsively.

"You right there, sweetheart?" I said and Edward cracks his special smile for me.

I smile back, of course.

He gave me the picture back and I put it down in its place.

"Right," I said grabbing the folder and putting the latest updates in at the back of the folder. "So today I'm gonna try to find out where James is. I was thinking that maybe we could each search a different section of Phoenix because I'm quite sure that he is actually here and he's just in hiding."

Jasper nodded in agreement and I looked over at him with a vacant expression. He took that as a way of telling him to continue. "I agree with you Bella, but I also think we should check Seattle and perhaps even Forks. Unless you can be absolutely sure that he isn't in either places?"

My narrowed my eyes, thinking. "I doubt he'd be in Forks, but I wouldn't put it past him to be in Seattle or at least have connections there. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

They nodded in acquiescence and I twitched my nose again, giving them each a computer with internet.

"Tell me if you find anything, please and I'll tell you," I said and we all got to work, co-operating silently.

Jasper was searching the websites for the papers from both Phoenix and Seattle, trying to see if he could find anything that pointed towards vampire attacks that might be connected with James. Carlisle was searching through the medical records discreetly from the hospitals in Phoenix and Seattle. Edward was looking through school records for anything suspicious and I was making calls to the all Police Departments in Seattle and Phoenix, using my status to get information on anything that the Police Departments found iffy or suspicious.

We hadn't found anything and were about to give up for the day until Jasper looked up at us, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle…" he looked back at his screen briefly then back at us. "I think I got something here."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do we think?<strong>

**ANNOUNCEMENT: After talking to someone who really helped me (yes, it was you, PandaDee) I have decided to turn this into a series... So far, I've got ideas for two additional stories after this.**

**I hope this makes some of you happy/excited/something and of course, REVIEW and tell me what your thinking.**

**Bexie25**


	19. Chapter 19: House Fire

**Hello**

**So here's another chapter and I must say: another cliffy. But we do uncover SOME info in this one.**

**Things are looking up!**

* * *

><p>We walked over to Jasper and stood behind him.<p>

"What have you got, Jasper?" I asked him, my eyes racing across his screen.

"Well," he said, leaning back. "At first I disregarded it but then I noticed something…" He trailed off and let us read it for ourselves.

"Well, fuck; it's out of place, it doesn't make logical sense." I said, leaning in and scrolling down to see if there was a picture that came with it or anything.

"Exactly," Jasper said, smiling at me.

"There was a house fire," I said, narrowing my eyes in thought. "They are certain that there were at least three people in there, but they only found two bodies."

"Vampire," Carlisle said and we turned to look at him. "It has to be; no matter the severity of the fire, there is no way that there wouldn't be something salvaged of a person, especially when they have recovered the bodies of the other two people there."

Edward had been awfully quiet, just absorbing, but he decided that now was a good time to put his two cents in. "There's only so much heat a human can stand that won't do too much damage to a house; and according to this, the house is still standing."

"I agree," I said, nodding firmly. "But I highly doubt that James was there; I don't know who it was, but it was a different vampire in that house."

Jasper looked over at me at that. "How can you be so sure?"

One of my eyebrows rose, "James isn't that fucking stupid."

"So you think this vampire was merely a connection to him?" Carlisle asked, his eyes glinting at something I couldn't quite place.

"Yes," I said, nodding again. "Think about it; he's so determined to get to me, but in a city like this – hot, underneath near constant sun – how would he keep tabs on me and recover information on where I am and what I'm doing? Any smart criminal knows of the importance to have co-workers and _pawns_. It's a way of life and since James lives in this kind of climate – one that doesn't agree with what he is - he would have to have someone to do the tracking; I wouldn't be surprised if those humans were his pawns and the vampire was a co-worker. And yes; there's a mighty fucking difference."

Jasper nodded, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Carlisle and Edward were silent, just absorbing the ideas and information.

"Jasper can you print that and put it on my desk?" I asked as I sat back at my desk. He nodded, clicking a few buttons before flitting over to the printer. He came and put it on my desk then went back to his laptop to get back to searching.

"Alright, guys," I said and Carlisle and Edward went back to their laptops as well. "Let's get back to work, alright?"

They all nodded and we went back to our silent work.

Since I'd been calling and so far I'd gotten nothing, I decided I'd start brainstorming instead.

More importantly, I was trying to decipher anything at all from what I had.

But there wasn't all that much.

I looked at everyone, Jasper and Edward were impassive… but Carlisle was frowning.

"Carlisle?" I asked, moving over to him.

He gasped and I looked at the screen.

"Oh dear," he said and he turned the screen towards me.

There, on the screen, was a picture of a dead woman with a bite mark on her neck.

"She was drained," I said angrily and I whipped my head around to Jasper. "Jasper, I need you to search Phoenix papers for an article – no matter how big or small – that describes a woman with bite mark."

"What are you going to do, Bella?" Edward asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm going to call that hospital."

I picked up my phone furiously and dialled the number that was on the screen of Carlisle's computer.

The nice receptionist answered, but I had very limited patience.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan. I'm calling from AMPS. I was wondering if could talk to someone from the morgue of your hospital."

I tried to keep my tone politely professional, but then they went and put me on fucking _hold_. _No one_ put's me on hold when I'm calling for business.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy," I grumbled and Edward's head snapped up to look at me. "What?"

Edward smiled his special smile, "I say that all the time."

I smiled back at him, happy for the distraction.

I waited for another five minutes, grumbling the whole time.

I wanted my fucking answers.

It was obvious that the hospital hadn't taken the bite mark seriously enough and it fucking pissed me off to no end.

You would think that if a body turned up with a bite mark and no blood whatsoever, the hospital would call some sort of organization. Especially us, since we got the weird and serious ones.

"Hello?" A gruff man's voice answered. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I said curtly. "And you can start but telling me about a woman by the name of Bree Tanner!"

"Um…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... um, yeah. *Hides behind computer*<strong>

**Please review, because I need to know what you're thinking.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I might write more now or tomorrow.**

**Bexie25**


	20. Chapter 20: Crime Scene

**Hello**

**So, here's a view into Bella's work and how good she is... I hope you like it and I'm really hoping for some reviews, because this is a longer chapter than usual.**

***Smiles***

**The next chapter will be up soon enough, so please tell me what you think of the theorizing, clever Bella.**

**Read and Review and of course... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Well?" I yelled at the imbecile on the other line. "I want an explanation! Do you even realize that you could be fired on the spot for negligence and obstructing an investigation?"<p>

The young man stammered on the other line, swallowing convulsively with fright.

"I don't have all day," I said menacingly.

People these days could really be idiots sometimes.

I waited impatiently for the man to regain composure and in the meantime, the rest of the Cullens walked in the room. The smiles on their faces told me they had heard my shouting.

I smiled thinly at them, tapping my foot.

Finally the idiot spoke again. "We thought it was just a joke. Something to throw the Police off."

"What? With the string of other murder victims that had bite marks on their neck? I don't think so!" I laughed loudly in sarcasm. This guy was hilariously undertrained.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He said and I stopped laughing and frowned instead. "I went to my superior about it, but he laughed it off."

I huffed. "I want to speak to your Superior. What's his name?"

"Benjamin, ma'am."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright; put him on, please and don't worry. If anyone loses their job, it'll be your superior. I see that you tried your best."

There were a few muffled words exchanged on the other line before a rough voice answered. "Hello? What seems to be the problem, Miss Swan?"

"_You_ are, Benjamin." I said simply. "When did the body of Bree Tanner first come to the hospital?"

"Last Monday, why?" The rude man answered and I held back a hiss.

"The body of a woman with a bite mark and no blood has been in your lab for a week and you didn't think to call us?" Sarcastic or not, I was fucking pissed and it showed in the tone of my voice.

The man cleared his throat, "we found no need."

I snorted; this Benjamin seemed to be a right-out liar. "Obviously your young apprentice thought it necessary, but you laughed at him for suggesting such a thing."

I swear I could hear the gulp the man made when I said that. I looked over to the Cullens who were all in silent hysterics and winked.

"Yes, well, ma'am it sounded ridiculous at the time." He said nervously and I held back my snort. "Like a hoax."

"I'm sure, Benjamin," I said, faking pleasantries before going back to firm. "But I wanna see that body."

"Ok," he wheezed out and I hung up on him, slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

I passed the Cullens and walked out the door. I could hear them behind me and they easily caught up.

"Carlisle," I said, looking to my right to look at him. "If an unknowing human was looking for a COD, would they be able to find vampire venom in the veins of the victim?"

Carlisle frowned in concentration. "Not necessarily, but it takes great practice to not let it leek out when we feed, so it is most likely within the victim."

I nodded, thinking.

"What are your theories, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me intently.

I shook my head, "just a hunch."

"What's the hunch?" Edward persisted and I stopped to turn around and face them.

"I think James was the one who attacked her." I said and they nodded along with me. "But I think he was trying to change her and he failed. He panicked and fled the scene, not caring for where he left the body. I think that the vampire in that house was someone he'd changed _very_ recently. So, if there was no blood, would there still be venom?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before nodding "there would be some in the body tissue. But it wouldn't be there now."

"Fuck," I muttered. Any possibility we had in proving that theory surely just flew out the fucking window.

"Although," Jasper said and my eyes flashed to lock with his. "A human that is killed in a vampire attack's skin is slightly harder than another human who endured a more natural death."

"So all we need are two bodies, Bree's and another who we can say most definitely was not killed in a vampire attack."

Jasper nodded, "precisely."

I nodded with him, thinking through all the facts briefly. I knew Benjamin or perhaps the young man that he supervised would bring out another body if I wanted them to.

It was just about exercising power and control; both things I had because of my station at work.

"We set to go?" I asked the others and they all nodded.

I turned and made my way to the car-park under the building.

We all jumped into the one black four wheel drive and headed off. The drive would be around twenty minutes max.

"You'd all be able to hear everything if you were in the car from where we're parking." I said and they were about to protest, but I stopped them. "I meant that only two of you should come. The others would stay in the car and listen in."

"I'm coming in with you," Edward said firmly, his brow creased.

I frowned and sighed. "You can't Edward; the ones who stay in the car would only be able to _hear _without you. You need to stay so you can describe what you see and tell the others what Benjamin and his apprentice as well as Jasper and Carlisle are thinking."

"But then you won't know what the men are thinking either," he said and he frowned too.

"But Jasper will be there to tell us their emotions; that's close enough and I'm armed." Edward was still uneasy and I sighed. "Edward, love, please; we need to do it this way. You're very protective and we won't get any information out of them if they're scared. That means I'll be in danger of James for that much longer, too."

Edward growled at that and I almost felt bad for playing with him like that. But we needed to do it this way, and he needed to see that.

So, instead of pressing, I used the magic word. "Please?" I said the word softly, looking into his eyes from the rear-view mirror.

He sighed heavily, but slowly nodded. I smiled softly at him, telling him I was sorry with my eyes and he nodded again, swallowing.

When he looked down I called his name softly and his eyes flashed back to meet mine before he could help it. "You have my permission to come to me if you sense any sign of distress on my part, ok? I wouldn't begrudge you that; I know this is hard for you and you know I'd react the exact same way if you were in my position and I in yours. But we need to do it this way, my love. I wish there was another option, but there really isn't."

He nodded and this time it reached his eyes. While he may have still feared for me, he wasn't as worried as before because he knew that he could come to me in my time of need.

I smiled at him before concentrating on the road again.

We arrived at the hospital not five minutes later and Jasper, Carlisle and I quickly jumped out. I kissed Edward through the half-open window of the back seat and we made our way to the morgue. We didn't bother going to the main reception area and we bypassed all the other faculties.

This was not the hospital my mother was in; it was one farther away from mum's house and the Office.

Though I knew my way around, I was not as familiar with the layout of the hospital, so I really had to concentrate.

Jasper and Carlisle didn't mind, however, so they were quiet as we made our way down to the basement-area of the hospital.

When we reached the door into the morgue, we did not hesitate.

My hand twitched to the gun at my belt, but I resisted.

Something was off about this place. And I was not just talking about the strangely god-awful smell.

I thought hospitals were more hygienic, but apparently not.

"Smell anything?" I asked Carlisle and Jasper quietly. They sniffed inconspicuously and shook their heads. "Neither do I."

"Benjamin?" I called out.

Nothing.

Absolute fucking silence.

I _knew _there was something iffy about this place, god-fucking-dammit!

My hand twitched, aching to get itself onto my gun and this time I allowed it.

I pulled out my gun and loaded it quickly. I cocked it and raised it, edging my way around the corner.

What I saw pissed me off and worried me to fucking hell and back at the same time.

Benjamin was dead as was the young man beside him. Their blood-shot, terrified eyes were staring back at me and I ran to them, stopping in front of Benjamin.

I twitched my nose, making myself a pair of gloves. I pulled them on quickly and silently and got to work.

I checked for pulses, though I knew that there wouldn't be any; we were too late.

I closed their terrified eyes, not wanting to look into them.

I could have laughed at the irony; two human doctors killed in a morgue by a vampire pretending to be a human.

I knew it was a vampire because it was James' style… which meant, he knew that I was coming here.

"Doesn't make sense," I murmured to myself. "No blood splatter, no 'visual dynamics', but the set-up of the victims point to the fact that they were scared when they died and I don't doubt he made it painful for them. That points to James' sadistic personality. But it's not right… so he must have been rushed. But what by? Definitely not by our arrival; with his vampire speed and strength, he'd sure be in and out in all of five minutes. He had no one to help him… that much is clear in the prints on the floor, they're one singular pattern… but they are barely there, which again points to speed…"

I stopped there and turned around when I smelled my Edward's scent.

"What was all that about, Bella?" Carlisle asked, he and Jasper both looking at me in awe.

Edward looked at them, probably hearing everything I'd just said through their thoughts.

"My deductions on the scene," I said simply but they waited for more. "I'm usually first on scene because I like and _need _to see it completely untouched; we all learned that when I got to the scene after forensics had fiddled around and shit and I got so fucking pissed everyone ducked for cover." I laughed at that, remembering the look on the men's faces as the regarded me.

"It was James?" Jasper asked.

I nodded at him, waiting for his next question.

"How do you know it was only him?" Edward asked. He must have missed that part of my analysis or he wanted to double check.

"Well," I said, looking around on the floor. "The pattern of the shoe markings on the floor clearly indicates it; there's only one pattern, one pair of shoes. That and this crime scene has traits of James' personality everywhere." I turned back to the victims. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I need to examine the victims now."

I examined Benjamin first, and then his young apprentice. Only Benjamin had an ID, so for now the other was a John Doe.

There was something in the air – apart from the already-starting rotting flesh smell – and I couldn't quite place it.

That was until I found the tell-tale bite marks on both the victims' forearms.

"Odd that it would be there…" I said, tracing the pattern carefully. "Though I suppose it makes sense; he doesn't want anyone to figure it out that isn't me… and after the catastrophe that was Bree Tanner he had to make sure it was inconspicuous… Though I wonder…"

I leaned down, sticking my nose right next to the bite marks on Benjamin and then the young man. Besides the blood I could smell-

"Vampire venom," I said to myself and I started up again. "So this is how he tortured them… though it hasn't spread that far into the body, so it could only have been left idling in their bodies for a few minutes before he killed them… but that isn't like him at all, so of course he must have been rushed… but _what by_?"

I growled in frustration, hating that I didn't know yet.

I stalked around the room, looking for anything that would point to the answer, but there was nothing.

Satisfied and confident that there was nothing else to find in this room, I took out my phone and called Cheney. I gave him a brief description of the scene and told him I'd fill him in on everything else later. He assured me that he'd send a team over to recover the bodies and bring them to the lab in our offices.

I hung up and made my way – forgetting about my curious audience, it seemed – to the reception area.

"Hello," I said pleasantly to the woman across the counter.

"Hi," she said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need to talk to your security detail, please, immediately." She nodded and called the Head of Department down to the main area.

The man that came down was a fit but short man who was well built, but nothing to really go for. His semi-greasy, black hair told me he hadn't cleaned it for around five days and he was wearing contact lenses.

"Hi," he said and we shook hands briefly. "I'm Diego, head of Security."

"Hi," I said and I took out my ID work badge. He previewed it briefly then nodded. "I'm Isabella Swan and I'm gonna need access to your security tapes for today."

"Sure, Isabella," he said and we walked through to the security department area. It was a small area, probably inapt for such a large hospital and desperately in need of a clean, but it would have to do, I supposed.

Edward came up behind me, closing the gap between us and we held hands. I relaxed into our electrical connection, but stayed alert of my surroundings.

Diego did some digging around, and fumbled with the recorder, making the surveillance a tape for us to use at the office.

He finally had it ready and I took it, shaking his hand deftly.

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and I made our way back to the car to meet their anxious mates and they reassured the fact that they were fine.

There were two things that were bugging me as I drove the car back to the office.

One: What had rushed James so much?

Two: We had fucking missed him and he'd killed again.

That meant only one thing.

He meant business and it was a matter of life and death now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... Bella's very smart, isn't she?<strong>

**I wanna know what you think, you know I do so please review!**

**Tell me some of your theories? Do you have any? Because I wanna hear 'em!**

**Thanks,**

**Bexie25**


	21. Chapter 21: Carefree

**Hello There**

**So, after a very inspiring review, I started writing and couldn't stop! I was also talking to a certain someone and they told me that they wanted a fluffy chapter relatively soon for this story, so I thought this would be perfect. Bella is finally letting Edward in - more so than before, because she's letting him help with work related things - and you'll find out the reason why she's been holding back.**

**Anyways, as always, read and review and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When we got back to the office I wasted no time in watching the tapes. I hijacked one of the computers that had a good, decent screen and sat there, watching the tape in fast motion.<p>

I always watched them like this, because it made me really concentrate and my mind needed that. The fast speed made my mind work to catch anything that was out of place and it made me much more efficient.

The Cullens watched with me, tossing ideas back and forth amongst themselves as my eyes stayed glued to the screen. I did not participate; in fact to be honest I didn't really hear anything that they said.

It was during the _third_ time watching the whole tape again, that I finally identified something that had been bothering me the first two times.

There was a slight blurring of movements on the screen just before Carlisle, Jasper and I all walked in. It had annoyed me before, but now that I saw it and recognized what it was, it only worried me.

I had certainly been right when I'd said that James had used speed to his advantage. He'd sped through the _whole _thing.

Again, this was unusual. But I couldn't figure out, even now, why he was rushing.

There was nothing indicating it on the tape, so I only had my imagination to help me.

I tried working with a few possibilities, but they were all ruled out by something or rather that I had already deducted from the crime scene.

"Bella," Edward said and my eyes flashed to him. Carlisle and Jasper were the only Cullens left to stand with me. "The others went home; you kind of zoned out the past couple of hours. No one could reach you, no matter how hard we tried. Are you alright, love?"

I smiled; Edward was so sweet. "Yes, I'm fine; just trying to figure something out."

"Well," he said, hesitating but then coming up to me. "Maybe I can help."

I looked at him, my lips pursed, calculating. Finally, I decided that I really needed to let him in. "Alright. Well… I'm trying to figure out what might have made him rush everything, it isn't his usual style."

"Any theories?" He asked, intrigued; his eyes were shining and I realized that I shouldn't have held back on him. I needed his help and it was time to _really _let him in. Fully.

"Well, I tried working with the possibility of him just using speed because I knew of his true… nature."

"But?" He asked, frowning in concentration.

"I know he wouldn't have cared. James doesn't think of things in the way that others do… he's different." I looked back at the screen and pressed the rewind button. It played again at the same speed as before. I paused when James left. "All of that was rushed, because he was working against the time. Usually, he tortures his victims for hours on end, but he left them in pain for mere minutes. That's not him at all. There had to be another reason."

Edward stared at the screen without really seeing it, frowning still. "What other theories did you play with?"

I sighed. "That's the problem. I was stuck. As soon as I thought of something – anything – else, I found a way for it to be proved wrong. There are no visual or audio signs for the reason behind his pace."

"Perhaps he wanted to lead you in the wrong direction?" Edward suggested, looking at me.

I bit my lip, thinking about that option. I shook my head. "I don't think so. I mean it is a possibility, but… he's a psycho who's obsessed with me. He wants me to find him; he's just playing cat and mouse."

"That's exactly my point, though," Edward said, leaning against the desk, mirroring me. "Perhaps this is another element of his game."

I looked at Edward and decided that he was right. There really was no other alternative. It was most probable. Besides, we had other things – things that were way more important – to focus on.

"Alright." I said, nodding at him. He smiled at me and I kissed him softly. "Thank you for your help, Edward. I've been worried about letting you help, but now I realize I was just being stupid."

"What were you worried about in regards to my helping you?" He said and I could taste his breath on my lips and tongue. I licked my bottom lip and then bit it.

I was nervous about telling him. I didn't want him to worry, but at the same time… he needed to know. "I thought my job would get too real for you and you'd run away, never wanting to see me again. It's the same reason for why I didn't want to tell you what I was and why I ran away from you when I _did _finally tell you. I'm _always _worried about your reactions, Edward."

The tears were in my eyes and there was no hiding them; especially when my voice wavered and cracked on that last sentence.

Edward pulled me into his arms, whispering sweet nothings as I fought against the sobs.

I wasn't going to cry, I'd done enough of that today… or really, the last _couple _of days.

"Come on," Edward said softly when I pulled away from him. "Let me take you somewhere tonight and take your mind off things."

I looked around for Carlisle and Jasper, but they were nowhere to be seen. In fact, the whole office was empty.

"Ok," I whispered as I caressed his cheek and brushed his hair back from his face. "But I wanna know where you're taking me."

"Not a chance," Edward said conspiratively, a wicked grin on his face and I laughed. Really laughed.

Good fucking _God _that felt good.

He cracked a smile for me when I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. The only difference was that these tears were _happy _tears and he knew that.

I locked the office up, turning all electricity off and all the lights.

As we got to my baby of a car, Edward stopped me, holding out his hand. I decided to give myself the night off – just as Edward wanted – and let him drive.

"I'm curious, my love," Edward said as he sped out of the parking lot. "What speed do you drive at in this beautiful car?"

I smiled secretively at him, deciding to tease him. "Wouldn't _you _like to know."

He groaned. "Yes, I really would."

"Hmmmm," I said, pretending to think about telling him. "Alright; I drive at the speed that _you_ drive at in Forks."

His eyebrow rose and he watched my face for any sign that I wasn't telling the truth.

I snorted into laughter, "I'm serious; I really do. I don't do it at home because it's really conspicuous and in a city this big, it would go unnoticed."

I smiled at him and he looked at me again, before shaking his head.

"You really amaze me, Isabella Marie Swan."

"You really amaze _me_,Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

We laughed at each other and talked the rest of the way to the secret location. I wasn't paying as much attention as I probably should have, so I was quite surprised when he turned up at the movies of all places.

I laughed at the thought of doing a normal activity for a date between two supernatural beings. I told Edward my thoughts when he asked and he laughed along with me.

"You have the strangest mind, my Bella," he said cheekily. "Perhaps _that's _why I can't read your mind."

"I doubt it, Edward." I said, feigning seriousness.

He laughed at me, shaking his head and I realized that this was something I really needed.

I needed to be free and play dumb and stupid for the night as a normal teenager would with her boyfriend.

"I love you," we said in unison as we walked into the building. We kissed briefly and I couldn't help but think of how different everything was since we knew each other's true identity.

We looked at the movie options, trying to find something that was actually funny. Edward and I disagreed about a few movies, mostly because he'd seen their originals and said that if the originals were bad to begin with, the new versions would be even worse. I of course argued that that wasn't always the case and when he asked for an example, I simply kissed him, effectively ending that conversation.

We finally decided on a romance comedy called _The Perfect Man_. Edward had snorted at the idea when I first told him, but relented saying that it would be interesting because after it was over, he could ask my opinion on what was 'the perfect man'. I laughed at him, telling him that he should know the answer to that by now and he kissed me in delight.

We bought the tickets and some popcorn and coke – or rather _he _bought all that shit, he wouldn't let me even spend a cent. I had to admit, though never to him, that that delighted me and that I really loved his gentlemanly ways.

"Thank you," I said as he handed my popcorn and coke to me when we sat down in our assigned seats. He wouldn't even let me carry any of the things that I would be digesting during the movie. I sighed in content. My gentlemanly Edward.

"That's quite alright, my love." He said and he kissed my cheek. "I don't want you feeling stressed tonight at all."

I laughed and some people looked at me as they waited for the ads to come on.

"What stress could I possibly feel just by carrying the food and drink?" I chortled and Edward growled quietly, but playfully.

"You know that's not what I meant, cheeky girl," he whispered in my ear, before kissing it and nipping at it slightly.

"Edward," I gasped, purring in pleasure as my cat-like characteristics came out to play. Edward purred in response, nuzzling his cheek against mine lightly just as the ads came on.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." He purred to me, still nuzzling happily, "_my _name coming out of _my _mate's mouth when she likes something that _I _am doing to her."

I moaned slightly, breathily, unable to respond.

"You are mine, aren't you, Bella?" He said and he dragged his teeth carefully down my earlobe slowly.

"Yes, Edward," I purred out, gasping slightly. "As long as your mine."

"Always, my precious mate," he said and a small mewl came out of my mouth just like a cat before I could stop it.

"You have no idea how good that sounds to _me_," I purred back and I turned my face to his cheek, taking it upon myself to nuzzle my nose into his cheek.

He half-growled and half-purred at the feeling of what I was doing and I smiled. I loved that I could do this to him and that he seemed to be a lot more carefree now that he knows that he can't really hurt me as much as he thought he could.

"We need to stop, my love," Edward said and we sighed, unwilling to let this moment of bliss and playfulness get away from us.

"Why?" I whined out nearly inaudible against his cheek.

"Because there is an employee coming at us on our right side; he's come to check up on us, because there are children around and teenagers are known to act up in some way in cinemas."

I growled, frustrated and then pouted. Edward kissed away the pout quickly, just as said man came up on Edward's right side.

"Everything ok here?" The young guy asked and I looked up at him.

"Yeah, thanks, everything's fine." He huffed and walked away, unsatisfied.

I relaxed back into Edward, completely blissful for the first time in ages.

"I love you, Edward," I said and I heard him sigh happily.

"I love you too, my sweet love." It was my turn to sigh happily.

We watched the rest of the movie in each other's arms, content with each other for the first real time. It seemed so natural to do this and I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I wanted to do this with him for the rest of eternity.

When we finished the movie, we left the building and hung around the surrounding city-centre, just driving. We laughed a bit more, but mostly spoke sweet nothings and I knew life couldn't get any better than this.

At the end of the night, we finally faced the truth and went back home. Just before we got into hearing range of the rest of the family, I turned to Edward in the car.

"Edward," I said softly and he looked at me with so much love that my breath hitched.

"Yes, sweet girl?" He said and I smiled. I really loved it when he called me that or really when he called me any cute little nicknames.

"I don't know when, but whenever the time is right, I want you to change me, please."

Edward was silent, for once paying attention to the road instead of me for a few minutes.

I was nervously waiting for his response and my breath and heartbeat had quickened as a result.

"Ok," Edward whispered and I smiled, the tears rolling down my face.

"Thank you so much," I said and I kissed him cheek, settling into the seat, holding his hand in mine and tracing imaginary patterns.

"No," Edward whispered back to me and for a moment I wondered why we were whispering. "Thank _you_, my Bella. You've showed me so much and I know that since your supernatural _yourself_, I won't be taking things away from you. You'll still have your family, just not your friends. But really, I know that your family is all you care about, even if you will miss some of the people from Forks High, it's the important people that you find a way to keep in your life."

"Nothing else matters but having you with me Edward," I whispered, kissing his hand softly. "Everything else is merely an advantage; _you _are my life."

"And you are mine," he whispered. "Now, please sleep my love. Don't hold it off, because I _know_ you're tired. I'll carry you inside."

I sighed contented and drifted into a magical sleep filled with dreams of Edward and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do we think of that then? Was that alright?<strong>

**Got any thoughts on anything revealed? I really wanna hear some of your opinions and where you wanna see this story go, because it's important for you guys to be satisfied.**

**But anyways, drop me a review and that's that till next time!**

**Bexie25**


	22. Chapter 22 Dream of Unspeakable Memories

**Hello**

**So, here is the next chapter, and I must warn you that this chapter is all ONE DREAM. It is, unfortunately, a dream about what she went under when she was abused during Peter's stay at her home in Phoenix. It is not AT ALL graphic in the one part of rape, but it is more about her feelings and thoughts when first meeting him and after he does what he does and when he proposes to Renee.**

**If you don't want to read about that shit, then don't read this chapter, though I must warn you, it WILL be talked about in the next chapter.**

**Also, does anyone know how to upload a picture taken by yourself onto your fanfiction profile? It's an important photo of jewelery for this story and the piece of jewelery is VERY important.**

**IMPORTANT: The _italics _are the dream. The bottom part after the EXTRA space and where it is not italics, is after she wakes from said dream.**

**Anyways... here's the chapter, enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em>I am in the kitchen, cooking dinner as usual when I hear the door close. Laughter ensues, a harmony of my mother's soprano and a gruff male tenor. The tone is husky, but somewhat enjoyable<em>

"_Bella, darling?" Mum calls out and I roll my eyes, knowing what is coming next._

"_Yeah mum, I'm in the kitchen." I stop stirring the soup and look down at my top, making sure it's clean and presentable. Trust mum to not tell me she is bringing a guy home when I am cooking dinner and would most likely look like a mess._

_Mum walks in with a guy of around twenty-five years. His greasy, disgustingly oily light brown hair is practically stuck to his face. He looks as if he was sweating. His clothes, however, look relatively clean and new. Still, I decide to avoid his eyes._

_I look at mum and she smiles hesitantly, her eyes flashing to however the guy was. That is her discreet way of telling me to look at this newcomer._

"_Bella, darling, this is Peter." _

_It is then that I looked into his eyes for the first time. _

_I can't help it as my shields – physical and mental – push out around me then retract, having flown out to protect me at the very sight of him. It's now a second skin, protecting me from him. _

_I instantly dislike him, and sure has hell don't trust him, but for mum's sake, I smile and shake his sweaty hand._

"_Hello, Bella," he says and the look in his eyes makes my shield react again; he looks like a predator. "I'm sure we're going to get to know each other very well."_

_I try to swallow the warning hiss that's threatening to escape, along with the bile at the back of my throat._

"_I'm sure we will," I say with a fake smile that even fools my mother._

_Peter is staying over more and more and as much as I don't like him, he seems to like me, very much so, in fact._

**_oOoOo_**

_It is three months after our initial meeting that he starts doing things; touching me in ways that makes chills run down my spine and bumping into me 'accidentally'. Whenever he does that, that predatory look in his eyes – the one that makes him look like a cunning snake – comes to show and it scares me._

_But I simply can't avoid him, no matter how much I try._

_The more time goes by, the more deliberate and frequent those actions become. It gets to the point where I hide in my room or ask Abby to let me stay over at her house._

_**_oOoOo_**_

_Christmas comes around; the season of happiness and magic. _

_Or at least it's supposed to be. But… something is off, I am so sure._

_Lately, my dreams have become… more worrying than usual. I can just feel that… that something is coming. It is going to be bad and I am never going to be the same. _

_I call my daddy on Christmas Eve and we talk for a while. I really miss my daddy. But I hardly go up there to see him anymore. _

_Daddy is too busy and mum doesn't have enough money to send me up there for too long._

_Daddy has to go because of work. I'm angry because daddies shouldn't have to work on Christmas. They should be with their family. _

_But daddy says that he's alone up there, so he doesn't mind._

_I run upstairs and slam the door. I jump on my bed and cry and cry and cry. I want my daddy and the security of the nature, of the trees and of the rain._

_But instead, I am stuck in horribly exposed, hot Phoenix._

_The land of what is surely the dead. There are hardly any leaves on the trees and it never rains. And even when it does, it isn't like Forks... like home._

_I don't go down for the rest of the night. It's eight o'clock anyway, and mum doesn't mind because we already had dinner – which I'd cooked – and there is no need for anything else to be done. Mum and Peter were surely just relaxing and doing _grown-up_ things and talking about _grown-up_ related topics._

_I don't know what time it is when my door opens, but it has to be late, because mum is asleep._

_The man in the doorway, who I identify as Peter is stalking towards me and I immediately sit up, curling into myself, trying to protect myself in vain._

_He is scaring me, with that predatory look in his eyes._

_He grabs me when he reaches me and he puts his rough, dirty hand over my mouth. "Be quiet, you bitch. Make a sound and I'll fucking kill you. Don't even think of fighting me."_

_I look up at him with wide eyes and lay there, unmoving, with my jaw locked shut as he causes me the most pain that I've ever felt._

_**_oOoOo_**_

_I wake up to the smell of blood, naked. There's a foreign pain between my legs and when I look down at the sheets, I find the source of blood._

_It is then that the previous night comes back to me. _

_I can't believe what happened. I knew Peter was someone I couldn't trust, a predator, but… I never thought he could ever do something as brutal as raping me on Christmas Eve._

_I get up, relieved to find that no one else is awake yet. I am trembling as I strip my bed of its sheets. _

_My muscles hurt with every move. I am tempted to just lock myself in my room, but I know I can't do that. Mum would ask questions, and then Peter would kill me, just as he promised he would the night before._

_I dress slowly, trying to minimize the pain, but it doesn't work. I put on the pyjamas I had on last night, before… I can't even think the word again. I don't want to vomit in my room._

_I sneak into the laundry and throw my sheets in. I fill the machine with plenty of washing detergent, before turning on the washing. Once I hear the water start to flow over the sheets I sneak back into my room._

_I grab some baggy, plain sweat pants and a long top that Dad had given me last Christmas. I wear it all the time, because it is one of the only things that really reminds me of Dad and my true home._

_Because I have to face it. Phoenix isn't my home; I'm not _safe _here. I guess I never have been. _

_I walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower after locking the door and making sure the pixelated window is fully blocked. _

_I strip again, just as slowly as before, trying to stop myself from crying. I have to save that for when I'm in the shower, where the water will hopefully drown it._

_I check the door again when I am naked, just to make sure that it's locked and that no one can look through. No reason not to be thorough._

_I shower, washing all the disgustingness off my body. I cry as I do it, though, wishing to just die._

_I ask myself and Bastet what I've done wrong. I've been a good girl, never a nuisance._

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

_**_oOoOo_**_

_Time passes, and those nightly visits and brushes of skin start to feel like a pitiful routine. I am now ten and a half, and I hate my life. _

_There are two problems, however, which won't go away._

_Amun and Abby won't leave me alone about it, and eventually, I just tell them what happened and what keeps happening. All of it. Really, I tell Abby and she then make me tell Amun. I had thought they'd be disgusted, but they help me and distract me._

_So, Amun starts teaching me self-defence – unknown to Peter and my mother – daily and I have to admit it helps get the anger and frustration out. It makes me feel somewhat normal and definitely better about myself._

_Abby starts coming along for the lessons, and it turns out that we both loved it._

_It seems like things were looking up, no matter what I have to face at night._

_**_oOoOo_**_

_A year and a half later, and things change. _

_Mum goes on a date one night with _him_. She comes home, alone, to my relief, happier than I've ever seen her._

"_Oh Bella," she says, hugging me to her glammed-up form. "I'm so happy. Tonight was magical; you should have seen what he'd done, where we'd gone. Oh, he's so romantic."_

_I snort before I can help myself, and my eyes flash over to her face, in panic that she heard me. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize she hadn't._

"_Bella, we need to sit down and talk. I've got the most _amazing_ news." She says as she drags me out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. _

_I sit down on the couch, hesitantly. I have a bad feeling about this 'news' of my mothers. _

"_Oh Bella," she says, grabbing my hand and resting her left hand in it. I do not look down. "He asked me to marry him."_

_I gasp and look down at her hand. _

_There it is. The ring the monster has given my mother. _

_This could not be happening. _

"_What did you say?" I whisper, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes, of course," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_I repeat; this could not be happening…_

I woke up to my own screaming; the view around me blurred by my hysterical tears.

I could vaguely see the outline of the Cullens, anguished and staring at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Bella?" Sarah called, dashing to me and taking me into her arms. "Just a dream, Maya, calm down; just a dream…"

I drowned out her voice.

Fuck, it was just a dream.

Just a dream of unspeakable memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, how was that? Alright? Please review.<strong>

**And I wanted to just take the time to thank everyone who has every read even a chapter, all those who have alerted or favourited ANY of my stories and certainly those who review, because you give me inspiration and make me happy!**

**Thanks!**

**Bexie25**


	23. Chapter 23: The Egyptian Ring

**Hello**

**So, it seems that inspiration is pouring out of me for this story, and I can't hold onto chapters once I've written them. So here is the next chapter, which is slightly happier than the last.**

**There are pictures on my Profile of Tommy, The ring in this chapter - very pretty, please go see it, because it's actually one of my own, so I'm the one wearing it - and also a few others of outfits from chapter 11 - from that little outburst of her's where she changes her clothing rapidly a few times... I promised photos, but they didn't work on my profile and I finally know how to do them properly, so go take a look!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't known Twilight, but I really want to. But I can't. **

* * *

><p>I was trying so hard to calm down, I really was, but I couldn't get the images out of my head.<p>

Sarah held me as I cried and cried and cried. I just couldn't stop.

Edward sat there, at the end of the bed, watching me helplessly and I knew he wanted to help. But he couldn't. None of them could because they weren't there at the time. Abby was, but she's dead. Sarah was and now she's here. She's helping.

"I called Amun," she whispered into my ear and though I knew the Cullens can hear her and she knows that too, I don't care. I was starting to feel like I could breathe again, knowing that Cheney was coming to help me.

He was the only one left that could calm me down when I was like this.

I look at Edward over Sarah's shoulder and just the sight of him helps.

I reached out for his hand and he holds it and it calms us both even more. His eyes never stop watching my face.

I heard the front door close and soon enough, Cheney's in the doorway, looking over me. He sighed and came to sit on the bed, behind Sarah. I released Sarah, and she took that as a hint to get up.

Cheney slid closer and said quietly "what happened?"

I sniffled, "I saw it all again."

"In a dream?" He clarified, his voice a strong whisper.

I merely nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What was in the dream?" He asked and I swallowed, looking around.

I couldn't possibly say it all in front of the Cullens and Edward… could I?

I swallowed again, but remained calm. Of course I fucking could, because as determined in Forks, they're my family too.

Before I could stop myself, I looked at Rosalie and she smiled, coming to sit next to me.

"It's ok," she said, throwing her arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "No one's judging here. Tell us."

I nodded and retold them the whole dream; every thought and every little detail. They listened to it all, not making a sound. The only sign of their anger was on their faces.

"Alright," Cheney said and I looked up from my lap. I'd been too ashamed to tell them whilst looking at them. "Well, moving on, I've got some news."

"Ok," I croaked and then grimaced. "But first, what the fuck is the time?"

They all laughed, seeing that the really Bella was back.

Edward answered though, from behind me. He had come to sit behind me sometime during my speech. "It's around six am. You were crying and yelling out in your sleep for hours. We couldn't wake you."

I just nodded, feeling guilty for causing them pain. It had been written all over their faces when I'd first woken up.

"I got a call from Edward and came immediately at around four am and then you woke up around four-thirty." Sarah told me and I smiled gratefully at her.

"I'm so-" I said but was cut off by all of them.

"Do _not _say you are sorry!" They whisper/yelled/hissed at me.

"Ok," I said quickly in a small voice. "But you looked so heartbroken when I first woke up and I feel bad for causing that."

"Don't," Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath washed over me. It _did _calm me down though.

Cheney cleared his throat and we all stared at him. "Can I tell you my news now, please?"

I nodded at him.

"Well," he said and a smile graced his lips. "Your mother is awake; she woke up around an hour ago. I got a call from the hospital when I was in the car coming over here."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Seriously? Mum's awake?" I smiled so happily that Jasper giggled giddily. Emmett looked at him strangely.

"Yes," Amun said, smiling at me. "And she says that it's _very_ important for her to see you."

I leaped up, out of Edward's arms and raced around my room for clothes to wear today. I ran into the bathroom and hoped into the shower. The shower lasted only minutes as I used my speed. I was anxious to see my mother and make sure – for myself – that she was ok.

I got dressed, dried my hair as I did yesterday and then walked back into my room.

"Just a question," I said, turning to Amun. "Has Phil seen her yet?"

He shook his head, "no. Not yet, anyway."

I nodded to myself, smiling. "Good."

They chuckled at me and I looked at them innocently. "What?"

They just shook their heads, still chuckling away.

"Come on," I said eagerly once they'd finished. "Let's go, I wanna see mum."

"We're ready, Bella," Amun said and the others nodded.

I frowned, "well I was waiting for you guys."

"And we were waiting for you, silly," Emmett said and I snorted.

"Shut up," I whined and he laughed at me. "Stop laughing at me!"

Yeah, that didn't help.

I huffed and walked downstairs, to the fridge. I chugged some apple juice, which woke me up enough and then went upstairs to check on Tommy.

He was asleep of course, which meant that he'd be tagging along and sitting with us inside.

I hushed the others as I brought Tommy – who had taken it upon himself to curl around me like a death trap – and grabbed his breakfast from the fridge. I put it in my bag and lifted it onto my shoulder, careful not to jostle Tommy.

We headed out to the cars, and Edward took my bag and put it in the hood. I thanked him and settled Tommy into his car seat next to Rose and Alice.

I got into the driver's seat, with Edward in the passenger seat next to me. He took my hand in his as I drove to the hospital. We sat in silence the whole way there, but no one minded.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had gone with Amun whilst Sarah had teleported to the hospital.

We parked the cars and walked into the hospital, ignoring the general reception area and making our way up to my mother.

I was giddy by the time I opened the door to her room.

There sat my mother, who looked way better than before.

"Mum," I whispered, giving Tommy to Amun and grabbing her up into my arms.

"Oh Maya," she said and she continued in Ancient Egyptian. "I'm so sorry; I know it was terrible for you and Tommy. But you look better now, so I trust you completed the connecting ceremony, yes?" I nodded and she continued. "Good, I'm so proud of you honey. But I have something that I must give you."

I frowned and spoke in English, hoping that she'd realize that I wanted the Cullens to know what was going on. "What, mum?"

"What did she say, Bella?" Carlisle asked but Edward answered before I could say anything.

"I can only assume that it was what she was thinking about," he said and I looked up at him. "She's proud of Bella and she has something to give her."

Carlisle's face lit up with curiosity.

I turned back to mum when I felt something cold and hard slid onto my middle finger.

I looked down and gasped. "What is this?"

Mum smiled at me, "this, my darling, is something very important that you are to keep on you at all times. It's from the great Bastet herself, all the way from Ancient times in Egypt. It symbolizes that you are, in fact, the chosen one and it has great power. It will help you do _whatever _you need when you are most in need of help."

I looked down at the beautiful ring, mesmerised by the swirl of colours in the middle gem. That must have been where the power came from.

"Thank you," I whispered; my mouth hoarse and I looked at my mother with tears in my eyes. "This is very special to me, I'll wear it forever."

She smiled at me radiantly. "I hope you do. Now, I realize I wasn't aware to capture your monthly dream and I'm sure your boyfriend and his family want to see it, am I correct?" She looked over her shoulder and was most likely greeted with nods of excitement. "Well, give me your hand, dear."

I gave her my hand and went back to the dream, playing it over in my head. I could feel my mother's presence in my head as she captured the dream and then when she retreated having gotten it all.

"Alright," she said and she looked at me. "A lot must have happened since I've been asleep, yes?"

I nodded, "we're close to catching him mum and Laurent is dead. He was planning on getting to you, but Sarah and I killed him off."

She nodded, with pride evident in her eyes. "I'm so unbelievably proud of you, Maya."

I smiled, "thanks."

"Now, I believe it's time to show you all what Bella dreamed, yes?"

Everyone nodded and mum presented her screen in front of them, using her hands to make it bigger and to play the dream.

_I opened my eyes to a place I knew all too well._

_An awesome contrast, a white figure and a dark figure, stood before me. Though I couldn't see their faces._

_I heard the voice of an angel. My angel._

_My Edward._

"_Bella, get away from them. They're dangerous!"_

_Looking back to the men, I noticed something._

_They were especially pale…_

_Like…_

_Vampires._

There was silence for an immeasurable amount of time. I didn't look up because I was blushing, but rather watched the ring on my middle finger. I loved it already.

"Well," Edward said and we looked at him. "I suggest we get to work before that happens."

I nodded, knowing it was coming anyway.

"I agree," I said and they looked at me, knowing I was going to say something else. "But I think we need to go back to Forks. We need him to think that we've given up for now."

They nodded and suddenly, everyone was busy.

We would be leaving tomorrow morning for home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we are. They're going back to Forks next chapter as a little decoy for James.<strong>

**I wonder what will happen when they return... some real life at school with Jess and Mike of course! I wonder what they're going to say?**

**Bexie25**


	24. Chapter 24: Supposed Threats

**Hello**

**So, here is the next chapter and it has a very surprising surprise at the end. I'm already working on the next chapter, so that should hopefully be up tonight. Do not fret, you will get answers soon!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mum," I greeted my sleeping mother as I walked into her hospital room. It was now ten am. Edward and the rest of the family had left a couple of hours ago to make arrangements. We were planning on leaving tomorrow, hopefully in the morning, so we could get the rest of the day to relax and prepare for school the following day.<p>

Mum had fallen asleep just as Tommy woke up, but he was happy to hear that she had actually been awake and that she'd be awake again soon. He was only sad that he was the only one who had to wait.

The only problem I had resided in the tiny being on my lap that was biologically related to me. Tommy. Since I was to take care of Tommy, he had to be with me until mum could get out of hospital. We didn't know when that was, but it was probably not for the next couple of weeks at least.

And so, he was coming with us to Forks.

I called dad to tell him that he'd need to drag out the crib or buy a new one for Tommy and he was so happy.

"Bewa?" Tommy's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. "Where am I goin to go? Mama's in here and you're va boss of me."

I smiled, tentatively. "Do you wanna come up to Forks with Edward, his family and me?"

He pursed his lips, thinking, but looked several years older than he actually was. "Is it cold and wet dere?"

He was excited; that's good. I nodded, "sure is, Tomcat!"

"Weawy?" Fuck, he's cute when he smiles like that. His whole face had lit up.

"Really," I said thickly. I was so happy that he was going to be staying with me. I really loved my little Tomcat and I wanted more than anything in this moment for him to be happy.

The door opened then and Sarah came in. She crouched down in front of Tommy. "I hear you're leaving us, Tommy?"

He nodded enthusiastically and Sarah and I giggled. He really was cute when he was like this; happy.

"Do you wanna come with me to pack?" She asked and I swore to myself that she was a godsend. "I'm sure your sister needs to do a few things here and there. Come on Tommy." Tommy hoped off my lap and ran up to Sarah, who lifted him up and they teleported back to mum's house.

I immediately got my phone out to talk to Marksy. He was waiting for the call and asked me to come down to the office.

Not bothering to go in the car, I teleported myself and was there within a few seconds of the call.

I started cleaning my office up. I was determined to take the folder on James with me to Forks so I could study up on him.

Or really, rather revise. I knew him very well and just wanted to be sure.

Plus, if I got more info, I could simply add to his folder at home or wherever I was, because this folder was surely coming with me wherever I went.

I was in my office alone for about five minutes before someone knocked.

The door opened and in walked Marksy. I smiled at him in a simple gesture and he smiled back as he sat in on of the chairs in front of me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, not looking up from the small back that I had made for my things as I threw more stuff in it. It was mostly the new guns and weaponry and technology that I had acquired in my short stay, but there were quite a lot of them.

I could only thank my Grandmother, though I never really would, for giving us a private plane. No customs for me!

"I was just thinking about something that I wanted to run by you…" he said, making me look up from the bag.

"And what's that?" I asked, not sure where this was going.

"Well, it's about this alert-beeper." I frowned when he paused.

"What about it?" I sat down, looking straight at him and I couldn't help it when my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"There's been some… _other _threats and I think we should make the alert-beeper a signal for anyone we know who is out to get you."

"Why haven't I heard about these threats?" I asked, right out and to be honest, a little pissed.

"We thought it best to wait until we could determine the source." He was clearly getting defensive now when he heard the tone of my voice.

"And did you? Determine the source?" I crossed my arms in defiance. I couldn't fucking _believe_ this.

"Don't get pissy with me," he said, his voice rising in volume as well as pitch.

"What? _You're _the one telling me about these supposed _threats_!" I spat the word and headed for the door. "Where are they? I wanna see them. Right now."

"You can't," he said, scrambling to keep up with me.

I stopped and turned and then yelled. "And why the fuck not?"

"Because we don't have them here." He looked at me.

"For fuck's sake…" I said and I walked back towards my office. "Imbeciles." I turned back to look at him from the door. "Where are they?"

"We sent them off for analysis."

"Dammit," I gritted out, gripping the door. "Did you really think I wouldn't want to do my _own _investigation? You _know _me, Marksy."

"There's a reason why he didn't want you find out," a voice said behind me and I choked on a gasp as I recognized the voice. "It's because they're non-existent. He's actually covering for _me_."

I turned and there she was. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. "Abby?"

She smiled through tears and nodded, whispering "BB."

Just like that, I was fully healed.

But I couldn't dwell on it for too long, because before I knew it, I was falling and everything went.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... didn't think that would happen, did you?<strong>

**Oh well! It's true, she's alive. Let's just see what Bella thinks next chapter.**

**And remember, as always... PLEASE. REVIEW.**

**Bexie25**


	25. Chapter 25: Impossible

**Hello**

**So, I believe I reassured you that the answers would be coming soon, did I not?**

**So, well... here is the next chapter. This was quite interesting and certainly humorous to write.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I could hear voices around me. Mostly distressed ones.<p>

The Cullens were here, somewhere, of that I was certain. I could smell them, but Edward was closest.

I opened my eyes and they locked with ice-blue ones. I gasped and sat up, ramrod straight.

The first thing I felt was hope. _Was Abby _really _here? Was she alive?_

But that was crushed by the evidence of the absolute opposite.

_Of course not! She's dead, you saw her die yourself! It's a fucking imposter._

I looked around, and found all the Cullens then and they were as shocked as the other workers.

For some strange reason, my shields didn't fly out at the sight of the imposter; they rather tried to draw the person in.

I ignored and pushed against the instinct.

_It isn't her, _my mind told me.

I stood up quickly and pulled out my gun, aiming for said imposter.

"Who are you?" I yelled and the 'Abby' poser flinched, her red curls shaking at the motion. "And what the fuck do you want?"

"It's me, BB," she whispered and I fought against the hope in my chest. Instead I clutched the gun tighter.

_She's fucking dead! _My insecure, self-conscious whisper-yelled at me; I gripped the gun so tight my knuckles went white.

"No, it isn't." I sneered at her, cocking the gun and re-aiming. I did this whilst trying to find out how it was possible that she looked exactly the same. "Is this some sort of joke? Because it sure as shit isn't funny!"

"Test me then, Bella," she said firmly to me, crossing her arms and I thought for a moment. "On _anything _to do with you or me… anything."

"What am I?" I asked defiantly. She knew what I was getting at.

"_Catavina contivalé_," she said, not hesitating and my eyes narrowed automatically.

"And what does that mean?"

Again, she answered instantly, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'seriously? Is that all you've got?' "A _cat human_; you theorized that that may be why Tommy could transform into a cat; because it didn't say 'woman' or 'girl' but rather simply 'human' which can be either female or male."

I looked at her, cocking my head to the side, thinking.

"What am I powers?" I whispered, though I had no idea why my voice was that low.

She snorted, ticking them off her fingers as she went. "Invisibility shield, mental shield, physical shield, force fields – though that ties in with all those shields as you told me when we were two – weather control through your emotions and that weird sensor thing that you don't have a name for."

"Was I hit by _you know who _and what is that person's name?" I asked, my lip trembling.

The imposter had the audacity to look pissed and the mention of the name. They looked so much like Abby it wasn't funny. "The fucker's name is Peter and yes, he did hit you and fucking badly."

Edward and the Cullens growled and hissed but I ignored them.

"It really is me, BB."

"No," I whispered but my voice rose as I continued. "No! Impossible! You're dead; I saw the car explode myself!"

She shook her head at me, "decoy."

"A decoy for whom?" I asked and she frowned.

"The Russians were after me and I couldn't get away from them unless they thought I was dead." She said simply and it was my turn to frown. "Fucking Russians," she muttered.

It was then that something occurred to me.

If this person _was _an imposter, Edward would see that through their thoughts.

And as the Cullens and Edward said, I wasn't alone anymore.

"Edward," I whispered, closing my eyes and opening my arms out for him to hug me.

And then he was there… in my arms.

"Anything, love," he whispered in my ear and I grew stronger from just the sound of his voice and of course his scent.

I opened my eyes, "what's she thinking? Is that really Abigail?"

He looked discreetly at the Abby woman/imposter for a few seconds before looking at me again. "It's her, Bella."

That was all I needed.

I got out of Edward's arms and threw myself in Abby's direction.

We hugged and burst into tears.

I pulled back and looked at her – as best I could with the tears falling like crazy - trying to figure out how any of it was possible.

I must have voiced my thoughts, because she answered with a sweet smile on her face. "That was me in the car, but we got out just before the car exploded and ran into the nearest building. You couldn't have seen."

I swallowed and smiled, finally _completely _complete.

Did that make sense?

I snorted.

"What's going through that might-fuckin'-fine mind of yours, BB Swan?"

"I'm finally completely complete and I was wondering if that makes sense," I said, shaking my head at my weird thoughts and Abs and I just laughed.

Abby looked over my head and her eyes widened. I guess she'd seen Edward. "Who's that?" She said, rather loudly.

"My boyfriend, Edward."

She looked at me, narrowing her eyes. "And how in the name of fuck did you land him, BB? Just… how?"

I snorted, "I dunno but I really hit the fucking jackpot, didn't I?"

She swallowed, "I'll say," she mouthed.

I snorted again. "Stop crushing on my boyfriend, Abs. Oh and by the way, I now live in Forks and that's where I met Edward and his family. I have a lot to tell you about them, but that comes later. Most importantly, we're going back tomorrow and I want you to come with me... with us; go to school with us and shit, too. You'd really make it rather interesting there."

She looked at me as if it was the most obvious fucking thing in the world. "Duh, BB. _Of course_ I'm coming; do you think I can live with you and your dear ole dad?"

I smiled. "He won't mind. He misses you, you know… but what about your parents?"

She stiffened and frowned but then relaxed. "When I saw them about an hour and a half ago, they kinda disowned me because of what I put them through."

I growled, unable to help it.

Seriously? Disowning their fucking daughter? Well, fuck them!

She saw the anger on my face and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, you know we didn't really get along that well since you and I started working here anyways."

"Still," I gritted out. "They're your fucking parents."

"Anyways," she said, over-emphasising the word. "Let's get going. Tell me everything."

And I did; well, with the help of Edward and the Cullens, of course.

She didn't care that the Cullens were vampires or any of the stuff we told her about them. But she _did_ mind about James and Laurent and she was concerned about Mum.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked me and I looked at Edward.

"Tomorrow morning, nine am," he said and I smiled.

"So we'll get there in the afternoon around two or something."

"Then let's get packing, but I wanna see Renée and Cheney first," she said and we left the office, heading to the hospital.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what did we think of that? Any theories about... well, anything? People's reactions or how Abigail's involvement in school life and James and shit will impact the outcome and the stories ahead?<strong>

**Bexie25**

**P.S: Please do review. I love them and they make me laugh.**


	26. Chapter 26: Setting the Record Straight

**Hello**

**Here's the next chapter... hope you like it.**

**Review**

* * *

><p>We walked into the hospital excitedly, the Cullens trailing behind us a little.<p>

We made our usual way around, eventually stopping in front of mum's room.

I turned to Abby. "Follow my lead; let me walk in first and then when I say 'surprise' walk in."

She nodded and we all went in, leaving Abby outside.

"Hey mum, Amun…" I looked around and found Sarah and Tommy there as well, sitting in the corner. "And you guys... what are you doing here?"

"Tommy and I finished packing his bags," Sarah smiled and I nodded in appreciation. She smiled back. "We did a little for you too."

"Thanks," I said and I sat down. "That's a nice surprise."

I heard the door open then and Sarah, Tommy, Amun and Mum all looked at it. They gasped in unison and Tommy and Sarah ran up to Abigail, crying tears of happiness.

Mum and Amun, on the other hand, were frozen in shock.

"Abigail?" Mum said, crying a little as well.

"It's me, Renée," Abby said when the other two finally let go of her. "I'll explain later, but all you need to know is that I'm here, I'm alive and please don't pull your gun out on me."

Amun and Mum looked at me and I shrugged, not really wanting to say anything else. "Well? I thought she was dead… you can't blame me for thinking she was an imposter."

They let it go with a shake of their heads and got up to hug Abby. Amun went first, whispering shit that made Abby start to cry, whereas Mum's whisperings made her laugh.

I smiled at the scene, but looked away, wanting to give them a moment.

We sat chatting for another four hours, everyone joyous at the news that Abby was, in fact, alive. Even the Cullens were happy, though I was sure that was only because I was complete now and I wouldn't be in pieces ever again. At least I hoped I wouldn't.

We left after that, because the visiting hours were ending, and I just couldn't comprehend how the day went by so fast.

It was already time for dinner when we got home, so I made Abby's favourite, Mac and Cheese. She loved it when she ate it and she thanked me with a big hug.

I decided I'd take the couch with Edward lying down beside me for sleeping arrangements.

Tommy was put to bed early, whilst everyone else huddled around to watch some T.V.

The problem was we couldn't find a program that _everyone _or at least _most _people wanted to watch. We eventually relented and agreed on N.C.I.S, purely so we could bitch about just how different the real life N.C.I.S was to the drama. I was so tired that I fell asleep sometime during the hour-long T.V. program after Abby and I had finally stopped due to the Cullens laughing at us. We had gotten into such a heated discussion that they thought it best to take away the pillows during our… well, fight, I suppose.

I woke up early, at around five am and packed up my couch sleeping area. Edward helped me clean-up for when mum got home, knowing that Phil – who had avoided us like the plague since I first came back – would be here relatively soon… in the early afternoon, in fact.

I twitched my suitcase packed and hauled it down the stairs manually to take time.

Abby was in the kitchen with Tommy making breakfast for myself, Tommy and herself at around six am. We ate quickly, in silence, and I again twitched the dishes down and into the cupboards.

At eight am, we left the house, all of us packed into two cars. Amun didn't bother coming to say goodbye, having down that last night. Mum couldn't physically do it, so we were on the plane in no time without even the smallest hassle.

The plane took off and Tommy slept through the plane ride while Abs and I talked. Edward just stayed by my side, smiling whenever I smiled. The others just kept to themselves, in their couples, content in just sitting there. Or maybe it was the fact that they didn't have to play their façade.

We landed on Forks' private airstrip safely, a few short hours later and I couldn't contain my excitement as I dragged Edward and Abby off the plane. It was raining as usual and I welcomed the cold and the rain, lifting my head up and allowing myself to get I knew that Rosalie wanted to take Tommy and of course I didn't mind.

I saw dad's cruiser as I paused at the bottom of the stairs leading off the plane.

Dad got out and came up to me, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Hey Bells," he said and then he turned to Abigail. "Well hello there, Abigail… long time, no see."

"Isn't it just," Abby said and Charlie chuckled, smiling at her. I smiled secretly to myself. This really was getting to be the best place on earth for me.

Rosalie gave me Tommy quickly, who was sleeping as always, tired from jetlag and I thanked her for everything. She gave me a peck on the cheek and told me not to worry about it.

Charlie said hello to the rest of the Cullens, asking them how they were going to get home. They told him they were going to walk, as their house was actually really close. Abby and I knew that was a lie, but it placated Charlie, so of course, we didn't say anything.

I said a quick but still painful goodbye to Edward, vowing to see him when I was going to sleep later tonight and then we were off in the cruiser. Abby looked around, obviously overcome with memories as we drove through the amazingly sleepy town and I held her hand, squeezing occasionally when she squeezed my hand.

We arrived at home soon enough and unloaded all the bags. Charlie insisted on taking Tommy and put him in his room in the cot, knowing that was the only place it would fit. I didn't mind because I knew Tommy would be thrilled to share a room with Charlie. Charlie laid him down in the crib and left him to sleep soundly.

Much to my dismay, Abby insisted on sleeping on the couch and I finally surrendered after half an hour of debating about it. She told me that I needed to sleep in my room and that she was perfectly comfortable on the couch.

At around three-thirty, having gotten completely settled back in, Abby and I got down to work. We ordered all the school shit she'd need and called up the school to register. Mrs. Cope talked to Dad and hung up pretty quickly.

We then went down to the only supermarket that shouldn't have even been called a supermarket. We bought a pencil case and all that for Abby and left not forty-five minutes later, smiling at a job well done.

We got home and I decided to call Edward on my cell phone, while Abby had a shower and got cleaned up.

"Edward," I sighed as he picked up the phone. The relief was amazing and I hadn't even heard his voice yet.

"Bella," he said, just as happily. "I miss you and I love you so much."

I smiled, "I miss you and I love you too. What are you doing at the moment?" I got the folder on James out, deciding to go through it with Abby after I was done with Edward on the phone.

"Composing," Edward said and I smiled brightly.

"I want to hear you play sometime soon," I said and Edward chuckled. I mulled over the sound.

"Very soon, my Bella," he said and I heard talking in the background. "The whole family says hi, my Angel."

"Hello Cullens," I said and I heard the peels of bell-like chuckles. "Are we ready for Abby tomorrow at school?"

I heard a resounding, enthusiastic "yes" from all of them and I snorted. "Good, because we got all her stationary, we're just waiting on the books, but they should be here in a couple of days. Abby's anxious to meet the famous Mike and Jessica from school. As well as Angela and Ben but she actually likes the sound of them."

Edward and I talked a little more, trying as best as we could to prolong the time on the phone with each other. We said our goodbyes when Abigail sat down next to me, her hair now dry.

"Hello you," she said and I replied with the standard "hello yourself."

"I was wondering," I said and I held up the folder on James. "Do you wanna go through it?"

She nodded, "yeah but maybe later?"

I complied and we went downstairs to find Tommy and Charlie watching baseball of all things. We chuckled at them; they were as bad as each other when it came to sporting interests.

We made dinner together, laughing as we had a half food-fight. It didn't get too heated before Charlie told us to stop, because they were trying to listen to the news that had just started. We rolled our eyes, but got back to work, making a small roast dinner.

"Oh Abs," I said as we plated up.

She looked at me, smiling. "Yeah, BB?"

"Edward picks me up in the morning," I said as I put Tommy's smaller plate together. "Do you wanna tag along?"

"With the love-sick lovebirds?" She asked sarcastically and I glared playfully, sticking my tongue out. "God no; I don't think I'd be able to survive that."

"Fine then, be that way and see if I care," I said playfully and she burst out laughing. I giggled a little too before grabbing Dad and Tommy's plate and bringing it out to the lounge room. Abby was behind me with her and my plate.

"Can I get a beer, please, Bells," Dad asked and I twitched his favourite up for him, much to his surprise. But he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges and gulped some down before setting it down on the table.

After dinner, Abby and I washed up, purposefully bumping into each other non-stop. It took around forty-five minutes as a result, and by then, Charlie had put Tommy down.

I went through my nightly routine slowly, eagerly anticipating Edward's arrival at around ten. I got into my pyjamas and brushed my hair and teeth, making sure I had nothing else to do. It was nine when I was finished and Charlie said goodnight to Abs and I, heading upstairs to bed.

Abby told me she was tired at around nine-thirty and we said goodnight, wishing each other a nice sleep.

I walked up the stairs but stopped when I heard the window open in my room and quiet footsteps.

Edward had come early. I smiled and rushed a little up the rest of the stairs. I went through to my room, closing the door behind me and kissed Edward keenly in welcome.

"Hello," I said breathlessly and he brushed my hair back from my forehead.

"Hello," he said back and I nestled into his arms. "I missed you."

He chuckled, "as mean as it may seem, I like hearing that. I missed you too, my love. What did you do with Abby in my absence?"

"Not a lot," I said, pulling back to look at him. I yawned involuntarily and I was suddenly under the covers in the next half a second.

"You should sleep," he said, kissing my forehead then caressing my burning cheek. "We'll talk in the morning when I pick you up."

"Ok," I murmured and I drifted off quickly after that…

In the morning, I woke up alone as usual.

I was surprisingly eager for school, because I knew that I would get to set the record straight with Jessica whilst spending most of the day with my new found family and my rediscovered best friend.

Abby and I rushed around, getting ready and going through our co-ordinated morning routines, one after the other. I gave Abby the keys to my car, telling her to wait for me when she got to school. She acquiesced and left before me, planning to get her schedule and everything ready well before school actually started.

I waited around for the babysitter I had called who would mind Tommy for the day. I was thinking of putting him in the pre-school, but didn't know how he'd feel about it. I instead decided that I'd talk to him about him tonight.

Edward arrived, early as usual and I walked out eagerly to meet him. He was waiting outside the car, leaning against it and smiled, standing up straight when he saw me.

"Good morning," he said, claiming my mouth quickly.

"Good morning," I said back, smiling happily.

"Where's Abigail?" He asked and I shook my head.

"She's already at school, getting sorted. And besides, I need to talk to Jess before school." Edward frowned and stopped me.

"Why?" He asked, caressing my cheek. My heart stuttered, but regained control soon after, giving me back my ability to speak.

"Because I want to set things straight with her," I said, leaning against the car as he had before. "I don't want her to think that she can play with me and use me all she wants. I'm my own person."

He smiled giddily and kissed me again, ignoring my giggles.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"Because you're going to be free of her and I'm happy for you." He replied simply, opening my door and helping me in the car subtly.

He appeared in the seat next to me not half a second later and grabbed my hand.

We rode to school in a comfortable silence and met up with his family and Abigail, who had been waiting together, when we arrived.

We hugged each other, smiling before I heard a throat being cleared.

I turned to see Jessica and Lauren, standing there with glares on their faces.

"Hi Bella," Jess said falsely. "Where have you been the past couple of days?"

"Phoenix," I said calmly. "My mum was involved in an accident."

"Oh," Jess said and Lauren sneered. "That's really sad. Is she ok?"

I nodded, holding my tongue from saying anything too bitchy.

"So…" Jess said, looking around at the Cullens and Abby. "Who's the redhead?"

"A friend of Bella's," Abby said coldly, waving at them. "From Phoenix; but I was born here."

"How nice," Lauren said bitchily and I glared at her. She flinched and I smirked.

"Fuck off, bitch," Abby said and I stopped her from proceeding.

"Cool it," I hissed. The last thing we needed was for her to get them to leave before I could talk to Jessica. I turned back to the bitch-faces and remained calm. "Jess, I need to talk to you."

"Then talk," Lauren said, interrupting whatever Jess was going to say.

"Oh I will," I grounded out. "I know you have been playing me Jess. Since day fucking one and I want no more to do with you. In fact, I think it would be best if you left _me_ alone and I left_ you_ alone. That way nothing rude has to be said and there won't be anything bitchy going on. Ok?"

Jess just looked at me, her bitter mask finally coming out to play. "Sounds good to me; I don't even need you anymore. I've got Mike now and people know me."

"Yeah," I murmured under my breath but still loud enough for her to hear. "People know you as a fucking loud mouth bitch and Mike's only with you until he cheats and drops you."

The Cullens and Abby chuckled nearly silently behind me, having heard everything I'd said while Jessica just looked at me in horror.

She then stormed off, with Lauren right beside her.

That was the end of _that _relationship.

The day passed by pretty quickly, Edward and I meeting after every two classes or so at the breaks.

Before I knew it lunch had come around and I was sitting with the Cullens alongside Abigail. I'd already eaten and we were talking amongst ourselves. I hadn't seen Angela or Ben today and I was sure that they were both sick anyway. I hoped that they'd come and sit with us, leaving the fucker's on the other table behind.

On several occasions, I caught Mike staring at me and I eventually pointed him out to Abby.

"That's him," I said, nodding my head towards him. Abby followed my gaze and snorted.

"He's a real looker," she said, laying the sarcasm on thick. We laughed but stopped when Edward growled.

We all looked over at him, but he was staring daggers in the direction of Mike.

"What, love?" I asked, touching his arm. He calmed under my touch and looked at me, his eyes a dark honey-brown.

"Mike's coming over," he said just as I smelled Mike coming up behind me.

"Hey Mike," I said hesitantly as he came up to me; there was a fake smile on his face and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What can I do for ya?"

"Go out with me, Bella," he said, unusually straight to the point and I sighed, face-palming.

"I can't," I said to him carefully. "I'm busy."

"Yes, she is," Edward said possessively, his arm around me tightening and I bit my lip. God, that was sexy. "And she will be for every other night as far as any of your friends or you are concerned, Newton."

Mike ignored Edward and Edward hissed when Mike reached out to touch my face. Edward's hiss was enough to stop him and he quickly pulled back. "Come on, Bella," Mike said, touching my shoulder instead. Edward shook with anger and I grit my teeth. "Let me take you out, Bella. Please, I can show you a better time than _Cullen_ any day."

"Look dude," Abby said, getting up from our table. We all watched her. With her arms crossed, she continued. "My girl here said no and _has_ said no many times before, so fuck off, blondie."

Mike seemed to finally get the message and dashed back to his table. I sighed in relief.

Lunch ended, and Edward and I made our way to Biology. I was delighted to know that Abby was just down the hall. We didn't do much during the period and it passed in a blur that ran along with the rest of the day. Edward walked me to gym, and once again he stroked my cheek and kissed me thoroughly but quickly. I walked into gym in a daze.

We were now starting a new game. Tennis.

I fucking loved tennis, and since I didn't have to be quite so clumsy, I was happy during the class. Mike volunteered to be my partner, and I let him because he was better than any other option. We played against each other well, but in the end, I won, leaving him amazed.

"When did you get so co-ordinated?" He asked as we headed for the changing rooms.

"I dunno," I said, shrugging. "I'm just good at tennis… I think I just needed to get home and get back into the swing of things. I'm not permanently tired anymore," I lied. I couldn't very well tell him why exactly I was suddenly good at P.E. nor did I want to.

"Oh, cool," he said.

It was then that he leaned in quickly as if to kiss me.

Knee-jerk reaction, I punch him good in the eye and pushed him into the wall. "Don't fucking touch me again or I swear to god, I'll do worse."

He looked at me, amazed before running off to the male change rooms.

I got changed quickly, still pissed and went off the meet Edward.

I got to the door and bit my lip. Edward wasn't here.

It was right at that moment that I heard a yelp and my eyes searched for the source of the sound.

I gasped at what I saw. "Edward, stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do u think of that?<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think Edward's doing or what u HOPE he's doing.**

**Bexie25**


	27. Chapter 27: You Don't Know Me

**Hello**

**So, I've decided on at least a chapter a day, maybe two if I am in the writing mood.**

**This is an interesting chapter, cos we get the first look at the Egyptian ring of Bastet.**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Edward was pinning Mike against the wall by the neck, growling ferociously.<p>

The area was now completely desolate, so I didn't have to worry about Edward getting in trouble.

I ran up to him and touched his forearm. "Stop," I whispered but he wasn't listening to me.

"He tried to kiss you, Bella," he growled through his clenched teeth. "He tried to touch what's _mine_."

I bit my lip again, trying to breathe. God, it really was hot when he did that. "I know that, love. But I stopped him. He didn't actually touch me."

He tightened his grip, but his head jerked to look at me. "He still _tried_."

I tried getting between them. I was a little worried, because Mike was the oddest red colour. "You don't want to do this, Edward. Remember? You don't want to be a monster."

This relaxed him slightly, but then his eyes flashed to Mike and he growled.

_What the fuck was Mike thinking, then?_

I couldn't ask, so I could only assume.

I looked at Edward, but he didn't calm. So… I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed his face by the chin and kissed him with everything I had. It did calm him and he released his hold on Mike's neck, but grabbed his shirt to stop him from running.

"Calm down, Edward," I whispered against his lips when I pulled away. "Don't kill him."

I smelled her before I felt or saw her.

Well this is just great. Abby's gonna get herself in trouble on her first day.

"What did you do?" She asked Mike, ignoring me.

He just kept coughing and spluttering.

"Look," she said, stepping towards him. He shrunk back against the wall even further. "I don't really have a lot of patience. So I'll ask you one more time before I do something… well, drastic. What. Did. You. Do?"

When Mike didn't answer yet again she looked at me.

I sighed. "He tried to kiss me. Don't-"

Before I could finish, Mike was tugged up by his colar above the ground by Abby.

"Do you know _anything_ about Bella?" She grounded out, throwing his back into the wall on the word 'anything'. "Do you know what kind of _past_ she's had, because if you _did_… you wouldn't have touched her. If you knew how _loved_ she was by _me_, by the _Cullens_ and by her _father_, how _protected_ she is… you wouldn't have fucking _touched_ her. So don't do it again; are we clear?"

Newton looked genuinely scared as he looked at me and then back at her. But then he did the worst thing possible.

He fucking _spat _in her face.

I wasn't going to tolerate that, so I pushed Abby off him and grabbed him by the neck myself. I leaned in, ignoring Edward's protests, close to his ear. "I suppose I _should_ have added to the list that you are not to be disrespectful to Abby or Edward and his family. I suppose I _should_ have made you _realize_ just what would happen if you were."

I pulled back and punched him on the other side of his face.

"Go BB," Abby said from somewhere close on my right. "You get him, girl!"

I smirked dangerously and, still holding him up off the ground by the neck, slammed him into the wall. I braced my arm across his throat, pressing. "You will regret what you did just then. Abby's had a hard enough time recently; in fact we _both _have without you and your shit."

I pulled back, letting him go, only kick him across the face in a rounder kick. It wasn't enough to break his jaw – I made sure of that – but it was most certainly enough to hurt him.

"You don't know me, Mike," I said and I was thinking of ripping out my gun, but then Mike spoke.

"You whore," he said, clutching his cheek and I was ripped out of the way by Edward.

It seemed that Abby and Edward had taken it upon themselves to pick up where I left off.

Edward was calling him anything he could think of, whilst Abby was slapping him repeatedly from left… to right… to left… to right and then left again.

Then, finally, they pulled away and I rushed to see if he was dead or not.

"Fuck it, guys, you nearly killed him!" I said, using my sensor to check him wounds.

"He shouldn't have called you a whore," Edward said at the same time that Abby said "he should've fucked off when I told him too."

I shook my head and then remembered something.

The Ring of Bastet. It had great powers.

"Guys, I'm gonna wipe his mind." I said and I looked at the ring with great concentration, thinking of what I wanted to do.

I heard the protests of Edward and Abby behind me.

"Just of the violence; everything you've said he will remember. I'm also going to cover up the bruises and shit so he can't report either of you."

It worked, I looked at the swirl of the ring and it changed its colour to a rich purple, mixed in with violet. Then, I was looking into his mind and picking out the memories I wanted him to not remember, or rather the _parts _of the memories he wasn't to remember. As for the bruises, they just died down in colour, fading until it went back to his skin colour.

All he'd feel was the pain, but I let him remember my kick and my grip of his neck. As well as Edward's strangle hold, and of course Abby's. I didn't tell them that, though.

We walked out, leaving him to wake up in a couple of minutes.

We stopped at the cars; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had already gone home, it seemed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Abby asked and I looked at Edward.

"Go home," I said and I hugged Abby, then walked to the driver's side of Edward's car. He opened it for me before I could and we hoped in then left.

"Everything ok, my Angel?" Edward asked as we neared my house.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said and then I looked at him. "I guess I'm just worried about Mike and his reaction and then there's the whole James thing…"

I trailed off because of the look he was giving me; it told me I had nothing to worry about. He told me anyway. "Everything will be fine, don't worry about all that. We'll deal with it. And you're perfectly safe, you know."

"I know," I said, nodding. I really did know that, but I was still worried.

We arrived home to see an anxious Abby waiting outside.

I hoped out of the car and walked briskly up to her.

"What's wrong?" I said and she held up a note for me.

I took it and read through it.

_You can't get away from me, you bitch. I know what you are and where you are. I _will_ find you and I _will_ fucking kill you. If it's the last thing I do._

I swallowed and gave it to Edward, hesitating slightly. He read through it and I had to take it from him before he could destroy it.

"Well," I whispered to them. "I guess he found me now."

"But he can't have you," Edward said and I looked at him. He was glowering at the trees. "I won't let him. You're _mine_, Bella."

"I'm yours and you're mine," I said and he nodded, not taking his eyes off the trees.

"We need to talk to everyone about this," Abby said and I looked at her. Edward didn't respond as he tried to get his anger under control.

"So where do we go now?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Perhaps you could come back to the Cullen house," Edward said and Abby and I turned to him.

He looked better, that was for sure.

"You're right," I said, nodding to myself absentmindedly. "We need to finish this… and soon."

They nodded and I went inside to grab a few things.

I needed the folder and I needed my weaponry. Abby had packed hers up as well and we assembled in the kitchen.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked when I saw him leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Writing your father a note for you and Abby," he said and he turned to smile at me. It was reassuring and I was thankful for it. "Don't worry; it's in your penmanship."

He finished the note, leaving it on the table.

"Alright," I said as Abby and I lifted our big bags of guns and shit again. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... things are going to be set in motion from now on... the end is nigh<strong>

**So make sure you're ready.**

**Review please!**

**Bexie25**


	28. Chapter 28: Lithium

**Hello**

**Here's the next chapter... if u were worried when u saw the title "Lithium"... well, then. You should be.**

**But all will be fine...**

**Announcement: Last night this story reached over 100 reviews. I want to thank all of you readers who have Favourited, Alerted and Reviewed the story... it means so much to me and so yeah.. Enjoy and of course review!**

* * *

><p>We made our way over to Edward's house, all three of us in his Volvo.<p>

Abby didn't mind sitting in the back alone, so I sat in the front, holding Edward's hand as always.

I was worried, and even though I hated to admit it… scared. James had found out my residence in Forks. On his note he said he'd find me, which meant he was coming to Forks to find me. My human friends were here and they were unafraid of the woods… where James would be lurking…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize at first that the car had even stopped. It took Edward opening my door for me to look up, with a start.

I just then realized that Tommy would need to come over to Edward's house, so I mentally called for him.

"_Tommy?" _I thought out to him, knowing he'd be there, available.

"_Sisa? What is it, Bewa?" _He thought and I meowed a little at the 'sister' he tried to say. Edward and Abby looked at me, then at each other before shrugging it off. They probably figured I was doing what I was going.

"_It's me, listen I need you to teleport your way over here."_

Tommy panicked. _"I can't do dat, va babysita's still here!"_

I groaned; I hadn't thought of that. _"Can't you get rid of her somehow? I mean… put a sleeping incantation on her until we get back; you did it last year to that other babysitter."_

Tommy thought for a moment, _"alwite; I fink I can do dat."_

"_Good boy," _I said and I sealed my mind off once again.

"What was that, love?" Edward asked and came to stand beside me, wrapping his arm around me once again and I leaned into him automatically.

"I was talking to Tommy; he's coming over as soon as he puts a sleeping incantation on the babysitter."

Abby chuckled and I smirked; she was probably remembering the time when Tommy did that so he could play outside when he wasn't supposed to. Mum had come home to find the babysitter asleep and Tommy outside. Let's just say that Mum wasn't happy and the babysitter freaked and left. We didn't have her again.

Edward chuckled then, hearing it from Abby, I guessed.

"That time outside?" I asked her and she and Edward nodded, laughing still.

We stopped and headed inside, our weaponry and the file in tow.

We walked up the few stairs and inside the open door.

I put the stuff I had been carrying down, as did Abby before she took the file from me.

Edward and I could hear them in the lounge room, so we walked into the lounge room, with Abby following us.

She was looking around at everything and I didn't need Edward's ability to know that she thought this place was fucking amazing and downright fascinating. Abby and I had similar minds, and that was what I had thought of the place when I first stepped inside. But that had only been for a short second, before I had focused back on the voice again, at that time.

"Can't believe your boyfriend lives here, BB Swan," she said and I snorted, shaking my head. She waved me off, still preoccupied by what she was looking at.

I turned to Edward, suddenly thirsty. "Edward, love, can I have something to drink?"

"Of course," he smiled and he disappeared into the kitchen. "What would you like?" He called out and I smiled. He was so eager to help, he forgot to ask.

"Water from the tap is fine," I said and a second later, a drink was in my hands.

"Thanks," I said, before eagerly chugging down the whole glass.

Well, I nearly did finish it all… but then…

"Oh god," I choked out as my throat closed up completely. I started clawing at my throat, frantically trying to breathe.

"Bella?" Edward gasped, then growled as he tried to help me. "What happened? Bella, what's wrong?"

It was then that I realized that James coming to Forks was the least of my worries.

Because I'd just consumed Lithium and it was killing me.

"Lith-" I tried to say it, but I couldn't finish the word. My vision was getting blurry, I was getting dizzy and I was scarcely aware of everyone else around me, trying to figure out what's wrong. "Lithi-"

Edward gasped and his eyes flashed to Carlisle's face. Carlisle looked at me for half a second in horror, before picking up the glass and smelling it.

Edward growled before Carlisle could say anything, and he grabbed me in his arms.

Carlisle reached towards me and held his hand against my forehead, only to pull away a fraction of a second later, hissing in pain. "She's burning up; she's the temperature of fire right now."

"Lithium," Edward growled out and everyone - bar Carlisle - gasped. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to… Oh god," he choked on tearless sobs. But I couldn't comfort Edward and that frustrated me.

I waved my hand around shakily, trying to convey that I wanted to write something.

A pen and paper flashed before my eyes and I grabbed a hold of them greedily.

I wrote the word cure on the page and Edward gasped, his eyes filling with hope.

He grasped my face, cradling it with his large hands, caressing my cheeks softly. "What is it, Bella?" He begged me and I tried to write more.

Just then, I heard a little, childish voice behind me.

"Bewie!" Tommy cried and he ran to me. "Lifium; is lifium doing dis to her."

I nodded or at least I tried to and tears streamed down his face.

"No!" He cried and I opened my mind to him.

"_Tell them there's a cure," _I begged him and he complied.

The Cullens looked at me, hope in every single one of the pairs of eyes, including Abby.

"What is it, Bella?" Abby said, coming towards me only to stop.

I felt like I was falling then, but Edward or someone must have caught me and then I was lying on one of their couches.

I looked at tommy again and he nodded. _"Tell them I have an antidote but that it's within my bloodstream. Tell then that I have dormant venom."_

He relayed my thoughts word for word.

"You have venom?" Edward asked, confused. I tried to nod again, and I think it worked.

"_Tell them that there's only one way to activate it." _Tommy did this again and Edward kneeled next to me.

Just then, the splitting pain started making me arch and scream. I could feel the hot tears spill from my eyes as I whimpered and trembled from the pain. My body and mind scrambled, trying to control my body and the situation. But it wasn't working.

Edward kept holding my hand, silently begging me with his eyes.

"_Tommy," _I whispered, even my mental voice fading, weakening. He looked at me. _"Tell them that one of them has to bite me, suck the antidote out and then re-inject it through another bite. Tell Edward that he has to do it because he's the him-him. That he is the _only _one who can save me, it's re-determined that way. It'll work _only _if he does it."_

Edward looked at me, panicking, when Tommy had finished relaying my thoughts out loud.

"Bella, I-" he cut off, just simply looking at me. "I don't think I can… your _blood_…"

I begged him with my eyes. He had to understand. He was the him-him. He was destined to save me whenever I needed saving and it would only work when he did it.

"Ple-ase," I whimpered as the pain got worse. My body was on fire… stretching, twisting, throbbing and anything else that could possibly cause pain.

"_Tommy, tell Edward that he'll be able to figure out what is the venom - the antidote - and what is the blood; that he can _only _withdraw the venom. Tell him _not _to swallow the venom, but hold it and then bite somewhere closer to my heart and push it out just as he would push his venom into an animal."_

Tommy told them that and they looked at Edward. Edward looked at _me_ for a second, before lowering his lips to my wrist. He took it in his shaky hands, holding it vertically in front of his face as he stared at it intently. I sucked in a deep breath, nodding when he looked at me for confirmation.

"I love you," he whispered, and then his lips brushed against my wrist in a soft kiss, before he sunk his teeth in.

It didn't even really hurt; it was more of a fierce relief. I could feel it; as every little millilitre came out, the pain lessened.

He was finally done with getting the antidote but he looked at me again. I smiled and nodded weakly, already feeling slightly better. The pain was still there, but it had lessened and breathing was a little easier.

He moved to my collarbone, still looking at me and bit down. Hard. I could feel the pressure of the antidote as it pushed through my bloodstream, travelling to my heart, which then spread it all across my body. As it swept through me the pain, left my body, replaced with a warm, comfortable feeling and I lay there, sweating and panting for air that felt near impossible to find.

But I did find it, and I got better.

But I was so tired again that my vision blurred, again and I fell into a regenerating sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, what did we think of that? I thought it would be good to get out what exactly the "him-him" was in his abilities etc.<strong>

**Review!**

**Bexie25**


	29. Chapter 29: Intruder

**Hello there,**

**So, here's the second and last chapter for today. I'm already writing the next one, so don't worry. It has a cliffy, but it won't be there for too long. I hope this clears up any confusion about the whole HIM-HIM thing or who did it...**

**But as always... enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>I woke shortly afterwards, still on the couch.<p>

But now I could feel the secure, protecting and cold arms around me and I nestled into them.

I purred at the sensation of the cold skin against my hot skin.

It was an amazing feeling, especially when Edward's lips caressed the skin of my neck and face. His lips played special attention to my collarbone, though, where one of the many marks he'd make would forever stay.

"Edward," I sighed and purred again, smiling.

"Bella," he sighed along with me, purring slightly in content. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Better," I said, kissing his wrist as his hand swept across my forehead, feeling for my temperature; I was happy when he didn't pull away in pain because of it. "Not dead, that's for sure."

Edward chuckled, his nose skimming across my temple. "No, you're definitely not dead."

I tried to remember to breathe properly. And for the most part, I succeeded.

"How did it happen?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know. After all, there was no lithium in normal tap water.

"I don't know, but I have an idea…" Edward trailed off, growling.

"James," I whispered and his growling grew more violent and louder. I took that as the affirmative. "But how would he know that lithium affects me? And how would he find out what I am? Unless-"

I cut off, running through the possibility that I had just thought of thoroughly. Maybe…

"Unless what, Bella?" Abby asked, just entering the room with a bowl of… something. I wasn't paying enough attention to figure it out.

"Unless he somehow got to The Book; though I don't know how he could have done that…" I trailed off, thinking again. I gasped. I left the book here, at the Cullen home.

"You left The Book _here_, Bella…" Edward said, confused. "But there was no new, unknown scents here when we came back. Nothing."

"But it's the _only _possibility," I said, sitting up and Edward whimpered slightly. I must admit, I did too. I didn't want to lose the electricity that flowed on contact with his body, so I pressed my back into his chest and we purred in unison at the feeling of the electric current that rushed through our bodies. "Think about it Edward."

"I know," he said and I looked up at his face. He was concentrating hard.

"Remember, on the note he said he _knows _what I am, not he _thinks he knows _what I am." I looked at Edward and he nodded, still thinking.

"Well, is it still here?" Edward asked and I tried to get up, but I was feeling a little tired still. I sagged against Edward and he looked concerned.

"I'm fine, just still regenerating." I said simply and he nodded, the frown not leaving his face completely.

We sat in content silence for a while.

"Edward," I said at the same time that my vampire said my name. He let me speak first. "About you being the him-him… I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to freak out or anything. But, I needed you and you helped me. You always do…" I trailed off, lovingly.

"It's alright, Bella," Edward said and I looked up at him again. "But I was just so scared… your blood called to me more than ever before."

I thought about that for a moment, before something occurred to me.

"Oh," I said, getting a rush of inspiration. "The reason why my blood calls to you so much… it's the antidote, the venom as well as the fact that you are the him-him... my savior." He looked at me, smiling softly. "My blood helps you save me," I whispered in awe.

He kissed me then, passionately and deeply and I melted into his embrace. "You are truly meant for me," he whispered when he pulled away.

I whimpered in joy at the sound of that. "As you are truly meant for me. I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward said just as Carlisle came in, his face bright with interest.

"Do you it is so?" He asked as he sat on the couch opposite us. "Do you really think that that is the reason for why your blood calls to him so much?"

I nodded seriously, "yes; it makes sense when he tells me that when I was dying, my blood called to him even more. When I am in danger of death, the venom makes itself more prominent, easier to detect and separate from my blood. It takes on a life of its own. But when I am _not_ in danger, it is still known to others through my spell and the knowledge of what I am. That's why I'm the most wanted in the warlowitchas community; my venom is an ingredient in some of their incantations and such, but it's _only _within me. They can't get it unless they capture me and one of their animals or even they themselves bite through my skin."

Edward growled, holding onto me fiercely. "They won't get you; ever."

"I know that," I said, reassuringly caressing his forearm. He relaxed but didn't loosen his hold, for which I was grateful. The fighter he held me, the more intense the electricity. "I _know _you'll protect me Edward, and I love you for it."

"And I know that," he said. "On to other things we need to address, I guess we should talk about James now."

At that, the rest of the Cullens came down into the lounge room.

They all looked at me, trying to assess me. "I'm fine," I said and I held up my hands in surrender.

They all nodded, smiling, which told me that they had acknowledged that and I looked away. I wanted to get down to business. "Right, so you all heard Edward and I while we theorized about how that Lithium got into the tap water, yes?"

I looked up at them again for just long enough to see them nodding. "Good; so we're all on the same page. Basically, James is coming up here and I want him dead before he can cause any trouble. Especially before he can go near any of the humans in this town; not _one _of them is allowed to be harmed by him. Do we agree?"

They nodded again. "Alright, good. But the only thing we need to determine is how we're going to do this. I need to talk to him for a while – to placate him, get answers from him, etc. – and then kill him before he can try and kill _me_."

I let them think for a few minutes, knowing they were all going through different situations, trying to find their own personal best opinion.

"I would like to go first," Jasper said and I looked up at him. "If no one else minds… of course," the others shook their head, knowing this was going to be good. Because of his training, he'd think like me... practically. "I think we should lure him to a secluded part of Forks, away from the human population with Bella's scent."

Edward growled, "no." He was getting protective, because I was his mate, but I could stop him.

"No, Edward," I said, my eyes glued to Jasper; I smiled at him and he smiled back. We definitely did think alike. I'd thought of a similar idea to his. "I like it; keep going, Jasper."

Edward didn't say anything and I realized that was because he knew I knew what I was thinking when it came to shit like this.

"Well, it would be strongest if we did it with you blood, Bella. But then I also think we should infuse it with Edward's scent. It would also give you an advantage, because James would not only want your blood by the time he found you, but he'd be angry because of Edward's obvious presence."

I thought over it for a few seconds; there were a few things we needed to get down. "Where would we lead him?"

"Our family has a certain place that we like to go to when we play baseball. It's surrounded by forest, and there's a cave nearby. It's the most suitable place for this." Jasper said straight-out.

My eyebrow rose sardonically. "Vampires like baseball?"

"Oh Bella," Emmett said, coming over to me and hugging me. He continued in a ridiculous, dreamy manner as he looked over my head. "Vampires _love _baseball; or at least _these _vampires love baseball."

I nodded slowly at him. "Ok," I said slowly, looking him up and down. He was in a weird, dreamy state for a few seconds longer.

He came out of his phase soon enough and let me go to stand at Rose's side. The vampire in question smiled at me and I smiled warmly back. I was getting used to _that _pretty quickly.

We threw different ideas around here and there, trying to figure out what was best.

I decided to think over the scenario again, going over the finer points in my mind.

"I need to think," I said and I got up. Since I could think about many things at one time, I used it frequently when I needed to think about the more serious and complicated things. To help concentrate on all the different thoughts at once, I usually used different languages for each different line of thought.

I sat down closer to the window and looked outside it. I didn't utter a single word as I went over all the other possibilities that they had given me.

"Bella," Edward said, touching my shoulder and my body flinched of its own accord. I looked up at him, startled.

"I'm so sorry, what is it?" I asked and he looked at me, puzzled. It took me around thirty seconds to realize what language I had spoken; Ancient Egyptian. "Oh, god; I'm so sorry, love. It's just that when I need to think about a lot of different things at the same time, I think about them in different languages for each of them. Do you get me?"

He looked at me, interested, but then just nodded. "Yes; that's very interesting. Does it help keep you focused on each topic at the same time?"

I nodded and he sat down, pulling me into his arms. I was glad, because it made it easier for me to say what I was going to say when I didn't have to actually look at him. "I've thought about everything, and I think I'll go with Jasper's opinion. It's simple yet to the point. And Edward… I don't want you there with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... I don't know about you, but I certainly know how Edward's going to react.<strong>

**But, we all know that Bella can most definitely hold her own, so... Let me know how you think Edward's going to react or if u think Jasper's idea is a good one, with Bella's little "don't want you there with me," added in.**

**REVIEW!**

**Until tomorrow.**

**Bexie25**


	30. Chapter 30 Separation Protection & Logic

**Hello**

**So, here we see a different Edward. This one is an Edward that follows instinct purely. And his instinct: Protect his Mate.**

**So... here it is.**

**Oh and BTW... I'm not sure I'll update again as today has been busy. But either way...**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Edward yelled, worried and frantic out of his mind.<p>

I couldn't really blame him, but surely he realized the logic.

"I know, Edward. It's going to be hard, but you can be close enough to be able to hear his thoughts and hear my movements and what I say, etc. But surely you see the advantage, your scent mixed with mine, so he'll turn up angry and thirsty, only to find that you're not there. He'll be confused as _hell_, love."

"That's a very good idea," Jasper said but Edward's head whipped around and he growled at his brother menacingly. Jasper shut up then.

"I still don't like it Bella," he said, eyes wild as he panicked. "I can't be separated from you – especially when one of _my _kind is after you. I can't," he choked.

"Edward, I can protect myself," I said softly, cradling his face in my hands. He looked so crushed, so helpless.

"But not as well as _I _can!" He half yelled, and I knew he was losing it. His mate being in danger was too much for him, especially when she seemingly wouldn't let him protect her. "Please Bella; I _have _to put my foot down here!" I tried to tell him that I'd be fine, but he interrupted, yelling again. "Because if you die, I'll have to kill myself; there's no way. I could never live in a world where you don't exist."

That stopped me dead, and so I thought about it for a moment, holding a finger up. He could still be there but not be _seen_. He focused on my finger, breathing harshly as he tried to calm down. "Ok," I whispered and most of the tension left his body. "Ok, but you _have_ to be under my invisibility shield. That way you can stand anywhere you want, holding me if you want to. But either way, I need him confused and angry when he gets there. It'll make for a faster, _cleaner_ job. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes," he murmured fervently. He repeated the word many times as he held me tightly to his form, as if he were trying to keep me from going somewhere.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love," I whispered and he buried his face in my neck, breathing deeply again.

"It's alright," he whispered back, his head still located in the crook of my neck. "Just be safe and let me take care of you."

I smiled; my Edward was so protective but that was ok. It was only because he needed me and he cared about me. "I love you and I will."

He purred slightly, which in turn made me purr. "I love you too, my Bella. But when you used your invisibility shield here a couple of days ago, we couldn't trace you and we couldn't smell your scent. So he won't be able to smell any of my routes, regardless."

I smiled. "Actually he will. That only happened because I used my physical shield as well."

"Oh, well… alright then," Edward said and he smiled at me.

I didn't get out of his embrace, but adjusted so that I was facing the others. Edward allowed that but tightened his hold on me. It was most definitely comfortable.

"We need to get this planned. Thoroughly." I said and they all nodded. I didn't make any move, perfectly content with where I was.

We worked through some interesting ideas, and eventually combined most of them.

It was ten pm by the time we got it all together. That meant it was time for Abby, Tommy and I to go home. Tommy was already asleep, having fallen asleep on Abby's lap a couple of hours ago.

We said our goodbyes and Edward drove us home. Abby went straight upstairs with Tommy to put him down. Edward left and told me he'd be back as soon as he could.

When I walked in, I found Dad on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hi Dad," I said as I set the keys down on the table.

"Hey Bells," he said and he looked me over as if trying to figure out if I'd been out with a guy or something. "Where did you go?"

"Over to the Cullens," I said and he nodded slowly, absorbing the new information. He didn't mind; I could tell from the expression on his face. "We were talking so the Cullens could get to know Abby."

He nodded again, vaguely. "Did you have fun?"

I smiled falsely, fooling my father again. I didn't like to do it, but I had to. "Yeah, it was fun. What have you been doing? Have you eaten yet?"

I could hear Edward as he climbed in through my bedroom window, but I made no show of recognition.

"I've just been watching T.V, but I also cleaned my guns." He took a small swig of his beer. "Do yours need cleaning? I can clean them for you tomorrow night. And yes, I ate the leftovers from last night."

I thought for a moment, "mine are alright and Abby cleaned hers yesterday. But thanks anyway." I saw his face fall ever so slightly, so I made up for it as best I could. "Maybe you could do it next time?"

He smiled at me, then shut off the T.V. "Sure thing Bells. How was your day?"

I laughed; I could hardly believe that I'd been at school earlier. It felt so far away now. "It was good; Abby made sure everyone knew not to mess with her."

Dad chuckled, his eyes crinkling. "Well that's good; we don't want anyone messing with either of you."

"No, we don't," Abby said from the stairwell and I turned, smiling at her. "But don't you worry, Charlie. BB and I can take care of ourselves and of each other."

He nodded at us, still smiling. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night girls; behave."

We laughed and said "we will" in unison. He went upstairs and disappeared.

"You all set, Abby?" I asked as she took her pillow and blanket from behind one of the couches and laid it out.

"I'm fine," she said and she smiled at me. There was worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, you know." I said; my voice softening as I came to hug her. "Don't worry about me. I'm supernatural too, and no shitty red eyed vamp is going to get me. I'll kill him before he can."

"Don't you dare fucking die on me, BB." She said, pulling back to look at me with a heart broken expression. It killed me. "Don't you dare die, or I swear to fuckin' God I'll dig you out of your grave and feed you to random chickens that walk past me."

I laughed and she cracked a smile through the now-falling tears. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Abs." I hugged her again before she shooed me off.

I went upstairs and walked into my bedroom to find Edward, waiting on my bed.

"Hey," I said, falling sleepily into his embrace.

Edward liked that. "Hey yourself," he said.

"So, we're really doing this?" I said excitedly and he smiled indulgently. "It really starts tomorrow and if all goes well, he'll be gone by Sunday?"

Edward nodded and I smiled softly. I was finally going to be free from the _added_ pressure of having a sadistic vampire stalker after me.

"How are you feeling, Edward? About all this?" Edward looked down; thinking and I stared at him anyway.

"Good," he whispered softly, looking at me then. His eyes were full of love. "Relieved, as well; soon, all this worry and from what I could tell from your conversation with Charlie, lying will be over. Well, apart from the secret of what we are."

I nodded. "I feel that way as well. And the lead up starts tomorrow."

I got up then, and went through my nightly routine quickly.

When I got back to my bed, I really was tired.

I feel asleep almost immediately, wishing that James was already dead.

But tomorrow, it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... next chapter: And So It Begins.<strong>

**I know I haven't outlined all of their idea... that's been done on purpose. I want to reveal it as well go. It'll make it easier that way.**

**REVIEW!**

**Bexie25**


	31. Chapter 31: And So It Begins

**Hello**

**So, I suppose you could say that we are nearing the end... for this first installment of the series, of course.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It didn't take me long, but it's mostly explaining their plans etc. but of course they also complete them.**

**Thanks for reading, review, favouriting and alerting... it means so much, really.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was not easy. I had a feeling that this day would be a trying and incredibly long one.<p>

Edward had left just before I'd woken up and I got dressed slowly, hating that I had school before such an important task.

School. It seemed inconsequential, considering what was happening in my personal life at the moment. But to keep up with appearances, I had to go. It was bad enough that I'd already missed the better part of the week and that it was already late in the week.

Insert groan here.

I heard Abby as she moved around, making the couch back up again. I got my book bag ready in haste, wanting to get down there to spend some quality time with my first best friend before school.

That thought cheered me right up.

"Hey BB," Abby said as I strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey yourself," I said back, smiling.

"You seem…" she assessed me, "_unusually _happy… especially for a day like today."

I shrugged, "I'm spending time with my first best friend and I'm gonna spend the day with my boyfriend, his family _and _you at school. After that, I'll be conquering some bad vamp ass."

She laughed at me, and I just shrugged her off. It was the truth.

"You are so optimistic this morning," she said and I laughed at her. "You weren't like this before."

"No," I said as I made my own breakfast. By now, Abby was sitting at the table. "I wasn't till I met Edward, it seems. I guess I just believe in our relationship and in myself enough to know that I can do this."

Abby smiled warmly at me. "I'm really happy for you, you know. I wish I had that."

I smiled, "I'm sure you'll find it. Someday."

She sighed. "Yeah… someday."

We ate in silence, preparing ourselves for what was to come after school had ended. Last night, we had all mapped out everyone's jobs. Everyone who had been present last night – bar Tommy – had a particular roll.

"Right, let's go," I said, jumping up as soon as I was finished. I took Abby's bowl and stacked mine on top with the spoons. I washed them quickly and then put them away. In the meantime, Abby got her bag – which surprising had a few things in it – sorted.

We met Edward outside, jumping in the Volvo quickly and we headed off to school.

We parked next to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and hopped out to greet them. It seemed to be routine now.

The rest of the school day passed without a glitch. Mike, Jessica and Lauren – along with all their associates - left us alone. Though Angela and Ben had joined our group; something I was especially happy about.

Before I knew it, it was four o'clock and Abby and I were driving to the Cullen home. I knew my way by now, and Edward didn't mind letting me drive myself and Abby. He seemed to realize that I wanted some time with her.

We arrived on schedule and walked right in. The Cullens were already getting ready for their different jobs. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

I ignored that and grabbed my gun from the pile they'd already assembled. Last night, Abby and I had combined our gadgets, etc. – of course, knowing that we'd be able to differentiate – and left them here, knowing they'd be safe. I grabbed a few other things – like the knife that Amun had given me for my sixteenth, and the other gun that Dad had given me for my seventeenth – and I was done.

I was going to be working with Edward to set down the trail from the start of the dirt road near the baseball field to the cave. I needed the knife to draw my blood – preferably from the palm of my hand - knowing that would be easier and quicker than any of my other possible methods.

The others were all in their pairs too. Well, except for Abby. She was tagging along with Carlisle and Esme. She said she wanted to get more acquainted with them in particular. I could understand that and I didn't mind at all. She could do whatever she wanted to do.

Last night, before we'd left to go home, Carlisle had taken some of my blood and I had given them a few things that had my scent all over it. The plan was to place those items and small quantities of my blood along the trail. When Jasper had brought up the idea of taking my blood, Edward was immediately uncomfortable. But, once presented with the logic – that the blood would drive him crazy, adding to the confusion etc., Edward couldn't refuse.

Alice and Jasper were going to my house to lay down the beginning of the trail. We had agreed upon the theory that James would most likely start there. Emmett and Rosalie were taking the woods from outside my house all the way up to the Cullen house to continue the trail. Edward and I had decided, along with the family's approval, that since Esme and Carlisle also had Abby, who was trained in this, they'd be given the most land to cover.

To confuse James even more – if that were even possible – we thought we'd make the point from the Cullen house to Edward and my station, change between the trees and the forest ground. Carlisle and Esme would run through the trees, whilst Abby would take the forest ground. Alice and Jasper would meet with Emmett and Rosalie make sure their particular task was complete and then they would continue on to Esme, Carlisle and Abby before, finally the threesome would meet u with Edward and I.

The Cullens were at a loss as to how we'd pull it off. They'd thought that James would surely smell all their scents. They'd also come up with the fact that they had nothing for Edward's scent. That was when I explained that twitching my nose to do things was actually significantly more powerful. I had a special incantation that could mask their scent. It was affected by my nose twitching technique. And as for Edward's scent, well we decided that we'd run through the whole trail twice after everyone had finished; then once more on the day of the confrontation to freshen it.

They had understood that, and then we'd gone onto other parts of the plan.

"Alright," I said when I could see everyone was ready to go. Emmett was grinning of to the side, like a mad-man; I smiled in his direction and he smiled giddily back. Silly Emmett really did love the thought of a fight… or rather anything to do with violence. "Does everyone know what they are doing?"

They all nodded and grabbed their designated items and bags of my blood. They were apparently all completely desensitised to my scent. I humoured them, not really believing that but I knew I'd give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, so Alice and Jasper are not allowed to move until you meet with the group after you. Same goes for everyone else. But you know that already." They all nodded and were about to move off. But I stopped them. "Wait, I need to do the incantation before you go anywhere. Come back and stand in a line, please."

They did as I told them and I stood before each one of them. I thought of the incantation I wanted to perform with my nose, twitched it and then got them to walk a few paces. We all tested whether we could smell their scent, and we couldn't. I did it for everyone except for Edward, because there was no need to with him. I'd only have to take it off afterwards.

It took not five minutes before we were all running off – except Abby, who was on Esme's back – to our respective areas. Edward and I just talked, while waiting for Carlisle, Esme and Abby. We talked about anything from my favourite childhood memories to what we were going to have to do the next couple of days.

Finally, a few hours later, we heard them coming. The others who had already done their job had gone straight home.

Carlisle, Esme and Abby walked slowly through the debris across the little dirt road. They were as silent as the wind.

"Hey," Edward and I said, right after the other.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"How did it go? Any problems from the others?" They shook their heads and I nodded.

"It went well, no glitches or anything," Abby said in a whisper.

I frowned. "Is everything alright?"

They nodded and I just put it down to… well, the obvious. I guessed that Abby was tired, which from the look of her, she was. Esme and Carlisle were just being cautious of the possibility that James was here, watching us right now.

"He's not here," I said and they all looked at me, surprised. Apart from Abby, of course. "Perceptive one, remember? Anyway, we'd be able to sense him if he were… and smell him."

"I wouldn't," Abby said; a little put out. We chuckled at her.

"And it doesn't matter, anyway," I said, exaggerating just a little bit. "Because we would and we are prepared for anything right now. Agreed?"

They nodded.

"Now I think it would be good if you went back to the Cullen house; Abby why don't you wait for Bella and I there?" Edward said and Abby looked at Esme and Carlisle. They nodded before all three of them headed off.

"Alrighty then," I said, turning to Edward. "Let's get to work."

It didn't take very long, considering Edward and I had also discussed how we'd do this during the wait. In fact, we were finished within forty-five minutes.

Edward and I stopped a few metres into the cave. We'd already decided on where we'd stand, and we stopped our trail a few metres away from that.

"It would be expedient for us to go over the track now and then head back through the rest of the trial, don't you think?" Edward asked and I nodded.

We went about our business in a comfortable silence. I loved that about Edward. He didn't seem to find the need for the petty and the trivial chat. Where it simply wasn't needed, it wasn't there.

When we finished we decided to slowly make our way back to Edward's house. I thought briefly of how wrong I was at the beginning of the day. It had been the opposite of the day I'd imagined.

I looked back at our family's work and smiled.

"And so it begins." I said and we turned to make our way back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes and so it begins.<strong>

**What did we think of their plan? Or any other elements u wanna point out there?**

**I'm eagerly awaiting your thoughts!**

**Thanks and review!**

**Bexie25**


	32. Chapter 32: Day of Relaxation

**Hiya**

**So... I've decided on a chapter everyday now... until the end of installment one, that is. The next two chapters are gonna be D-day. **

**Have fun and enjoy and of course REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next day went by in a much similar fashion. The only difference was that after school, Edward and I solidified the trails again.<p>

School life was actually quite interesting at the moment, but that may have just been because of Abby. Anytime someone wanted to touch me – particularly a guy – and Edward wasn't there, she'd threaten them. Or, if someone bumped into her – on purpose and didn't say sorry - she went fucking ape-shit on them. Now, _that_ was especially funny.

The funniest time was when we were walking to English…

"_So, what are you gonna do for the assignment, Abs?" I asked her as we walked out of the classroom on our way to English. I was trying to distract myself because I missed Edward. I hated that he wasn't in class with me. I made a mental note to ask him if we could fix that for next year or something._

"_I dunno," she said, shrugging. "I mean, I'll probably do it alone, but-" just then, someone bumped into her._

_And the idiot had actually done it on purpose._

"_Oh shit," I mumbled as Abby turned around in a sort of slow motion._

"_Did you just fucking bump into me on purpose?" She asked the guy - who had the audacity to fucking smirk - menacingly._

_Yeah, that smirk was gone then._

_Idiot gulped then and was about to say something but Abby interrupted._

"_Are you gonna say sorry?" She asked, stepping forward. I grabbed her by the wrist and she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you can't do anything, y'know.' She huffed and stepped back but didn't back down. "Well?"_

_I nearly laughed at the guys face, but I didn't wanna humiliate him. That would be cruel. _

_Good god, I'm evil when I wanna be._

"_I-I'm sorry," Idiot said and he practically ran on his way out of the building._

"_Jesus, Abigail," I said and she looked at me questioningly. "You just shouldn't do that. Our classmates are gonna treat us like the fucking plague by the end of the year. But anyway, what were you saying before…?"_

I chuckled as I remembered that. Emmett wouldn't leave her alone about it for the rest of the day.

It was now Saturday, and Dad had gone out early – five _am_ early – to go fishing for the day.

So, Abby and I decided to stay around the house until ten or something and then head over to the Cullen house. We wanted to have a nothing day and watch movies or something with the Cullens.

We got Tommy up at around nine and hung out with him for the hour. All we really did was get him ready and fed, then he watched a half an hour cartoon. He seemed to like it, so we let him finish it.

As soon as it was over, I picked him up. "Come on, Tommy. We need to go to the Cullen house."

"Why?" He asked as he clung to me.

I smiled, "because it's healthy to relax before a big day and we need to run over a few things, ok?" He nodded seriously and I tried to not laugh.

"Abby?" I called from the foot of the stairs. Abby was racing around my room at the last minute, trying to find something. "We gotta go! I told you you should have gotten your stuff together way before we left! We're gonna be late now; we're late already!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" She yelled back down at me. I pursed my lips, about to say something but I was interrupted. "YES! I found it!"

I snorted, shaking my head. "Found it, did you?" I shouted up at her, sardonically.

I heard a muffled "uh-huh" as my bedroom door closed. She was descending the stairs a few seconds afterwards, whilst throwing her curls into a high ponytail.

I smiled at her, handing her bag back to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it. "You driving?"

I nodded and she handed the keys to me.

We got into the car, having walked through the light rain. The drive took around fifteen minutes or so and Edward was waiting outside when we got there.

"Hey love," I said as I kissed him and he hugged me to him.

"Hey," he said and he dazzled me.

"Hmm," I said incoherently, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You haven't dazzled me in a while. It's nice to get it back."

He chuckled, but said nothing as he led us upstairs into the kitchen.

Everyone else was standing around and they came to hug us when they saw us enter the room.

"So," Carlisle said after we'd greeted everyone. "What are we doing today?" He turned to look at Abby and I.

"Well," I looked at Abby, with an open gesture, my hands in my jacket jutting out. "I guess we should go through – again – where everyone's gonna be on D-day."

"D-day?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Death of vamp day," I said seriously and they just looked at me, before they laughed.

"Alright," Carlisle said, trying to get everyone to regain composure. "Where do you wanna this?"

"Here's fine," Abby said, shrugging as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I mean…" I shrugged too, looking at the others. "We're already here."

"What are you so unsure of, Bella?" Jasper asked and I looked at him, frowning.

"Nothing?" I said, but it came out as a question. They looked at me, so I repeated, "nothing."

"Love, is there something wrong?" Edward said, stepping toward me. "Something you're not telling us?"

I sighed, "no. I'm just worried, I guess. I mean… I dunno. Let's just talk through the plan, ok? Maybe that'll settle me. I'll be fine, really."

We did just that. We talked and double checked. Of course, we made minor changes as well. But we solidified the ideas a bit more. Abby asked a few questions on vamp nature that we hadn't answered and that was that.

"So," I said, looking at my watch. "It's only one pm… wanna watch a movie or something? I mean, that was the idea of this day, right?"

The Cullen 'kids' all nodded. I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"I unfortunately have to go to work," Carlisle said and he grabbed his jacket. "I will see you tomorrow, have fun." With that, he was gone. We all listened as his car went down the drive and then we were in motion once again.

"I don't wanna watch movies," Tommy said from beside me and he pouted.

Esme came up to him before I could say anything. "Well then, why don't we do something together, hm? Just you and me."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "Like what?" He said, half smiling. I smiled indulgently.

"Well, I don't know…" Esme said and she thought for a few seconds. "We could do _anything _you want," she said and she took him out of the wrong, as they ran through all the possibilities.

We then practically raced into the lounge room. We looked at a couple of movies and voted. In the end, we decided on the movie _The Princess Bride._ The guys weren't happy about that, so we settled for watching _Gladiator_ after that. They perked right up then.

After all, they were guys and Abby and I happened to fucking love that movie.

I swear all the ladies swooned when we saw Wesley. He was so fucking _hot _in that costume… the added bonus was of course making our partners jealous.

In the end, the guys really liked the movie as well. Us ladies smiled at each other, secretly proud of ourselves.

I sighed. Abby didn't have a partner. I wished she did, then she wouldn't feel left out.

I felt a bit of a pang in my chest when I realized that that was what Edward felt before we met. I hated the very thought but I was equally glad that he was actually waiting for _me_.

"That's not fair!" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Emmett, you can't do that, that's disgusting!"

She squealed then; it seemed that Emmett was trying to gross her out of turning the movie off by trying to drag his toes through her hair. I swear I dry retched at the sight. Apparently Alice didn't like _Gladiator_ and they were now fighting about it.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," Rose said and we all smiled wickedly as Emmett stopped like a deer in headlights. "Stop chasing Alice around and sit back down." Alice smiled smugly and started to move towards the movie player when Rose spoke again. "Alice, don't you even think about turning the movie off. You're the only one who doesn't like it, of that I can be sure."

Alice looked around at all of us, and then pouted, sitting next to Jasper on the couch again.

After _Gladiator _finished, we sat and talked about the most random things. It was mostly about Abby and my childhood together, and to appease them we told them all the funniest stories. By then, Esme joined us so we of course told them the story about Tommy and the babysitter. They loved that particular one.

At seven-thirty, Abby, Tommy and I decided that it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and then got in the car.

When we were nearly home, I looked at Tommy. I really wanted to keep him awake until we got home, though he'd already eaten. "So Tommy," I said softly and he looked at me tiredly. "What did you and Esme do in the afternoon?"

"Lots of stuffs," he said, yawning. "We did some stuffs in da garden, and then we did drawings… I drew a dragon and Esme drew me a soldier. She's good at them soldiers…" He mumbled, and he closed his eyes. I let him, because we then turned into our street.

I put Tommy to bed when we got home and went through my nightly routine. Since Abby and I had also eaten at the Cullens, we had no need to do any of that, so we just hung out in my room and talked. We talked about school assignments and shit like that.

"Well," Abby said at around nine-thirty. "I think I'll go off to bed now. We need a good night's rest for tomorrow, that's for sure."

"Yeah," I said and we yawned at the same time. "I'll see ya tomorrow in the morning. I think Dad said something about leaving early again, right?"

"Uh-huh," Abby said, mid-yawn and we hugged quickly. "Sleep well, BB."

"Yeah, I will. You too, Abs; love ya," she smiled and reciprocated the words.

Edward came not shortly after and I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

But as I fell asleep, I realized one thing.

Tomorrow was going to be a defining day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... that sounded like a nice day, didn't it? I hope you liked it... and yes, I am avoiding explaining their final plan for a reason.<strong>

**And so... until tomorrow, dear readers!**

**Please review!**

**Bexie25**


	33. Chapter 33: EPOV Lithium  Outtake

**Hi everyone**

**So, instead of a normal chapter tonight, I was in the mood for a little Edward point of view... so here is the outtake that a few have asked for of the Lithium chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review and tell me if you want any other outtakes!**

* * *

><p>I could not believe that James had the audacity to send something like that to my Bella. The words continued to swirl around and around in my head:<p>

_I know what you are and where you are. _

My teeth clenched at that. I couldn't have my love in danger; I would not _let _her be in danger.

_I _will_ find you and I _will_ fucking kill you._

I knew immediately that that wasn't going to happen, because I would not let it. My love was the safest when she was with me, and so I would keep her with me. Always; I smiled at that thought. I would fight for my love.

_If it's the last thing I do._

I could not help but think menacingly at that, _it _will _be the last thing you do. The very last and you will not succeed. I will not let you._

My precious mate was holding my hand as I drove her, Abby and myself back to the house. I was surprised that Alice hadn't called – to at least warn us of the note - but then again I couldn't really do anything about it right now.

It would be best if we configured a plan to stop the sadist in his tracks. He would think that he was about to succeed, and then we would kill him. Or at least that was my plan... Bella and Abby merely wanted to _talk _to the rest of the family.

I got out of the Volvo and flitted around to my Bella's side. Bella seemed very engaged in her thoughts, because she jumped, startled, when I opened the door.

When she got out of the car, she stood still for a while. I concluded that she must have been talking to a family member through her mind. I envied that person. The one person's mind that I wanted to hear – the _only_ mind that _really_ mattered – and I couldn't hear it. It was so aggravating.

My love made a small mewl-like sound and I looked at her, once again trying to find out what was going on in that mind of hers without _actually _trying to invade it. Throughout the rest of her supposed conversation, she made little sounds and it only intrigued me all the more.

Abby and I waited for her, and eventually she looked at me.

"What was that, love?" I asked her; I made my way to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her. She automatically melted into me.

"I was talking to Tommy," she said, smiling a little. "He's coming as soon as he puts the sleeping incantation on the babysitter."

Abby chuckled and my love smirked at her. I instantly wanted to know and was happy when I found the answer through Abby's thoughts. Apparently this wasn't the first time it had happened. I chuckled as I read Abby's thoughts.

"That time outside?" Bella asked Abby and Abby and I nodded, still laughing.

We headed inside the house. As soon as all three of us were inside, Abby and Bella put their bags down and I saw Abby take what must have been James' file from my girl.

Bella and I walked into the lounge room ahead of her dear friend, who was trailing behind us, looking around. She seemed as fascinated as Bella had when she first came here, last week.

"Can't believe your boyfriend lives here, BB Swan," Abby said and my love snorted, shaking her head. I didn't see Abby's response to that.

I felt Bella shift in my arms and I looked down at her instantly. "Edward, love, can I have something to drink?"

"Of course," I smiled and I was in the kitchen before Bella could say anything. I got a glass out and set it down on the counter. "What would you like?" I yelled out to her, having forgotten to ask her before I'd raced into the kitchen.

"Water from the tap is fine," my Bella said normally, knowing that I would hear her anyway.

The glass of water was in her hand not a second after she'd told me.

She thanked me and eagerly drank most of the water in her cup.

But then she stopped, and I knew something was very wrong.

"Oh god," Bella said, choking on her words. Her hands rose quickly to her throat and started clawing at it as her face and neck went red. She wasn't breathing.

My mind was shouting at me to do different things. My instincts were telling me to annihilate the enemy and protect my mate, whilst my conscience was telling me to think rationally and figure out what was wrong before I tried to protect my mate.

"Bella," I gasped but growled as I tried unsuccessfully to help her in some way. Any way. "What happened? Bella, what's wrong?"

She struggled with words. "Lith-" she tried to say but she cut off. Her eyes glazed over, as if she were turning blind as the rest of the family surrounded us. "Lithi-"

I finally got it. My love had consumed lithium and it was killing her. My eyes flashed to Carlisle's frantically and our eyes connected for a second before he looked at Bella in horror, taking up her glass. He sniffed it and his thoughts confirmed my deepest fear before he could help it.

I growled, my instincts taking over and I grabbed Bella and hugged her tightly to me.

I tried to remind myself that Carlisle was my father as he held his hand against my mate's forehead. He pulled away less than a second later, hissing in what sounded like pain. "She's burning up; she's the temperature of fire right now."

"Lithium," I growled out, shaking with the need to protect my mate. Everyone except Carlisle gasped at the admission. The word had confirmed what their minds had feared. But that didn't matter. I had caused this on my mate. It was all my fault. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to… oh god," I choked on my sobs. I was the reason for my mate's impending death. I was going to lose her by my hand. _I _had done this.

My love waved her hand around, and it was trembling. It looked as if she wanted to write something.

Someone went to get her a pen and a paper. I didn't know who it was and I wasn't looking because it didn't concern me. Nothing but the woman in front of me mattered.

Bella snatched it up and wrote a single word on the page.

_Cure_

I gasped, the hope filling me as I looked at her. I grasped her face steadily in my hands, eying her and I caressed her flaming cheeks softly. The heat – the same heat that had nearly burned Carlisle – didn't affect me at all.

"What is it, Bella?" I begged. I needed to know the cure. I needed to know that my love – my _only _love – wasn't going to die because of me.

A small, childish voice sounded behind us. It was Tommy.

"Bewie!" I heard Tommy cry and then he was at Bella's side. "Lifium; is lifium doing dis to her."

My Bella nodded weakly and my heart broke at the sight. She was usually so strong, so determined and confident. But that woman was gone now, and in her place was a fragile girl.

"No!" Tommy cried and then his eyes glazed over.

My Bella was communicating with him through her mind.

"There's the cure, Edward," Tommy said to me and I looked at Bella, hope filling my eyes again. I couldn't be certain, but I thought everyone else was doing the same.

"What is it, Bella?" Abby said, and she started to walk towards Bella but stopped.

My Bella was falling then, and I caught her deftly in my arms. I carried her into the lounge room and placed her carefully on one of the couches.

Bella looked and Tommy and he nodded. They communicated again for a few seconds before Tommy relayed the information back to me. "Bewa has an antidote but it's in her bwoodstream. She has… _dormant_ venom."

I looked at Bella curiously. "You have venom?" I asked. She nodded, again very weakly.

"There's only one way to activate it," Tommy continued and I knelt beside my love, as close to her as I could get.

The next thing that happened completely shattered me.

My Bella arched her back and screeched. The blood curdling scream was filled with so much pain and it broke me to hear it. I loathed that she was in pain. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she whimpered and trembled from the pain.

I stayed silently, holding her hand, trying to support her as much as I could. I was begging her with my eyes and my thoughts to tell me how to end this.

"One of you has to bite her," Tommy whispered and I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. "You have to suck the antidote out and den re-inject it frough anover bite. You have to do it Edward," he said and I looked at him, bewildered. "Because you're da him-him. You are da _only _one who can save her. It's destined dat way. It can only work if _you _do it."

I closed my eyes, conflicted.

Could I do this? The truth was… I didn't know. Her blood was calling me more now than ever before, but on the other hand I was ignoring it easily, focusing instead on my love.

I looked at Bella then, and I knew the panic was clear in my eyes. "Bella, I-" I cut off to look at her for a second longer. "I don't think I can… your _blood_…"

But her eyes begged me and I realized something. It wasn't about the blood. It was about my decision.

I had a choice. A life _with _Bella and a life _without _Bella. The question was… could I let myself lose her just because I wasn't sure if I could do this?

But then I realized something else. I was the him-him. I was destined to save her… if I was going to kill her… destined to be unable to stop… then I wouldn't be her him-him and she wouldn't be my mate.

My love's broken voice brought me back out of my thoughts. "Ple-ase," she whimpered; the pain very evident in her eyes and voice. I swallowed.

There was silence as Bella communicated with her brother again.

"You'll be able to tell the diffewence between da antidote or da _venom_ and Bewa's blood." Tommy said, but I was looking into Bella's eyes. I paid rapid attention to his words, though. "But you must _only _take the antidote. No blood can be drawn out of her. Do _not _swallow da venom, but keep it in da front of your mouth. Bite an area closer to her heart and push it out... just like what you do with _your _venom when you inject it into your animals victims."

I looked at Bella one more time, before I lowered my lips to her wrist. My hands were shaking with the fear of not being able to stop as I took her fragile wrist in both of my hands. I stared at it, trying to get the last bit of courage. I heard my Bella suck in a deep breath and she nodded when I looked at her for permission.

"I love you," I whispered wholeheartedly and then my lips brushed against her wrist, kissing it. I sunk my teeth in.

The draw for her blood was gone. It was just… absent. Instead, I concentrated on the taste. Her blood was sweet, but there was a sour taste that was just as intense. It seemed to be lying on top of her blood and I sucked it slowly out. I made no mistakes in getting it out. There was no blood at all.

I held it in my mouth as I released her wrist. I looked for confirmation again, and Bella nodded at me, smiling weakly. She looked slightly better, and I was relieved at that.

I moved upward, towards her collarbone, never taking my eyes of her. I bit down, hard and pushed the antidote back into her bloodstream, never looking away from her eyes.

My Bella's temperature returned to normal as the antidote flooded through her. When I pulled away, I smiled as I saw the colouring in her neck, chest and face return to normal. My Bella was panting and sweating, trying to draw as much air into her neglected lungs as possible.

I took her in my arms just as she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

I smiled. I may have caused the whole problem, but I saved her as well. And that was way more important.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then.. how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible or awesome? <strong>

**Please tell me, I need to know if you liked it, because some of you wanted this and I just couldn't write another proper chapter tonight!**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be updating for the next couple of days as I'm going to write the next two chapters together, because I'm splitting the fight up and I really wanna perfect these chapters in particular. BEAR WITH ME... the first will be up in 3 days (release of Breaking Dawn) and then the next most likely two nights after that.**

**Anyways... review, as always**

**Bexie25**


	34. Chapter 34: DDay: Death of Vamp Day

**Hello!**

**So, I just wanted to start off by apologizing for the late update. This chapter was really hard to write. In fact, it was so hard that I actually wrote it in three parts, then tied it all together. There was just no way around it the block for this chapter.**

**Now, this chapter is... interesting. It's the whole thing, so James' will be gone/dead by the end of it, I can assure you. I was originally going to drag it out, but in the end, Bella set it out to be a quick ending. This is MOSTLY preparation, but it's all serious and awesome and you need to read all of it.**

**Lastly, please review and tell me what you think. This isn't the last chapter, but it's one of the last and I want your opinions. I also want to know whether you're sticking around for the second installation of this series, because I can guarantee it's gonna be pretty interesting.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was a hard task. Inevitable… but hard.<p>

I worried and mulled over everything, silently of course.

The first thing I did in the morning was check outside the window. I smiled; Charlie had already left, so he'd be out of harm's way.

Dreading the due course of the day, I did something I never usually did.

I made my fucking bed.

I did so carefully and slowly, savouring the time I had to be a normal teenager. Though I knew I wasn't normal – by any standards - it felt good to at least act like it once in a while. Right now was one of those times; especially since I was going to be very… _non_-normal for the rest of the day.

There was a knock on the door just as I finished making my bed. I looked up just as the door opened. It was Abby.

"Hey," she said softly, looking at me. She saw what I had been doing and an eyebrow rose.

"I know," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I know I never do it. I just felt like it."

"I know what you're doing," she said, crossing her arms. "_You_ are avoiding it… don't; because you'll be fine."

I nodded vacantly. "I need to call Edward," I said, looking anywhere but at her. I was fiddling with my clothes. Why was I so fidgety?

She left me in my room with a small chuckle. I sat down on my bed with a sigh. I got out my phone and slowly dialled Edward's number. He answered instantly.

"Love?" He asked softly, but I could hear something going on in the background. Almost sounded like shouting.

"Hey," I said, trying to figure out what was going on. "What's wrong? I can hear the others in the background."

He sighed deeply; he sounded almost… _tired_. "We have a situation."

I swallowed slowly and took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Alice had a vision," Edward said and I could hear the trepidation is his voice. "James is arriving earlier than planned."

My jaw clenched and I frowned. "Fuck," I muttered, but I knew he'd heard me. "How early?"

"He'll be there at around…" he paused and I could hear him ask Alice again. I didn't hear the answer. "Eleven am."

I swallowed again and looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Ok…. That gives me... us… two hours and a half. I'll come over to yours now. Love you."

I didn't wait to hear his response. I hung up and grabbed all of my stuff in lightning speed. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tommy was there with Abby and I grabbed Tommy up into my arms and threw Abby the keys. "We need to go. Now; James is getting there early."

"When?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Two fucking hours and a half," I said and her jaw clenched.

We left the house and quickly made our way to the Cullen house.

The car skidded to a stop loudly and we jumped out.

We walked quickly up the stairs and opened the front door by ourselves.

There was no one in the room, but I could hear them upstairs.

"Hello?" I asked as we entered the house. I put my stuff down neatly next to the door quickly and made my way up the stairs, with Tommy and Abby trailing behind.

"In the kitchen, love," Edward called out, and I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

We walked briskly up the stairs and were soon met by the rest of the Cullens. The smiles on their faces were tight, highlighting the tension.

"Hey guys," I said, working to make my voice sound as light as possible. Again, no one was fouled.

They murmured their own hellos and we sat down. We sat there in silence for a few moments and I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Tommy," I said softly and he looked at me. "Do you think you could go and watch T.V.? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme don't mind…" I glanced at them and they nodded, smiling a little more genuinely now.

He raced off with an indulgent smile on his face. A few seconds later, we all heard the credits from _Bug's Bunny_ start up.

"So," I said, leaning forward, onto my knees. "What are we going to do?"

I looked up when I said that and saw that everyone was conflicted.

"I say we go with what we were doing earlier," Abby said and I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. She held her hands up in defence. "What? It's not like we can really stop the fact that he's coming earlier. I think he knew that Alice could see the future and he decided to mess around with us so it would be easier to get to you… but that's just my opinion."

I ran through what she'd just said and nodded. "I agree; Alice?" Alice looked at me, patiently smiling. "Come here for a sec, please."

She was at my side in a flash and I put my fingers on her temples and closed my eyes.

_Running in the forest, with an evil grin on his face, was James zig-zagged his way through the debris. _

_It was light outside, early morning in Phoenix. _

_He was surrounded by variations of brown._

Suddenly, the vision shifted and I saw James in a different place.

_James raced through the quiet town of Forks._

_It was still early, but he checked his watch just as he reached my house._

_10:45 AM._

I opened my eyes and at the same time that I released Alice.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled. She flashed back to her position next to Jasper.

I frowned, thinking. "Alright, so if he reached my house at 10:45 and it takes twenty-four minutes to go from there to the cavethen…"

"We all need to be in place by 10:30 which is in… an hour and thirty minutes." Abby said, having checked her watch. We were identical in our poses and if we weren't so serious, we'd probably laugh at that.

"Exactly," Jasper said and he got up, flashing out of the room. I heard him flit up to what must have been the room he shared with Alice. He rummaged around only to return with a… I didn't quite know what it was.

"What the fuck is that?" Abby questioned, looking at Jasper liked he'd grown a second head and it was purple. I snorted at her outright question. Fucking _trust_, Abby.

"It's something that I thought I should give Bella now," he said and my head whirled around to look at his in shock.

"What? Give _me _something?" I asked, bewildered. What the fuck was he going to give me?

"Yes, Bella," he said, smiling pleasantly, but I could see some humour there, too. "It's a sort of signal device. Like your alert-beeper, except far more efficient. It works on vampires."

"Huh," I said, shell-shocked and speechless. "But why are you giving it to _me_?"

"Because I may or may not have found a way to get it on James." He said and I looked at him.

"You what?"

"I planted a bug on James. It's a good, sturdy one, too." I looked at his for a moment, unable to say anything.

"But we haven't come into contact with him," I said, trying to hide my disbelief.

Jasper could still feel it, however, and he smiled. "These don't need to have contact with a vampire. They merely have to be connected to something that that vampire has touched and it's on them."

It dawned on me then. "The letters and photos?"

He nodded, impressed that I caught on so fast. "Precisely; I looked at them again that day we were in the hospital and planted it then. I didn't tell you, because I didn't think it would be needed unless something like what has happened occurred."

"It would have helped though," I insisted slowly and he shook his head.

"It takes a few days to a week for it to get to the vampire in question. It only activated this morning."

I sat back, taking all that he'd said in. I agreed with him, I supposed and I reached out for the device. He gave it to me.

"Thanks for doing that, Jasper," I said and he smiled back, shrugging.

"You're family," he said simply, as if it were the most simply and obvious thing in the world.

I smiled at those words giddily but focused on the device.

There was no sound, just the flashing light that told me that it was working. "I take it that the red flashing light is James and the other blue one is me?"

He nodded, looking from me to the device nervously.

"Well, this will definitely help," I said and he relaxed. "It will tell us where he is whilst we're setting up. Thanks very much, Jasper. You made a great effort." He shrugged, embarrassed and I chuckled. "You're cute, you know that?"

He snorted, grimacing slightly and said "like hell I am. I'm not the cute little thing that can turn into a cat."

I growled, my face twisting into an unbecoming grimace and they all chuckled at me. "No fair," I mumbled, but they only laughed harder.

We sat there, conversing for another half an hour about mindless things. We shared laughs and snorts, mentally preparing ourselves for what was to come.

It was ten when we cracked down to work. We got ready quickly, though we didn't really need anything. Tommy knew full well what was happening today.

"Alright," I said as I straightened his collar. "What are you doing when all this is happening?"

"Keeping myself safe and staying out of harm's way… not finking negativwey about what might happen to my sista," he recited quietly.

"Good," I smiled reassuringly as he looked at me. "And where are you going to be?"

"Wiv Esme," he recited again, just as quietly, but he smiled this time.

"Good," I kissed his forehead and he hugged me tightly, fiercely. "Hey, you're not losing me today. I'll be fine. I'm you kick-ass sister and I have kick-ass powers."

He giggled adorable when I described myself, pulling back to look at me. His eyes – _my _eyes – were looking back at me, swimming with emotion.

"I wove you, Bewie," he said and I felt the traitor tears well up. I snapped him back into an embrace, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

I wasn't allowed to think about what could happen if my shield faltered. "Love you too, Tomcat." I whispered softly, closing my eyes.

_Stop thinking like that! _I shouted mentally at myself.

I pulled back and looked at him again. I grabbed him, standing up and walking back to everyone else.

I set him down and he raced to Esme, jumping into her arms. I smiled when she caught him with ease, her face radiant.

"I will take care of him, child," she mouthed to me and I nodded, breathing deeply to calm myself again.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned back into him. I inhaled his sweet scent and it calmed me even more. I twisted my head around to the side and kissed his jaw. "Thanks," I murmured against it and he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Here," he said and he shoved Jasper's device lightly into my hand.

"Right, well… let's go," I said and Tommy crawled around from Esme's arms to her back. He wrapped his arms and legs around her securely and we raced out the back door.

It was a silent, short run that took all of ten minutes.

We reached our respective areas just as it reached 10:30. Whilst everyone used their senses, I focused on the vampire sensing contraption. It was flashing steadily. He was almost in Forks.

"Alright baby," I said, turning to Edward. His expression caught me off guard. "What?"

"You called me _baby_?" He whispered and he licked his lips, smiling.

"And?" I asked, blushing.

"I liked it…" he said and I left it at that, deciding to talk to him about it later.

But I smiled at that. Because I liked _calling_ him baby… "Good; but we'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to talk about the shield."

He nodded seriously and looked at me carefully. "When do you suggest you put it around me?"

I thought for a moment. "I think I should put it on you when he gets to my house, in ten minutes."

"Alright," he said softly, kissing my forehead. "How does it work?"

"You'll be able to hear and see everything unobstructed." He was shocked at that and I snickered softly. "Did you seriously think that I walked around, deaf and blind, whenever I have my shields around me?" I asked and he chuckled, shaking his head. I continued with a smile, "you'll be able to move, unless I hold you back and all three shields will move with you."

"Ok then," he said and I looked into his smouldering eyes. I leaned up just as he bent down and we kissed softly for a few seconds. I hugged him to me as our kiss continued, wanting to calm myself. Those bloody thoughts were coming back and I hated it; hated _them_.

"I love you," I whispered breathlessly and he smiled, reciprocating with the same words.

The vampire sensor seemed to vibrate somehow and I looked down at it, curiousity sparking. "What the fuck?"

Edward snickered, "Jasper was thinking more than he said. Apparently, you can set the target town and it will vibrate to alert you that the vampire has reached that spot."

"Thanks Jasper," I said, my voice rising slightly. "You're fucking brilliant!"

I could hear Jasper's laugh and I smiled.

"Well then," I said, focusing back on Edward. "It's time to put it on you. I might as well tell you that I can sense you and hear you when you're in the shields so don't worry about any of that. Also, wrap your arms around me from behind, please. If I brush my fingers across your hand I want you to release me, ok?"

He nodded and I wrapped the shields around me. For _me _nothing had changed, but to the outside world, he would be invisible.

"Love," he whispered in my ear and I hummed. "Just a question… he'll be able to smell all my scents, right? Just not in this cave?"

I nodded, "precisely baby," I purred and he growl quietly in my ear.

I giggled.

We waited in silence, both Edward and I watching the contraption.

As soon as James hit the trail near Charlie's, the others were under my shield, too, unable to be seen, sensed or heard.

My heartbeat picked up a little when he got to the final part of the trail, probably because I could hear him. But I calmed myself down and looked down at the ring. My ring.

It was swirling, as always, but with more vigour, as if it were expecting to be used and was getting ready or something.

I shook off the thoughts, stopping all thought and concentrated on the sounds of James' approach.

I listened as the sounds grew louder and louder, until finally, he was there at the entrance of the cave.

"Hello James," I said as his dark figure stalked towards me. I could feel Edward's arms – which were invisible to everyone but me – tighten instinctively around me.

"Hello Bella," he said, his voice a husky tenor.

When his face came into view, I smiled. "It's good to finally see your real face. No prosthetic mask this time?"

He scoffed, leaning against the cave's saturated wall. "Of course not, Isabella; I wanted you to be able to see the real me as I killed you."

I snorted. "I'm not gonna die today, so I hope you like disappointment."

James licked his lips, his red eyes flashing black in a second. "Where's your Edward?"

I smiled and waved my arm around, gesturing largely. "Around here… somewhere."

His eyebrow rose. "You're not going to tell me?"

"I wanted to trick you."

He smiled sinisterly, chuckling darkly. I didn't react – didn't so much as flinch - because I knew that look all too well. I'd been surrounded by it all my life. "Well, consider me tricked." He walked towards me, but I stood my ground. "I must say I was surprised when I walked in and Edward wasn't here. I'd smelt his scent all the way here from your house."

I smiled; the plan had worked perfectly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He smiled to, shaking his head slowly. "No you're not."

"No," I said, watching him closely. "I'm not."

"You know," he said, looking around before settling on my face. "I was really quite surprised to find you weren't human. I never would have guessed. Though of course… you are a rather fine actress."

"Thanks," I said, smiling sarcastically at him.

"I wasn't happy, however, when I heard about your dirty little secret." I knew he was talking about my Edward when his eyes flashed with a fierce anger and my shields reacted. They moulded themselves to my shape even more precisely. "You cheated on me, you little bitch."

Edward hissed in my ear just as my eyes narrowed. "_That _is where you are wrong. We were never together, so therefore… I didn't cheat."

He roared angrily and I stood my ground as Edward tried to pull me back. "You're lying!"

"No," I said and I looked him dead in his eyes. "I'm not."

"You won't admit it, huh?" He asked rhetorically, his eyes half crazed. He started nodding, slowly. "Ok… then I guess it's time to move on. Fight me, bitch." He squared his shoulders.

I smiled, tilted my head and just stood there. He waited… and waited… and waited.

He got angry, too, the longer I didn't do anything.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He launched his body at me. I touched Edward's arm – making him release me - and I threw my shield out, bracing my arms in front of me as he immediately fought against my shield. It held tight though, with a likeness of constricting boas, it held tight.

I released him, just for the fun of it and he launched himself at me again instantaneously. I darted around him, avoiding him narrowly just as he landed were I'd been standing mere milliseconds ago. I wrapped a powerful arm around his neck, constricting it when he tried to bite my arm.

I gasped when the ring grazed his cheek and he screamed. I looked down and sure enough, there was a new, defined dent in his face. That was when I realized what the ring had been doing earlier. It had been heating up so that it could work like a match. I was sure that if I held it to him long enough, it would start a fire.

I twisted my arm and mentally chanted at the ring more than myself _"not yet."_

I wrapped the shield around him once again, and threw him into the wall of the cave. He was held against it securely as I walked back into my invisible Edward's arms. I watched him for a few minutes silently, as he struggled.

"Don't fight me," I said, sighing as I walked forward, having disentangled myself from Edward's arms. I could feel Edward behind me, only inches away. I lowered the shields I had around him and James' eyes flashed to Edward. They growled at each other but I ignored them and continued. "I'm tired of this shit, James. I don't want any more of it. This has to stop."

He growled ferociously, and I sighed once again. "I see," I said, nodding sadly. "You can't stop… which means… I'll have to stop you. I'm not going to fight you. But I will ask this… any last words?"

Edward growled and I knew whatever he was thinking involved my death.

He snorted, looking at my face, though I could see he was checking Edward nervously. "I hope you die a slow, painful death for this."

"Duly noted," I said and I used my shield to twist his body apart.

I knelt down then, in silence, and held my ring against the pieces of his body. They burst into flames a few seconds later and I stood back up again, watching the purple flames that turned into purple smoke.

We waited in silence until there was nothing left.

It was then that I – for the first time in my _whole_ life - felt… free.

* * *

><p><strong>*shouts in glee* YAY! James is dead! Now everyone can relax...(!)<strong>

**What did we think of the Bad Ass Vamp's demise, eh?**

**Only reviews will tell me!**

**Bexie25**


	35. Chapter 35: Worthy

**Hello there!**

**Yes, here is another chapter. It may be short, but it opens up a character.**

**I've been told by a few people that I need to develop the Cullens more. And I must say, i agree with you. Unfortunately, it's all there in my head, but it's not getting to you guys. So, when I've finished this installment I'm gonna sit down with textas and paper and map out all my main characters.**

**I also wanted to start with Jasper because I thought that, under the circumstances of what happened last chapter, he'd be the easiest to get to first. **

**Please note that if someone had been doing what James did in your life for five years, you'd probably be in this state to if he was suddenly dead. Please just keep this in mind.**

**Also, just a thought... I slowly bring out my characters when I write. Some write it all out in the first couple, whilst I take maybe a story to do it. That's why I like series!**

**Anyways.. enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>I pulled out my phone, still looking at the flames.<p>

I dialled the office number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Marksy said and I swallowed.

"It's done," my voice bounced around the cave; I almost didn't recognize it. "He's gone."

"Alright," Marksy said, clearing his throat. "Good work; and I want you to come down for debrief tomorrow."

I chuckled without humour. "I don't need debriefing; I don't want it."

Marksy sighed, "Bella, this… _situation_… has manifested over the years to become the focal point of your career. I think you need to talk about this."

I sighed too, "I don't want to. I feel fine; I feel…"

"See, you can't even tell me that," Marksy said, still obviously put out by my reluctance. "I want you to come down. I don't care who you talk to-"

"Fine," I said, giving in. I hated doing this shit; I didn't need to be debriefed. "Well then, I'll talk to Amun."

He cleared his throat again. "Alright, when?"

"Today, three pm," I said and hung up.

I stood there, trying to dissect exactly _what _I was feeling.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, sighing softly. I felt so tired, but at the same time it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and I could feel the calm feeling he was slowly pushing at me.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I'm feeling a million things, to be honest."

"I know," he said and I smiled softly. "List them out for me."

"Is this your form of debriefing me?" I asked softly. I didn't mind and to be honest, I would rather this than what was going to happen in Phoenix later today.

"Call it whatever you want," he said and I knew he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice.

"What I'm feeling," I mused, closing my eyes. "Well, for starters I'm happy."

"Good," he said and his voice was moving closer.

"And um, confused, content, worried, free…" I trailed off; not knowing what else there was to say.

"Alright," he said and even his _voice_ had a calming effect on me. Not like Edward's but… yeah. "Let's first take _happy_. Why are you happy?"

I thought about it silently for a few minutes. I sifted through everything that had ever happened in my career to do with James. "All the pressure and all the expectations are gone." I glanced at Jasper and he had a look on his face that told me to elaborate. "I'm expected to be calm when it comes to any revelations in James' character, every single thing he's done is just _ingrained_ into my brain and I hate it. The things I've seen at the hands of evil. To me, he is pure evil; he's the fucking _definition _of evil. And then there are all the pressures of having to be able to handle the fact that he's been constantly after me, watching me, following me… God! It's just… not there anymore and I feel _free _and _happy _finally. Fucking _finally_!"

I was losing it. I knew that; I was already shaking. I wanted to lie down and sleep for a million years but at the same time I wanted to scream "_fucking Alleluia!_"

"Bella, stay with me," Jasper said softly just as I slid down to the floor. "Let's move on to your second emotion. What are you confused about?"

"I-" I cut off and breathed in deeply. I had to calm down. I breathed in deeply a few more times, until my breath wasn't hitching anymore half way through. "Um... confused about… everything; I feel like… like I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. This has been such a big part of my life, I don't know what I'm gonna do now that's gone. Now that _he's _gone."

I looked at the simmering flames again, concentrating on them. It was almost as if I was hypnotized by them. I couldn't stop looking at them.

"We'll figure that out along the way," he said, and I felt him touch my shoulder softly. I gasped and looked at his arm. My gaze trailed up to his face. He was sporting a comforting smile, but I could see concern there. "We'll figure it all out. Don't you worry, ok?"

I nodded.

"Now… content?" He said, pressing on softly.

I nodded again. "That's self-explanatory. All the things he's said and everything he's done and sent to me over the past five years. It's gone… _he's _gone." I smiled at that.

"Worry?" He asked and I sighed. "This is the last one, Bella."

I sighed again. "Ok… I'm worried about what'll come next."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled humourlessly and dryly. "In my life, there's always been _something_. When I was six months old, my parents separated and divorced. When I was five years old, I had to move _again _because of mum… years later, the whole debacle with Peter; then my brother and mum's pregnancy… the agency, moving up here and meeting all of you." I chuckled again. "Not to mention the troubles I've had with Marie and everything and of course, James," I gestured to the fire again. "Right now… I'm expecting something to happen because that's how life _is_ for me."

He chuckled to and sat next to me. We both sat in silence, just looking into the flames.

"You know," he said and I looked over at him, leaning on my arm. "I felt all of that and more when I was with Maria, before I met Alice."

That sparked my curiosity; I raised an eyebrow. "Maria?"

"Yes," he nodded and he launched into his life story. He told me everything, his human life and the circumstances around him and then his immortal life and the transition into this life for him. I sat there silently, taking it in.

By the end of it, I was in awe of him.

"Awe?" He asked, laughing slightly. "Why _awe_?"

"You've had a hard life, and yet… here you are." I said and he was shocked.

"What?"

"You're here," I said simply and he looked at me confused. "You're in a family that loves you, Jazz. You help people," he scoffed and anger sparked within me. "No, listen to me. You do help people."

"When?"

"Just now, in fact." He blinked. "You're helping me… you're debriefing me but you're doing it in a way that doesn't make me feel uptight and as if I need to guard and shield myself. You asked me what I was feeling, and then asked for the reasons behind those feelings _in depth_. No one's _ever _done that for me. You could see I was losing it and you pushed out calm at me and… Jazz, whatever you feel about your existence… I can _tell _you it wasn't a mistake."

He looked at me, amazed. "What makes you think I feel like I'm a mistake?"

"Oh please!" I laughed and he smiled softly. "It's in everything you do... how you act, how you talk…" I sighed deeply. "Jazz, I can tell you now that everyone here _needs _you. Alice needs you, Carlisle and Esme need you, so does Edward… Rosalie… Emmett… and _me_."

"Huh," Jasper said, dazed. "In all my roughly one hundred and fifty years… this the first time I've felt…"

"Worthy?" I asked expectantly and he looked at me, swallowing before nodding.

"Yeah… worthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... how was that? Is Jasper becoming a bit more... or rather LESS transparent now?<strong>

**I ****hope so. I must say, writing this chapter was very interesting for me. **

**But tell me what you think... is Jasper's character getting a little more three dimensional?**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I put a little photo of Abigail on my profile, so check it out. It's exactly how I see her. *SMILES***

**Bexie25**


	36. Chapter 36: Goodbyes and Mischief

**Hello All,**

**So, this chapter is sad at the beginning, but still somewhat funny whilst being sad and then just funny towards the end. It's longer because I thought it was interesting to mesh two ideas together, making it a funner experience for all of you as readers!**

**I wanna say thank you to everyone for your reviews, alerts and favourites both of me as an author and of this story. I hope you all return for the second installment of this series. **

**Also, just a quick announcement: I have started a new fanfiction for Edward and Bella. It's an all human set in 1980 about the Cold War/Berlin wall! I strongly suggest that you all go and check it out!**

**I believe that is all I wanted to say, so therefore... read and review and of course, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Thomas Phillip Dwyer, get your <em>butt<em> down here now! We're gonna be _late_!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I could hear Tommy upstairs, running around, grabbing his things hurriedly. The silly ca-con hadn't packed beforehand when I'd told him to.

It had been two weeks since James' death and Tommy was going home.

Yeah, I was gonna get emotional. So I had moral support; Edward and Jasper…. But I was pretty sure that Alice was gonna come too with Abby. To my knowledge, they were all already there, thank Bastet.

Jasper; we'd definitely developed a friendship. He was a sweet guy when he opened up. Under the cold exterior he was a kind, generous guy.

Because of the growing relationship with her mate, Alice had started opening up to me too. She was actually really funny and always up for something.

Rose and Emmett we're hanging out with me and _around _me more. Oh and of course - as promised - Rose told me her story. I was appalled and wanted to kill the ass, but reminded myself that not only would he be dead by now _anyway_, but Rose had gotten rid of him a few short years after her change.

Yeah, to say I was proud was a fucking understatement.

Carlisle and Esme loved having me, Tommy and Abby around. They were constantly reminding us that we were part of the family – all three of us – and that we could come over whenever we wanted.

Life was good and… yeah, I am down with the Cullens.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tommy shouted back and I fought a hiss. I hated when he got like that, but after the last couple of weeks… well, I guess I could understand.

I checked my watch again. Half an hour till the plane left. We were supposed to be there five minutes ago and it took twenty minutes to get there.

"Tommy," I said seriously, "we're teleporting or we'll miss the plane, alright?"

"Ok," he mumbled and I knew he was mentally labelling himself an idiot for not packing the night before.

Well, tough.

He raced down the stairs, using all of his supernatural speed.

"Right," I said, dropping to my knees in front of him. I straightened his collar; he always had trouble with the back. "Have you got everything?"

He nodded as I tightened the straps on his bag. It held higher on his back, lifting some of the weight off. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

_Breathe, Bella, _I thought at myself. _Not yet. When he's boarding… well, we'll see._

"Are you excited?" I asked, noting that he looked kinda glum. "You're gonna see mum."

He looked at me, pursing his lips in the cutest way possible. "I like it here."

I smiled; I had hoped he liked it here so he could come back later. "I'm glad you like it here… but home's in Phoenix for you. When you're older… we'll see."

_Are those my favourite words now? _I asked of myself. _'We'll see?'_

"What's wong, Bewie?" He asked, with a frown on his face.

I cleared the expression on my face to an easy smile. "Nothin', kiddo. Now… we really need to get outta here." I stood straight and picked him up. "Hold on, Tom-Tom."

Then, we were on the tarmac.

"Bella!" Abby called out in relief, rushing to my side. The others were coming along behind her, not quite as rushed. "Jesus, we thought you'd _never_ show up!"

"Sorry guys," I said, sighing. "But _somebody -_" I looked pointedly at Tommy "-forgot to pack the night before. But it's all sorted now."

"Come on," Edward said, hanging his arm on my shoulder. "The pilot is getting a little uneasy. It's going to start raining soon and he wants to be up in the ear before then."

I nodded and Jasper and Edward led us to the plane.

With a lump developing in my throat, I pulled Tommy off me and put him on the stairs leading into the plane. He was eye-level with me.

"I wove you," he said and a sob left me.

I wrapped him up in my arms, hating the thought of a goodbye. My little brother, who needed me so much, was going back to _his _home.

"Oh, Tommy," I said, kissing his forehead and breathing his scent in. As my brother, our scents had some similarities and I took comfort in that. "I love you too. Just know that you can... _contact _me anytime you want, ok?"

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "I'll miss you," he whispered and my breath hitched.

"Are you tryin' to make me a mess for the rest of the day?" I asked, laughing and smiling softly just as he did. "I have to go back to school, y'know."

"I know."

There was nothing left to say, so I simply hugged him with everything I had in me. Neither of us wanted to let go.

_He's gonna be safe, _I thought to myself.

"Miss," I heard from in front of me. I opened my eyes and tore my head from Tommy's shoulder.

"Yes?" I said softly, carefully making sure that my voice didn't break.

"We really need to get going," the pilot said briskly.

_Hold your tongue, Maya, _I chanted in my head to myself; my jaw clenched. _Hold your Bastet-damned tongue!_

"Excuse me?" I said angrily. The man stepped back, eying me warily. "Did you just tell me to hurry up saying goodbye so that you can take my brother – _alone _– all the way to Phoenix? Well, did you?"

_Guess I can't hold my freaking tongue, can I? _I thought to myself sarcastically. My blood was boiling, making my face redden with anger. The pilot – I didn't know or care what his name was – was still looking at me warily, backing away slightly.

An eyebrow rose and he swallowed, shaking his head slowly. "N-no," he whispered and then he disappeared into the plane again.

"Good," I murmured to myself, taking my brother back in my hands again. I could hear the snickers behind me but chose to ignore them.

"Sorry about her," Abby called out when the pilot sneaked a look out. I growled menacingly and he swallowed again. I smiled darkly. "She gets pissed when she has to say goodbye to family; _especially _Tommy."

I snorted indignantly. "I do not," I looked back at her and her eyebrow was raised, her hands on her hips. Her hair that was in a wild bun mirrored mine, only it was red; I had always secretly loved that we both had curly hair. "Ok, maybe I do," I mumbled and I heard the chuckles that ensued.

I turned my attention back onto Tommy. "Now," I sniffled and he hugged me again; dear Bastet, he was so cute. I really was going to miss him. Ok, that's when I started crying. "If that ass does anything I swear I will kill him. Be safe," I whimpered out and I hugged him to me. "I love you, Tomcat."

"I wove you too, Bewa," he whispered back and I could hear the tears in his voice. I let go of him, wiping the tears from my eyes and stepped back. The others said their goodbyes quickly to Tommy.

Edward was behind me then, wrapping his arms around me. He placed his chin on my shoulder and I swallowed, leaning back into him for support.

Jasper came up to, simply holding his hand out. He smiled softly as I took his hand.

"Hey," Abby said, pouting playfully. "What about me? I want some love."

I laughed through my freely flowing tears. "Get over here, Abs." She walked up to me and stood next to Edward, a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine, BB," she said and I breathed in, nodding.

"I know," I said numbly and I sniffled again. "I just really don't want to see him go. I'll fucking miss him."

Jasper and Abby smiled at me, rubbing my hand and shoulder. Edward kissed my other shoulder, then my neck, then my cheek, repeating the pattern over and over. It was a nice distraction.

Tommy was inside the plane by that stage and I watched every one of the windows, waiting to see his face again.

His face suddenly appeared near the front of the plane, his face ashen with tears.

All three members of my support system had to physically hold me back from running up those stairs to cheer my brother up.

I whimpered and sobbed a little as the calming process started. Jasper rubbed my hand in soothing circles, in time with Abby rubbing my shoulder. Edward calmed me with sweet kisses to the areas of my neck, shoulder and face that he could reach.

I swallowed hard, tears welling – again, relentlessly flowing now – when Tommy waved. I raised the hand that had been resting on top of Edward's around my waist and waved back. I placed it back on top of Edward's hand, sighing at the comfort the electricity gave me.

We stepped back a few steps, Abby standing behind Edward a little more when the plane started to run.

And then he was gone.

I cried a little more in Edward's arms for a couple of minutes. The others tried to soothe me and a few minutes later, I could breathe again. "Fuck it," I said, breathing deeply. "That shit just isn't fair. Come on, we gotta get back to school now."

"Ah yes," Jasper said, chuckling as everyone let go of me, and we made our way to the car. "That Spanish assignment of yours and Abby's; what language were you guys thinking of doing again?"

Abby and I looked at each other, smirking. The Spanish teacher had given us an assignment two weeks ago; in this assignment, we were to study a language – learning the basic things, hello, goodbye, thank you, all that – and then present the language to the class.

Abby and I, purely as a joke between us and the Cullens, thought it would be hilarious to teach the class Ancient Egyptian. Because I was partly Egyptian – evidently, since I was a ca-con, etcetera – and my best and first friend knew everything, I decided to teach Abby the language. As the years went by, Abby got better and better, eventually perfecting the language.

"We were thinking one of the Ancients…" I said, trailing off as Edward and Jasper laughed.

"Which one, love?" Edward said, taking my hand.

I smirked and giggled. "Ancient Egyptian."

We lost it, leaning into each other in a bizarre jumble.

"Oh God," Abby said, "I don't know why it's so funny, but it really fucking is!"

Our laughter died down and we made our way to the car, giggling every now and then.

"Oh, Jasper," I said when we were nearly at school. "Where's Alice? I thought she was coming."

He smiled at me, "she couldn't make it; she saw an important quiz in school that the teacher decided to have at the last minute."

I nodded and we fell back into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, we pulled up in the school car park.

No one was around – thank Bastet for that small mercy – so we quickly made our way to our respective lockers and walked quickly to our classrooms.

I walked in and the teacher – even now I couldn't remember his name – looked up. "Why are you late, Ms. Swan?"

I took a deep breath, calming myself and therefore stopping myself from snapping at him. Tommy's leaving had not left me in a very good mood. "I was dropping my baby brother off at the airport; he's flying back to Phoenix right now."

"Hm," the teacher said, barely satisfied and overly bored. "Alright, you may sit down."

I walked to my seat and sat down, keeping my head down. This was ridiculous; everyone's eyes were on me and I hated it. Was I really something to be interested in?

I cupped my neck with the palm of my hand, opening my book and grabbing a pen.

Another lecture; great.

**oOoOo**

"Alright, class," our Spanish teacher said as she walked into the classroom. "Calm down. We need to start the presentations. So… who wants to go first?"

Abby and I smirked at each other, having gotten down the way this particular teacher worked. The others, somewhat oblivious, all shot their hands up at the same time.

Mrs Segora liked to ask her class who wanted to go first, only to pick someone who _didn't _have their hand up. Personally, I hated that type of teacher. What was the point of asking the class who wanted to go first, when you weren't going to let the ones that _did_ actually want to go first go first?

"Hmm," she said, looking around, leaning this way then that. Her gaze locked with mine, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Not enough to come off as a glare, but enough to be noticed. At least by me. "Bella? Abigail? Why don't you go first?"

Abby and I nodded, taking a deep breath. I smiled evilly, and was quite sure Abby was doing the same thing.

We stood in front of the class, looking at them. They were all extremely bored, that much was obvious. A guy in the back looked like he was about to fall asleep, his eyes closed with his arms draped across the table comfortably.

"Hello class," I said, glancing at Abby. "Well, Abby and I decided to do a language that really isn't known by a lot of people anymore. We find this upsetting because it's one of the first and ancient languages. We're going to teach you a little of Ancient Egyptian."

I had to keep myself from laughing as everyone flashed to sitting up straight, even the droopy guy in the back. Their jaws dropped in the most unattractive way, all in sync. Mrs Segora looked at us in blatant disbelief, which quickly turned to faint sarcasm.

She didn't think we could do it. But I would gladly prove her wrong.

"May I ask," she said, looking at us curiously. "How you know the language girls?"

I looked at Abby and she motioned with her right hand for me to proceed. I turned to Mrs Segora. "Well, I'm actually partly Egyptian-" no need to tell them how _big _a part "-and it's been taught through the generations of every member of our family. I'm actually fluent in the language, and I started teaching Abby a few years back. She's fluent now as well."

Mrs Segora's eyebrows had shot up way past her hairline. She eyed me and then Abby, vacant curiosity on her face. "Really?" She drew the single word out, still eying us closely.

"Yep," I said, nodding and I turned back to the class. "So, shall we begin?"

They nodded and I looked at Abby.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" I whispered in Ancient Egyptian, knowing that it would really get the class going.

"I will," she answered back in Ancient Egyptian. "Hey Mayabelle, I say we talk in this language for the rest of the class when discussing something with each other. That way we can say shit and they don't know. Hell, we could teach them how to swear in sentences and tell them it's how they say a slang version of some well-known term."

I laughed and looked at the class, who all looked confused, knowing they were missing a joke.

"Alright," I said, still in the same language. I turned back to the class and said in English, "so, firstly I want to tell you that _all _of your names and our names-" I motioned between Abby and I exaggeratedly "-can be translated into Ancient Egyptian. For example, mine in Ancient Egyptian is Mayabelle Marieh Swanardok. Or Maya for short which is the same as Bella in English."

They nodded eagerly, leaning in. "So," Abby said and I looked at her. "Do you wanna go through everyone's names in Ancient Egyptian?"

They nodded eagerly, so we went through all their names one by one. We then taught them some easy, basic things to say in the language. Because Abby wanted to so much, we taught them swear words, but covered them up as little different things for the teacher's sake.

We snickered when they all said "fuck" in Ancient Egyptian in unison, Mrs Segora included. We'd covered it up as a slang word for goodbye. When they asked, we said that it was a personal joke between Abby and I, which, knowing no better, they accepted easily.

We walked out of the class, satisfied with a job well done.

We were the first of our group to arrive at the canteen and we sat down leisurely, grinning like fools.

"Ah," Jasper said, feeling our humoured emotions. "How was it? What mischief did you get up to?"

We lost it, collapsing into giggles, leaning into each other. We stayed like that until the rest of the Cullens arrived.

"What happened?" Edward asked, smirking. "And why did you laugh when they all said that slang word for goodbye."

We snickered again, looking at each other. "It wasn't a slang word for goodbye," Abby barely got out.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What was it?" Alice asked, leaning in eagerly. "What did the word mean?"

I glanced at Abby again and she nodded, clamping her lips together to stop laughter. "Fuck," I whispered and the whole table exploded with laughter. "It was Abby's idea!" That caused another wave of laughter, which caught the attention of many a student in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe you did that," Rosalie said, shaking her head. Her golden locks shook with the movement, mirroring her every move. "That's fucking golden!" She got up and came around to our side, slapping us sharp high fives each before sitting back down.

Emmett just looked at us when he stopped laughing, an evil grin on his face. "Oh god," I said, guessing at what that face could mean. "What trickery are you planning?"

He smirked, glancing around then leaning in, only to whisper. "I feel like a nice… _prank_, don't you?"

My eyes connected with Abby's and he grinned evilly at each other. "We're interested."

"Oh god," Edward groaned and we looked at him.

"What?" I asked sweetly and he just shook his head, smiling slightly.

"The different possibilities he's thinking of…" he didn't have to say any more, nor did he.

"Come on, Em," I said, our eyes locking. "Tell us," Abby and I whined in sync.

He laughed manically, or at least tried to. Abby and I snorted, shaking our heads.

"Do you see?" Edward said, laughing at Emmett's attempt.

Emmett ignored him, launching into an explanation.

This was gonna be gold.

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think?<strong>

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? Ok chapter?**

**Tehehe... Anyways, take note of what I said up the top and check my other, new story. I hope you like it and please review it if you do check it out!**

**But don't forget to review this story as well!**

**Thanks, bexie25!**


	37. Writers Block and Hiatus O&C

_**Writer's Block and Hiatus (O&C)**_

_**Hello Readers**_

_**I am dreadfully sorry, but I am having a terrible time right now with writers block. I just can't write anything for my stories and only last night did I get an idea for a story. This new story is called **_A Choice _**and it will be uploaded either today or tomorrow when it is finished.**_

_**Please know that I haven't given up on any of my FF's. I have tried writing but it just hasn't worked. I will try to get something for the stories A.S.A.P. but it won't be for a few days.**_

_**As for Obsessions and Confessions. I haven't forgotten this story either, but it has gotten very hard for me to write a good chapter. I've written a few, and haven't liked how the turned out. I have figured out where I'm going with it, but I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter. It's a real work in progress, but one that I will strive to complete diligently. But for now, it's officially on hiatus, and I apologize to the readers of that story.**_

_**As for this new story, it will be something fun and lemony. Here's the synopsis for **_A Choice_**:**_

_**It all begins… with a Choice. "You have to choose, Bella," they'd both said countless times before. This time, it was Jacob. "Me or him; you can't have both." Lemons, rated M and slightly AU.**_

_**Edward and Bella are in senior year at school, just to let you know. I won't tell you anything else, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Please stay with me; I'm battling this shitty writer's block with everything I have.**_

_**Thanks and I'm so sorry,**_

_**Bexie25**_


	38. Chapter 37: Thoughts and Notes

**Hello Everyone**

**I am very proud to say that I have gotten over my terrible problem of Writers Block for this story. I'm still iffy about two or so of them, but things are definitely looking up. I hope you are all with me and would grace me with a review to let me know after you read this... **

**Anyways, all of you should go see my profile page. It is organized properly now and I just wanted to say that it is important if you visit it regularly for the section: Announcements and Questions. This is updated with dated announcements regularly regarding my stories.**

**If any of you read my other story, _Reason to be Sane _then you surely know what I said last chapter. I stand by what I said. Only one person, I think it was, has actually reviewed one of the last chapters and I'm not happy.**

**Oh and I've started beta-ing a story by _karencullen2007_. It's called _Edward and Me_, so please go over there and check it out. It's got a good plot and storyline, so please check it out!**

**Anyways... please review... it _was _my birthday four days ago...**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Edward and I made our way to biology, hand in hand.<p>

I grinned as we entered the near-empty classroom.

Sitting down silently, I thought about our plan.

Here's the thing. Every student has a teacher that they absolutely cannot fucking stand. In Phoenix, Abby and I hated Mr Molina with a fucking passion. Here, it was Mr Mason.

I mean, seriously… he was such a fucking bully. He was a fucked up old shit, frankly put, who graded all his students unfairly simply because it was something to do.

"Bella?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the present.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

He smiled his crooked smile. "You went off for a bit there. I was just wondering about what you were thinking about."

"Just thinking of our plans, baby," I said and Edward swallowed, probably because of the petname. I smiled to myself.

"What about them, love?" He asked, his eyes smouldering in payback.

I pursed my lips, smirking at his attempts. Though, of course, I was dazzled and completely lost in his golden eyes.

_Knock it the fuck off, Bella! _I thought to myself, wrenching my eyes away from his.

"Just the reason for them," I finally answered, looking toward the front. Mr Banner was there, teaching away to unispiredidiots of the class.

As if hearing my thoughts, he fucking turned to me. "Isabella," he said,obviously thinking that because I had been 'off in my own world' I hadn't heard what he was saying.

"Yes, Mr Banner?" I asked sweetly, innocently and somewhat fucking shyly.

"Would you please answer the question?" He was still fuckinh smirking.

_Well then, I will fucking show you, won't I? _I thought to myself gleefully and sarcastically. It was an interesting mix.

"Of course, Mr Banner," I said, still smiling.

He was losing confidence and it was kinda fucking funny.

I could see Edward smirking in my peripheral. Having witnessed my powers as a ca-con, he probably could onl guess that I knew exactly what Mr Banner had been saying whilst I was out of it.

"The Krebs Cycle," I said and Mr Banner's eyes just about bugged out of his head.

He frowned. "Eyes ahead, people."

Edward looked at me and I smiled at him, kindly. He was definitely fascinated and when the teacher turned to write something on the board again, he whipped out a piece of paper from somewhere.

He wrote something for a mere second, then thrust it over to me.

_How did you know?_

I smirked and looked ahead, all the while watching what I wrote on the paper.

_Have you ever been to a shopping centre? I imagine that with your gift it would be similar to what I experienced and still do experience. It's part of the reason why I hate shopping so fucking much._

I slid it over to him and glanced at his face, only to see him frowning at what he read.

_What is it, Bella? What happens?_

I smiled at the obvious concern that marked his written words.

_I'll tell you a little story, ok?_

He read it then replied with a short _'ok'_.

I sighed, hating the memory of the first time I ever went to a shopping centre. I that four at the time and I had actually requested that Renee take me. She always went alone, getting a neighbour to watch me.

_Well, I was four years old at the time. I had asked Renee to lt me go with her to the shopping centre. She had always made it clear that it was not something she wanted me to experience, and well... I have always been a very curious person._

_I asked her and she just looked at me, frowning, before she nodded. We got in the car, albeit reluctantly - only on my mother's part. I was so excited. I was going to unveil something that was - in my eyes - a great mystery._

_The drive took around fifteen minutes, and then we were there. I sat there, gazing at the shopping centre in wonder. It was just so fucking big and... fuck me, I thought it was_pretty_._

_I got out of the car like a cat chasing its favourite toy._

_I practically ran into the shopping centre... and as soon as the doors opened... I heard..._  
><em>... Everything. The cash registers, the wheels of the shopping carts rolling on the floor, sometimes skidding, sometimes squealing to a stop. I heard the customers talking to each other... the sound of glasses and such being moved around... the clocks ticking on the wall and the machines humming and dinging, the announcer saying things into the PA and the mild feedback they received... the loud clang of shopping carts clashing together.<em>

_It overwhelmed my four year old self, invading my senses like nothing ever had and I screamed... like, fucking screeched to Ancient Egypt and back. I already had a brewing headache._

_Mumtook me up in her arms and whisked me out of there. We climbed into the car and went home._

Edward took the sheet of paper from me as soon as I finished writing. He read it and frowned, pausing for a moment before crumpling it in his hand. He opened his folder and was about to put it in a plastic sleeve, but I grabbed his hand, halting his actions.

I took the paper from him and held it under the desk. Closing my eyebriefly, I obliviated it.

I opened my eyes and looked to the front of the classroom, glad that no one had noticed our short interaction.

I glanced at Edward, who was staring at me.

"What?" I whispered, using supernatural hearing volume, frowning a little in confusion.

He smiled and whispered at the same volume back, "I love you; you're an amazing creature, Isabella Marie Swan. And you're all mine."

I smiled at his possessive, yet kind and heartfelt words. Then, I tried to focus for the rest of the lesson. It worked; Mr Banner didn't turn to either of us and at least no one was fucking staring anymore.

When the bell rang, everyone clambered out of their seats, relieved that the day was nearly finished with only one more class to go.

I, however, got up with a sigh. Gym was next... and that meant I had to pretend that I was the klutz from Klutztown.

Edward walked me to gym in silence, an arm wrapped around my waist as he led the way. I knew he was preparing himself for separation, just as I was. Since that day, both of us had been a little uneasy about being apart.

When we reached the gym, Edward spun me around and leaned in slightly closer. My heartbeat accelerated as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, ever so slightly. I leaned in to seal the kiss, kissing him for a small matter of seconds.

But we were soon interrupted.

"Oi," I heard Abby say, rather loudly. "If you two would kindly stop with the fuckin' lip-locking, BB and I have a class to go to."

We broke the kiss, chuckling. I turned around to fake a glare at Abby, but she just raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know," I said, nodding as I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, you should by now," she murmured cockily as she grabbed my arm and yanked me, pulling me to her side. "Sorry, Edward; but your girlfriend and I - and _you _for that matter - have class to attend now. See ya," she said and I smiled at him as she pulled me into the gym.

We made our way to the lockers, changing with haste and ignoring all the girls around us. Most of them were staring at us, practically glaring but we made our way through to the gym, unfazed by their madness.

Gym was strangely uneventful, Abby and I pairing up against Austin and funnily enough, Mike. After Coach Clapp called the class in and dismissed us, Mike made no move to come to us for once.

We changed in silence, using our trained stealth to do so quickly. Though it felt like forever, it was really a matter of minutes that we were outside, Edward waiting there for us.

His gaze brightened, a small but present crooked smile coming to view. I was dazzled as I mindlessly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his glorious and homey scent. That was what it – he – was though; he was my home… my everything.

I felt his cold lips brush against my skin, like a caress, as he kissed my hair. He breathed in my scent and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my chin up with a finger so he could see my face.

"As much as I like hugging you like this, Bella," he said, smiling sweetly. I melted a little in his arms. "I'd prefer seeing your beautiful face any day."

I smiled; my Edward was a wondrous man and I loved him. "Hmmm, is that right?"

He smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss me.

"Jesus, here they go again," Abby muttered loudly, breaking our kiss once again. We looked at her, pressing our lips together as we tried to stop laughing. She huffed and walked away, muttering under her breath, "I'll meet you lovebirds at the car, alright?"

We just laughed.

Soon after, we walked out to the car, meeting a disgruntled Abigail in front of Edward's car.

"Right, we done with the kissing now?" She asked, climbing into the car as she spoke.

Edward and I looked at each other, dramatically silent as we pretended to think about it.

"I'm not so sure," I said, frowning. "Edward's just too hot for me to stay away from him."

Abigail snorted in the back, looking out the window. Edward just grinned before he continued. "I absolutely agree with you, love."

I grinned, biting my lip as Edward drove the rest of the way to my house. Once there, we went inside and watched TV, just generally hanging out and letting go of all pretences before Dad came home.

We used our natural speeds to move around and shit, talked about supernatural things and were just generally what we were.

When Dad came home, Edward left, with a hug for Abigail and a kiss for me. I smiled at him, waving goodbye from the door as I watched him drive away. Abby and I went upstairs and hung out in my room until Dad called us down, asking us what we wanted to do for dinner. We decided to order pizza for once, and we ate together.

Hours later, Abby and Charlie were in bed, sleeping and I was in my room, waiting for Edward. When I heard his faint footsteps, I smiled and got up, my eyes fixed on the window.

He came in and immediately dragged me over to the bed, murmuring his love for me and how much he missed me. We lay on the bed, both of us under the covers as I nestled into his arms, his own arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

We talked for a little bit, mostly in whispers as we reflected on the day. Breathy laughs ensued when we talked of the plan that we had made and the Spanish lesson before that.

Soon, I fell asleep, happy and content in my Edward's arms and eagerly anticipating the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think? I'm sorry it was a bit of a nothing chapter, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be up soon, there are only 2 left!<strong>

**Leave me some love, please ladies. Remember that ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ENABLED AND WELCOME.**

**See ya later and I look forward to those reviews...**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 38: The Extraordinaire

**Hello,**

**So, here is the prank. It's the second last chapter for the story. I won't go into thank you's and what not just yet... that'll be saved for next chapter, which is set to be an absolute killer! It will be quite long, which is good and then the next story's first chapter will be up soon.**

**I had a lot of trouble trying to think of a good, reasonable prank. But then I realized that it had to be supernatural and using powers... so I came up with this. As always, please read and enjoy, but don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>By the time that lunch came round the following day, the Cullen siblings, Abby and I were all practically buzzed in anticipation.<p>

The plan was set; the fact that we were gonna do this making us all just a bit on edge. With only one of us being an actual full-human, anything could go supernaturally wrong.

Mostly, however, we were really, really excited. Because we knew that nobody would actually believe it if they saw something, we knew there was no way that anyone would really see it.

"Edward," I whispered as we walked into the cafeteria for the second time this lunch period. He looked at me, excitement dancing in his eyes. "When are we doing it?"

He smiled indulgently and I realized that he must never have really done this – something to this degree, in front of everyone – before. Though I could understand why that was.

His voice broke through my thoughts.

"Twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds, love," he said slyly and we quickly walked over to our table, everyone already there.

But today, for the first time, Angela and Ben were there. They looked incredibly awkward as they sat there with the schools untouchables and the only other girl – besides me – who knew how to accurately kill someone… well, apart from Edward and his family, of course.

I smiled as I walked up, my eagerness accelerating my pace as I sat down quickly at the table. Edward followed, almost simultaneously and we sat there for a few seconds in silence.

"Well, this is awkward," Rosalie said and we all smiled, some trying to not laugh.

"Yeah," Abby said, taking a sip of her drink. "No shit."

I snorted, then started giggling and as Abby's eyes connected with mine… we lost it.

The others were just watching us, probably wondering what was so funny.

"Abigail," I said once I'd stopped laughing. "Shut the fuck up." I looked around to Ben and Angela. "Hey Guys… what are you doing here?"

Ben just swallowed as Angela moved her nice glasses again, sliding them back up her nose. She levelled her gaze around the table before pausing on me. "We decided that if you could stand up for yourselves than so could we."

I smiled, my eyes flashing to Edward. He nodded, meaning they were telling the truth.

Abby, however, was excited. "This is fucking golden; tell us what you did!"

"Abby," I hissed, and she flashed a glance in my direction. She was leaning in, thoroughly involved in the non-existent conversation.

"Um," Ben was the one who decided to answer. "We pretty much just copied what Bella said… with a few _nicer _words."

The Cullens, along with Abby snickered at the last few words and I glared at them. They took that as my own version of a '_I will kill you if you say shit_' look.

"Well, that's…" I started.

Abby jumped right in. "_Nice_."

I shot her a look and she stifled her smile; barely.

"Anyways," I said, leaning in so my arms were on the table. "We're pulling a prank today."

Ben and Angela looked at me, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Well-" Abby said, but I cut in.

"You'll have to wait and see," I continued, shooting yet another look at Abby. I shook my head and she shrugged, smirking.

"When will it happen?" Angela asked, and I swear I saw something flicker in her eyes. It looked like excitement.

"Next five minutes or so."

They nodded and we went back to our lunch, sitting there in anticipation.

And then it happened. Mr Mason walked into the room. We looked at each other and then over at Mr Mason's grumpy figure as he stomped over to the other door that led to the teacher bathrooms. As soon as he went in, I got up and feigned the need to go to the bathroom.

By then, the Cullens and Abby were already laughing, but they tried to muffle it. I kept my own amusement at bay, settling for a small smirk instead.

"Shut the fuck up, guys," I murmured to the Cullens as I walked into the bathroom, immediately locking the door. "I need concentration and silence… or at least as much as I can get. And tell Abby to shut it too."

They murmured their acquiescence and I smiled, happy – and not for the first time - that I was part of their family.

"Righteo," I murmured to myself as I locked the bathroom cell door that I had chosen to go into. I then pressed my ear and hands to the wall, listening for the sounds.

Mr Mason was, to be blunt, pissing; it was really quite disgusting and so I tried to ignore that part. Instead, I figured out if there was anyone else in the bathroom.

There wasn't and I murmured that to the Cullens. They were happy about that; so far, the plan was working well.

This prank was going to be hilarious, but in order for it to happen, Mr Mason _had _to go to the bathroom cell and use the toilet in that way.

Funnily enough, he did that too and I listened as he grunted and shit. When he was done, he used the toilet paper and I used paused.

"_Breath of life and death, you be,_

_To see what others cannot see._

_Do as I say and make sure this rhyme,_

_Can be used to pause and freeze the time."_

I murmured that, the only really modern translated incantation that our kind had and suddenly, everything stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief as I listened in leisure to the most silence that I had ever heard. The world had literally stopped – well, except for supernatural beings – and it was brilliant to not hear as much as I usually did.

After a few moments of just revelling in the silence, I made my way into the teacher's bathroom. The male section was blue, the women's red and I quickly went through to the male bathroom. When I did, I walked to the stall next to the one Mr Mason was in and used my cat reflexes to jump up and over into his cubical.

"Excellent," I murmured to myself, rubbing my hands together and I heard Emmett laugh boisterously. The others were merely chuckling, but it was enough to get me to work.

"Ugh," I said as I got Mr Mason off the seat. His ass was already wiped, and if it hadn't been, I wasn't gonna do it for him. But I pulled up his underwear and pants, without touching them, of course and then used my elevating powers to stuff some toilet paper into the back of his pants, making sure it was wet.

This prank had been designed to embarrass and humiliate. Of course, Mr Mason often made his students feel that and I was only too happy to help level the playing field and set the score even, so to speak. He had being doing this shit for long enough.

I walked out of the bathroom, winking and giggling in the Cullens direction as I made my way back to the bathroom I had been in before. I restarted time and walked out immediately, wanting a good seat to see what was about to come.

I sat down next to Edward and watched the bathrooms eagerly, listening to make sure that Mr Mason didn't know that the toilet paper was there. He didn't and when he came outside, our table hardly contained their laughter. But we had to, because the whole cafeteria had to see it first. We could only be able to laugh when the rest of the students were laughing and not even a second before.

The cafeteria erupted in laughter row after row of tables, the students pointing and giggling, guffawing and laughing as Mr Mason walked past them oblivious. This was another thing that I had done. Mr Mason would not look back and notice until someone went up and told him that there was, in fact, some toilet paper stuffed down his pants.

It happened, soon enough. A child that I didn't remember went up to him and told him. He looked back and his eyes widened in horror.

It was just too much. Really, too much and we all lost it completely.

To make matters even worse, I discreetly moved a tray to a corner of the table that he was standing next to just as his hand came down. It flipped, the food flying and hitting him, messing him up and making the cold, embarrassing old grump go red with embarrassment and mortification.

When the bell rang, several minutes later, he sighed in relief. But people by then had their phones out, taking picture and texting them to friends. They chatted about it animatedly and I looked at the Abby and Edward's siblings, content with a job well done.

We did not speak a word as we carefully and silently made our way to class, resuming a normal day as if nothing weird had just happened.

All in all, it was a very eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think of the prank and stuff? I'm sorry it was late and that it was short and it wasn't properly, absolutely edited. I really was desperate to get it out and I have... I hope you are satisfied.<strong>

**The next chapter will hopefully be up within a week, I'm not really sure.**

**Until then, goodbye.**

****bexie25****

**P.S. Don't forget to review.**


	40. Chapter 39: All That Has Happened

**Hello dear readers,**

**It saddens me to say that this is the last chapter of this installment. I would like to thank you all for your reviews and favs and alerts - they made me ****so happy. Please know that the next installment will come soon - i have major plans.**

**STATISTICS:**

**ALERTS: 86**

**FAVOURITES: 98**

**REVIEWS: 186**

**HITS: 34, 466**

**Because this was my first ever story on fanfiction, I have a special attachment to it.**

**Please review the last chapter and join me for the sequel whenever it comes. I will post a note on this story to notify you.**

**All pictures of ****the outfits and sketches in this story will be on my profile within 24 hour. **

**And so, here we are.**

**Oh and the song that Bella sings is: Happiness by Alexis.**

**Read this and enjoy it. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah, I am," I shot back, picking up my handbag and clicking a full-body mirror in front of myself. I fixed a few things then clicked it away again. "Abby, where the fuck are ya?"

"Right here," she said from the door and I flinched, jumping around to face her.

"Fuck me," I said, swallowing down the shock and breathing in deeply to calm myself. "Holy shit, Abs – don't do that!"

"Sorry," she said, throwing a charming smile my way before making her way downstairs.

I huffed then followed after her.

Tonight was some sort of formal party thing at Edward's house to celebrate not only Abby's return from the not-so-dead, but also the death of James. Alice had insisted on the formal part, which I was used to so I acquiesced.

But I would not let her dress me – I would dress myself, thank you very much.

Yep, that's what I said to her – give or take a swear word or two.

I was dressed in a beautiful party dress that ended above my knees by a couple of inches. It was a black and blue sparkle bodice dress by Hannah S and I loved it. I just hoped Edward liked it as well.

Abby was wearing a dress as well, but it was a bit more… covert I suppose. It was a black dress, showing no cleavage and had a matching black belt. It was just slightly longer than my dress, not puffy but tight fitting. It looked gorgeous on her and she had matching black, satin pumps that had a material black flower on it from Christian Louboutin.

I was excited for tonight - in a way for me, this was a way to say thank you to them all. Particularly the Cullens; the fact that they want to see some of my sketches only gave me an advantage. A _good_ advantage.

Let's just say that all the thank you presents were homemade.

In a bag that I was hiding, I had the presents. They were all A3 pages, so there was a lot of paper. I just hoped they would like them.

Edward smiled as he saw me and I smiled all the way down to him. When we were closer to each other, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly.

"You look beautiful," he said and I laughed against him, leaning my forehead against his.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled at me. "You look rather… dashing."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Let's go."

"Alright," I said and I turned back to look at Abby. "Abs, you ready?"

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

And then we were off – we drove together to Edward's house, in the Volvo as we listened to music of his. It was nice, I liked it and I could tell Abby did too. Edward was having fun showing us – but more Abby than me – his taste in music.

But I could tell something was wrong. He just seemed… nervous tonight; he was constantly moving, fidgeting, something that was very unnatural for my man. I studied him, trying to figure it out and as usual, I could not read him.

Which led me to one thing – he was hiding something from me.

The very thought made my eyes narrow.

I looked away, resting my head back on the seat and closed my eyes, letting the music just do its thing. Which it did; it calmed my body, releasing any tension there. Not that I knew why the tension was there. Everything had calmed down; Jasper was still helping me with my emotions and thought processes and dealing with the stress that naturally came from my work.

"Bella, love?" I heard his velvet voice and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes slowly.

And just like that, my Edward Cullen was dazzled.

His breathing hitched, his expression turning to one of wonder and awe and he swallowed. He looked at me, his eyes watching my every moment. I smiled at him and he smiled his crooked smile back, dazzling me in the process.

And just like that, all my worries about whatever it was that he was hiding fell away. Because in that one, sweet, loving look from him… I felt on top of the world – ready to face anything, knowing that what he was hiding was going to be a good thing. A brilliant thing.

So now, I just wanted to know what the fuck it was!

A throat was cleared, and we blinked out of our state, looking to the back of the car with our hands intertwined.

Abby was there, bitch-brow cocked. "Seriously? Am I gonna have to deal with you two love-struck lovebirds for the rest of the fucking night when you're like _this_?"

I sighed and smiled at her, Edward smiling simply, rubbing his thumb in soft circles on my hand.

"Can we go in now?" Abby said slowly and condescendingly.

"Yes Abigail," I said, matching her tone. My hand went to find the door handle, only to find a white, cold hand of hard texture instead. I smiled up at Edward and he matched my expression, looking down at me lovingly.

He helped me out of the car, his right hand and arm brushing down my body until it was wrapped around my waist. He closed my door and walked around to help Abby out, only to find that she was already out of the car. She smiled at him appreciatively and with our keen eyesight – cats _can _see in the dark, ya know – we saw her eyes glaze over in want.

But I wasn't jealous, because she had admitted it personally to me. It was not Edward that she wanted – just what our relationship represented and how Edward treated and felt about me.

I sympathized with her; it wasn't so long ago that Edward had saved me from suicide.

Not literally - he hadn't caught me the act, of course (well, not until later) – but he had stopped any thought of doing so.

"Bella, Edward, Abigail!" Esme's keen, excited voice said and we turned to smile at our mother figure. Because it was true – she was everyone's mother figure in this family, regardless of the living status of the real mothers of the members of this family.

"Esme," we chimed, our smiles spreading – but that was natural when someone was around Esme. Even if they were her mortal enemy, they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from loving her. Edward had really been telling the truth when he said that she had the gift to love compassionately.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked and I took the moment when she stepped away from us to see what she was wearing. I smiled – it was so very Esme. She was wearing a lovely green, classic 1950's dress and creamy coloured shoes. The necklace around her neck was the exact same colour as the dress, her caramel hair in beautiful curls, flowing down her back.

"We just arrived, but I'm sure you heard that." I said and she smiled at me.

"Yes, I did – we all did." She smiled right back at me and I laughed, my head falling back and my shoulders shaking. Edward was chuckling, Abby laughing and shaking her head at me.

"You look lovely, Esme," Edward said and she smiled at him in thanks. Abby and I relayed the same and she smiled at us as well.

"Oh, you gorgeous people," she said and then she turned, leading us into the house. "Come – Alice is dying to see you in your dresses, ladies."

The door was opened then and I think Abby and I looked like idiots when our mouths fell open. Alice was there, in a totally Alice kinda dress. It was long-sleeved, black, and down to the ground. It had a softly ruched bodice, bolstered by a dramatic V-neckline and a glittery accent cinched the material together at the waist. It had a slit from her thigh down. She caught us staring and flitted around. Holy fucking shit, she had a cut out on the back. It was so beautiful on her, the ridiculous earrings and rose on her hair only adding to the amazing look that she had going.

"If you think I look good," she said, smiling at us sweetly. "Wait till you see Rose."

"Someone say my name?" Rose chimed, coming in behind her and Alice moved away to let us see her.

Like Alice, she had a spilt to the side from her thigh down. The top was amazing, its glitzy top featuring an asymmetrical neckline and waistline. From the hips up it had geometric shapes, the shimmering accents converging to create an eclectic and almost thrilling look. She had earrings to match, her hair pulled to one side.

"Fucking hell, are all the women in this family gorgeous in everything they wear?" Abby whined.

"Yep," I said back.

"You guys look amazing," Alice and Rose said together and we huffed indignant laughs.

"Sure," we counted.

"Come on," Jasper said, appearing behind Alice just as Emmett appeared behind Rose. "Let's go inside and get this over with."

I hooked my arm with Abby's, my other with Edward's and we walked inside.

Forty-five minutes later and I was preparing to sing for them. It had been a while, so naturally I was nervous. I just wanted to… fuck, to sound good and for them to like the voice that I was gonna use tonight.

This song was to show just how happy I was. I needed this.

I was gonna do this.

Right the fuck now.

Shit.

I breathed in and nodded at Alice. She smiled and pressed play on the music. I closed my eyes and just let the music move me.

This was what I had missed, I realized with a near-sob. This… release was amazing.

And then I sung – I really sung in what seemed like years! It was amazing, like fire and as I looked at Edward, I smiled, letting him know that this was all for him. Every word was meant for him.

They seemed to like it actually, which was really great because it was just another thing that they accepted about me. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now that it had finally come, I was enamoured by the response and the feelings that coursed through me.

And when it was over, I sobbed for some… inane reason.

Edward picked me up, letting me cry and I thanked him a thousand times in my mind.

When I was done crying – finally – I got out of Edward's lap.

I ignored everyone as they tried to hug me and clicked my fingers, making the bag of presents that were invisible… visible.

I turned around, sniffing and they all smiled at me. "Sorry about that, I was just surprised by what I was feeling – I hadn't done that since…" I trailed off; glancing at them to make sure they knew what I was talking about. They did and so I continued with my speech. "Anyways, uh… right, so I wanna thank you for everything that you have done for me – every single little thing. You've changed me and the way I think of myself and my life completely. You are all considered my family and you seemed so curious when you found out that I was artistic that I just couldn't resist doing this for you."

I looked at each of them, and they were smiling at me warmly, charmed by my words. I looked at Esme and Carlisle and brought out the first sketch. I gave it to them and they hugged me, Esme ushering me closer as they unfolded it and looked at it. She hugged me again, Carlisle kissing my forehead at the same time and I blushed as I brought out the individuals.

Once they'd thanked me – again – they walked back to the couch and sat down. I called Rose and Emmett up and gave me their presents. They thanked me just as Esme and Carlisle had, perhaps a tad more boisterously though; especially Emmett.

I huffed when Alice's hard yet little body came into contact with mine. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! They are beautiful, Bella! You're amazing!"

I laughed, shaking my head as Jasper grabbed her and gently pried her off me. He shot me a wink and I laughed.

"Sorry," he said, his southern accent coming out to play once again.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry about it; it's fine. Alice will be Alice."

Alice pouted as the rest of us laughed but her face turned up into a smile when she saw her joint sketch with Jasper and her individual. She squealed and hugged me again, whilst her empathic mate merely smiled and thanked me.

And then I turned to Abby. "Oh Abs," I said, and she walked over to me, quickly enveloping me in a hug. We rocked from side to side softly, so happy that everything was finally right in the world. There was no pressure, no sadness or anguish tonight – a damned right change from this time last year.

We broke apart and I gave her the present, telling her to open it when she was alone. I told her that they were a few songs that I had dedicated to her after her apparent death, but could never bring myself to sing. She cried and thanked me, kissing my cheek and I hugged her back.

And then there was Edward. He was standing there, all nervous and I just… couldn't hold it.

"Baby, I know you are hiding something from me and I won't bug you about it because you are obviously worried and nervous and scared. But just promise me-"

He cut me off with a kiss and I knew that he knew what I was getting at. I whimpered as we pulled away, my eyes once again filling up with tears.

He wiped them away. "An angel shouldn't cry, Bella."

I laughed, amazed that he thought of me as an angel. "I love you so much, Edward."

He smiled back at me, "as I love you."

"Um, I need to give you the presents," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Presents?"

"Yeah…?" I said and we smiled at each other.

I gave him everything, explaining it and hoping that he would like it. He did and he accepted it all, particularly loving the sketch of the both of us and the collage that I made of him. His only request was that I make one of myself for him. I laughed but acquiesced and he smiled happily.

But then he looked at me worriedly and I frowned. "Baby, what's wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Walk with me, love," he said and I took his hand, worried but calm because I knew from the epiphany before that this was going to be a good thing – whatever the fuck it was!

Edward seemed to notice my worry and he chuckled. "Nothing to fear, my Bella."

We walked outside and then Edward put me down. "I would love to carry you, but I would also like to run with you to our destination."

I smiled. "I'd need to know where we were going first."

He chuckled. "The meadow, love."

I beamed at him excitedly – it was the place that he'd really shown me himself the first time and we'd confessed our love. "Really?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yes."

My beam turned cocky. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

And I took off, only to hear him laugh and appear at my side a few seconds later. We laughed and joked the whole way there, but then Edward slipped behind me, letting me win.

"I hope you know what you're-" I started to say, only to pause, my breath hitching as I arrived at the meadow.

It was beautiful, twinkling lights hanging from the trees. There was a picnic blanket – white and blue – laid out in the centre, a few candles floating in a bowl of… water? The flowers were in full bloom and I think I forgot how to breathe.

"Edward?" I whispered, just as he slowly walked to my side from behind me. He took my hand, tugging me forward and I followed him, still blown away. "Edward, what is this?"

He turned back to me, his face marred by a look of worry and nervousness. "I love you and you love me. I-I don't know what else to say."

And then he was on one knee and everything clicked into place.

"Oh god," I whimpered as I looked down at him. "Edward."

A small, black velvet box appeared in his right hand as his left took hold of my right hand. He swallowed then looked at me. I looked back at him, speechless as my teeth gnawed on my bottom lip. He smiled at that and then opened the box with the hand that was holding it.

I gasped; it was beautiful and old fashioned. Perfect for me, perfect for him – I knew instantly that it was his mothers. I looked at him, unable to communicate what it was that I was feeling and he smiled at me, his crooked smile that I loved so much coming to show and I forced myself to calm down.

That did not happen though, because then he spoke and the words – those gorgeous, heartfelt words – lifted me to an all-new high that left me bawling my eyes out in love for this amazing man of mine.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Isabella Marie Swan. You make me happy; you make me feel alive and more human that I thought I would ever feel again. I need you like humans need to breathe. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore and I will never entertain the thought again." He looked up at me, smiling dazzlingly and I wept anew, breathing in hitching breaths as I tried to calm down enough to see him.

"Marry me, Bella."

I looked at him. "Fuck yes, Edward."

He smiled at me and lifted me into his arms. Spinning me around, he laughed joyously and I couldn't help but kiss him.

I was engaged and really happy, content for the first time in my whole fucking life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everything! Please review and tell me what you think! The sequel will come soon!<strong>

**Bexie25**


	41. AN: Links

**Hello my dear Readers**

**No, the sequel is NOT up yet. Though I will tell you – just to tease you – that I've already written the first chapter! That will be up in a few weeks. I need to finish Reason to be Sane first.**

**Ok, so this is just to let you know that the links for the outfits worn by the characters in the last chapter are up on my Profile.**

**Also, the link to my photobucket account is on the profile – that'll take you to the sketches. I didn't do them myself – hell no! – but they're there.**

**Unfortunately the big collection of sketches of Edward present is not on there. I've created it but it's in a word doc. I have no idea how to get that up on the site.**

**I'll figure it out or put it into another program soon though. Promise.**

**And I'll let you know.**

**So, onto my profile.**

**OH! WAIT! So, I've been told that some of you don't know how to open the links. It's simple – copy and paste the url into where the url's go and then delete the spaces between the words etc. :D**

**BYE NOW!**

**Bexie25**


	42. AN Sequel is up  LINK

_**Hello dear Readers!**_

_**I'm happy, ecstatic and relieved to announce that the first chapter of the sequel, I'm a Girl with Power has been uploaded.**_

_**Here's the link: fanfiction . net / s / 7955667 / 1 /**_

_**Get rid of the spaces and add www(dot) in front.**_

_**:D**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Bexie25**_


End file.
